Senran Kagura: The Multi-King
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: 800 years had passed since the Greeed were sealed but now they are release upon the world. A young man has been chosen to became the new OOO to stop them, helping him in this battle are Shinobi or ninja, people who dedicate themselves to protect the world in the shadows, but not just any ninja they are beautiful and sexy young girls. (OC x harem)
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Arm

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Senran Kagura, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Also the story will be kind of based from the Senran Kagura anime.**

 **Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**

 **Chapter 1: Medals, Underwear, and a Mysterious Arm**

 _Shinobi, during the times of war they were once used for espionage, subversion, and assassination, for the daimyo and feudal lords. Now presently they have serve and defended our world in the shadows, against evils unknown to the world._

 _But an ancient evil from 800 years ago has now reawakened; even with their power they stand no chance against it. Only one warrior with the power of Medals can hope to stand against that evil, a great warrior known as OOO._

* * *

Inside Kougami Art Museum two security guards had enter in one of the art picture rooms. Only their not guards but thieves dressed as guards, they soon found a wire connection and cut one the wire's to disable the camera surveillance.

Then the two thieves are now rooming around one of the old storage rooms in the Museum.

"Look at all of this." One of them said when they found a lot of relics. One them is a stone coffin with a three slot device on top of it.

"This mountain of treasure is ours!" The other cheered as throw his hat.

"C'mon let's get this stuff loaded up!"

"Shhhh! The new guy will hear us!" His partner snapped, the other guy shoulder bump him.

"It's fine. I drugged him, he's fast asleep."

In the security room, a young man with shaggy black hair was asleep on the couch with his hat on his face.

And right next to him was an empty cup of juice, and some modern nomadic clothes were hanging on the wall.

"Treat it gently."

"It's fine."

Unknown to them, behind the stone coffin was a small pile of silver Medals and next was a red one with a gold rim and had a Taka(Hawk) inscribed on it.

The red Medal soon started to stand up on its own before floating and started attracting the other Medals nearby. Soon a Medal like gauntlet was created from it.

The gauntlet soon got on the coffin and sees the device on top. The gauntlet twisted it before the coffin lit up, before a few of its Medals come off to laser security system around it, and trigged the alarms.

* * *

(Outside)

A hooded man was outside the museum and appeared to be waiting for something. He was flipping around a silver Medal with a red harpoon next to him. He soon hears the alarm and absorbed the Medal.

"About time! I was getting bored!" He said before leaving and started to head towards the museum after getting his harpoon.

* * *

(Inside a parking lot)

As the alarms were going off, a group of people wearing motorcycle clothes and helmets were running in the parking lot.

The leader with a different color helmet was waiting for them with some silver Medals in hand, and begins tossing them to the others as they run up.

They soon stop facing their backs against oddly shape vending machines.

The leader comes in front of one, and the others soon faced the machines.

Then they inserted their Medals in the vending machines and pressed the wide black button.

Soon the vending machines then transformed into motorcycles.

They were modified Honda VT 750 C2B Shadow Black Spirit, and are colored black with yellow highlighting, they are called Ride Vendors.

They soon got on the bikes and begin driving towards the museum.

* * *

(Inside of the museum)

The thieves were setting the relics on a cart; they then notice the coffin glowing brightly.

Then it broke down releasing thousands of silver Medals, soon different color Medals gathered up all the silver Medals before creating four Medal beings.

The thieves starting panicking and soon the leader motorcyclist broke in the building and started shooting the beings with his shotgun, but only to find that they are impervious to bullets.

The leader started to get on the com link.

"This is Goto from the Ride Vendor First Platoon. The Medals have begun to awaken. Your orders please." He requested.

" _Eliminate them."_

"Roger that." He said before driving away. The four beings change into forms.

One looked like a cheetah with long hair; one was a green insect with a claw on one of its arm, one has a sliver rhino/elephant head, and the last one look like a blue female aquatic animal with a shoulder cape. Also some parts of their bodies were exposed.

The leader joined his men and soon starting firing rockets, detonating bombs, and anything else to destroy the building.

When the building was collapsing the four beings then turned back into Medals, three of them fly out while the silver head one walks out.

* * *

(Inside the security room)

The room was shocking but surprisingly the guard didn't notice it.

Soon his hat fell off his face revealing to be a young man with healthy skin, and looks to be around 18 years old, his name is Yuuma Hino.

* * *

(Back outside)

The Medal beings then made it out of the building and gone in different directions. The motorcyclists then followed them.

Soon the four started attacking them, while the hooded man was watching from a tree with an inward smile.

The four beings soon started causing mass destruction. They destroyed everything in their path while attacking the motorcyclists at the same time.

* * *

(In an office)

The secretary a young woman with long brown hair with matching eyes started playing a record while an older man with black hair and brown eyes, on the desk was working on a cake. The record soon started playing the 'Happy Birthday' song and the man was singing along with it.

As he was singing and making his cake, more signals from the Ride Vendor First Platoon troops started going missing. He started the finishing touch on his cake.

"Happy Birthday dear…"

He soon finished drawing the message in chocolate frosting.

"…Greeed. Happy Birthday to you!"

* * *

(Inside)

Another red Taka Medal hits Yuuma on the face. Yuuma wakes opening his crystal blue eyes, and then yawned before noticing it on the ground.

"What is this…?" Yuuma said before he picks it up and examines it. "My work pay? Thank you." He said before clapping his hands together.

He soon stands up on his feet, and then started taking off his uniform, only leaving his colorful boxers. He then hangs his uniform onto the wall.

When he did, the wall fell down revealing firemen, police, paramedics, and debris from the explosion. Yuuma looks at them before raising his arms.

Yuuma chuckles awkwardly.

* * *

 **(Cue Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

 **(You count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO!) We start seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

 **(Instrumental) A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Yuuma as he soon catches it. He inserts the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Yuuma, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

 **(Inranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo {Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) We then see Yuuma wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, then changes to Asuka walking through a forest, and changes to Ankh was walking on a roof in the city. Yuuma placed his stick on the ground and relaxes while on the ground as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

 **(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai {Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) Yuuma relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Asuka notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm files around the screen again before showing the three Core Medals again.**

 **(Daijobu! Ashita wa itsudatte Blank!) The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear relax. Asuka runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Asuka tears it down to find Ankh gone.**

 **(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa!) Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Yuuma stares at him. Yuuma looks at the Medals in his hand as Asuka looks at him. Yuuma soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

" **Henshin!" Yuuma says before transforming.**

 **(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!) We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, then appearing on his Ride Vendor, and them him attacking. We then see him on the desert where he raises his arm out and several Medals burst out of the ground.**

 **(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!) OOO drives his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing on Yuuma's hand with a smile. We then see him transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

 **(Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!) We see the Hanzo students on one side of a Taka Cell Medal, and the Serpent Academy students on the other side of the Cell Medal, between them are Hanzo, Kiriya, and Suzune.**

 **(Life goes on! Honki dashite Tataku no Nara!) OOO gets his Tora claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike being followed by several Taka and Tako Candroids, the Tako Candroids then form a ramp that OOO drives on which made him fly to the air with the Taka Candroids. Asuka hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind, Ankh then made a somewhat sad face.**

 **(Maker ki shinai hazu!) We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets the Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground to the screen.**

* * *

Yuuma was talking with the detectives over his perspective over what happen.

"You really didn't realize?" One of them asked, the detective looks to around 20 years old, with black hair, and grey eyes. "I mean, look at this."

"Oh….well, I was fast asleep. Was it a gas explosion?" Yuuma asked as he looked at the damage.

"We're investigating that right now." The other detective pointed out. Yuuma then sees the two thieves being brought in an ambulance.

"Are those two, okay?" Yuuma asked in worried about his so called _co-workers_.

"Seems it's not life-threatening."

"Thank goodness." Yuuma sighed in relief. "They've got scary faces, but they gave me juice." He explained. "They're good people."

"You've known them a long time?" The detective asked.

"Since this morning." Yuuma answered as he went back to the hole to put on his nomadic clothes.

"I see."

"Anyways, we might need to ask you questions later." The detective said before looking at his partner's notebook. "Ummm…. Yuuma Hino-kun, right? What's your address and phone number?"

"Oh, I'm always moving, so I don't have an address." Yuuma explained before putting on his pants. "There are times when I'm not even in Japan. Contact info… I haven't decided on an inn to stay at for today."

The two detectives looked at each other before walking to Yuuma.

"Do you mind if we see your possessions?"

"Eh? Oh." Yuuma was putting on shirt before getting a cloth out of his pocket. "Here it is."

Yuuma passed the detective the cloth. The detective unfolded it, revealing that it had a few coins. Some of which seem very foreign.

"This is all? Where's your luggage?"

"I don't have any." Yuuma said.

"That can't be! You can't have a nomadic life with just that! Especially at someone your age!"

"I can! I have a little money and tomorrows underwear. Also age doesn't really have anything to do with this." The detective soon folded the cloth to see that it was another pair of colorful boxers but it was brunt and had holes.

Yuuma panicked before garbing it and checks both sides.

"It's burnt!" Yuuma said before sighing in defeat. "My tomorrow."

The gauntlet, now a red hand, climbs out of the debris to see his Medal in Yuuma's hand.

* * *

Yuuma was soon free to go. He soon notices a bunch of people looking at the wreckage wondering what the heck happen, before leaving the area.

In the crowed were two high school girls who to be around his age.

"Man I wonder what happen here?"

"Indeed looks there was a battle here."

One has long black hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a school uniform a white T-shirt with a blue tie, with a blue skirt, and also she was quite the looker with a beautiful face and a nice big set on her chest.

The other one was wearing the same uniform but was a little unbutton, and was wearing a blue ribbon on her hair. She has long blonde hair, with blue greenish eyes, also quite the looker and having a big set.

The two of them were nearby when they heard the explosions and check it to investigate what happen, but when they got there they saw the police were already on the scene.

"So much to see what happen here." The blonde said.

"Well nothing else we can do now, the police are already here, and we can't just expose ourselves with so many people around." The black hair girl said.

"I guess that's true…hmm…" Something had got the blondes attention. "Hey Ikaruga." She elbows her friend.

"Yes, do you see something?" Ikaruga asked.

"Over there…" The blonde pointed, Ikaruga look and she was pointing at…Yuuma? "Don't you think that guy seems pretty cute?"

Ikaruga then punches her in head hard enough to leave a bump.

"Oww! What was that for?!"

"Will you take this seriously Katsuragi!" Ikaruga snapped. "We come here to see what has transpired here! Not to look at boys!"

"Well sorry that I find him cute." Katsuragi pouted.

"I am surprised to hear that from you, considering you always think about a girl's breasts!" Ikaruga said.

"Hey I'll have you know there is a difference in liking boobs and guys, I assure you!" Katsuragi stated.

"Well I'll have you know I don't have the time to think about such things!" Ikaruga said before walking away. "Let's just go back to school before we're late."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Katsuragi followed her.

* * *

(Kougami Foundation CEO Office)

A slice of cake was being eaten by Satonaka, Kougami's secretary.

"Satonaka-kun." Kougami called. She was looking at him. "My Kougami Foundation's great art museum…as well as the Ride Vendor platoon has been mostly destroyed." Kougami said as he shut off his compute. "That's how powerful the Greeed are."

"Chief, didn't you predict this? You look disappointed." Satonaka pointed out.

"Of course I am. It doesn't matter it is…" Kougami said before making his way to his desk. "…being born into this is so SUBARASHI! So, the resurrection of the Greeed may not be all bad." Kougami finished as he sat comfortably on his chair.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Four curtains drop down as the Greeed found a place to relax for a little while. However, they notice something odd about their bodies.

 **"This body…feels odd."** Gamel said.

 **"There's something vital missing."** Mezool said, agreeing with her brothers before realizing what's missing. **"A Medal…and it's a Core Medal too!"**

 **"Why!? There's no way a Medal would just disappear!"** Uva said. Kazari then spoke up.

 **"I saw-"** But before he could finish a new voice spoke up.

"Your brother, Ankh doing the deed." The voice said, slightly surprising the Greeed. They look to see a hooded man with a red harpoon resting on his shoulders. Uva immediately walked up to him.

 **"You know what happened to our Medals!?"** Uva questions.

"Yes and no." The man answered. "Your feline brother is technically right, Ankh does have your Medals."

 **"And we are supposed to trust you?"** Mezool questioned.

"Looks can be deceiving."

 **"How about…I force the information out of you!?"** Uva was going to strike him, but the man's harpoon started glowing and he sent an energy slash at Uva.

Uva flew about half a mile away while bleeding Cell Medals. So much he lost his chest armor.

 **"He took down Uva with just one hit!"** Mezool notices. Kazari started to think on how he could use this newcomer to his advantage while Gamel just scratched the back of his head.

As Uva got back up on his knees, the man pointed his harpoon at his neck.

"I have no interest in killing you but I do wish to lend my services to you but I expect payment…in blood, you can say." The man said before placing the harpoon away and stepping away from Uva. Uva then got on his feet and absorbed the Cell Medals he lost restoring his armor.

 **"So…Ankh has our Medals?"** Uva asked.

The man nodded.

 **"Ankh?"** Gamel asked.

 **"That can't be! But it looked like he could barely take form!"** Mezool said.

 **"Bastard! Even after just awakening, he's still a shrew!"** Uva mused before looking at the man. **"You sure that Ankh has our Medals?"**

"At the very least, he has one of yours." He answered, causing Uva to growl in anger. Kazari walked to the man.

 **"You seem like an interesting human. A deal then; help us get our Medals back then we'll owe you a favor."** Kazari proposed.

"One…" The man started before raising his arm and turned it to a bunch of Cell Medals, much to the Greeed's surprised. "…I'm not human. I am a Greeed like you."

 **"New…Greeed?"** Gamel wondered as he scratched the back of his head.

 **"Impossible!"** Mezool stated. **"The only other Greeed is Ankh. There was no other Greeed besides us and him."**

"I'm special." The man said before turning his arm back to normal. This interested Kazari even more as he wonders about the kind of Core Medals that could be in this new Greeed.

 **"So de we have a deal?"** Kazari asked.

"For now, yes. Just follow my instructions and I'll be sure you all will be properly with enough Core Medals to make you whole." The man said.

 **"So, boy, what is your name?"** Mezool asked.

The man nearly cringed at the word 'boy' but kept he cool demeanor.

"The name…is Poseidon." Poseidon introduced as the curtains were being lifted.

* * *

(Somewhere in the city)

"Oh man…" Yuuma muttered well wondering the city while thinking. "I've got to find a new job, or I won't have an inn today or underwear tomorrow.

Yuuma sighed heavily before seeing a black vending machine. Wanting to get a drink he went towards and digs his pocket for money and pulled out the Taka Medal he found earlier..

"Oh, I forgot about this." Yuuma said before examining it. "What is this anyway?"

Then something was watching Yuuma closed by. Yuuma was still examining the strange medal before someone bumps into him, making him drop the Medal underneath the machine.

"Oh shoot." Yuuma said before trying to reach for it but he couldn't get it. The one watching him was the red hand that saw him at the museum, and was following him ever since.

Yuuma then decided on slightly lifting it up, trying to pull it out with his foot but still can't reach it.

"Hey, can someone help me! I need some help here!" Yuuma called out.

Someone carrying a Japanese lunch box in a bag was walking by saw him.

It was a teenage girl slightly younger than him, wearing a school uniform with a small red bandanna worn like a scarf around her neck. She is a small statured girl who has her black hair tied in a medium sized ponytail with a white ribbon bow, and has hazel eyes.

Meanwhile the hand was trying to grab the Medal, before Yuuma then lost his grip and let's go with the hand under it…

"Arrgh!" A scream pain was soon heard

Seeing he was in need for help he walks towards him.

"You okay, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, I drop a coin under this and can't reach it." Yuuma told her.

"I see, okay I'll help you out. Think you can lift this again, so I can reach it."

"Sure I can do that." Yuuma nodded before lifting it up.

She looks under the machine and saw and disembody moving red arm with bird on the forearm with black talons for finger nails, her eyes turned white before she screams when it flew out of there. She scream and runs away really fast leaving a dust cloud.

Yuuma turned around, while confused as the arm was flying around behind him.

"What was up with that?" Yuuma wondered before he turned around seeing the red arm.

 **"I'll be taking this back…"** It started talking. **"…my Core Medal."**

Yuuma screamed and panicked by accidentally kicking the arm. The arm accidentally threw its Core Medal up in the air.

 **"Ow!"** Yuuma caught the Medal.

"Hey!" The arm was crawling on the side of the vending machine before flouting back in the air. "That hurt! You little…"

Yuuma screams before running away.

 **"Hey!"** The arm soon followed him. **"Wait! Hey!"**

* * *

(In a nearby store)

Everyone was panicking over the Greeed Uva's appearance. He soon found a panicking middle age woman and got her on her feet.

 **"Hey."** Uva said while getting one of his Cell Medals out. **"That greed of yours is prefect."** He said. He turned her around and a coin slot machine appeared on the back of her head.

Uva inserted the Medal in there and as a result, a mummy like creature spawned from her. The woman screamed as the creature approached her.

Uva grabbed her shoulder.

 **"Stop panicking! This was born from you greed. You gave it shape."** Uva explained.

The creature started nibbling on her hand and she pulled it out to find her ring gone.

"My ring was worth a hundred million yen!" The woman cried before running to the group of people.

The mummy then consumed every piece of jewelry it can see. Soon it's skin then molted off and it turned into a Kamakiri Yummy. Uva approached him.

 **"Find my Core Medal. And retrieve it."** Uva commanded.

 **"As you wish."** The Yummy said before leaving.

* * *

(Outside of the store)

The two detectives from the museum were driving in their car, and then the Kamakiri Yummy jumps through the window and lands in front of the car before it stops.

 **"I smell it. A Core Medal."** The Yummy said before jumping over the car and continued to jump to his destination.

The detectives watch it leaves.

"What's that?!"

"F-For now, chase after it!"

"You got it!" He said before the car spins around and gave chase to the Yummy.

* * *

(In another part of the city)

Yummy was still running, from the floating arm.

"What was that?!" Yuuma questioned as he looks at the Core Medal. Just then the hand appeared in front of him blocking his path.

 **"Give it back! It's my body!"** The hand demanded. It then grabs Yuuma's shirt. **"Hurry and hand it over! I'll let you live till then."** The hand proposed as he let Yuuma go.

"W-w-wait a moment! I just happened to find it in the art museum." Yuuma defended.

 **"Yeah, I dropped it."** The hand explained.

"O-oh! So you were there too? What a coincidence!" Yuuma remarked. The hand opened its palm.

 **"Hurry up!"** It said. Buy Yuuma then notices the Kamakiri Yummy.

 **"The Core Medal. Hand it over."** The Yummy demanded before its blades begin to glow with energy and created three more energy blades.

"Another weirdo!" Yuuma remarked.

The Kamakiri Yummy then sent the energy slashes at Yuuma and the arm. The arm moved in front of Yuuma and deflected them.

 **"You!"** The Yummy recognized the arm. **"Anhk!"**

 **"Don't interfere!"** Ankh said as everyone nearby started to run away. **"That's my Core Medal!"**

 **"Hand it over!"** The Yummy demanded before fighting Ankh. The fight did not last long since Ankh was just an arm right now and because of that he was easily defeated. The final slash sends Ankh to the ground smoking and then the Yummy grabbed him.

 **"Don't interfere!"** The Yummy warned before throwing Ankh away to a nearby billboard trapping him. The Yummy grabs him again and threw him again.

"Hey! It's too one-sided!" Yuuma said. "Wait a moment!" Yuuma grabbed the Yummy from behind.

He somewhat pulls the Yummy back but it easily broke free and grabs him and threw him to a table.

Just as the Yummy was about attack Yuuma, they hear police sirens and see a detective police car coming this way. One of them was trying to shoot the Yummy but the Yummy sliced through the bullets.

The Yummy sends energy slashes and they hit the car. The car lost control and crashed near another car. Inside the detectives were badly wounded.

The younger detective manage to get out of the car, he crawled a little but loses consciousness.

"Detective-san!" Yuuma got back up and rushes to him while the Yummy was being held by Anhk.

"Detective-san! Detective-san!" Yuuma tried to wake him up but no response. Yuuma then checks his partner in the car.

"Are you okay?! Hang in there!" Yuuma said before turning back to the down detective before looking back at the Yummy.

The Yummy was practically chocking Ankh until he felt gunshots from behind. He looks to see Yuuma with the detective's gun.

"I don't know what's going on, but stop it already!" Yuuma demanded.

 **"Don't interfere! You have nothing to do with this."** The Yummy said as he brought his attention back to Ankh.

"I do!" Yuuma said.

 **"Huh?"** The Yummy looks back over his shoulder.

"I do same with the detective and that guy too. We've known each other ever since this morning."

Ankh then begins to have an interest with Yuuma. The Yummy ignored Yuuma the brought it's blade on Ankh and was about to slash him again.

"Stop it!" Yuuma said before shooting the Yummy again but didn't faze him as he slashes Ankh.

Yuuma throws away the gun, and charge at the Yummy before the Yummy grabs him and threw him aside.

The Yummy walked up to Yuuma while Ankh looks at Yuuma.

 **"He's just an idiot…"** Ankh observed. **"I can use him. No, this is the only thing I can do right now."** He said before flying towards Yuuma.

The Yummy grabs Yuuma and threw him but Ankh stopped his fall just in time.

 **"Ankh! Are you growing soft on the humans?"** The Yummy said but Ankh ignored him.

 **"What's your name?"** Ankh asked.

"Huh? It's Yuuma Hino." He answered. Ankh flew back a little as Yuuma got back up.

 **"Yuuma, you've impressed me. I'll tell you how we can be saved."** Ankh said before spawning the stone device he took from the coffin. The Yummy recognized it.

 **"Isn't that…the seal…"** The Yummy gasped in mix of shock and surprised.

Ankh then placed the device on Yuuma's waist. It glowed before the stone broke apart, revealing a three slotted black and blue device with a metal belt around it. One side having some kind of black and yellow scanner with three, and the other side has some kind of Medal container.

Yuuma looked very surprised as he got back on his feet.

 **"My hand held more than just Core Medals."** Ankh said before looking back at Yuuma. **"Yuuma. The only way to survive is to defeat him."** Yuuma looked at the Yummy.

"Him?"

Ankh then brought out some Core Medals out. One was yellow with a Tora (tiger) on it, while the other was green with a Batta (grasshopper) on it.

 **"Three Medals."** Ankh said before pointed at the slots of the driver. " **Insert them here. You will gain power."**

Yuuma took the Medals and looked at them.

 **"Don't listen to Ankh!"** The Yummy warned. **"You'll pay for using it."**

"Eh?"

 **"Hey!"** Ankh grabs his jaw. **"What's a little risk? Better than both of us dying here."**

Ankh soon lets go.

 **"Hurry and do it, Yuuma. Henshin!"** Ankh said.

 **"Don't!"** The Yummy warned again but with a little bit of begging.

Yuuma looked at them before looking at Ankh before chuckling with a smile before facing the Yummy.

"I've been to a lot of places, but…saving lives is equally difficult everywhere!" He said before flipping the Taka Medal in the air.

He caught it before looking at the rest of the Medals. He then placed the Taka and Batta Medals in the side slots of the Driver, and placed the Tora in the center. The Driver then tilted with the Medals glowing with energy. Ankh grabbed the O-Scanner and offered it to Yuuma.

 **"Use this."** He instructed as Yuuma took it. He started at it for a few seconds before scanning them. Each Medal made a chiming noise.

"Henshin!"

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma become surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Images of three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora in the middle, and Batta at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor.

 **(Cue OOO ost 1)**

The helmet was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On his forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal and his head had green lens eyepieces. Running from his chin and down his neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on his crest. The torso armor had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them; the lines ran down his arms and into the yellow gauntlets decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly the legs were minimally covered the segmented green armor not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest.

This was Kamen Rider OOO TaToBa form.

 **"You fool!"** The Yummy growled.

 **"Yeah! Just what I had hoped for."** Ankh said.

"What was that song just now?" OOO wonder as he was looking at himself. "A hawk, tiger, and grasshopper? That's what this is?"

 **"Don't worry about the song. That's OOO. If you fight, you will what it is."** Ankh explained.

(End of ost)

"Eh?" OOO looks and saw the Yummy charging at him. OOO blocked it with his arms, soon the Tora part glowed and the claws came out and OOO slashed at him, the Yuuma flew and landed while dropping a few Cell Medals.

OOO caught up to him and felt his legs charging with green energy as the Batta part glowed.

"Wow! I can feel the power in my body!"

OOO then jumps high in midair and gave the Yummy a very powerful bicycle kick. The Yummy rolled on the floor before getting back up.

 **"Why you-!"** They Yummy said before slashing at OOO multiple times. OOO got away to see the Tora part of his armor was blinking in and out.

 **"Yuuma!"** Ankh called and OOO looked at him. **"Switch the middle one with this."** Ankh instructed before tossing another Core Medal.

OOO caught it and sees that it was a light green and had a Kamakiri(mantis) on it. The Yummy charged but OOO kicked him away. He placed the Driver in its original position, pulled out the Tora Medal, and switched with the new one.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"KAMAKIRI!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

Three images of a Taka, Kamakiri, and Batta appeared and formed into one symbol before going on OOO's chest. His head and legs remained the same but he now had a pair if mantis sword-like claws, he got them ready.

 **"Alright!"** Ankh said.

 **"Ankh! Hand over the Core Medal!"** The Yummy demanded before charging at OOO; however OOO slashed him again and again with ease.

The Yummy rolled on the floor while bleeding more Cell Medals. OOO got into combat position as his Kamakiri Swords were charging with energy. OOO jumped at the Yummy.

"Seiya!" OOO slashed with the charged blades.

The Yummy flew for a few seconds before exploding into a bunch of Cell Medals. OOO looked around.

"That guy was…made of medals?" OOO wondered out loud. He soon hears a phone ringing and saw one near the still unconscious detective. "Detective! Hold on! I'll call an ambulance right now!" OOO rushes to him.

OOO then stops when he saw Ankh latched on the detective's arm and lifting him up.

"What the…" OOO wonder what he was doing.

 **"I've found the perfect body for me."** Ankh said. The detective's face twitch before his eyes shot open.

"Now…" They both started talking in the same time and voice before Ankh gave off a blue aura and then speared to the body. When it faded, the detective's wounds were gone but his hair turned blonde and most of it was combed on one side while standing up.

"…I can move more easily." The detective or Ankh in this case, said.

"Eh?!" OOO gasp on what happened.

* * *

(The caller's location)

The one calling the detective's phone was the red scarf girl from earlier.

"Guess Shingo is busy right now." She said before ringing stops. She then begins to walk to her school.

* * *

(Back with OOO)

"You…" OOO let out as he and Ankh stared at each other.

* * *

(In the Kougami Foundation CEO office)

"Happy birthday to you!" Kougami sang while making a new cake.

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Happy birthday dear…" Kougami finished his new cake placing a plaque that said 'Happy Birthday OOO!'

"…OOO"

* * *

(Back with OOO and Ankh)

As OOO stared at Ankh, Goto appeared on his bike not too far from them and activated a whole bunch of Taka Candroids and flew towards them. He took off his helmet, revealing a young man with spikey black hair, and has grey eyes.

Meanwhile Poseidon was watching this from a nearby roof.

"Welcome to your world, OOO." Poseidon said before leaving the area.

The Taka Candroids then swooped in on the two while Goto took off in his bike.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story. And in case you're wondering why Senran Kagura while because I liked the series and saw there wasn't match crossovers with Kamen Rider so I decided on writing this, and really hope this inspire more writers to make more.**

 **Current Core Medals:**

 **Taka x2**

 **Tora**

 **Batta**

 **Kamakiri**


	2. Chapter 2: Desire, Ice Pops, & Presents

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Senran Kagura, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Hey everybody, I seen some of the reviews in the first chapter I have to say I was little hurt, and I'm sorry that most of you don't like the story or my OC. But I want to make my story's my own way, same with my OC's, and I only do this for fun, I won't lie and say it doesn't made me proud of myself that a lot of people are reading my stories, but some the reviews kind of hurt.**

 **So I'm going to say this, don't read if your not going to like it, and don't give so much hate reviews okay, because I put a lot work and thought on all of my story's okay, and I only do this for fun.**

* * *

 **Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**

 **Chapter 2: Desire, Ice Pops, and Presents**

OOO was looking at his belt, trying to find out how to revert back. He then tilted the Driver to its original position. When he did his armor turned completely gray and then dissipated; back to Yuuma.

Ankh approached Yuuma and took the OOO Driver off Yuuma and smiled as he placed it away.

"Why did you…?" Yuuma grabs Ankh right arm… "How did you take that detective's…?" Before he could finish, Yuuma sees that Ankh's arm was gone but it was obvious that Ankh was still in control.

Ankh breaks free from his hold.

"I took this body. Being an arm has its disadvantages." Ankh explained.

"You took it? Well what about the detective?!" Yuuma said.

"Why's it a matter? He was moments from death anyway." Ankh said.

"No way." Yuuma said. Something got Ankh's attention.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Ankh responded when they saw a Taka Candroid holding a Cell Medal with its beak trying to make off with the Medal.

Yuuma looks to see the Candroid as well.

"Don't touch that!" Ankh warned before the Candroid took off.

Soon more Taka Candroids appeared and started taking the Cell Medals, much to Ankh's dismay. He sees them taking off but grabs one of the Medals with his Greeed arm.

"That's bullshit! Those are mine!" Ankh said before he and the Candroid did a pretty good game of tag a war, and Ankh manage to win the Medal then the Taka Candroid took off.

Yuuma looked somewhat shocked. Ankh then walks back to Yuuma and grabs his jaw.

"Hey!? What was that just now?!" He asked.

"I don't know!" Yuuma answered before garbing Ankh's shoulder. "Forget that! Back to the detective…" before he could finished, Ankh pushed him to the ground.

"How peculiar…something's happened while I was sealed." Ankh remarked while looking at the Cell Medal.

* * *

(In Kougami Foundation CEO Office)

The Taka Candroids arrived and stacked all the Cell Medals from the Yummy before turning back into cans.

"Look, Satonaka-kun. All this in just one day." Kougami mused. Satonaka resumed eating her cake, then a hidden window open on the floor revealing more Cell Medals in his possession, as Kougami looked at his collection.

"I think they'll be essential for my life's work." Kougami said. "As well as for the Greeed…and for OOO as well."

* * *

 **(Cue Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

 **(You count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO!) We start seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

 **(Instrumental) A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Yuuma as he soon catches it. He inserts the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Yuuma, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

 **(Inranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo {Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) We then see Yuuma wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, then changes to Asuka walking through a forest, and changes to Ankh was walking on a roof in the city. Yuuma placed his stick on the ground and relaxes while on the ground as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

 **(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai {Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) Yuuma relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Asuka notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm files around the screen again before showing the three Core Medals again.**

 **(Daijobu! Ashita wa itsudatte Blank!) The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear relax. Asuka runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Asuka tears it down to find Ankh gone.**

 **(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa!) Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Yuuma stares at him. Yuuma looks at the Medals in his hand as Asuka looks at him. Yuuma soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

" **Henshin!" Yuuma says before transforming.**

 **(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!) We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, then appearing on his Ride Vendor, and them him attacking. We then see him on the desert where he raises his arm out and several Medals burst out of the ground.**

 **(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!) OOO drives his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing on Yuuma's hand with a smile. We then see him transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

 **(Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!) We see the Hanzo students on one side of a Taka Cell Medal, and the Serpent Academy students on the other side of the Cell Medal, between them are Hanzo, Kiriya, and Suzune.**

 **(Life goes on! Honki dashite Tataku no Nara!) OOO gets his Tora claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike being followed by several Taka and Tako Candroids, the Tako Candroids then form a ramp that OOO drives on which made him fly to the air with the Taka Candroids. Asuka hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind, Ankh then made a somewhat sad face.**

 **(Maker ki shinai hazu!) We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets the Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground to the screen.**

* * *

Yuuma and Ankh were walking around the city and Ankh notices an ice cream stand.

As the ice cream vendor was giving some popsicles to a nearby couple, Ankh was digging through and grabbed three more popsicles out, before the ice cream vendor notices.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

Yuuma notices and got in between.

"Oh, sorry! I'll pay." Yuuma said while getting his money out.

"Of course you will!" The vendor said.

"That's three, so it's 300 yen." The vendor said, as Yuuma was digging through his change before he found the right price.

"I'm sorry." Yuuma said as he gave the vendor the money. Yuuma then saw Ankh walking away while taking a bite of his Popsicle and then caught up with him. "Hey, wait up! You still hadn't answered my question from earlier!"

"About 800 years ago, we were born from the Core Medals. We're called Greeed. For a long time we were sealed…" Yuuma then interrupted him.

"W-w-wait a moment!" Yuuma said. "First off, I don't get any of that. What I'm asking about is the detective." Yuuma saw as Ankh sat on a rock railing.

"It'll be okay!" Ankh reassured as he took another bite off a popsicle. "From time to time, I'll let him eat."

Yuuma then got confused of what he said.

"'Let him eat?'"

"What is it?! I can taste too!" Ankh said before licking a Popsicle. "This is cold, but I know it's also sweet. And…" Ankh brought out his Greeed arm. "Would you rather I eat like this?" Ankh then literally placed the other two Popsicle into his palm.

Yuuma then grabs Ankh's arm to hide it.

"Stop it!" Yuuma had pulled it off from the detective as a result, his body return to its normal look, but was still unconscious.

"He's back to normal!" Yuuma remarked. "Thank goodness!"

"If we're separated, he wouldn't last ten minutes." Ankh explained. This made Yuuma surprised.

"Eh?! No way! W-wait a moment!" Yuuma then grabs the detective's arm and tried to connect Ankh back into him. "Connect! Connect!"

The body had almost fall to ground before Yuuma caught hold off him.

Later, the two were at a pier with Ankh back in control and eating ice cream, as Yuuma was sighing with his hands on his knees.

"If separated he won't survive…" Yuuma moaned. "Then the detective…" Before he could finish, Ankh placed a popsicle in his mouth.

"Eat up!" Ankh said. "It's trouble for me if you don't survive as well. I need you for gathering the Medals." He said as his Greeed arm spawned a Taka Medal and two Cell Medals.

"You're made of Medals just like that guy I just beat?" Yuuma asked.

"Huh? You mean the Yummy? Medals come in two types." Ankh said before he brought up his Taka Medal.

"Core Medals and…" He brought up a Cell Medal. "…Cell Medals. Listen, like that ice candy…" Ankh said, pointing at Yuuma's ice cream. "The part you're eating is the Cell. The stick is the Core."

Ankh grabbed Yuuma's ice popsicle and looked at it.

"The Cells stick to the Core, which is our center. That's what composes us Greeed who were sealed away. Consider the Yummy you defeated to be like the ice but without the stick." Ankh explained before placing the ice back in Yuuma's mouth and removes the stick. Yuuma took it out and looked at it.

"What's important for us Greeed are the Core Medals. But while we were sealed, many of them disappeared." Ankh explained before absorbing his Core Medal. "With no stick, the ice has nothing to cling to. That's why none of us has completely revived."

"But you have comrades Cores, don't you?" Yuuma asked.

"A few." Ankh said before bringing up his Greed Arm. "Only this much of me was regenerated. It wouldn't be fair unless they were handicapped too. I won't let them get their way first."

* * *

(At an abandoned bar)

"So what do you think?" Poseidon asked as the others were looking around.

 **"It's suitable."** Mezool answered.

Gamel was making himself a fort with all the nearby bar stools. Uva went outside when no one was looking.

 **"So…"** Kazari said as he approached Poseidon. **"How many Core Medals do you have?"**

"Enough for me to last." Poseidon answered.

 **"So you're complete?"** Kazari concluded, this brought Mezool's attention.

 **"If so, then you could devour as much of this world as you want. Why help us?"** She asked.

"I have my reasons and I'm not interested in devouring this world…yet. I only want one thing first…revenge." Poseidon answered. "Now, make yourselves at home, I'll be somewhere else." He said before leaving.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

The girl with the red scarf was jugging her way to her school.

Her school is known as National Hanzo Academy. The school is a notable mammoth college-placement high school, with a general education curriculum.

On the school grounds two male students spotted the girl.

"Oh, what a cute girl."

"Is she a 2nd-year?! Let's go up and talk to her!"

"Yeah!"

She notices them, when they got there she was gone.

"Huh? She vanished. That's strange." They soon leave, but unknown to she was above them on a tree.

"She was such a cute girl, too."

"C-Cute?" Her cheeks turn red. "Still, I'm sorry. This is part of my training, after all. Ah, uh-oh, I can't be late." She said before leaving to her destination.

* * *

(Old school building)

She comes into a traditional tee room.

The school has another side to it that only a few people know about.

She looks around before going in to a gap, and then a hidden door that turn around taking her with it.

In the other side the entrance opens and she headed to the room, it looks like a traditional Japanese room, on a table another student was drinking some tea it was Ikaruga.

"Whew, I made it in time." She sighed in relief.

"Welcome back." Ikaruga greeted.

"Ikaruga-san, Asuka reporting in." Asuka bowed her head.

"I'm glad you managed to give those boy students the slip." Ikaruga said.

"Oh, you saw that?" Asuka asked.

"But you remember should conceal your presence first, got it? Also, to run as casually as you did from the school gate…" Ikaruga said before slipping her tea.

"I couldn't help being so happy after being away for so long." Asuka chuckled as she rubbing the back of her head.

"We are both students, and not students, at this school. You are missing the fundamentals." Ikaruga told her.

"I'm sorry." Asuka said, as she didn't notice a certain blonde behind her, and then the blonde grope Asuka's chest, which put up a bit of a struggle.

"What are you so down about?" Katsuragi asked. "That's not like you, Asuka."

"Katsu-nee!" Asuka said.

"Mm-hmm! Welcome back!" Katsuragi said before Asuka broke free from her hold.

"Geez! There's no getting past your guard!" Asuka stated.

"Who cares?" Katsuragi said as she flexes her fingers. "It's not like I'm hurting anything. Ah, if I do this, you'll grow even bigger!"

"No!" Asuka covered her chest. "In fact, I wish I was smaller!"

"Aw, that'd be a shame." Katsuragi said.

"It would not be a shame!" Asuka said before they hear a crash.

They look and saw another classmate on her bottom, with snacks on the ground.

She looks like a year younger then Asuka, with pink hair adorned with three black ribbons that ties it into two pigtails, with dotted with two pink, cross-shaped pupils, this is Hibari a first year student.

"Ah, that hurt." Hibari said before rubbing her bottom.

"What are you getting into this early in the morning, Hibari?" Katsuragi asked her underclassman.

"I thought I was going to be tardy, so I tried to hurry inside, but I seem to have overdone it…" Hibari said before she saw Asuka. "Ah, Asuka-chan, welcome back!"

"Here I am, Hibari-chan." Asuka said.

"You passed your advancement tests, right?" Hibari asked.

"Yep." Asuka nodded.

"That's terrific!" Hibari said.

"Thanks."

"Hibari, you should worry about yourself before celebrating others." Another first student said while eating a squid tentacle.

It was girl that is in the same age as Hibari, she has a red eye while her other eye was cover by an eye patch which looks like a Japanese coin, and has long white hair put in twin tails with black ribbons.

"It's okay, I'm still happy, even if it is someone else." Hibari said.

"Yagyu-chan! How long have you been there?" Asuka asked.

"Concealing one's presence is a basic shinobi skill." Yagyu said. Asuka nervously chuckles.

"Yeah, you're right." Asuka said.

"Ha, good grief, it's hard to tell who's the underclassman is, huh?" Katsuragi said.

"Then again, while Yagyu may only be a 1st-year, her rank is still higher than mine." Asuka said, as Yagyu was eating more dried squid tentacles.

That's because Yagyu-chan is especially gifted!" Hibari said.

Then out of nowhere a smoke bomb exploded. When the smoke faded there was now a man in the room, he is older man with with gray wavy hair and auburn colored eyes, and is wearing an all-black suit, this was their teacher named Kiriya.

"Everyone's here, right?" He said as he looks around.

Ikaruga stood up, and join her classmates, before bowing to their teacher.

"Kiriya-sensei, good morning." Ikaruga said.

"Asuka…" Kiriya called her name.

"H-Hai?!" Asuka straighten up.

"Good work." Kiriya told her.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't go that far." Asuka said looking a little nervous.

"Let's see…" Kiriya open her test score book. "Hmm…used empty-shell when the scroll was about to be taken, and in the process, damaged your shinobi outfit…used a smoke grenade in an urban area…time was nearly zero…"

As he was pointing out her test scores, Asuka was looking a little scared if she had a bad score.

"Oh, and this is incredible!" Kiriya said smiley, which caused Asuka to flinch. "Exactly at the minimum passing line. That's not something you could do even if you were trying to."

"Please don't be impressed about the wrong things!" Asuka complained before Kiriya closed the book.

"Well, a pass is a pass. I look forward to even greater diligence." Kiriya told her.

"Yes sir!" Asuka nodded.

"Okay for today's training, first period will be hand-to-hand skills. Everyone get changed and assemble in the training area."

"Can I have you attention for moment, sensei." Ikaruga raised her hand catching his attention.

"Yes, Ikaruga, what is it?" Kiriya asked. Ikaruga was about to answer…

"Well you see we saw this pretty cute guy on our way here!" Katsuragi said.

"Katsuragi that's not it!" Ikaruga yelled at the blonde. "Now on to what I'm really about to say."

Ikaruga soon explained on their way to school she and Katsuragi heard explosions going on nearby, and want there to investigate, but by the time they got there it was over, and saw the area in ruins filled with lots of people, and the police, fireman and paramedics.

"Hmm…interesting, did they say what the cause was?" Kiriya asked.

"No," Ikaruga shook her head. "But, I can tell that there was battle that took place there, but by who or what I'm not sure."

"Hmm," Kiriya cupped his chin. "Well if you think this is worth investigating, I'll report this to HQ see if they come up with anything. But we should focus on class today so everyone get ready, and assemble in the training area."

Then out of nowhere again smoke puffed in the room, which made the some of the girls cough, as Kiriya was gone.

The girls were now in the changing room, and are now changing as Ikaruga and Katsuragi were talking about Kiriya's habit of using smoke bombs, and Hibari asking Yagyu for advice worrying about how she'll do in class, she told her not to worry.

Asuka was looking at her cellphone and saw no call back from Shingo. Then she decided on sending him a text.

* * *

(At another part of the city)

"Man that was terrible. I guess this is our punishment for stealing." One of thief's from the museum mused as he looked at his casts.

"That's absurd. That had to have been some kind of trick. Just a trick…" His partner said. "So, anyway… I've got an even better job set up."

"What is it?" He asked.

His partner pulled up a map.

"We'll attack a bank's armored car."

"An armored car?"

"Yeah."

"No way, I'm done with this!"

"You baka! Think about all the money we'll get from this plan! I even know the transport route, and everything we'll need." Just then a coin slot appeared on that guy's forehead and Uva appeared.

The two thieves started panicking as Uva brought out a Cell Medal.

 **"I will release that greed of yours."** Uva said before inserting the Medal. A Yummy was soon spawned from the man.

* * *

(With Yuuma and Ankh)

Yuuma hears a vibration in his pocket. Since Ankh took over the detective's body, Yuuma thought it would be best for him to hold on to his stuff considering Ankh's recklessness in his new body.

Yuuma opened it and sees that it was a message from a friend of the detective, Asuka. It said that she was kind of worried over why he wasn't returning his calls. Yuuma looked at Ankh before typing the reply himself.

* * *

(With Asuka)

As Asuka was finish changing into her PE cloths, her phone vibrated, she checks it and saw it was a response.

" _I'm sorry that I couldn't respond but I was working on a secret case, so I was a little busy. But don't worry I'm fine but I might be home very late."_

Asuka smiled at relief that he was alright.

* * *

(In another part of the city)

The armored truck was driving on its route before the White Yummy attacked. It broke into the window and caused the truck to flip over.

The Yummy opens the back, and grabbed all the money it can lay it's hands on before devouring it.

* * *

(With Yuuma and Ankh)

Ankh was looking over the city but soon he heard a familiar noise.

"Medals! The sound of Cell Medals!" He looked over at Yuuma and dragged him. "Come."

"H-Hey!"

* * *

(In a bank)

Inside the bank people were at ATM's and were talking to bankers. Until someone saw the White Yummy and then attacking everyone. The Yummy easily took care of security and headed for the vault. It opened the door and started devouring gold bars.

Yuuma and Ankh soon arrived at the scene.

"It's that whatchamacallit Medal kaijin?" Yuuma said.

"Yeah, a Yummy. The candy without a stick." Ankh explained. Yuuma struck his arm out towards Ankh while he stared at it.

"What is it?"

"Get the Medals out. I should transform." Yuuma explained, Ankh pushed his arm away from him.

"Not yet! If we defeat it now, we won't obtain a single Medal." Ankh explained.

"Eh?" Yuuma let out.

"It grows by feeding. If we defeat it after that, we'll get Medals. If it goes well, we can even get 100 Medals."

"But… what it's eating is…" Yuuma started.

"Greed." Ankh finished. "It's the same for Cells and Cores… The source of the Medals is human greed."

* * *

(In Kougami Foundation CEO Office)

"Greed! It's a pure and wonderful energy!" Kouga said as he was mixing some batter. "Cake! The table too!"

"Homes and buildings too…" He said as he was speaking in front of Goto. "The city and country too!"

"Everything is mass of greed, created from human desire! Isn't that right, Goto-kun?!" Goto turned around.

"An invitation." Satonaka said approaching Kougami with envelope. "It's a party to commemorate the completion of a high-rise building." She explained as she gave the invitation to Kougami.

"SUBARASHII!" Kougami answered before tossing it aside. "When a baby is born, it cries to show what it wants. To live is to want." He said before getting frosting tube and then walks to another table.

"When Medals are born from the greatest of that power and collected…what you will obtain is infinite. Greater than…" He said as he created OOO's name with frosting on a table. "…something even greater."

"OOO!"

* * *

(At the bank)

Yuuma and Ankh watched as the White Yummy started to mutate.

"Greed…" Yuuma let out.

"Just wait. Let him build up Medals." Ankh said.

It soon spawned the Otoshibumi Yummy before it disintegrated.

"After it!" Ankh proposed as he ran after it, Yuuma followed behind.

In the next building, that party was taking place and a man comes in with a huge cake.

"Everybody! The Kougami Foundation has sent a celebratory cake!" Everyone was clapping. While the bank everyone was leaving while Ankh and Yuuma look to see it chewing through a wall.

"This is great. We're earning interest on this one." Ankh mused.

"Hey! If I don't transform soon-."

"Wait till he eats this building." Ankh proposed, as the Yummy was crawling up the wall.

"Hey! Are you saying you don't care about the people inside?!" Yuuma said as he shook him.

Ankh grabbed him with his Greeed arm.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Ankh said before letting go. "Your job is to collect Medals."

"Eh?"

"Cell Medals are needed. For now, just wait."

"But-."

The building soon started to collapse on them and they ran outside to see a much bigger version of the Yummy. It destroyed the building, allowing it to collapse on a nearby building, which is where the party is taking place.

"If I recall, you said it's not easy to save lives, right?" Ankh asked. "You don't get to save lives for free. You will do as I say."

"You…" Yuuma started before they started hearing a cell phone ring. Yuuma went through his pocket and checked it, to see it was Asuka.

As it kept ringing, Yuuma could tell just how worried she is about the detective.

"She's crying."

"What?" Ankh asked.

"I said she's crying." Yuuma said as he remembered, reaching out to a young girl who was crying, and then look at his hand, and then remember still reaching his hands for them but soon several explosions occurred near her. He clenched his hand before running into the building.

"Hey!" Ankh called out.

Yuuma soon opens a door and quickly went up the stairs, and sees someone about to be taken by the Yummy.

"Help!"

Yuuma quickly grabbed him and got him away from the Yummy.

"Hurry, and get to safety!" Yuuma said. He nodded before leaving.

Just then building was shaking even more, as the floor was starting to collapse, and Yuuma was hanging on for dear life. His hands fell off and he tried getting back up but just then Ankh, as an arm, came and helped Yuuma's arm up.

"There's a limit to how stupid one can be! If you die, I'm in a heap of trouble, you know!" Ankh said.

"If you're separated from the detective…"

Ankh got the OOO Driver out.

"Is this really the time to worry about others? Just hurry and transform?"

"Make a promise to me first!" Yuuma requested. "Let me transformed whenever I want to! Don't prioritized Medals over people's lives! If you don't, I won't transform again!"

"Damn, you little…! Huh?" Ankh growled before the Yummy moves, causing the building to vibrate, making Yuuma fall.

"Yuuma!" Ankh called before placing the Driver on him. He then offered the Core Medals.

"Is it a promise!?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah, I got it! Just hurry up!" Ankh finally said.

Yuuma quickly grabbed the Medals, placed them in the Driver, tilted it, and scanned it.

"Henshin!"

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma quickly transformed into OOO and placed his Tora Claws into the building, slowing him down. He finally stopped and got onto the parking lot.

"I'm safe!" OOO then heard a motorcycle behind he looks and sees Goto on his bike.

Goto stopped his bike, took off his helmet, and walk towards OOO with a box that looks like a present.

"A birthday present form a great man." Goto explained.

"Birthday present?" OOO asked. Goto placed the present in OOO's hands and opened.

In it was a sword with colors similar to the OOO Driver and a few Cell Medals, the sword is called Medajalibur.

"What?!" Ankh said surprised.

OOO pulled out Medajalibur out.

"This is awesome!"

"Use the Medal in that vending machine." Goto instructed as he gestured his towards a Ride Vendor nearby.

"I'm fine. I'm not thirsty." OOO answered but Goto gave him the Cell Medals.

"Hurry up." Goto said. OOO took the Cell Medals and walked over to the machine.

"This?"

OOO placed a Cell Medal into the slot before pressing the black button, when he did the machine transformed into a bike, much to his surprise.

"It's a bike! That's cool!" OOO said before getting on. OOO then started moving, and Goto looked at his Ride Vendor.

"Seems this is also a present." Goto said before transforming his Ride Vendor back into a vending machine before placing a Cell Medal in. He pressed on the buttons of which are under the cans with a blue mark and black Tako(octopus) on it. Soon a huge amount of those cans appeared.

Goto grabbed a can and pressed on it.

" **TAKO CAN!"**

It soon transformed into a mini mechanical octopus along with others, and soon fly off.

"Octopuses! Hey! Those are octopuses! That's amazing!" OOO remarked.

Ankh was looking around at them before one accidentally bumped into him.

"Ow!"

The Tako Candroids then made a ramp leading to the building.

"Oh, that is amazing!" OOO remarked. Goto looked at him.

"Put the Medals in your sword." OOO looked at his Medajalibur.

"This…?" OOO then looked at Goto. "I don't know who you are… but thanks!"

OOO then drove on the ramp and it ended with the Yummy on the ceiling. OOO drove off the ramp towards the Yummy.

"Seiya!" OOO slashed the Yummy on one of its legs, dropping some Cell Medals which Ankh tried to absorb.

The Yummy got him off his bike and pushed him to the edges as his Medajalibur fell off the building. The Yummy roared while appeared with Kamakiri Medal.

"Yuuma! Damn it! What are you doing?! Here!" Ankh said as he tossed the Medal, which OOO caught.

"I just let my guard down." OOO said as he got back up on his feet.

He replaced the Tora Medal with it and scanned again.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"KAMAKIRI!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

OOO was in his TakaKiriBa form and started slashing at the Yummy. It was only for a few moments before the Yummy was down.

"These are really easy to use!" OOO remarked before the Yummy got up and pushed him off the building.

The Candroids noticed that before forming a rope and grabbing OOO on his feet, who was just an inch from the ground, near his Medajalibur stab on the ground.

"I'm safe, thank you!" OOO commented before seeing his sword. "Oh! Can you hold on for a bit more?" OOO took it out before the Candroids took him back up before reverting back to his default form.

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

OOO landed on the Yummy before stabbing it. The Yummy roared in pain and jumped off the building with OOO. These two were heading for the parking lot.

The Candroids formed a trampoline which OOO landed on and jumped off. The Yummy got up and roared in pain before charging at OOO. OOO sees a Ride Vendor and activated its bike form before driving away. OOO drove in front of it and looked at his sword which had a coin slot. He took out three Cell Medals out.

"He said I can put Medals in, didn't he?" OOO thought out loud before inserting them and pushing the lever on it. He then drove and slashed underneath the Yummy before getting out his O-Scanner out.

"While I'm at it…" OOO scanned his sword.

" **TRIPPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"**

His sword started glowing.

"Seiya!" OOO sent a huge energy slash at the Yummy at him, which not only left a marking on the Yummy but everything in the background as well. The background slid off before turning back to normal bur for the Yummy, it exploded leaving tons of Cell Medals. OOO looked at them.

"There's so many!" OOO commented. Goto drove off.

Ankh was absorbing the Medal as they were falling and some hitting OOO.

"It's mine! These Medals are mine!" Ankh celebrated. Poseidon was watching from not far.

"That's right, OOO. Just keep getting stronger." He said before leaving.

Unknown to him a mysterious black cat was spying on him, and was also spying on OOO as well and soon left the area.

* * *

(Later at the waterfront)

Yuuma was texting to Asuka, telling sorry that he hadn't return her calls, and say that his busy on another case, while Ankh was eating ice cream with new clothes.

He was wearing a while sleeveless jacket, black shirt, red jeans, and black shoes, and was thinking to himself.

' _Man… why are humans collecting Cell Medals?'_

Yuuma revive a text back from Asuka.

"Roger, take care of yourself and be careful." Yuuma said it out loud. "Someday I'll find a way to separate Ankh from the detective."

"Shingo?" Ankh look and saw Asuka, with another girl behind him.

She was about the same as Asuka, has tanned skin and long dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon. She wears all black sailor fuku with red trim.

"Shingo!" Asuka runs up to Ankh and hugs him.

Yuuma gasp saw Ankh with Asuka, and recognizes her from this morning.

"That girl, don't tell that she's?!" Yuuma said while figuring out why she was hugging Ankh, and who she is.

' _Who…is this human?'_ Ankh thought as his arm changed to its Greeed form, he didn't want anything or anyone in his way. Yuuma can see where this is going.

"Oh no!" Yuuma soon started running towards them.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **As for Asuka's and Shingo's relationship I decided on them being cousins from her father's side.**

 **Current Core Medals:**

 **Taka x2**

 **Tora**

 **Batta**

 **Kamakiri**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rider, Ninjas & The Thief

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Senran Kagura, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Whoa, finally done with this chapter! And got on 8,000 words, this may have been the longest chapter I have ever done, because trust me I check. But I feel very proud of myself that I broke my usually limit.**

 **But anyways let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**

 **Chapter 3: The Rider, Ninja's, and The Thief**

(Earlier in Hanzo academy)

Hanzo Academy on the surface is an ordinary school for normal teenagers. But secretly it is a ninja academy to train future generations.

The students of the ninja academy are Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, and Hibari.

* * *

(In the ninja classroom)

After their lessons, the girls are relaxing with some tea.

"I had a runaway win, didn't I?" Katsuragi said.

"You wouldn't beat me with a sword." Ikaruga stated.

"That's just soar grapes." Katsuragi chuckled.

"I-It is not!" Ikaruga exclaimed. Katsuragi laughed.

Soon the clock did a gentle ring, and everyone was wondering what to do for lunch.

"Your attention!" Asuka called out. "Some treats from my trip!" She opens her lunch box, which had Futomaki rolls.

"Wow! Futomaki rolls!" Hibari said.

"They look so good!" Katsuragi said.

"That settles what we're having for lunch today, huh?" ikaruga said. Then they soon started eating.

Ikaruga was eating her rather 'strangely' and asks Asuka where's she the rolls, Asuka told her that she stayed over with her family, and Ikaruga remembers that her family owns a sushi shop. Katsuragi thank Asuka by groping her chest.

Then out of nowhere another smoke bomb and when it clears revealing Kiriya.

"Oh, futomaki rolls, huh." He said as he looks at the rolls.

"Yeah!" Asuka cough before bringing her lunch box up. "Kiriya-sensei please have one!"

"Oh, thank you." Kiriya said. Then he took a bite out of the roll the same way as Ikaruga.

"So Asuka, how's Hanzo-sama doing these days?" Kiriya asked.

"Oh Grandpa, is doing well." Asuka told him. "He got up really earlier, to make these rolls prefect."

"You don't say good to know that he hasn't changed even after all this time." Kiriya soon turned to Ikaruga. "By the way Ikaruga HQ had reported back after investigating the area you mention."

"Really, then what did they find? Have they figured out what happen on that area?" Ikaruga asked.

"Well that's the thing. They hadn't found anything to figure out what happen there." Kiriya told her.

"Really they hadn't found anything?" Ikaruga asked in surprised.

"Afraid so," Kiriya nodded. "They said it's almost as if everything in that area was cut off. But they do know who the owners of that museum was, the Kougami Foundation."

"You mean that Kougami Foundation?" Ikaruga asked. Kiriya nodded.

Ikaruga knows that company well coming from a wealthy family, the Kougami Foundation is one of the top cooperation's in the world, and the CEO Kousei Kougami is a very powerful and resourceful man, not only that he also one of the few people in the world who knows about the shinobi world despite not being a ninja.

"So getting his company secrets is not going to be easy, since everything he keeps everything shut tight, even from us." Kiriya said. "But let's not worry about that. It's time to take you training to the next level; I'm sending you on your first mission outside of the school."

"Outside the school, are you sure we're ready for that?" Asuka asked while Katsuragi got all excited.

"Awesome this is what I was waiting for!" Katsuragi said before standing up. "What better way to show off our ninja skills by using them on the field! We finally got the chance to show what we could do! So, Sensei, what is our mission?"

"Ridding the shopping district of punks." Kiriya told her.

"Huh?" Katsurgai let out feeling disappointed.

"Delinquents students are hanging out in the shopping district, and causing them trouble." Kiriya explained.

"Beating up punks?" Asuka said.

"I'm scared of punks." Hibari said looking a little scared.

"Relax. I'll protect you." Yagyuu assured, Hibari looks happy on that and nodded.

* * *

(At the shopping district)

After they heat to the district they decided splitting up to cover more ground.

Asuka was at a temple, and decided checking her phone and saw she had a text from _Shingo_ saying sorry that hadn't called back, and says he was busy on another case.

"Roger, take care of yourself and be careful." Asuka texted back.

"Excuse me." Asuka looks and saw the tan skinned girl she met earlier.

"Hey I know you. We met on the water bus earlier." Asuka said. The tan girl chuckled.

"We meet again, huh." She said.

The two girls head somewhere else to talk.

"I'm on a field trip with my school." The tan girl told Asuka.

"Cool how do you like Asakusa?" Asuka asked.

"It's beautiful, but I'll like it even more if I find my friends. I got separated from them, and my stupid school doesn't allow cell phones." The tan girl said.

"I don't suppose you remember where you last saw them?" Asuka asked.

"I think it's near one of the main streets." She said.

"Oh I see how about I help you look for them. My names Asuka, what's yours?" Asuka asked.

"My names Homura, I appreciate the help Asuka." Homura told her.

Asuka and Homura were wondering around the city looking for her friends. Asuka then notice something the clouds, and saw a smoke signal in the sky.

' _A signal!'_

"Is something wrong?" Homura asked.

"Oh no, everything is A-Okay. I know, we haven't check to the Benten-sama shrine yet! Let's go check there!" Asuka leads the way in another direction.

Homura soon followed before turning back, and snaps her fingers. There was a girl with brown shoulder length hair curled at the ends on and is wearing the same uniform as Homura at nearby rooftop standing up with a smirk on her face.

* * *

(Now presently at the waterfront)

The two girls were walking near the waterfront. Asuka was still thinking how her friends are doing.

"We look over the entire city and still no sign of them. They must have left already." Homura said well pulling out a short sword.

"That's possible, huh?" Asuka saw a certain blond sitting on the steps eating ice pops.

Homura licks her lips and was about to stab Asuka behind her back until…

"Shingo?" Homura quickly stops. The blond stood up and look and it was Ankh. Homura quickly hid the blade.

"Shingo!" Asuka runs up to Ankh and hugs him. Ankh brought out his Greeed arm.

"Oh no!" Yuuma runs up to them.

' _Who is this human?'_ Ankh thought.

"Shingo, what are you doing, didn't you have work? And what happen to your hair?" Asuka asked, Ankh didn't answer but touch his head, Asuka looks at the arm.

Ankh soon went through Shingo's memories and looked through the ones pertaining to any of Asuka. Seeing younger versions of his host and Asuka, and soon stop.

' _So that's what this is.'_ Ankh thought.

"Shingo…t-that hand!" Asuka let out as she recognizes it. Ankh then grabs Asuka's neck with his Greeed arm choking her.

"Stop it, Ankh!" Yuuma shouted while hurrying to stop him.

In self-defense, Asuka grabbed Ankh's arm and dose a martial arts move to toss him, separated the two. Shingo's body landed on the ground with his normal look.

Asuka looked at Ankh with a shocked face, and Yuuma stops near them.

 **"What…are you?"** The arm said.

Asuka screamed before fainting.

Yuuma soon checked on Asuka.

"Are you okay?! Speak to me!" Yuuma said.

 **"Hey…"** Ankh got Yuuma's attention. **"Is she human?"** Ankh wondered, recalling the toss she did.

"Of course she is! Anyway, what were you thinking?! She's a friend with the detective!" Yuuma snapped.

 **"That's why I did it."** Ankh answered. **"If she follows us around, she'll get in the way of collecting Medals. There's no problem if I eradicate her. Now out of the way!"** Ankh slaps Yuuma away, and turns back his attention to Asuka slowly flew towards her…

"Oh no, Ankh! Look this way! It's terrible!" Yuuma called out

The arm turned around.

 **"Huh?"** Ankh saw Yuuma holding the OOO Driver with one hand over the river.

"If I can't transform into OOO, I can't help you collect the Medals!" Yuuma pleaded.

Ankh could tell just how annoying this was already and started to regret making Yuuma OOO.

 **"Why you…"** He started.

"Oh no, I can't hold it much longer!" Yuuma screamed as his hand slowly let go until it was just his index finger and thumb left.

 **"Stop!"** Ankh commanded.

That was when Yuuma stopped the act and went into a calm and cool attitude like nothing happened.

"Sure…but first move away from her." Yuuma proposed.

Ankh gave out an irritated sigh before flying back and attaching onto Shingo's body. Yuuma quickly went back and check on Asuka.

"Asuka-chan! Come on wake up!" Yuuma shook her but no response. "This is bad…we have to bring her somewhere…but where."

"Uhm, excuse me." Yuuma looks and saw Homura.

"Oh, good are you a friend of hers?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Homura said.

"Okay good do you know where she lives or know any people she knows?" Yuuma asked.

"Oh sure," Homura pointed. "Just head to the shopping district that way, you may be able to find her friends there. They're not that hard to find just look for people wearing the same uniform."

"Okay thank you." Yuuma nodded before picking Asuka up on his back, and went up the stairs and heads for that direction. Ankh soon followed him.

"Hmm, what odd people." Homura said.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Poseidon and the Greeed were looking down from the top of a building and kept their eyes on the humans to see if there were any changes during the last 800 years.

 **"Humanity has certainly changed since we were sealed away."** Mezool noted.

 **"They still seem irritating to me."** Kazari noted.

 **"True enough, they do seem to be foolish as ever. Kind of sad, isn't it?"** Mezool replied.

 **"Dammit, just where the hell is that traitor?"** Uva wondered as he was getting irritated on finding the brother that betrayed him and the others.

"Just calm yourself. You'll find Ankh soon enough." Poseidon assured. _'Along with OOO.'_

Out of all of them, Gamel was walking slower and seemed extremely tired.

 **"Mezool…I'm running out of Cell Medals."** He complained. Gamel was the one who was missing his Medals the most and is lucky to hold a form.

 **"You use them up so quickly. Here, you can have some of mine."** Mezool stated but Poseidon stopped her.

"Allow me." Poseidon offered as he went into the pockets of his coat and gave Gamel a few handfuls of Cell Medals.

 **"Thank you."** Gamel stated before taking the Medals and absorbing them without anyone noticing.

 **"Why do you have those?"** Mezool asked with a skeptical look.

"Does it really matter? I only have a short supply and we need some more real soon." Poseidon stated and the only way to get more was to create Yummies and let them fatten up.

 **"I'll do it."** Kazari volunteered. **"Humans have changed, but you can say the same thing about their desires. They're larger than ever and insatiable…"** He observed before noticing a human with a shoulder bag coming out of a public bath house.

He has black hair, and looks at his bag chuckling seeing his collection of women's underwear that he stole in the women's side. Kazari looked at him.

 **"I suppose he'll do…"** Kazari noted.

* * *

 **(Cue Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

 **(You count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO!) We start seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

 **(Instrumental) A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Yuuma as he soon catches it. He inserts the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Yuuma, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

 **(Inranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo {Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) We then see Yuuma wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, then changes to Asuka walking through a forest, and changes to Ankh was walking on a roof in the city. Yuuma placed his stick on the ground and relaxes while on the ground as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

 **(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai {Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) Yuuma relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Asuka notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm files around the screen again before showing the three Core Medals again.**

 **(Daijobu! Ashita wa itsudatte Blank!) The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear relax. Asuka runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Asuka tears it down to find Ankh gone.**

 **(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa!) Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Yuuma stares at him. Yuuma looks at the Medals in his hand as Asuka looks at him. Yuuma soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

" **Henshin!" Yuuma says before transforming.**

 **(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!) We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, then appearing on his Ride Vendor, and them him attacking. We then see him on the desert where he raises his arm out and several Medals burst out of the ground.**

 **(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!) OOO drives his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing on Yuuma's hand with a smile. We then see him transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

 **(Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!) We see the Hanzo students on one side of a Taka Cell Medal, and the Serpent Academy students on the other side of the Cell Medal, between them are Hanzo, Kiriya, and Suzune.**

 **(Life goes on! Honki dashite Tataku no Nara!) OOO gets his Tora claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike being followed by several Taka and Tako Candroids, the Tako Candroids then form a ramp that OOO drives on which made him fly to the air with the Taka Candroids. Asuka hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind, Ankh then made a somewhat sad face.**

 **(Maker ki shinai hazu!) We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets the Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground to the screen.**

* * *

(Back at the shopping district)

The four Hanzo students had completed their task of dealing with the punks, and are now walking around.

The punks were actually mannequins, when someone trap them in a shinobi kekkai space a special area used by shinobi when fighting each other, which transcends time and space.

They were wondering about those mannequins, and are thinking on who cast the kekkai.

"You mean those mannequins, were posing as punks, to draw us out?" Katsuragi said.

"I'm still not sure." Ikaruga said. "But there's only one thing clear about this."

"It was us that they were after." Yagyuu said.

"I sensed the same presence from all four of those mannequins." Hibari stated. "Almost as though the same preson was moving each of them."

When she finish, Hibari accidently step on can she about to fall on the ground…until someone caught her by her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" The person who caught her asked. She is a 18 year old girl with brown hair that is curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top, and have green eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as Homura.

"Y-Yes." Hibari muttered.

"You're a cutie, all right." The pink bow girl said."

"Huh?" Hibari blinked. The pink bow girl chuckled before running off.

"Well, see you!" She said as she left.

"Wow, what a pretty girl." Hibari let out.

"Is something wrong?" Yagyuu asked.

"Oh, nothing." Hibari told her.

"Hello!" The four of them look and saw Yuuma and Ankh walking to where they are. "Is this girl's friends anywhere here?!"

They then saw Yuuma carrying on unconscious Asuka on his back.

"Asuka!" They all shouted before running to them. Yuuma heard them and saw their uniforms.

"Oh thank goodness you must her friends!" Yuuma said. They stop near Yuuma and Ankh.

"Is she alright…" Ikaruga started then made threatening face. "You didn't do anything to her did you?!"

"No, no, I wouldn't do anything like that." Yuuma assured her. Ikaruga still doubt his claim until Katsuragi narrowed her eyes.

"Oh wait I remember you now!" Katsuragi went up to Yuuma. "You're that guy I saw at that museum!"

"Oh you too, what are the odds…" Yuuma nodded. "Also think you can carry her back to her to where she lives?"

"Oh sure no problem." Katsuragi went up and got Asuka off his back and carry her on her back. "So mind telling us how she's like this?"

"Oh…? Uhm…" Yuuma was trying to think of something.

Meanwhile Ankh was playing with the Core Medals.

"That Yuuma…he was supposed to be a tool for gathering Medals. And he dare thinks to toy with me?" Ankh thought out loud angrily.

"Well you see I found her sleeping on bench, I want to check on her to see if she's alright… then I realize she wasn't sleeping but was unconscious, then a friend of hers told you guys were close by so I decided to look around, and we are…" Yuuma said hoping for them to buy that.

As Yuuma was explaining, Ikaruga had a suspicious look on her face, first she and her classmates were attack by mannequins after being trap inside in a kekkai, and these two men just appeared and had happen to find Asuka unconscious, something didn't add up to her.

"Come on Yuuma." Ankh got his attention. "You found her friends so let's just go." Ankh walks away.

"Oi Ankh!" Yuuma was about to follow but stop and turns to the girls and slightly bowed. "Sorry about that, he tends to be rude a lot. I hope your friend gets better soon."

Yuuma soon followed until…

"Now hold on." Ikaruga just suddenly appeared in front of them. Yuuma looks back and forth wondering how she just suddenly appeared. "Do honestly believe I would fall for your lies?"

"Excuse me?" Yuuma said.

"Quit the charade I know it's you two who cast the kekkai and were controlling those mannequins." Ikaruga stated.

"A kek-what? And what about mannequins, I'm not very good in puppet shows." Yuuma said.

Ikaruga's friends, minus Yagyuu were having worried looks on their faces.

"Ah, Ikaruga I think you have the wrong idea about these two." Katsuragi said.

"Listen I don't what you're talking about?" Yuuma was walking towards Ikaruga. "I think you may got the wrong people…"

"If you say so prove it!" Ikaruga said before pulling out a scroll from her back. "Cast a kekkai right now."

"Huh, okay…kekkai appear?" Yuuma waved his hand, which made Ikaruga stop. "Kekkai-kazam? Kekkai come out? Am I doing it right? Hey Ankh you need to try too." Yuuma elbow the Greeed.

"Why? So I look idiotic like you?" Anhk scoffed.

"I'm not trying to be idiotic!" Yuuma exclaimed. "I'm trying to get her to believe us!"

As the two of them were arguing, Ikaruga was sweat dropping thinking she may be wrong about these two.

"I'm sorry." Ikaruga bowed her head, after Yuuma and Ankh made it clear to her that she was in wrong about the two young men. "I was in the wrong about you two."

' _Not to mention I almost expose myself as a ninja to regular people! How careless of me!'_ Ikaruga thought feeling assumed right now.

"It's okay, all water under the bridge." Yuuma raised both hands.

"But still do," Ikaruga raised her head. "I shouldn't have accused you of anything without hearing more of your story."

"Yeah you should be." Ankh said before walking away.

"Ankh, you shouldn't be that rude!" Yuuma told him before following.

"Wait!" Ikaruga grab his hand. "Can you forget what I said earlier? Please?"

"Oh sure no problem." Yuuma nodded. Then Ikaruga slightly blushed realizing that she was holding a man's hand before letting go. "I didn't quite understand what you said anyway. So I highly doubt I would remember anyway."

"Hey Yuuma!" Ankh shouted. "Come on!"

"Sorry I have to go, bye." Yuuma said before catching up to Ankh. "I hope your friend gets better soon."

Then Yuuma and Ankh left the area.

"Those two sure were odd." Katsuragi said before walking towards Ikaruga. "So Ikaruga what did his hand feel like? Also who do you prefer, the blonde, or the black hair?"

"Katsuragi will you stop that! I don't feel like that okay!" Ikaruga snapped at her friend, making Katsuragi chuckled.

* * *

(Later at night)

An apartment room had its lights off. Some pairs of women's underwear were hanging on the balcony.

Then a man wearing black clothing and a ski mask was climbing to the balcony.

Then he made it on the balcony took one of the bras and got a good look at it, and made devious smile, before taking more and climbs down to the ground and took off his mask, it was the same man from the public bath house.

As he was he was admiring the size of the bra in his hands.

"Man what a great find! This must be my lucky day!" He cheered.

 **"Yes it must be."** A voice said. The underwear thief was startle before looking around.

"W-Who's there?!" The thief asked before turning to see Kazari in his Greeed form. He screams as he fall to the ground and then back away from the Greeed. "W-What are you?!"

Kazari held a Cell Medal in his hand as he approached the panicking thief.

 **"I'm just someone that will unleash more of your greed."** Kazari said he approached the thief even closer and when he did, a coin slot appeared on his forehead. **"Let me unleash that desire for you."** He said before placing the Medal in the slot.

The thief's eye's soon glowed yellow as he stood up and glowed in a gray aura with gray pieces of strap circling around him. The straps soon merged with him as the aura died out. The thief had a devilish smile as his eyes continued glowing yellow and gray pieces of strap were on his skin.

Soon his eye's stopped glowing.

"I must…have more underwear." He said before walking off.

* * *

(Morning)

Yuuma was washing his boxers with a water fountain with a faucet knob.

"Seeing the detective like that must have put her into shock." Yuuma thought out loud, still worried about Asuka. "I was really hoping to avoid meeting her. How am I going to explain this to her?"

"That's why I said eradicating her would be easier." Ankh stated sitting on top of a tree.

Yuuma looks at the Greeed before sighing and continuing washing his boxers.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

A delivery truck was loaded with women's underwear, the driver was about to get inside the truck until he notice something going on behind the truck, and went to check it out.

He gasped when he saw the underwear thief going through his truck gathering any underwear he sees.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" The driver said before grabbing him to pull him away, but the thief push him back hard sending him flying to a nearby pile of boxes.

The thief took a handful of underwear and put them inside his bag. As he was doing it Cell Medals begin to pile inside of him.

* * *

(Back to Yuuma and Ankh)

As Yuuma was using the wind to dry his boxers, Ankh felt Cell Medals piling up meaning there's a Yummy nearby that is feeding on desire. He jumped down from the tree.

"Yuuma, come." Ankh said before going to the location.

"Eh? W-Wait a moment!" Yuuma soon followed.

* * *

(Back to the Thief's location)

The thief was throwing the underwear in the air in joy, and gather them in his hands and put them in his bag. Soon Yuuma and Ankh arrived.

"There it is! A Yummy!" Ankh recognized when he looked at the thief.

Yuuma was expecting another animal or insect-themed monster but instead all he sees was a perverted human with no self-dignity.

"It's completely different from the previous ones! Isn't that actually a human being?!" Yuuma asked.

"It's inside him." Ankh explained. "It's a parasitic type that has to infect the human host."

"Parasite?" Yuuma stated, asking for a deeper explanation as they kept watching the infected thief was still gathering the underwear.

"The human with the parasite will have its greed go out of control. That's how it saves up Medals." Ankh explained as he played with the Core Medals. "It's still growing. Let him continued what he's doing until he's full of Medals."

Yuuma, frustrated, then turned and grabbed the Core Medals out of his hand before getting his Driver and placing it on.

"I can't wait for that to happen!" Yuuma said as he inserted the Medals and tilted his Driver.

Ankh growled before jumping to a safe place. Yuuma took out his scanner and scanned the Medals.

"Henshin!"

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma soon transformed into OOO and looked at the thief.

"Hey! Get out of that person!" OOO demanded as he approached the thief but the thief throws a box at him to stop. The thief soon fired energy orbs from his mouth, causing sparks at OOO's Armor as he was being pushed back.

OOO soon pulled out his sword and used it to deflect the orbs. He managed to get to the thief and used one of his arms to restrain him. He was about to slash him but the thief was human, he couldn't do it.

"Hey! I said come out! Otherwise I can't fight you!" OOO said, to his dismay. The thief then threw OOO to the side.

He then approached him before grabbing OOO and smacking him.

"It won't come out until it's fully grown." Ankh explained. "If you want to fight, then cut open the human."

"There's no way I can do that!" OOO said as he was dodging the thief's attacks.

The fight soon continued between the possessed thief and the dodging reluctant OOO. Ankh had an unsatisfied face, seeing that nothing progressive was being done.

Ankh turned his arm into its Greeed form and jumped down and landed between them. He grabbed the thief's neck with his Greeed hand. And he soon pushed the thief against a wall.

"Looks like you still lack in power." Ankh said before tossing the thief aside and was about to kill him but OOO grabbed him.

"Stop it!" OOO demanded as tried to pull the resisting Ankh away. "I said stop it! We made a promise! You weren't going to prioritize Medals over human lives!" OOO reminded.

"Like hell I would! It's about time you learned who gives the orders around here!" Ankh argued.

As OOO and Ankh were fighting each other, the thief soon got back up and fired energy orbs exploding in front of the two. When it stopped they look to see the thief was completely gone from the premises.

"Oh no! He got away!" OOO remarked before he and Ankh heard a motorcycle engine and looked to Goto approaching them with his Ride Vendor.

He stopped the bike, got off, took off his helmet, and pressed a button to allow his bike to go into its vending machine form.

"Use this." Goto prompted.

OOO snapped his fingers in realization.

"Oh right! The bike!" OOO realized before approaching the machine, inserted a Cell Medal, and pressed a button to allow the machine to go into its bike form. OOO was about to get on but Goto stopped him.

"Why'd you change it back? Use the hawk to find the Yummy." Goto pointed out.

OOO remembered the first day when he became OOO when those mechanical birds took the Cell Medals, much to Ankh's displeasure. OOO nodded in understanding.

"Oh…so that's what you meant." OOO realized before turning the bike back into the vending machine.

"Hey! Don't waste the Medals!" Ankh said as he saw OOO getting more Cell Medals. To Ankh, those things are as precious to him as blood and now he's seeing them being used as if they were common currency.

"Give that one back! It's invalid!" Ankh said as was walking toward Goto.

"You already used it. Once spent, you can't get it back." Goto said.

"What?" Ankh said, a little more frustrated and a little confused.

Meanwhile, OOO insert a Cell Medal into the machine and pressed a button for the Taka Candroid. It soon dropped down for OOO to get.

" **TAKACAN!"**

OOO grabbed it, and opened, and laid it on his hand to transform into its hawk form. The Taka Candroid took the air and looked at OOO.

"Sorry, but can you find the Yummy for me?" OOO politely asked. The Candroid nodded before flying off into the city to find that possessed human. OOO reverted back to Yuuma.

"Just who are you?!" Ankh asked Goto. "How can mere humans use the Medals powers?" Ankh asked he was obviously not aware of what happened during the 800 years in slumber.

"You guys were asleep for 800 years. During that time, we 'mere humans' have evolved." Goto said. "We even have ways of combating you Greeed."

Goto pulled out a handgun and aim it at Ankh. But Ankh merely scoffed.

"The only thing that's evolved is your overinflated ego!" Ankh responded. The two stared at each other and looked like a fight was going to happened unit Yuuma got in between them.

"W-Wait, you two! Calm down! The only enemy we have is that Yummy." Yuuma said.

Goto only stared at them before lowering his gun and holster it, putting his helmet back on, transforming the machine back into a bike, getting on, and driving away.

"Who is that guy? He's always been helping us…" Yuuma wondered. Ever since he became OOO, he and Ankh kept running into this guy and he's always been helping. Like last time when he gave the Medajalibur and that ramp to the Yummy.

"It is indeed strange." Ankh said before recalling on what Goto said on how humans have evolved. "Guess I have to evolve as well."

Ankh soon go's through Shingo's memories. While he did search up certain terms of technology, Ankh believed that he only scratched the surface.

He soon stopped himself and found one memory where he could look into more of this stuff.

Unknown to them is that someone wearing traditional Japanese clothing with long grey hair tied in a ponytail was spying on them on a nearby rooftop, before vanishing in thin air.

* * *

(At the Kougami Foundation building)

Kougami and Satonaka were sitting on the couch and looking at the footage of Ankh through his laptop.

"Right now he's very balanced, Satonaka-kun." Kougami remarked as he got up. "He has power, but OOO doesn't have the technology or know-how. So our Ride Vendors and a Greeed have to fill in for that. The situation couldn't be better, since we're getting more Medals!"

It isn't ideal but OOO has been getting a lot of help from Kougami Foundation and Ankh since he was reborn and it was better than stumbling blind. And with two Yummies down, OOO and Kougami Foundation were getting a lot more Cell Medals.

Satonaka was playing with a stack of Cell Medals before looking at Kougami.

"Well, the collection of Medals has increase" Satonaka remarked as she continued to try and erect her tower of Cell Medals only for it to collapse.

"I'll have Goto-kun watch and follow them now." Kougami said before turning back to Satonaka. "Now then! Whose birthday is it today!?" He asked with excitement in his voice. He soon started making his cake.

"Well, there's a person in management…" Satonaka stated.

* * *

(With Yuuma and Ankh)

"Hey! Where are we going?!" Yuuma asked. The two have been walking for a while with Ankh in the lead.

"My home." Ankh plainly answered.

"Your home?" Yuuma said as they soon arrived at an apartment building. "Hey! Do you mean the detective's home?"

"That's me. In other words, it's my home." Ankh clarified.

"That's wrong." Yuuma said. Right now, he felt that they were breaking into a home. "And just how did you know about this place?"

"I can access more than his body. I can also access what's in his mind." Ankh said as he pointed at his head before he continued onward.

Yuuma decided to follow him and make sure Ankh doesn't do anything funny while he's there. The two soon entered Shingo's apartment room and it looked like typical family home. They looked around.

Ankh found a room filled with some computer equipment and went inside Yuuma followed.

"I need to research the humans who are collecting the Cell Medals…as well as the Core Medals that disappeared while we were sealed, using the 'evolved' method." Ankh said as he looked at a computer nearby.

* * *

(The Hanzo academy girl's dorm)

Kiriya decided on giving the girl's a day off to let Asuka recovered. The girls had gather in Asuka's room, after she woke up.

"Are you okay, Asuka-san?" Ikaruga asked.

"I'm fine Ikaruga-san, don't worry." Asuka reassured raising both hands. "Sorry that I was trouble yesterday."

"Don't worry about it." Katsuragi said.

"But you know, maybe the man you met wasn't really your cousin." Ikaruga said after what Asuka said about what happen yesterday. "He didn't recognize you, right?"

"But I was so sure…" Asuka started before they heard a loud bang at the front door.

"What was that?!" Hibari said.

"It comes from the front door. We should check it out." Yagyu stated.

"Agreed." Ikaruga nodded. The girls headed down stairs, and saw a door several doors open. "Just what happen here?"

They soon saw some commotion in one of the rooms; they check it out ready for battle…

"Look at the size of these!" The possessed thief cheered holding a bra in his hands. The girl's sweet drop on what their watching this, as the thief was throwing the underwear in the air and dancing.

"Okay, didn't see this coming…" Katsuragi mutters, she may be pervert for breasts, but even she wouldn't go this far.

"Agreed…" Ikaruga let out.

"Uhm, Ikaruga what should we do?" Hibari asked.

"Oh right, we should subdue him, and call the police to handle him." Ikaruga said before approached going for his shoulder. "All right I think that will enough for today-."

When she grabs his shoulder, the thief notice and throws Ikaruga through the door to the kitchen across the hallway.

The other girl's look, and saw Ikaruga knock out with swirls in her eyes, the girls jaw's drop and how the top shinobi in their class was defeated by a mere underwear thief.

"Do not…!" They look back at the thief who was kinda angry. "Stop me!"

The thief fired an energy orb; the girl's quickly took cover.

"Just what's going on?!" Hibari asked out loud.

"Just when I thought today can't get any weirder!" Katsuragi said.

The Taka Candroid flew nearby outside of the window in the room finding the possessed thief.

* * *

(Back at Shingo's apartment)

Ankh was still internet browsing on the computer and Yuuma stared at him.

"Hey! Try not to break it!" Yuuma advised.

"If I use his memories, then it'll be easy to learn." Ankh said before search up a blog website. "It appears this was his hobby."

Ankh saw something that caught his eye, and hummed.

"Hey Yuuma, it appears you're getting famous." Ankh told him.

"Eh, what are you talking about?" Yuuma asked.

"Just look here." Ankh told him. Yuuma looks at the screen and was surprised on what he saw. It was some pictures and videos of him as OOO.

"That's me!" Yuuma pointed out as he watching videos of him in his first battles as OOO, and then read some of blog title. "Mysterious masked warrior fighting strange monsters! Just who is this mysterious masked rider? Who is this Kamen Rider? Kamen Rider? Hmm, I actually liked the sound of that."

"Names not important right now." Ankh said before going his host's memories, and found one that's interesting. "I see, he recently bought a tool, should be here." He said before opening the closet door looking for it.

Yuuma decided to look around the apartment room, and saw some family photos of Shingo and some that showed a younger him and Asuka in what appears to be a family photo, this made Yuuma think back where Asuka met with Ankh.

Ankh found a small white box and opens it. Inside the box was a smart phone and took it out of the box and observed it.

The Taka Candroid appeared at the window and chirped a little. Yuuma turned his head and approached it.

"You've found the Yummy?" Yuuma asked.

The Taka Candroid nodded.

* * *

(Back with the girls)

The possessed thief continued to fire energy orbs at the girls who are still taking cover.

"Okay I think its official today is the weirdest day of my life!" Katsuragi said.

"Do you think we should do a kekkai on him?" Hibari asked.

"No we can't expose ourselves as ninja's to ordinary people. It's against the rules Hibari." Yagyu said.

"Not sure we should call that guy ordinary?!" Katsuragi pointed out. The window behind the thief slightly opens.

As the thief continued to fire a Tako Candroid in can form was thrown into the window and hits the thief in the head, he looks and the saw the can rolling around and grabs a bra on its lid, and then jumps out towards the window.

"Give that back!" The thief soon gave chase.

The girls look and saw the thief was gone.

"Good his gone." Hibari sighed in relief.

"Just what the heck happen?" Katsuragi said.

Asuka saw someone that caught her eyes, she went towards the window, and saw Ankh as he was went towards the corner.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

The Tako Candroid was rolling on the ground leading the thief away from the girls, and then it stood up.

The thief jumps and grabs the can, and then opens the lid to take the bra, but the Tako Candroid transformed out of his hands and squirts ink in his eyes.

The thief screams in pain before rubbing the ink out of his eyes. Then Yuuma grabs him from behind.

The Tako Candroid flys away, and then the Taka Candroid fly's near the thief with the bra, in its beak.

"Give it to me! It's mine!" The thief said before his stomach opened with the Yummy getting out.

"Good, just like that." Yuuma said in relief, getting ready to fight the monster. Just before the Yummy can came out fully, Ankh grabbed Yuuma and tossed him aside before pushing the thief towards the ground.

Yuuma got up to see Ankh tossing the bra to the thief. The thief catches it and smiled happily.

"What are you doing, Ankh?!" Yuuma asked.

"I told you before. This Yummy could be bigger." Ankh said, trying to clear Yuuma's conscience but that wasn't much.

"You're still going on about that?!" Yuuma asked.

"Is that a problem? No one will die if all he does is stealing underwear." Ankh stated.

"But what about him?!" Yuuma asked, as the thief put the bra in his beg.

"This is reaping what you sow. Listen, he's not this way because of the Yummy. It's the fault of his own greed." Ankh explained. "Dying immersed in his greed is what he wants, right?"

"That not…" Yuuma mutters. The thief then roared as his body was building up mass, his eye's glowed yellow, and a yellow aura surrounded him. Yuuma had a terrified look and shook his head.

"No way, I can't let this happen!" He said before running up to Ankh and grabbed his Greeed arm any more of this continue. "Hey give me the Medals! Take them out!"

But Ankh ignored him before pushing him away. Yuuma landed on the ground and Ankh approached him.

"Remember this! I'm the one who give the orders here!" Ankh exclaimed. "And let me warn you. If you throw away the belt, then you really won't be able to save anyone."

Yuuma got up and ran to the thief before restraining him.

"Stop it! If you keep this up, you'll hurt yourself!" Yuuma warned before the thief tossed him aside and turned his attention towards him.

"Baka…" Ankh muttered as he was watching this. Unknown to them was that Homura was watching them from a distance.

The thief roared before trying to go at Yuuma again but Yuuma was dodging or restraining him.

"Yuuma, just stop already. You'll die before he does." Ankh said, not wanting his Medal collecting tool to die.

The thief tossed Yuuma away again.

"Even so…" Yuuma started as he got up to try and restrain the thief only for the thief to throw him onto a support beam.

"Even so… it's better than not doing anything!" Yuuma stated as his mind flashback to the child he failed to save. Yuuma got up with a defiant look on his face, not wanting to give up now or ever.

The thief roared again before his gave off a dark aura, and the Yummy walked out of his body, making the thief passed out. It soon evolved into a humanoid fat purple Cheshire with creepy green eyes and a freaky smile, with a big belly wearing a handkerchief on its head.

Homura's eyes slightly widen a little surprised.

It charged and tried to kill Yuuma, who was just trying to dodge his attacks.

' _Well this was surprising what else is next?'_ Homura thought inside. Ankh had a face filled with annoyance.

"This pattern again?" Ankh stated before getting the Core Medals out.

"Yuuma!" Ankh called before tossing them to Yuuma, who kicked the Cheshire Yummy away. He got them before dodging another attack and placed on his Driver. He loaded two of them in before dodging another attack and then loaded the third one.

He quickly tilted the Driver, pulled out the Scanner, and moved it across his belt.

"Henshin!"

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma finally transformed into OOO before pulling out his sword, which made Homura even more surprised.

' _What the, is that guy a ninja? No if he was, he should have put up a kekkai first and then transformed. But what is he?'_ Homura wondered.

The Yummy and OOO charged at each other and OOO attempted to slash the Cheshire Yummy but the fat of its big belly was too thick for his sword to cut through.

The Cheshire Yummy tried punching again but OOO dodged to try land a slash again only for the thick fat to bounce it off. OOO tried again and again but it was no use.

"You've got to me kidding…" OOO complained before trying again but this time the Cheshire Yummy merely caught the sword before throwing it away. It punched OOO straight to the ground before he activated his Tora Claws. He immediately got up and tried slashing the Yummy with them but, it was still no use.

Ankh was watching from his sitting place above and appeared unsatisfied with the way things are going.

"What's up with that body?!" OOO said before doing a double stab his Tora claws to push the Yummy back and it did…only for to bounce on support beam and body slams OOO to the ground.

OOO got up and the leg portion of his armor glowed green before jumping and kicks the Cheshire Yummy on the face, causing it to spill out a few Cell Medals.

OOO then land a few more kicks in great success and more Cell Medals came out. One final kick send the Yummy to the ground.

The Yummy soon got back up and then fired energy orbs at OOO but OOO jumps over it and did a flying kick on the Yummy, and did another kick sending the Yummy to the ground.

OOO quickly got his Scanner out and scanned the Medals.

" **SCANNING CHARGE!"**

The leg portion of OOO's armor glowed green before turning into human-sized grasshopper legs. He jumped up, did a backwards flip in the air, and a red, yellow, and green ring's appeared in front of him. OOO aimed his legs before flying down on the Yummy. When he passed the red ring, OOO had ethereal red wings but soon pillars started to float in between OOO and the Yummy and Ankh noticed this before going down.

OOO tried going through them as he went through the other rings but by the time he went through the green ring, an explosion occurred. OOO landed on the ground, hoping he hit the Yummy instead of the pillar.

But the Yummy was still alive even though it was spilling out a few Cell Medals.

"It's still alive!" OOO remarked.

Someone got in your way." Ankh explained as he appeared behind OOO. "Kazari…it's you, isn't it?"

Just then Kazari emerged from his hiding spot and chuckled a bit as he looked at the two.

 **"Long time no see, Ankh."** Kazari said.

The three stood silent as they all stared at each other while OOO and Homura were wondering what happens next.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Current Core Medals:**

 **Taka x2**

 **Tora**

 **Batta**

 **Kamakiri**


	4. Chapter 4: The Feline Greeed

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Senran Kagura, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit. Oh if you guys hadn't notice I made I slight change in Yuuma's eye color, its now crystal blue.**

* * *

 **Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**

 **Chapter 4: The Rider, Ninja's, and The Feline Greeed**

(Meanwhile with the Hanzo Academy girls)

The girls were cleaning up the mess by that thief, while Ikaruga was holding an ice pack on her head.

"Hey Ikaruga how are you feeling?" Katsuragi asked.

"I'm alright Katsuragi…" Ikaruga told her. "I still can't believe I let my guard down and be defeated by a mere thief…how humiliating."

"Hey don't let it bother you." Katsuragi tried to cheer her up. "It not like he was ordinary."

"Yeah I agree." Hibari nodded. "Besides you're still a great ninja by my book."

"Thank you Hibari." Ikaruga said.

"By the way." Yagyu got their attention. "Where did Asuka go?"

The others look around and saw she wasn't with them.

"Where did she go?" Katsuragi said.

* * *

(With Asuka)

Asuka was running around town looking for Ankh.

"Where are you?" Asuka ask out loud. "Where are you Shingo?"

* * *

(With OOO, and Ankh)

 **"Long time no see, Ankh**." Kazari said.

" **Sneaking around in the shadows…that's just like you."** Ankh stated. **"Speaking of which, aren't Yummy parasites your specialty?"**

As they were talking the Cheshire Yummy want back inside its host, the possessed thief got back up, and grabs his bag and left the area.

OOO saw him leaving, and was about to chase after him.

"Wait!" OOO said, before Kazari summons a powerful tornado from his hand, sending OOO flying to the ground.

"Be careful! He comes to take it back! One of those Core Medals is his." Ankh said before pointing at the OOO's Driver.

"The Core Medal?! Then he's a member of the Greeed!" OOO concluded before getting back up.

"Greeed?" Homura said.

 **"No need to be so hostel."** Kazari told them before raising his hands. **"I do not wish to fight."**

"Nani?!" Ankh let out. Kazari lower his arms.

 **"Listen; though I'm missing Core Medals…I really don't believe you have all of them."** Kazari explained. **"After all, look at yourself."**

"So?! What are you getting at?!" Ankh demanded from his Greeed brother.

 **"Dump OOO."** Kazari requested. **"As a fellow Greeed, why don't you join me?"**

"Eh?" OOO looked at Ankh, feeling a little worried.

 **"I'm sure you know, but OOO was originally the one who sealed us. Its not possible for you to work with him."** Kazari said before walking towards them.

OOO continued to observe the two Greeeds.

 **"Ankh! In the past, you really stood out to me among the Greeeds. If you join forces with me, the Medal-gathering would be more effeicient."** Kazari said.

"I'm only using OOO because I have to. After all…" Ankh raised his Greeed arm. "…only this much of me has revived. But…humans really are a nuisance. Maybe things would be better with you."

What Ankh said made OOO even more worried.

 **"It's decided then. OOO is no longer needed right?"** Kazari asked before walking towards OOO.

"Wait!" Ankh got his attention making him halt. "There are demerits to joining a Greeed, too. Give me some time to think."

 **"Hmm…"** Kazari thought about it. **"Fine, but don't take too long. I can't be too careful around you."**

Kazari then spins around making a tornado around him, pushing Ankh back, and hits OOO really hard to the ground.

" **You're a smart guy, so I expect a good answer."** Kazari told Ankh as he was now gone.

"This is…the power of a Greeed like Ankh?!" OOO said as he was trying to get up still feeling the impact of Kazari's tornado, before falling to the ground again, and revert back to Yuuma.

"Well this was interesting development." Homura said. "I may need to report this back at Hebijo."

Homura then disappears in thin air leaving the area.

Ankh was left thinking on Kazari's offer.

* * *

 **(Cue Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

 **(You count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO!) We start seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

 **(Instrumental) A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Yuuma as he soon catches it. He inserts the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Yuuma, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

 **(Inranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo {Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) We then see Yuuma wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, then changes to Asuka walking through a forest, and changes to Ankh was walking on a roof in the city. Yuuma placed his stick on the ground and relaxes while on the ground as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

 **(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai {Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) Yuuma relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Asuka notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm files around the screen again before showing the three Core Medals again.**

 **(Daijobu! Ashita wa itsudatte Blank!) The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear relax. Asuka runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Asuka tears it down to find Ankh gone.**

 **(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa!) Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Yuuma stares at him. Yuuma looks at the Medals in his hand as Asuka looks at him. Yuuma soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

" **Henshin!" Yuuma says before transforming.**

 **(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!) We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, then appearing on his Ride Vendor, and them him attacking. We then see him on the desert where he raises his arm out and several Medals burst out of the ground.**

 **(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!) OOO drives his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing on Yuuma's hand with a smile. We then see him transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

 **(Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!) We see the Hanzo students on one side of a Taka Cell Medal, and the Serpent Academy students on the other side of the Cell Medal, between them are Hanzo, Kiriya, and Suzune.**

 **(Life goes on! Honki dashite Tataku no Nara!) OOO gets his Tora claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike being followed by several Taka and Tako Candroids, the Tako Candroids then form a ramp that OOO drives on which made him fly to the air with the Taka Candroids. Asuka hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind, Ankh then made a somewhat sad face.**

 **(Maker ki shinai hazu!) We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets the Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground to the screen.**

* * *

Kazari as a tornado landed near the Greeeds hideout.

 **"How long are you going to follow me?"** Kazari asked.

Poseidon comes right behind him out from the shadows.

"Sorry I didn't mean to spy on you; I just wanted to make sure you didn't get into any trouble." Poseidon told him. "How come you didn't tell Ankh about me?"

Kazari faced him before putting his hands behind his head.

 **"Because I highly doubt he'll believe there's a new Greeed with us without seeing him first."** Kazari stated.

"Well then I thank you for that." Poseidon said.

 **"Really what for?"** Kazari asked.

"Because I'm not ready to show myself to Ankh yet." Poseidon stated.

' _And OOO is still not ready to face me yet.'_ Poseidon thought to himself.

Poseidon and Kazari soon heard some ringing. Poseidon brought a high tech handheld device from his pocket.

 **"What's that thing?"** Kazari asked curious about the item in his hand.

"It's nothing." Poseidon made it stop before leaving the area. "There's something I need to do. I won't be back for a while."

 **"Okay, have fun whatever you're doing."** Kazari waved goodbye he stop when he was gone. **"But still do just who are you really?"**

Kazari still wonders about Poseidon, he reveals himself as a Greeed like himself and the others, but still can't help but feel if he's hiding something from them.

 **"Guess I'll find out in due time."** Kazari said before heading inside the hideout.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma and Ankh)

Yuuma grabs hold on a fence nearby for support to get back up on his feet.

"The Greeeds are on a totally different level than the Yummys, aren't they?" Yuuma asked Ankh. "It's not just raw strength…it's the quality of their power."

"Of course." Ankh said. "Not only that, there are three others besides Kazari. Uva. Gamel. Mezool. If they obtain all of their Core Medals…what do you think would happen?"

"If I recall, you said they'd devour the world?" Yuuma said.

"Well then…thanks to Kazari's great news…that means I no longer need OOO." Ankh stated. "What'll you do? How about shutting up and just gathering the Medals?"

Yuuma then face forward to Ankh.

"I can't." Yuuma told the Greeed.

"Fool!" Ankh exclaimed. "You saw, didn't you?! Humans are nothing more than a mass of greed. Save as many of them as you want, but there'll be no end to them."

"Sometimes we lose to greed, but…in the end, we properly…" Yuuma started.

"'Lose to greed?'" Ankh repeated. "Think that over carefully! While you do that, I'll be studying this." Ankh brought the smart phone, and then leaves the area.

Yuuma only watch him leave panting, before hearing Shingo's phone ringing. Yuuma brought it and saw that it was Asuka calling again.

"Asuka-chan…" Yuuma mutters thinking that she's worried about Shingo.

"Why do you have that cellphone?" Yuuma look and saw Asuka standing behind him.

"Asuka-chan!" Yuuma gasped.

"That's Shingo's, isn't it? Why do you have it?!" Asuka demanded.

Yuuma brought the phone down, trying to think of something, before losing strength, as he falls to the ground, and falling unconscious.

Asuka jumps over the fence to check on him, and saw that he was injured.

* * *

(Meanwhile with the possessed thief)

The thief was laughing as he was stealing underwear in all sizes from a lingerie store. Making the customers and workers back away a little scared.

As he was putting the underwear in his bag, more Cell Medals began to pile up inside of him.

* * *

(With Ankh)

Ankh is at the park before sensing Cell Medals piling up inside the host Yummy.

 _'Fill up more! Fill up and save up!'_ Ankh said inside his head before going back to his phone checking out the apps on it.

"I see. This is pretty interesting." Ankh said out loud before standing up. "With this little device, I can obtain massive amounts of data. It saves me the trouble of flying around."

Unknown to Ankh is that Goto on a Ride Vendor was watching from a far, on the bike is small camera attached to the front wheel.

* * *

(Kougami Foundation)

Kougami was watching the camera surveillance on his laptop.

"This is unbelievable, Satonaka-kun. We can't be straightforward in dealing with this Greeed named Ankh." Kougami said before stanind and then heads to his desk "We need to consider our future plans depending on whether he leaves OOO or not."

Kougami then checks a cake in his oven.

"We have quite a few chocies." Satonaka said.

"There's only one." Kougami stated. "There is only _one_ path for me to choose!"

Kougami pressed the start button on his oven.

"Also you should know something." Satonaka got her boss's attention. "According to the reports OOO was taken to another location, by a student of Hanzo academy. The other Hanzo academy."

"Oh, so OOO was found by a shinobi student of Hanzo has he." Kougami hummed.

"This could be a problem if the shinobi society, catches wind on what we are doing." Satonaka stated.

"That's true…" Kougami turn to the city. "Both OOO's world and the shinobi world are different in some ways…But!" Kougami turns around. "The meeting of two worlds can also be…SUBARASHII! This calls for a celebration!"

Kougami then get ready to make another cake.

* * *

(With Asuka)

Asuka was carrying Yuuma with his arm over her shoulder, to a place for him to recover, and get some questions she has for him.

She can't risked taking him to her dormitory because her friends may get suspicious, and it might exposed herself as a ninja, so she thought of one place that will be safe.

Asuka had made it her destination. A restaurant named Cous Coussier, it was owned by her aunt, and she sometimes works part time here.

Asuka then heads to door and knocks hard on it.

"Aunt Chiyoko! Aunt Chiyoko, are you here?!" Asuka called out.

"Asuka-chan?!" The door soon opens; Chiyoko looks to be in her earlier 30's with brown hair tied in a ponytail, and has hazel eyes like Asuka.

"What are you doing here this earlier? It's not time to open." Chiyoko said.

"I know I'm sorry for barging in, but this guy is hurt real bad and this is the only place I can think of to take him." Asuka explained Chiyoko checks on Yuuma.

"Sure bring him inside to the spar room; I'll get the first aid kit." Chiyoko said before letting them inside.

"Thank you." Asuka soon brought Yuuma inside.

* * *

(In the spar room)

Yuuma was lying on a bed, and Asuka was sitting beside him.

Asuka was mending to Yuuma's wounds by putting compresses on them, on a bed. Asuka told her aunt that she wanted to be alone with him; Chiyoko did what she told her, leaving the first aid kit.

"You should be set for now." Asuka told him before rolling down his shirt. Yuuma sits back up, and Asuka handed him some spare compresses. "Here are some replacement compresses."

"Thanks." Yuuma said before accepted them. "Sorry to make you do this."

"No it's alright." Asuka shook her head. "But more importantly…is that story about Shingo true? An arm monster has taken his body?"

When Asuka was mending his wounds, she wanted to know what was happening with her cousin. Yuuma has no choice but to tell her everything.

About the Greeed named Ankh taking over his body and can't survive without him, about him being OOO, and about the Yummy and the other Greeeds as well.

"Yeah." Yuuma sadly nodded. To a normal person they'll find that insane and crazy talk, but Asuka being a ninja and seeing Ankh as an arm a few times she was willing to believe it.

"I'm sorry about the fake messages. I couldn't think of anything else." Yuuma said.

"Why does it have to be Shingo?" Asuka mutters, all he wanted is to be a policemen so he can protect people, Asuka always admire and looks up to him because of it.

"How can we save him?" Asuka asked. "Call the police? Take him to a hospital?"

She also wanted to take him to shinobi HQ to see if they can find a way but can't because that will be breaking the rules, because even though Shingo is related to Asuka, he doesn't know about the ninja world, and doesn't have ninja heritage because he was from her father's side of his family.

"I don't know how many casualties there will be. Ankh has no problems with dumping Shingo-san's body." Yuuma told her.

Asuka was left speechless before falling on her knees.

"He's different. Even if the surface looks the same...the inside is completely different. Right now, he's not the same Shingo-san you know, Asuka-chan." Yuuma said.

"But I'm not going to give up." Yuuma said before standing up. "Someday I'll save Shingo-san. Till then, stay away from him and me. Okay?"

Yuuma walks to the door before Asuka asks him another question.

"Just who can I trust? You?" Asuka soon stands up. "I want to believe you…but you're a complete stranger. It's not like you know Shingo or his friend, right? If what you told me about these monsters is true…then you'll face a lot of dangers and you'll get serious hurt like before…or even get yourself killed. Despite that…why are you…? Even the nicest guy or the bravest in the world wouldn't do that…"

"It's not because I'm nice or brave. That's why I can't tell you to trust me." Yuuma said. "It's not like I can save everyone, right? But if I don't reach out my hand when I can, the regret would make me wish I were dead. I reach out my hand because I don't want that. That's all."

* * *

(Meanwhile with the Yummy)

The possessed thief was taking more underwear in another women's clothing store and putting them in his bag, he become somewhat larger than before.

While some of the crowd was looking scared, some people were taking pictures of this and post them in blog websites.

* * *

(Back at Cous Coussier)

"I see. It sounds like a really bad mess." Chiyoko said on the phone.

Yuuma and Asuka come inside the main room.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion." Yuuma slightly bowed.

"Ah, don't worry about." Chiyoko told him. "Oh be careful. There's an underwear thief stealing women's underwear through store to store not too far from here, it seems."

"Eh?!" Yuuma let out before exiting the restaurant, Asuka soon followed him.

Yuuma opens the front gate and exits and heads to where he can find the possessed thief.

"Wait!" Asuka called out stopping him. "Are you going to face that monster you told me about? You're still hurt."

"I'm fine, don't worry. You treated me, after all." Yuuma said before pulling out his underwear. "Plus I have spare compresses…Oh, this is my underwear."

Yuuma soon puts that away.

"Although underwear is important too." Yuuma soon pulled out the spare compresses. "I'll be fine."

Yuuma soon heads towards where he'll find the possessed thief. Asuka only watches him leave.

* * *

(With the possessed thief)

The police soon arrived at the store, after the manager called them.

"Where is he?" The police asked.

"It's that person!" The manager pointed to the possessed thief. The police walks towards the thief.

"Stop in the name of the law, your under arrest!" One of them grabs his shoulder; the thief pushed them away from him,

"It's hurts!" He said feeling too many Medals inside of him. "Please stop."

The thief soon starting gave off an aura.

* * *

(With Ankh)

While going through his phone Ankh sense the Medals, and soon found a picture of the thief stealing underwear.

Ankh smirks.

"Looks like he's ripe for the picking." Ankh stands up and heads to here the thief is.

* * *

(With Yuuma)

Yuuma had found a Ride Vendor, and soon heads to it. He pulled out a Cell Medal, and inserts it and pressed the button.

It soon transformed into bike form, Yuuma got on it and drives the rest of the way.

* * *

Yuuma soon arrive near where the possessed thief is, and then stops his bike, and got off it, and was about to go to the possessed thief, until he stops when he saw Ankh a few feet to him.

"Ankh!" Yuuma said. Ankh soon walks to Yuuma.

"Do you have your answer, Yuuma?" Ankh asked before bringing out his phone. "I've completely mastered using this."

"My answer is the same. I won't be your tool." Yuuma told the Greeed.

"Damn it!" Ankh said.

 **"Then…Ankh's answer is decided."** Kazari said while walking behind Ankh. **"You will abandon OOO. And join me."**

"Looks like it." Ankh said if Yuuma's wasn't going to be his tool then he has to do what he have too.

 **"You will die here."** Kazari said.

Yuuma soon pulled out his sword out of the Ride Vendor, he may not have the Core Medals, but he won't go down without a fight.

The three of them were having a stare down, before Kazari charges Yuuma, but stops when Ankh transformed his arm and attack Kazari causing him to spill out some Cell Medals.

Yuuma looks really surprised by this, as Kazari falls to the ground.

 **"Ankh! You…!"** Kazari growled.

"In the past you were always distrustful. Looks like you're the same even after reviving." Ankh stated. "You were following Yuuma and me around sniffing things out, weren't you?"

"How did you…?" Kazari mutters

Ankh soon brought out his smart phone.

"This is the current human tool. You can gather information even without saying anything." Ankh explained before butting the phone away. "All of actions were seen…by humans."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _While Ankh was going through a blog spot site, he soon sees pictures that got his eyes. It pictures about a mysterious creature being spotted, and it was Kazari at locations where he and Yuuma were._

 _Ankh had concluded that Kazari was watching them through the shadows waiting for his moved, and he figured that he was watching where he was at from a far, and he was right._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Kazari gets back up.

 **"It can't be! Humans can do that?!"** Kazari said in surprised on how humans were now capable of.

"They've changed…while we were sealed." Ankh stated. "A distrustful Greeed will betray you someday of that distrust. And he'll take your Medals. Humans may be stupid and a nuisance…but they're still preferable"

 **"You…!"** Kazari growled before charging at Ankh. Ankh pushed him back by with his Greeed arm, and soon brought the Core Medals.

"Yuuma!" Ankh throws the Medals to Yuuma.

Yuuma puts on the O-Driver and drops his sword, and catches the Medals, and then inserts them, and then scanned them.

"Henshin!"

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Kazari ready his claws and then jumps at Yuuma while he was transforming.

After Yuuma transformed into OOO, he redirected his attack and rolled on the ground, when they both got up Kazari attacks OOO with his claws, but OOO dodge it.

Kazari manage to land an attack on OOO and landed a few more and did a double slash that sends OOO to the ground, he quickly got back up, and dodges and blocks a few of Kazari's attack but Kazari manage to land a few, and landed a double stab.

"Try this!" Ankh said before throwing the Kamakiri Medal to OOO.

OOO catches it and soon replaced his Tora Medal, before he could scanned them Kazari landed another double stab on him, sending him rolling on the ground and then gets on his feet.

OOO soon scanned the Medals.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"KAMAKIRI!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

As OOO middle part transformed he soon ready the Kamakiri Swords, and soon charges at Kazari, and the two engaged in a blade fight, Kazari pushed OOO back with his claws, then OOO kicks Kazari to stop his movement and double slash him, sending Kazari flying but soon lands on his feet.

Kazari summons a powerful guest tornado sending OOO rolling on the ground.

 **"You will return my Core Medal."** Kazari demanded before walking towards OOO. OOO used his Kamakiri Swords to get back up on his feet.

Ankh then runs near them.

 **"Yuuma, don't let him take it even if it kill yous!"** Ankh told him.

"I'm not going to die." OOO said before entering in his combat pose and then jumps to Kazari, Kazari also jumps to OOO, and the two landed their attacks in the same causing them to be pushed back.

OOO Kamakiri symbol has a glowing claw mark making the middle part blinking, and then the Kamakiri Medal was force ejected out of the O-Driver, and fly's in the air as OOO falls to the ground reverting back into Yuuma.

Ankh saw it, and then separated his arm from his body flying towards the Medal, but Kazari catches it first. Kazari soon looks at the Medal.

 **"One of Uva's Core?"** Kazari said, even though it wasn't one of his it was still a win he guessed.

 **"Tsk!"** Ankh grumbles in frustration. **"Maybe choosing a human was a mistake…"**

 **"Return my Medal too…"** Kazari started before he falls on his knees as his chest armor turned into Cell Medals. **"Nani?!"**

Yuuma soon sits up and opens his hand to see Core Medals in the palm of his hand. It was another Tora Medal with two Cheetahs.

 **"My…"** Kazari then remembers his clash with OOO.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _When Kazari and OOO landed their attacks to each other, OOO manage to punch inside Kazari's body and grabs the Core Medals in the process._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

 **"My Core…"** Kazari mutters.

"Guess it was a coincidence." Yuuma stated. Ankh fly towards Yuuma's hand and grabs the Core Medals

"Good job." Ankh praised him for his catch. Kazari's growls as got up.

 **"Ankh…you will regret this someday."** Kazari swore as he retreating.

Yuuma soon stands back up, and then heard broken glass nearby and heads to where it was.

* * *

Yuuma and Ankh saw the now fat possessed thief, coming out of the store through a broken window.

"Help me!" The thief said before letting out a painful scream.

"Looks like he's at the limit of the infection." Ankh said. "Time to harvest the Medals."

Cell Medals begin to wraps around the thief, and then swallows him leaving only the Cheshire Yummy, making the crowd to run away.

"That man is in the kajin!" Yuuma said in surprised.

The Cheshire Yummy heads to a different location. Yuuma and Ankh soon followed it.

* * *

(At a park)

The Cheshire Yummy landed at the park, looking around.

Yuuma and Ankh soon found it.

"You can say the greed consumed him." Ankh said. "That ugliness is the true nature of man. Is that really worth saving?" He asked Yuuma.

Yuuma steps forward.

"It's not for me to decide other people's worth." Yuuma told him, making Ankh chuckle.

"Well, I will. The moment you're worthless to me, I will abandon you." Ankh told him.

"I'll find an opening in you and save the detective." Yuuma said before facing Ankh. "Even if that means defeating you."

Ankh faced Yuuma.

"I'd be impressed if you did." Ankh said before bringing out the Core Medals and tossed them up in the air, Yuuma catches the Medals, and puts on the O-Driver.

Yuuma then inserts the Medals, and scanned them.

"Henshin!" Yuuma said before running towards the Yummy.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma transformed into OOO.

OOO pulled out his Medajalibur, and landed a slash at The Cheshire Yummy only to be bounce back like before. OOO tries a few more but still the attacks bounces back.

"Still can't cut through!" OOO said. Ankh was observing from sitting from above.

"Looks like it have grown grotesquely again." Ankh stated. "Yuuma, cut deeper!"

OOO looks at Ankh.

"But if I cut too deeply, the man inside…" OOO started before the The Cheshire Yummy punches on his back.

The Cheshire Yummy throws a few more punches at OOO, but was block with his sword. OOO then landed a successive multiply slashes on the Yummy's belly, which made a cut making it bleed out Cell Medals, and saw the thief inside before the wound close back up.

"I see! If I can push aside the Cells…" OOO figure's out a plan to save the thief, before dodging a few punch by the Cheshire Yummy.

"I see." Ankh also figures out. "Yuuma, try using the Medal you just got." He said before bringing out a Cheetah Medal and tossed it to OOO.

OOO catches it, and removes his Batta Medal, and inserts the Cheetah Medal before dodging another punch from The Cheshire Yummy, and scanned the Driver.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

" **CHEETAH!"**

OOO Batta legs transformed into Cheetah legs, the Cheshire Yummy charges at OOO for another attack, but OOO dodges it by moving in lightning fast speed.

"Oh, I see! I can do it with these legs." OOO said.

The Cheshire Yummy charges at OOO. OOO channeled energy into his Cheetah legs making it exhaust steam, and soon runs up to the Yummy and jumps up on it using the Yummy as a stepping stone and grabs hold of it on its shoulders, and used his legs to run on the Yummy kicking out Cell Medals, making a hole for the thief.

The thief struggles to break free, OOO reaches his hand to him, the thief also reaches his hand to OOO.

"Save me!" He called out.

"I'll save you! I swear it!" OOO swore to him before reaching further.

* * *

(Back at the Cous Coussier)

Asuka had found a picture of wonderers in the desert, on the corner was Yuuma. Asuka then recalls his words to her.

" _If I don't reach out my hand when I can, the regret would make me wish I were dead. I reach out my hand because I don't want that."_

* * *

(Back with OOO)

OOO reaches further and further for the thief, until finally he manage to grab hold of his hand and pulled him out of the Yummy.

Ankh has an impressed look on his face.

OOO brought out his sword and inserted Cell Medals in it, and soon scanned his sword.

 **"TRIPPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"**

OOO ready his sword as it was glowing with energy.

"Seiya!" OOO sends an energy slash at the Cheshire Yummy, which destroys the Yummy.

* * *

(After the battle)

The ambulance soon arrives sometime after the battle. The ambulance had put the thief on a gurney taking him to their car.

"That was terrible…I'll change my ways for now on…no more stealing underwear for me." He mutters.

Yuuma and Ankh had heard of what he said.

"See. Even if they lose to their greed, humans can recover. After going through all that, he should be fine." Yuuma stated. Ankh only huffed.

The thief soon gets back up.

"Umm…if possible, can you take me to a hospital with hot nurses?" He said reverting back into his old ways. "Some who are at least G to H cup sizes."

Yuuma jaw drop, while Ankh chuckles.

"That's how it is. Humans can't control their greed. It's just as I said." Ankh said before walking ahead. "I win."

Yuuma soon follows.

"It's really not about winning or losing." Yuuma told him.

Yuuma and Ankh stop when they saw a car in front of them. One of the doors open, coming out was Satonaka, she then opens the back door pulling out a black screen, and face it Yuuma and Ankh.

The screen turned on showing Kougami putting flower in a bowl.

"Yo, Yuuma Eiji-kun, and the Greeed Ankh-kun, right?" Kougami said.

"Eh?" Yuuma let out.

"What?" Ankh mutters wondering on who he was.

"First let us celebrate our meeting." Kougami said before firing party confetti, which made Yuuma and Ankh on edge. "The meeting of people is a portent to an upcoming birth."

"Huh?" Yuuma lets out wondering what he means.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Poseidon)

Poseidon found a dark alleyway and pulled out his high tech device, and pressed a button, which soon display a holographic screen showing a man wearing a hood.

"Poseidon." The hooded man said.

"Master, Dark Decade." Poseidon nodded.

"Report, your status." Dark Decade told him.

"Right now I'm with the Greeed of this world, and one of them Kazari has engaged OOO, and no doubt he taken some of his Core Medals." Poseidon informed.

"Are you sure you didn't want to have first hands at OOO?" Dark Decade asked.

"I would like to…but no he's not strong enough to fight me yet, I would to like wait until he gets at least enough Core Medals to make two Full Combos." Poseidon said.

"Hmm, that's understandable." Dark Decade hummed. "If you're planning on waiting, I have a mission for you."

"What is it?" Poseidon asked.

"Putting up on now." Dark Decade said before pressing a button. The screen soon display two scrolls, one that green with the kanji Yang, and other one was black with the kanji Yin.

"Scrolls? What do you want with those?" Poseidon asked.

"From my research about the world you're in, these scrolls are the most powerful items in world, but in the same time dangerous, so the shinobi world sealed and separated these scrolls to ensure they never awaken again." Dark Decade explains.

"And let me guess you want them for something." Poseidon stated.

"You guess right. Right now I still hadn't found the location for the Yang Scroll but I was able to find out where the Yin Scroll is." Dark Decade pressed another button, showing a map with a red dot. "It's at the ninja academy named Hebijo, and I have feeling they know where the Yang Scroll is. I want to go to Hebijo Academy and contact with its leader. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Poseidon nodded.

"Good, report back once you're done." Dark Decade pressed another button turning the screen off.

Poseidon puts away the device, and heads to where Hebijo is.

"Hebijo Academy a school that trains evil ninjas. I wonder what it's like there." Poseidon wondering with a smirk, and he looks itchy for a fight.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story. Also I have a some story challenges for writer's or non writers, for another crossover with Kamen Rider and Senran Kagura, looks for reviews from New Universe from this story reviews. If your interested please be sure let me know.**

 **Current Core Medals:**

 **Taka x2**

 **Tora x2**

 **Cheetah x2**

 **Batta**


	5. Chapter 5: The Strongest Combo

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Senran Kagura, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**

 **Chapter 5: A Nest, Fashion and the Strongest Combo**

"Yo, Yuuma Eiji-kun, and the Greeed Ankh-kun, right?" Kougami said.

"Eh?" Yuuma let out.

"What?" Ankh mutters wondering on who he was.

"The meeting of people is a portent to an upcoming birth." Kougami stated.

"Huh?" Yuuma lets out wondering what he means.

"But just what will that be?" Kougami said as poured cake batter in another bowl. "And just how will the cake I'm making turn out?"

Kougami got a mixing spoon and started stirring that batter.

"Isn't your chest bursting with expectations?" Kougami asked.

"Back to introductions, this is the president of Kougami Foundation, Kougami Kousei." Satonaka introduced the man in the screen.

Yuuma and Ankh were wondering why this Kougami Kousei wanted with them.

"And…" Satonaka started before turning back to the car, and soon brought out what looks like a gift box with a white ribbon. "This isn't much, but as a token of our meeting…"

Satonaka opened the box, inside were three sets of four Candroids, of Taka and Tako can, and a new Candroids which is green with a Batta.

"Wait, are those…" Yuuma started before walking towards her to get a better look at the Candroids. "Then the guy who was helping us all this time was…"

"Please take it." Satonaka told him. Yuuma grabs the box.

"Oh thanks!" Yuuma said with a smile, before walking away. "These are really awesome, aren't they?!"

Yuuma set the box down on the ground wanting to try them out, he was thinking on what to use first, until he saw the Batta Can, and pulls it.

"I didn't see this one before!" Yuuma said as he observing the Green Can, he then pulled the cup, to opened it.

Soon the Batta Can transformed into a grasshopper. It soon jumps off his hand, and begins crawling around his feet and soon crawled away, before Yuuma chased after it.

Ankh looks back to Satonaka, who has the screen with Kougami on it.

"So you were the one gathering Medals," Ankh theorized. "Despite being a human?"

"That's correct!" Kougami said. "I'm also here to negotiate with you."

"Negotiate?" Ankh said.

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

A young man with blonde hair wearing a hat and yellow eyes, and was wearing a yellow jacket under a white shirt, and has black pants with matching shoes, was walking in the neighborhood while looking at the things around him.

He soon was riding on the skateboard, going through a hallway, to the abandon bar which was also the Greeeds hangout.

He soon stops and got off his board, he then sits on the bar table.

Soon two more men had walk in.

One who was sitting on a chair, has slick back brown hair with a green streak going backwards from front of his hair, and has green eyes. And was wearing a green leather jacket, with a black shirt, and pants with a chain hanging from the belt, and has green boots.

The other who was standing, has, messy spiky black hair, and has pale grey eyes; he was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt, black pants, and grey shoes.

The blonde hair man, chuckles.

"That's good. Those forms suit you two." He said.

"It's not good." The man with the green jacket said. "But it's better than the humans making a fuss all day long."

"That's true!" The blonde said before taking off his hat and folded his legs together. "With these it makes it easier to move around the area."

Soon Medals appeared around the blonde and soon transformed into the Cat Greeed Kazari.

" **I hate to admit it, but what Ankh said was right."** Kazari said before unfolding his legs. **"In these 800 years, humans have certainly evolved. We may have to as well."**

"Ankh?!" The man in green said as he was transforming into the Insect Greeed Uva.

The last man, soon transformed; into the Greeed Gamel.

" **Mezool still isn't back…Why is that…"** Gamel asked his fellow Greeed.

" **You know her. Maybe she hasn't found a human that she likes…"** Kazari stated before getting off the bar table. **"…or she's found one and is playing with it. Right?"**

" **Speaking of which, where's that Poseidon guy?"** Uva asked. **"Haven't seen him for a while."**

" **He said he had business to take care, and said he won't be back for a while."** Kazari said.

" **Hmph, wonder what could so important?"** Uva said.

* * *

Soon a car that was driving had stop to a tall building. The driver soon opened the passenger door, and walking out was a teenage girl wearing fancy and expensive clothes, and expensive looking jewelry.

The driver soon opened the trunk, and pulled out several bags from different clothing companies. He bowed his head to the young girl, and handed her the bags, and she walked into the building.

Inside the girl was walking to the elevator, and pressed the button to call for it. As she was waiting she was admiring herself on the reflection of the elevator door, and soon saw another high school girl in a school uniform walking behind her.

The has long black hair that reach down on her shoulders with three blue streaks going down on the front of her hair, and have aqua blue eyes.

"Did you buy all that?" The school uniform asked, which made the fancy clothes one look at her.

"Yeah." She answered before looking back at her reflection.

"Do you like buying a lot?"

"A lot? This isn't nearly enough, truth be told."

Blue streak girl smirks, as Cell Medals begin dropping from her sleeve, and soon standing in her place in the reflection was none other than the Aquatic Greeed Mezool.

The rich girl turned around, facing the Greeed.

" **I like your greed; it brings you to the deaths of sadness."** Mezool said as she was walking towards her with a Cell Medal in her hand.

Soon a coin slot appeared on the rich girl's forehead, and Mezool inserts the Medal in it.

* * *

The rich girl drops her bags, and was looking a room.

"Huh?" She blinked. "What was I doing just now?"

She shook the thought off and placed her begs on a table. The room she was in was filled with more expensive clothes, and accessories, and has clothing magazines.

As she checking her new bought items, a webbed egg sac was seen on the corner of the ceiling and was making some Medal sounds.

The rich girl notices something behind and looks but saw nothing.

"Oh well." She said as she continued to look at her stuff.

She picks up a dress and walk towards a mirror. Through the opened door in the end of the hallway was Mezool in human form, grinning sinisterly as she left the area.

* * *

 **(Cue Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

 **(You count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO!) We start seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

 **(Instrumental) A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Yuuma as he soon catches it. He inserts the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Yuuma, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

 **(Inranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo {Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) We then see Yuuma wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, then changes to Asuka walking through a forest, and changes to Ankh was walking on a roof in the city. Yuuma placed his stick on the ground and relaxes while on the ground as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

 **(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai {Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) Yuuma relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Asuka notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm files around the screen again before showing the three Core Medals again.**

 **(Daijobu! Ashita wa itsudatte Blank!) The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear relax. Asuka runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Asuka tears it down to find Ankh gone.**

 **(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa!) Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Yuuma stares at him. Yuuma looks at the Medals in his hand as Asuka looks at him. Yuuma soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

" **Henshin!" Yuuma says before transforming.**

 **(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!) We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, then appearing on his Ride Vendor, and them him attacking. We then see him on the desert where he raises his arm out and several Medals burst out of the ground.**

 **(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!) OOO drives his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing on Yuuma's hand with a smile. We then see him transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

 **(Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!) We see the Hanzo students on one side of a Taka Cell Medal, and the Serpent Academy students on the other side of the Cell Medal, between them are Hanzo, Kiriya, and Suzune.**

 **(Life goes on! Honki dashite Tataku no Nara!) OOO gets his Tora claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike being followed by several Taka and Tako Candroids, the Tako Candroids then form a ramp that OOO drives on which made him fly to the air with the Taka Candroids. Asuka hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind, Ankh then made a somewhat sad face.**

 **(Maker ki shinai hazu!) We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets the Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground to the screen.**

* * *

(Back with Yuuma and Ankh)

"You want us to share the Medals?!" Ankh exclaimed.

"That is right." Kougami said. "My foundation will offer precious equipment like the bikes you've been using, and weapons like the sword we gave to Yuuma-kun."

As they were talking the Batta Candroid, was jumping around Yuuma's body, the Candroid jump onto Yuuma's hands.

"But in exchange, you two will offer the Medals you obtain in battle." Kougami told the Greeed. "It's a simple deal, right? I'm not asking for all of it. Just… 70 percent of the ones you collect."

"Screw you!" Ankh exclaimed before bringing out his Greeed Arm and walks towards Satonaka, before gun fired was shot near his feet stopping him.

Ankh looks and saw Goto on a Ride Vendor armed with a gun.

"The next one will be at your head." Goto told the Greeed.

"You…" Ankh growled with a very angry face.

Soon a Batta Candroid jumps on Ankh's shoulder.

" _Ankh!"_ Coming out of the Candroid is Yuuma's voice. _"These things are awesome! They can be communicators too!"_

Yuuma was seen talking through his.

"Seriously? Isn't this cool?" Yuuma asked. "Hello?"

Ankh pulls the Batta Candroid off his shoulder. _"Hello?"_

"Yuuma…" Ankh mutters.

"Yuuma Hino-kun, you understand, don't you?" Kougami asked the Rider. "You know how wonderful our Medal System is. It's necessary in your battle with the Greeed."

"Yeah I do!" Yuuma said before remembering something. "Oh I forget to ask. Why are you collecting the Medals?"

"Well that's…" Kougami started which made Ankh tensed a without showing it. "…Is a secret."

"Oh I see." Yuuma nodded.

"Satonaka-kun," Kougami get his secretary's attention. "Let's leave it at that for today. Ankh-kun, I hope to hear your replay very soon."

The screen turned off. Soon Satonaka and Goto dives away, leaving the area.

* * *

(At night, with the rich girl)

She was looking though one of her magazines, looking at clothes of what she'll buy.

"Oh! I definitely want this! I'll go buy it tomorrow after school." She said before drinking her tea.

While she didn't notice the next behind her was growing even larger and larger.

Mezool was looking at the building, sensing the nest growing.

"Slowly…Take your time, my children." Mezool said.

* * *

(Next day)

The Hanzo ninja's girls were walking out of the academy after finishing their classes today.

"Man I'm strafing," Katsuragi said while stretching her arms. "What are you guys feeling on where to eat?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but anything can work with me." Ikaruga said.

As they were talking, Asuka was last behind them and was looking a little sad and worried, and wasn't paying attention on what they are saying.

"Hey Asuka! Asuka!" Katsuragi got her attention.

"Oh Katsu-nee, what is it?" Asuka asked.

"We decided on going to your aunt's place to eat. Do you think she'll mind we go there?" Katsuragi asked.

"Oh sure, it's no problem. Today's my work day, so I was going to head there anyway." Asuka said before walking ahead.

"Hmm…Hey Ikaruga," Katsuragi said. "Don't you think that Asuka been acting strangely lately?"

"Yes, I notice it too." Ikaruga nodded. "She's been looking somewhat off, during our classes. I wonder if something has happen."

In truth Asuka was still worried about Shingo current status, after Yuuma told her everything that happen, that Shingo will die without Ankh and the Greeed will depose of him if or when his body outlive his usefulness, and remembers Yuuma's words that he'll save him one day.

" _Someday I'll save Shingo-san."_

' _But…will he really…'_ Asuka thought.

While she wasn't paying attention, Asuka bump into the rich girl making her drop a coat.

"Oh I'm sorry." Asuka said before picking it up and hand it to her.

"Can you please be more careful." She said. "I just bought that yesterday."

"Oh really, don't worry I pay for its cleaning." Asuka told her.

"No need. I don't want it anymore." She stated. "You can keep it if you want. Why don't you try it on?" She said before turning around.

"Eh?" Asuka let out.

"It was a cheap product. It might suit you better." She said before leaving.

"Hey wait! I can't accept this!" Asuka tries to give it back, but was left ignored.

"Man what a snob." Katsuragi said. "Just who was; Ms. Fancy pants?"

"I recognized her, Moeki Yamano, the daughter of Yamano's Industries CEO." Ikaruga explained. "They're a pretty wealthy family like mine."

* * *

(With Poseidon)

Poseidon has walking on a bridge and soon stops in front of a large gate, on the other side are Hebijo Academy.

"Hmm so this is Hebijo." Poseidon said before looking around. "You can come out now! I know you're there!"

Soon explosions of smoke appeared out of nowhere, when it clear severely shinobis armed with different weapons appeared around Poseidon.

"Who are you interloper? How did you found this place?"

"Would you believe me I just stumble here on accident?" Poseidon deadpanned. One of threw throw a kunai at his head, which he dodge. "I guess that's a no. Listen I don't mean any harm, I only come to speak to your leader that is all."

"And you expect us just to let you in? Not a chance, no outsider has entered behind this point and none will ever will. And don't think we'll let you go not after you found this place."

Poseidon sighed.

"Oh well, I sort of figured it would be like this." Poseidon said as he spins his spear around, before pointed it at them. "If you get in my way then I'll just force myself in. But, do not beg for your life, it is a waste of time."

"Alright, if that's what, you want then…" She raised her hand and swings it down. "Charge!"

They soon charged at Poseidon, who was grinning in excitement.

* * *

(With Yuuma and Ankh)

While Yuuma was counting his money, Ankh was on his smart phone doing some research on Kougami.

' _Kougami, eh? I wonder what humans are doing with the Medals.'_ Ankh thought.

"Oh no!" Ankh look at Yuuma. "If I don't find a job soon…"

Yuuma turned towards Ankh.

"Ankh! You are eating too much ice pops! I know it's the middle of summer, but you shouldn't eat too much of those!" Yuuma told the Greeed, but was left ignored. "Man…I can't even buy underwear with this. What'll we do?!"

"You're so annoying…" Ankh mutters before turning away from Yuuma. "I can't concentrate."

"Hey!" Yuuma soon stands up and walks towards Ankh. "Listen to what I have to say…"

"I'm not talking to you!" Ankh told him. "This aura…Is it a Yummy…or…"

"Eh?" Yuuma let out wondering what he was saying.

* * *

Yuuma and Ankh were walking towards a water front. Ankh was looking around the area, and soon senses something nearby.

"Yuuma." Ankh called before bringing out his Greeed Arm with the Core Medals in hand. "Hurry and transformed!"

Ankh throws the Medals at Yuuma, who catches them.

"Hurry!" Ankh told him, before looking at the water.

Then something jumps out, which made Ankh stumble back a bit and Yuuma rolled on his shoulder, as he was rolling he puts on the O-Driver and inserts the Core Medals in it, before recovering.

Yuuma tilted his Driver and scanned the Medals.

"Henshin!"

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Jumping out of the water was Mezool, flying towards them as Yuuma has transformed into OOO.

OOO and Ankh soon stands up as they were looking at Mezool.

" **My…Despite reviving in such a state…You're still as sharp-eyed as ever, Ankh."** Mezool stated.

"It's your humid aura." Ankh told her. "Yuuma, be careful. She's one of the Greeed Mezool.

" **It's a pleasure to meet you, OOO Bōya."** Mezool teased at the Rider.

"Bōya?!" OOO said feeling a little offended, he maybe still a teenager but still.

"Mezool, don't follow me around!" Ankh told his fellow Greeed. "It's a nuisance!"

" **You two are the true eyesore."** Mezool stated. " **I can't even go on a little walk."**

Mezool soon charges at them, Ankh walks away to a safe area leaving this to OOO, Mezool jumps over the Rider, as she did OOO landed a punch on her.

Mezool shoulder rolled on the ground before she recovered. OOO drew out his sword and slashes at Mezool but she parried it, Mezool aims a kick at him, OOO dodges the kick.

OOO was about to stab her, but Mezool dodges it. OOO tries to land a sword blow on her, but kept on missing. Mezool ducks a slash while kicking OOO on the feet sending him to the ground.

OOO recovered and was going to stab her, but Mezool dodges by jumping over it and jumps on his shoulder to a nearby balcony.

" **Oh OOO boy! See you again real soon!"** Mezool told the Rider as she left the area.

"A Greeed out for a walk?" OOO said before looking at Ankh. "You think she made a Yummy, already?" He said before he tilted his Driver straight changing back to Yuuma.

"Even if she has," Ankh started as he walks towards him. "Mezool's Yummies won't show up that easily. She probably made a nest somewhere to devour human greed."

"What do you mean? Don't you know where it is?" Yuuma asked.

"Nope." Ankh said before walking a few step forward and soon looks at some buildings on the other side of the river, before spotting a certain tall one.

"Right now, I'm going to study this." Ankh said before leaving the area.

"Hey wait Ankh!" Yuuma called out following the Greeed. "Are you waiting for a Yummy to fatten up again?!" Ankh ignored him as he continued walking. "Hey! Tell me!"

Yuuma then chuckles.

"Not." Yuuma then looks at the other side of the river. "He was looking in that direction just now."

Yuuma was looking at the building, which made him have an idea where the Yummy is.

* * *

(Meanwhile with the Greeed)

Mezool had just arrived back to the bar, and explained to the others her encounter with Yuuma and Ankh.

" **Nani?! OOO and Ankh?!"** Uva said.

" **Yeah."** Mezool said. **"I had to retreat quickly. The Yummy I set up might have already been discovered. If it grows well, I could share a lot of Cell Medals with you. I will be so angry if he just steals them."**

Uva roared in anger, before walking towards Mezool.

" **I'll go!"** Uva told her. **"I will destroy both OOO and Ankh with my own hands!"** Uva soon leaves the area.

Mezool sighed as she, Kazari and Gamel watch him leave.

" **Uva…is angry…"** Gamel said.

" **It's because he had his Medals taken."** Kazari said. **"Same thing happened with me, so I understand how he feels."**

" **Oh?"** Mezool walks to Kazari's side. **"It's rare to hear you be so sympathetic, Kazari. Is it because of the pitiable state you're in?"**

Kazari rolls away from Mezool.

" **Maybe."** Kazari said.

* * *

(With Moeki Yamano)

Moeki was in a clothing store, picking out some expensive clothes and shoes that she has an eye on. When she was at a mirror with two jackets to see if they look good on her, as she put them away, one of the workers brought her another jacket and helps her puts it on her.

"The bag and the one-piece in the magazine, as well as the boots left last time." Moeki told the worker as she admired the jacket on her. "I want them after all, so please bring them."

"Thank you very much! I'll bring them right away." The worker said before leaving.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Asuka)

After Asuka with a bag in hand, had finished working at Cous Coussier, she headed to where Moeki's home to returned the jacket inside the bag.

"Wow…" Asuka said as she looked at the tall building. "She lives here? She's really rich."

Asuka was about to head inside, but Yuuma get in front of her and grabs her shoulders.

"Asuka-chan, why are you here?!" Yuuma asked, he then drags her away from the building. "Come this way."

Yuuma had brought Asuka to place a few blocks away from the building, and soon explained her, the situation.

"Eh? There's a monster in that building?" Asuka asked.

"I think so." Yuuma said. "So it's best you stay away from it."

"But a person from my school lives there." Asuka told him.

"Really?!" Yuuma said, if what she said is true it gave him an idea on who spawned Mezool's Yummy. "But still, stay away until I know it's safe, okay?"

Yuuma was about to head back, while Asuka watch him she wanted to help, but can't because as a ninja she can't expose herself to public areas.

Soon someone walks in front of Yuuma's path, stopping him; it was Uva in human form.

"OOO, correct?" Uva asked.

"Eh? Ummm…Have we met before?" Yuuma asked because he doesn't that he's a Greeed in disguised

"It's our first time meeting like this." Uva told him.

"Eh?" Yuuma blinked.

Soon Uva transformed into his Greeed form, which surprised Yuuma and Asuka.

" **Give back my Core Medals!"** Uva demanded.

' _Core Medal? Then he must be a Greeed?'_ Yuuma thought before turning back to Asuka.

"Asuka-chan, you need run!" Yuuma told her.

"But…!" Asuka started before Yuuma pushed her away to keep her away from this.

Uva soon run towards Yuuma and jumps towards him. Yuuma dodges barely as he rolled on the ground, before Uva landed.

Yuuma puts on the O-Driver before standing up, but realized he was lacking something for him to transform.

' _Oh no! I forget that Ankh has the Medals!'_ Yuuma thought.

Uva turned towards Yuuma.

" **What's wrong? Take out the Medals! Where's Ankh?!"** Uva demanded.

"Eh? Oh…Umm…where can he be?" Yuuma played dumbed.

" **You bastard…!"** Uva growled. **"Are you screwing with me?!"** Uva then slash at Yuuma, who dodges it.

Uva continued his attacks, while Yuuma tries his best to dodge him. Asuka was hiding nearby, she wanted to help him but can't because it would mean exposing herself as a ninja to Yuuma.

As Yuuma barrel rolled behind Uva, he turned around and was to stab him, Yuuma quickly redirect it to the ground. Uva lifted his arm up in the same time sending Yuuma rolling on the ground, while dropping a Taka Can.

Yuuma saw the Can and before sitting facing Uva.

" **I'll kill you first."** Uva told him, as he walks towards and as Yuuma was crawling away and towards the Taka Can. **"Ankh can't do anything without OOO."**

Uva was about to stab Yuuma, but he quickly got on his feet before grabbing the Taka Can and soon runs away.

As Yuuma was running he quickly pressed the button for the Candroid.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Ankh)

Ankh was seen exiting a building branch of the Kougami Foundation.

"This isn't the place." Ankh said. "I should have guessed it wouldn't be that easy to find Kougami's location."

Ankh looks at his phone for a different location, but soon heard a familiar cry. He looks and Taka CanDroid, dropping a Batta Can.

Ankh catches it, and the Batta Can transformed before beeping.

" _Ankh, is that you?"_ Yuuma's voice asked through the CanDroid.

"Stop playing around already." Ankh said through the CanDroid.

" _I'm already playing a game of tag with a Greeed!"_ Yuuma shouted.

"Nani?" Ankh said, he soon heard some screaming through the CanDroid.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma)

Yuuma continued to ran away from the Greeed Uva.

" _Yuuma, just keep running until I get to you."_ Ankh instructed through Yuuma's Batta CanDroid..

(Back with Ankh)

Ankh has found a Ride Vendor nearby, and soon inserts a Cell Medal in it, and pressed the black button, and it soon transformed into its bike mode.

Ankh soon got on the bike and pick up the helmet.

"Ankh-kun." Ankh looks and saw Kougami on the building screen. "Looks like you're finding our system useful."

Ankh turned away and puts on the helmet and soon drives to where Yuuma is.

As he left Kougami was jabbing his fingers at the Greeed.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma)

Yuuma climb over a fence and continued running before looking back, and saw Uva behind the fence. Knowing fully well that fence won't hold Yuuma continued to run, Uva kicks down the fence as he continued to give chase.

As Yuuma was running he found a Ride Vendor nearby, and runs to it as he brought out a Cell Medal. Uva had founded him, which made Yuuma quickly inserts the Medal, and pressed the button, soon the Vendor transformed into its bike mode, and soon got on it before putting the helmet and drives away on it

"Catch me if you can!" Yuuma said.

Uva didn't stop as he jumps towards him. As Yuuma was driving down the street, Uva was jumping to car to car, and soon fire green lightning bolts from his head at Yuuma.

Yuuma dodges the bolts of lightning as best he can.

Ankh drives fast to help Yuuma.

While Asuka was running trying to find Yuuma after losing him and Uva, but soon found Moeki walking towards her.

"Yamano-san." Asuka runs towards her. "Yamano-san!"

"You're that girl. What is it?" Moeki asked, she soon saw her bag which had her jacket. "I told you I didn't want that."

"That's not important. Right now, Yamano-san…" Asuka started.

"I guess there are tourist types who come to check out my mansion." Moeki said. "I understand how you feel, but to be frank, it's kind of a bother."

Soon Moeki heard her phone ringing, she brought it out and saw it was her father calling.

"Sorry." Moeki said. "It's my father. He's in America, by the way."

Moeki soon answered her phone and brought to her ear.

"Hello, papa. What is it?" Moeki asked. "Eh? Bankrupt?"

She was processing on her father just told her.

"W-What? Tell me you're joking." Moeki said with a little denial in her voice, as Asuka was listening to her words. "Dad? Then what'll happen to me? But what about food? A part time job? Apologizing doesn't fix this! Just what am I going to do?!"

* * *

(Back with Yuuma)

Yuuma continued to avoid Uva's lightning attacks, and soon saw Ankh driving towards him.

"Ankh!" Yuuma said, while not noticing Uva jumping on his bike behind him.

He got a good grip but Yuuma manage to shake him off. As Uva got up, he then saw Ankh behind him, rums through him, sending rolling the ground.

Ankh manages to catch up with Yuuma.

Yuuma puts on the O-Driver, and looks towards Ankh.

"Ankh! The Medals!" Yuuma brought his hand forward to him, and Ankh handed him the Medals.

Yuuma inserts the Medals into the Driver and tilted the Driver, Yuuma grabs the O-Scanner, and soon scan the Medals.

"Henshin!"

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma transformed into OOO.

 **(Cue: Regret Nothing by Shu Watanabe)**

OOO turned his bike around and revs up the bike engine, as Uva was in front of him.

" **Don't use my Medals!"** Uva threatened.

OOO pulled the handles, Uva charges at him; OOO did the same with his bike. Uva then jumps at him, OOO moves his feet on the sit on the bike before jumping towards Uva.

As they were charging at each other, Uva landed the first attack, making OOO roughly landed on the ground.

As OOO was about to get back up, Uva charges at him, and soon the two in engage to hand to hand combat, while Uva have the upper hand.

" **That is my Medal! It's mine!"** Uva said as he brought his last attack to the O-Driver, but OOO struggle to break free. **"Give it back!"**

OOO manage to break free, but Uva slashes him sending rolling on the ground before recovering. Uva continued his assault still having the upper hand on OOO who was still trying to fight back, as he manage to get him on the ground.

As Ankh was watching the whole fight, and listen to Uva's words, he had a suspicion.

"That Uva…Is it possible he doesn't know?" Ankh wondered.

OOO manage to kick Uva off before standing up. Uva was about to slash him, but OOO dodges behind him, as he turned around OOO landed a double back kick on his chest.

Uva slashes OOO on his legs sending him to the ground.

 **(End of song)**

"Uva!" Ankh called out to his fellow Greeed. "Did you hear that Kazari has one of your Medals?"

This has gotten Uva's attention as he looks towards Ankh.

" **What you say?!"** Uva said.

"I knew it! There's no way that Kazari would tell you." Ankh said. "He got it! He too one from us!"

" **It can't be…That Kazari…"** Uva said deep in thought. **"That Kazari…"**

As Uva was distracted, Ankh had the Cheetah Medal in his hand.

"Yuuma, now!" Ankh said before throwing the Medal to OOO.

OOO caught it.

"Although I don't really like this kind of method…but!" OOO said before removing the Batta Medal as he stood up.

OOO inserted the Cheetah Medal in the Driver, tilted it and scanned Medals.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"CHEETAH!"**

OOO's legs transformed into the Cheetah legs, and enter his combat pose.

Uva looks back at OOO. Uva soon charges at OOO, while OOO moves in Cheetah speed towards Uva, and landed fast kicks on his chest, the side of his head, and then on the back.

OOO charges at Uva again in Cheetah speed, before jumping towards him

"Seiya!" OOO sends a powerful kick sending Uva skidding back as he was bleeding out Cell Medals until bleeds out three Core Medals.

Ankh saw it and flies out in his Greeed Arm form, and grabs the Core Medals before returning to his host body.

As Uva stops, his chest armor soon turned into Cell Medals and fall apart.

"So we've got three in a set." Ankh smirked, in his hand is another Batta Medal, with a Kamakiri and a new Medal of a Kuwagata (Stag Beetle) Medal.

Uva turned towards Ankh.

" **Ankh! You bastard! Are you trying to obtain all the Core Medals besides your own?!"** Uva demanded to know.

This made OOO turned towards Ankh.

"We are called Greeed! That's just greed!" Ankh said. "What good is it, if we are not greedy?"

OOO turned back to Uva, who was laughing.

" **That's right! Guess I need to be greedy as well. I swear I'll soon retake my Core Medals!"** Uva swore before retreating.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Moeki)

Moeki was running to her home, with Asuka following behind her.

"Yamano-san! Wait!" Asuka called out, as Moeki run inside as she remembers what her father told her.

The elevator door opens, and Moeki runs inside, Asuka continued to follow her.

"Yamano-san!" Asuka said as she reaches the elevator only for its doors to close.

As the elevator was going up, Moeki sits on the corner of the elevator sniffling.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma and Ankh)

Ankh was looking at his Greeed Arm before changing it back into human form.

"What does obtaining all the Core Medals mean? Just what are you trying to do?" Yuuma asked.

"Nothing." Ankh answered. "Is there any reason for greed? You want it, that's why you collect it. It's just like how you want underwear."

"But that's…!" Yuuma started. "No! What I'm asking is what will happen?"

Ankh turned towards Yuuma and brought out the three types of the green insect Medals.

"Uva's Medals come in three types. That's three Medals." Ankh explained.

Yuuma nodded.

"Kamakiri, Batta, and Kuwagata?" Yuuma called the Medals in his hand. "What about them?"

"All Greeeds have three types of Core Medals. And… OOO can also use three types." Ankh explained.

"Oh, I see now!" Yuuma said. "Up till now, it's been mix and matching. But what you saying is, I can transform using one from a full set."

"A Full Medal Combo…That also means…" Ankh started. "…That you might be able to see the true power of the Medals." Ankh finished before putting the Medals away.

"They're true power?" Yuuma wondered as to what kind of power a full set Combo Medal can do.

Ankh walks towards his Ride Vendor before getting on, he then brought out the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.

"Yuuma!" Ankh called out before throwing them to him.

Yuuma catches them and looks at them before looking back to Ankh wondering why he gave them to him.

"I don't like it, but…I get that it'd be a nuisance unless you can transform on your own." Ankh stated.

"Oh, I see thanks then." Yuuma said. "But where are you going?"

"I'll admit that it's better to have this equipment." Ankh said.

"Isn't it?" Yuuma said wondering if Ankh will accept Kougami's deal.

"But…" Ankh said before remembering Kougami's deal of taking 70 percent of the Medals they collect.

"There's no way in hell that I'd let 70 percent of my Medals be taken!" Ankh stated. "So I'm going to get him to let us use these for free."

"Hey! Don't do something reckless…" Yuuma told the Greeed.

"Just go already!" Ankh ordered him. "There's a Yummy in that mansion."

"So you did know!" Yuuma said before heading towards his Ride Vendor.

Yuuma got on his bike, he picks up the helmet, before turning back to Ankh.

"At any rate, don't do anything reckless!" Yuuma told the Greeed before putting on the helmet. "Got it?!"

Ankh didn't answer as he put on his helmet. Soon the two drives to their, own destinations.

* * *

(At the Greeed hangout)

As Kazari in human form was checking out his hat, Uva grabs his shoulder, forcing him to face the Insect Greeed as he grabs the neck area of Kazari's shirt.

" **Kazari! How dare you hold on to one of my Core Medals!"** Uva exclaimed. **"I heard from Ankh!"**

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kazari played innocent to his fellow Greeed.

Uva grabs Kazari's shirt with both hands, bringing him close at his face.

" **Don't play dumb with me!"** Uva threatened, as Mezool watch them, and Gamel was building a fort with the chairs

"Uva, did you forget that Ankh has always been a good liar?" Kazari asked. "You were tricked. You're free to believe whomever you want, of course."

Uva growls in frustration, before throwing Kazari to the ground. Uva walks to Gamel's fort.

" **Where is my Core?!"** Uva exclaimed before kicking Gamel's fort down bring it down.

" **My fort!"** Gamel cried.

" **Calm down!"** Mezool told Uva. **"Until we're completely revived, we don't have time to fight, with each other."** She said as she walks towards Uva and place her hand on his shoulder. **"Right now my Yummy is creating a lot of Medals. Let's get along and share them."**

Mezool manages to get Uva to calm down.

" **It'll be fine. I'm sure about the human I picked is already..."** Mezool said.

* * *

(With Moeki)

Moeki was in her room filled with her clothes, worried about one thing.

"I can't shop anymore…" She mutters. "I'll lose all this…I won't be able to live here anymore too…And…"

She has flashbacks of her former life style, living in a small empty apartment room.

"No…" She said in denial. "If that happens…"

Moeki then begins to pick beg, several bags and things close to her, and which made more Cell Medals to pile up, which also made the nest of eggs to fall on the floor as it was multiplying.

* * *

(With Yuuma)

Yuuma arrived back to the mansion; taking off his biker gloves, and looks at the tall building.

"Now then…This place is so big. Just where should I start searching?" Yuuma wondered as he got off his bike, and soon notices Goto on a Ride Vendor looking athim.

"Huh? Ummm…Goto-san, right?" Yuuma asked. Goto use his hand to tell him to come closer to him.

Yuuma walks closer to him. Goto soon brought out a tablet, Yuuma looks and saw a video the building.

"This is real-time footage of the top of this building." Goto explain, before pressing a button, which showed footage of the Yummy eggs covering the entire windows. "The location of the Yummy is in room 2805. Resident: Moeki Yamano. There's no reason for such monsters to be running rampant."

Yuuma heard a familiar cry, and looks and saw a Taka Candroid crying a Batta Candroid flying above them before letting the Batta go and landed on Goto's hand, before transforming back into its Can mode.

"Just accept our help so that we can stop them." Goto told him.

"I want to, but…" Yuuma said.

"It's Ankh, isn't it?" Goto asked. "Can you save the world if you can't even keep one Greeed in check?"

Yuuma wasn't sure how to answer a question like that. Goto puts on his helmet, and soon drives away, leaving the area.

"The world huh? That's pretty big." Yuuma said. "Well, I just have to focus on what's right in front of me."

Yuuma then heads inside.

* * *

Moeki was seen as the elevator door was opening, before she walks out of it, Yuuma walks passed through her side heading to the elevator, until…

"Yamano-san." Both Yuuma and Moeki look and saw Asuka coming out the corner.

"You're still here? Moeki asked.

"I'm sorry. I was worried." Asuka told her. "Yamano-san, are you okay?"

"Mind your own business!" Moeki told her. "Will you move? I'm going shopping." Moeki was about to leave.

"Eh?!" Asuka gasped, which made her stop.

"What? Am I not allowed to buy the things I want?!" Moeki asked.

"But…isn't your father bankrupt? You shouldn't be shopping…" Asuka told her.

"Just leave me alone!" Moeki exclaimed.

"But!" Asuka said.

"It's my decision! Why are you suddenly following me around?!" Moeki said before turning away from her.

"Are you doing it out of sympathy?" Moeki asked before turning back to Asuka. "Because my rank is now suddenly lower than yours?!"

"Sorry, but that's not the case!" She said as she brought out her money pouch out of her purse. "I still have plenty of money left."

Moeki brought out hundreds worth of dollars, and brought them close to Asuka's face.

"See!" Moeki said.

"That's not my intention!" Asuka stated.

"W-Wait a moment!" Yuuma walks in between them. "Just drop that for now."

Yuuma turned to Moeki.

"There's something strange in your room, right?" Yuuma asked. "Have you been attacked by some sort of monster?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Moeki asked, not having a clue what he's talking about.

"Eh? Aren't you in room 2805?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah, so what?!" Moeki said. "Just who are you people?! Just leave me alone?!"

Moeki throws her money at them before leaving to the elevator, and taps on the as the doors close.

"Wait, Yamano-san!" Asuka called out as she heads to the elevator only for them to close.

Asuka soon turns around, and saw Yuuma gathering and picking up the money on the ground.

Moeki runs into her room before throwing her purse away, and sits on her bed.

"What was that?! What's wrong with wanting to buy something?"

* * *

(Outside)

Yuuma was sitting on a bench, as Asuka was watching him straightening out the money and looks at them.

"You said you'd extend a hand to save people…Looks to me like you reached out your hand to get money." Asuka said.

"Well, money's important." Yuuma said.

"But that's…true…" Asuka mutters. "Still, there's more to this!" She said before sitting next to him.

"Yamano-san's family is in trouble, but she still wants to shop. Isn't that bad?" Asuka asked.

"Well it can't be helped. That's what she wants." Yuuma stated.

"But that's…" Asuka mutters.

"Isn't everyone that way?" Yuuma asked as he checks the money for any wrinkles.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Kougami)

Kougami had place a gift wrap box over a cake, he finished just now. Satonaka walks into his office.

"President, a guest has arrived to meet you." She said.

Walking in was none other than the Greeed Ankh. He pushed Satonaka away and walks towards Kougami.

"Welcome, Ankh-kun!" Kougami greeted as he was wrapping the ribbon on the box. "This is a private building, but it's not a secret. Sooner or later, I figured you'd find information about it. Hehehe, so…I'm hoping to hear a good response today."

"Do I look like I am about to give one?" Ankh asked before transforming his arm into its Greeed form.

While Satonaka looks a little worried, Kougami just smiles without a care in the world.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma and Asuka)

Yuuma straighten out the money and folded them in half, before standing up.

"I've been to many places around the world, but there's no such thing as a person who doesn't want something." Yuuma said. "Even if it's not money, there are many other things. Thinking that way is needed to live. That's why…" Yuuma turned back to Asuka.

"I think its fine to want things." Yuuma said.

* * *

(Back with Ankh)

Kougami sits on his chair behind his desk.

"Listen, Ankh-kun. Both you and I want the Medals. For that cause, it's give and take! No problem with that, right?" Kougami asked.

"That's a fatal flaw there!" Ankh stated. "I love to take, but I hate to give."

Kougami chuckles of his response.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma)

"What's important is what you do with that desire." Yuuma said before sitting back next to Asuka and handed her the money. "Give it back to her later, okay?"

Asuka grabs the money, and looks at Yuuma.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Moeki)

Moeki was on her computer laptop, on it was a website with shoes and purses, and was adding them to the digital cart.

"This…This too…" She mutters, as she was creating more Medals for the Yummy, she soon stops when the screen pops out a caution warning.

She had an irritated look on her before closing the laptop. She soon begins to notice something behind her; she looks and saw the large egg nest of probably over thousands, coming towards her.

Moeki screams in fear, as the eggs hatches Piranhas Yummies one at time very fast.

* * *

(Outside)

Windows on the top floor shattered, Yuuma looks and saw the army of Yummies, crawling through the window and down the wall.

Yuuma soon stood up on his feet, before placing his hands on Asuka's shoulders.

"Asuka-chan, you stay here where it's safe." Yuuma told her.

"Uhm…okay." Asuka nodded.

Yuuma face back to the building, before bringing out his O-Driver and placed it on his waist. Yuuma inserted the Core Medals into and scanned them

"Henshin!" Yuuma said before running to the building.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

As he was running Yuuma had transformed into OOO. Asuka's eyes turned wide as she stood up surprised by OOO transformation.

"So that's his armor." Asuka thought out loud.

* * *

As more Piranha Yummies was hatching some were crawling towards Moeki was crawling out of her room before standing up and begin running, before tripping looking at the Yummies, before OOO comes in and runs towards her

"You okay?!" OOO help her up, and runs away with her. "Hurry this way!"

* * *

(Back with Ankh)

"I see." Kougami said leaning on his chair. "In other words, you will eliminate me and steal the Medal System, for yourself. You just want the take part, right?"

"Why of course. That's the easiest path." Ankh said.

Kougami hummed.

"You just don't get it." Kougami stated. "Isn't that right, Satonaka-kun?"

"Hai. Because that's not possible." Satonaka told the Greeed.

"Your bluffs won't work!" Ankh told them.

Soon a ringing was heard from Kougami's computer.

" _President, it's a Yummy."_ Goto said through the computer. _"OOO is already in battle."_

Kougami pressed a button on his computer.

"Oh. Well now." Kougami said. "Good timing, Ankh-kun. Let me explain the battle to you."

Kougami turned the computer screen towards Ankh. Ankh looks and saw the Piranha Yummies crawling down the building.

* * *

(Back with OOO)

OOO was leading Moeki to Asuka.

"Asuka-chan, sorry, but can you take care of her?" OOO asked before placing her on the bench, and runs back to the building.

"Okay…Oh your name is Yuuma Hino-san, right?" Asuka asked.

"Eh?" OOO stops as he turned back to her. "Oh, yeah it is. But in this form I'm also known as, Kamen Rider OOO." He said as the name was growing on him.

"Kamen Rider…" Asuka mutters.

"Alright, see ya. Take care of her, okay?" OOO asked politely, before running back to the building.

* * *

OOO was now at the building as he looks at the army of Piranha Yummies.

"There are so many." OOO mutters before hearing a honking sound.

OOO looks and saw a Ride Vendor lose nearby.

"Nice! I'll beat them off with the bike." OOO said before heading towards the Vendor and brought out a Cell Medal.

OOO inserts the Medal, and pressed the button, waiting for it to transformed, but it hadn't.

"Huh? What the?" OOO pressed the button again, but the Vendor was still inactive. "Huh? Oh? Huh? Why isn't it transforming?!"

OOO continued to check what's wrong.

* * *

(Back with Ankh)

Ankh was watching as, OOO was still trying to get the Vendor to do something.

"What happened? What's going on?" Ankh asked.

"That's my will." Kougami told the Greeed.

"Nani?!" Ankh said.

"Without my will, the Medal System won't work." Kougami explained. "In other words, if I died, all that would be nothing but scrap metal."

"Bullshit! You honestly think I'll believe that?!" Ankh exclaimed.

"But you saw how we humans have evolved in the past 800 years; do you honestly think it's a lie?" Kougami asked.

Ankh wasn't sure how talk back about that. Kougami chuckles.

"Now, there is but one path. From now on, hand over 70 percent of the Medals you obtain. If you do, you can use the Medal System all you want." Kougami told the Greeed.

Ankh looks back at OOO, seeing he was shacking the machine, before ramming his shoulder on it.

" _Come on! Hurry up!"_ OOO pleaded.

Having no choice Ankh gave his response.

"40 percent." Ankh told him.

"70 percent." Kougami argue back.

"How can I give that much?!" Ankh said.

Kougami leans forward on his desk.

"70 percent." Kougami said before leaning back on his chair. "If OOO's battles goes well, you're the one who profits."

"50 percent." Ankh told him, Kougami turns his chair facing the other way.

"70 percent." Kougami told him.

Ankh made tight fist with his Greeed Arm in angry.

" _Hey! Transform!"_ OOO exclaimed as he was sitting on the down Vendor while banging on it.

" _Alright, transformed!"_ OOO hold imaginary bike handles with his hands, and soon brought his head down in frustration before rising it up. _"Hey! Change already!"_

"60 percent! No higher!" Ankh shouted.

"Happy birthday!" Kougami cheered meaning he accepts, making Ankh grumbles.

Kougami turns back to Ankh.

"…To our contract." Kougami said before untying the ribbon on the box, he opens which reveals the fruit toppings as the number sixty percent on it, meaning Kougami has predicted this from the start.

Ankh glares at Kougami.

"Kisama…" Ankh growled. "From the very beginning…"

"So, how about an advance payment to seal this contract." Kougami said. "100 Cell Medals, if you may?"

"Fine! Take it!" Ankh exclaimed before bringing out his Greeed Arm and pops out Cell Medals.

Kougami soon snaps his fingers.

* * *

(Back with OOO)

As OOO was still pondering on why won't the Vendor transformed, it soon did, making OOO jumps up and landed on the sit.

"Finally!" OOO said before driving to the building, while not notice Goto hiding nearby, in his hand was a remote he pointed it a Vendor in front of him, which made it transformed.

Which means that Kougami was bluffing about the whole thing. Goto sighed.

Asuka was putting the jacket Moeki let her have, on the shock former rich girl.

Asuka and Moeki look back at the building that was swarming with Piranha Yummies.

"Just what is that?!" Moeki asked.

"I'm not entirely sure either…but it's born from human greed." Asuka explained.

"From humans?" Asuka nodded. "Then…that's mine?"

Moeki then saw her stuff flying out from her room.

"So that was what I was clinging to." Moeki said before looking down. "Though my family had money, it's not like we were celebrities. That's why I lost all confidence when I arrived in Asakusa. But I felt good when I wore luxurious clothing. That's why I wanted more. I wanted more and more."

Asuka was in deep thought as she was talking.

"We're probably the same." Asuka said. "Maybe that's why I was worried about you, Yamano-san."

"Eh? But Asuka-san…you're…"

"I have a cousin…who was like a big brother to me…but then suddenly, He's…" Asuka mutters while remembering her first encounter of Ankh possessing Shingo's body. "For you it was clothes; for me, I clung to Shingo.

Asuka saw Ankh was seen driving down the road heading towards the building; they soon look at each other. As Asuka watches him leave, she looks back to Moeki.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting something. What's important is what you do with that desire." Asuka told Moeki. "I don't think you should just cling to it."

Asuka soon holds Moeki's hand for comfort.

"You need to do the right thing." Asuka told her, Moeki nodded.

* * *

Ankh was driving down the street fast. OOO was driving up the wall of the building ramming the Piranha Yummies off.

Ankh soon stops as he was close enough; he took off his helmet and looks at OOO. As OOO ram the Yummies, some of them got on his bike and him sending off of it, and sending him to the ground.

OOO rolled on the ground, and shook the Piranhas off before standing up. OOO looks and saw Ankh behind him, before heading to him.

"There's no end to them." OOO stated. "Hey, Ankh. Three Core Medals in a set. That Full Combo thing. What does it do?"

"It's unbelievable powerful." Ankh answered. "You probably won't be able to use it without getting hurt."

OOO hummed as he walks a few steps forward, and looks seeing all the Piranha Yummies coming down.

"Then, shall we give it a try?" OOO asked the Greeed.

Ankh walks to OOO's side.

"Don't lose the Medals when you hit them!" Ankh told the Rider before bringing out the Kamakiri and Kuwagata Medals.

OOO grabs the Medals.

"I know." OOO said before running forward.

OOO stops and soon pulls out the Taka and Tora Medals and inserts the two Green Medals into his Driver, and soon scanned them.

" **KUWAGATA!"**

" **KAMAKIRI!"**

" **BATTA!"**

" **Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri, Ba! Gatakiriba!"**

The O-Driver song a different tone, his mid-section turned into Kamakiri form, his head change into a different shade of green with two stag beetle horns and orange eyes with a green stone on the forehead.

This was the Gatakiriba Combo – The Strongest Combo

 **(Cue: Got To Keep It Real by Shu Watanabe)**

OOO felt overwhelming power inside of him as he roared really loud.

OOO ceased his roared as he saw the army of Piranha Yummies charging towards him.

This didn't frighten OOO as he charged at them, as he was running OOO made a clone copy of himself, and made three, then seven, ten, fifty, until eventually OOO made hundreds of himself, as the two armies charge at each other.

OOO smacks one Yummy away as it was flying at him, one was holding a Yummy in his arm, one punches a Yummy to the ground, and stomps on it.

The OOO clones were slashing every Yummy coming at them.

One Yummy was biting on one of the OOOs head and another bits on his leg until he kicks it away.

All the OOOs watch each other's back, as they were fighting.

One OOO kicks a Yummy away, one punches one away. One Yummy was biting on one's arm, before being punch away.

The OOO clone army had the upper hand against the Piranha Yummies. The Yummies soon swarmed together, forming a giant Piranha Yummy.

The OOOs brought out they O-scanner, and soon scanned on their Drivers.

 **"SCANNING CHARGE!"**

The giant Piranha Yummy fired a beam from its mouth at the OOOs.

"Seiya!" But they dodge it by jumping flying in side kick position flying into the Yummy's mouth.

Soon the OOO's are attacking the Yummy in the inside, with their Kamakiri swords, punches, and kicks. And soon the Yummy exploded, and flying out was the real OOO.

 **(End of song)**

OOO landed on the ground, and was a little out of breath. As OOO stood up, Ankh was walking towards him.

OOO straightened his Driver, to change back into Yuuma who was panting.

"I'm…back…" Yuuma mutters. "I properly…came back in one…"

Yuuma then begins to lose conscious as he fell to the ground.

"Just what you expect from unbelievable power." Ankh said, as Yuuma was snoring on the ground.

* * *

(Next day)

Moeki was in a bakery shop, in a uniform, she was setting up the where the bread go.

"Hey!" She looks and saw Asuka with her friends.

"Welcome!" Moeki greeted.

"Hello."

"Greetings."

"Hey, look at that it looks yummy." As her friends left to, Asuka was smiling seeing that Moeki is going to be alright.

Outside across the street was Yuuma and Ankh.

"Thank goodness! I think Asuka-chan's looking more cheerful now." Yuuma said before looking at Ankh. "Right?"

Ankh looks at her, and only said. "Like I'd know!"

Ankh was about to leave before stopping, and brought out the Green Medals

' _A Full Combo might be a bit too dangerous…'_ Ankh thought before continue leaving.

Yuuma watch as the Greed left, with a smile on his face.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back with Poseidon)

The guardsmen were seen unconscious, heavily wounded with their weapons broken, not only that the gate was smashed opened.

In the pathway leading behind Poseidon, was more wounded ninjas on the ground, on walls, and smashed into buildings.

Poseidon yawned.

"Man this is boring. I thought this place would have more of a challenge. Guess I was wrong." Poseidon said.

Something flies behind Poseidon and grabs him from behind; he looks and saw it was a puppet.

"I think that's enough smashing big boy." He looks and saw the browned hair girl with the ribbon Haruka, wearing somewhat exposing outfit, with high end gloves that reaches under her shoulders, with high knee socks, and wore a lab coat on her shoulders.

"Hmm, think this can hold me? Think again!" Poseidon said before smashing the puppet off him into pieces.

"My, you really strong." She said. "But I was just distracting you."

Poseidon saw someone with long blond hair, wearing a light green and white dress with a large sword flying above him, and was about to slash him, but Poseidon easily blocks and pushed her back.

Poseidon soon heard a shot fire, and saw a grenade coming out him, Poseidon dodges it, which made explosion, and he saw a little girl wearing a gothic dress with an umbrella gun.

Soon two smoke explosions were made around Poseidon. Poseidon focus, and saw three katana swords coming at him in front, and saw a knife coming at from behind.

Poseidon parried the three swords, and dodges the knife from behind but without having a cut on his jacket.

The smoke soon cleared. He saw in front was a woman wearing jeans and with a yellow shirt that looks a little cut up.

"Most impressive." Poseidon looks and saw Homura wearing her school uniform, only with armbands on, and has seven swords sheaths on her bike with one white handle with, while both her hands have three swords each.

"You're really skilled, to have made this far." Homura said. "But I'm sad to say this is where you'll meet your end."

Poseidon looks at his opponents around and then cut on his jacket, which made him laughs excitement.

"Man this is good…Now this is wait I'm waiting on." Poseidon smirks. "Looks like I don't have to hold back against you five…Henshin."

Appearing around Poseidon was spinning colored Medals, which surprised the five around.

" **SAME!"**

" **KUJIRA!"**

" **OOKAMINUO!"**

Soon the spinning Medals formed together to make a triangle, before it flew backwards on his chest, forming his armor.

He had a black bodysuit, a blue shark-themed helmet, with a sea-blue whale themed shoulder design and has a few markings on his hands and red wolf-fish boots that has spikes all over his boots. He wields his harpoon known as Deepest Harpoon, and on his waist was a belt that had three Medals in a triangular position.

This was Kamen Rider Poseidon.

The girls around him was surprised by his transformation not seeing something like this before.

"What the?"

"What kind of transformation is that?"

' _What I minute…He sort of resembles that OOO guy.'_ Homura thought after seeing the somewhat similar designs.

"Just who are you?!" Homura demanded.

"I am Poseidon…Kamen Rider Poseidon!" Poseidon told them.

"Kamen? Like in masked?" Haruka said.

"Now then, how about we continue?" Poseidon challenges them.

"Fine if that's what you want!" Homura shouted before charging.

Poseidon have a feeling he was going to enjoy this battle.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Current Core Medals:**

 **Taka x2**

 **Tora x2**

 **Cheetah x2**

 **Batta x2**

 **Kamakiri**

 **Kuwagata**


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicion

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, just realized that it's been 6 months that I hadn't update the OOO story. Also I originally have plan to make this into 2 of the OOO's shows episodes into one, but after seeing how long it was getting, and it hadn't been updated for months, I decided not to.**

 **But anyway let's got on with the story!**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Senran Kagura, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**

 **Chapter 6: Suspicion, a Lousy Husband, and a Trap**

Asuka was in her ninja classroom with her classmates waiting for Kiriya-sensei, and was thinking about Yuuma/OOO, Ankh, and the Greeed and the Yummy, she encounter for some time now, all of that was really bizarre, even by her ninja standards.

"Asuka! Hey Asuka!" Katsuragi called, but Asuka hadn't paid attention, until the blond had a sinisterly smirk and grope Asuka's chest, making her snap out of her daze.

"Katsu-nee, what are you doing?!" Asuka cried.

"This is what you got for ignoring me." Katsuragi told her. "Mind telling what's up, I mean you been like this for a while."

Asuka manages to break free.

"It's nothing really; it's nothing to worry about." Asuka stated which was lie, keeping Yuuma's, Ankh's identity, as well of the existence of the Greeeds and Yummies, to keep both of them safe from the ninja world.

A smoke bomb exploded covering the room, when it fades away, Kiriya was in front of his students.

"Hello, everyone." Kiriya said.

"Hello, sensei." Everyone bowed their heads.

"What will be our lessons for today?" Ikaruga asked.

"Well the lessons will be cut short today." Kiriya told them. "I know that this is sudden, but I have another mission for you all."

"Really what is it?!" Katsuragi asked excited about it.

Kiriya brought out a tablet turned it on, and showed it to them, which surprised Asuka that it was videos of OOO fighting against the Greeeds Kazari, Uva, and the Yummies he had defeated so far.

"It's to investigate this certain individual, that's been on the internet for a while now." Kiriya handed the tablet to Ikaruga.

"Asakusa's very own, Kamen Rider, defending the streets of our city, from monsters." Ikaruga read the title blog of OOO, and saw she and her classmates saw it has over 100,000 viewers.

"Damn, over 100,000 hits…I wish I was that popular." Katsuragi pouted.

"Hey what does Kamen mean again?" Hibari asked.

"It means Masked, Hibari." Yagyu told her.

"Are you sure this is accrete, sensei?" Ikaruga asked. "I mean this is from the internet; for all we could know this could be propaganda."

"Yeah I agree, with Ikaruga! I mean all of this might be made up and in CG!" Asuka quickly agreed before raising her hand, while trying to cover OOO existence.

Kiriya grabs the tablet out of Ikaruga hands, and swipe on the screen a few times.

"Well normally I would agree, but," Kiriya showed them several of videos of different past Kamen Riders. "This isn't the first time that a Rider like the one in the city appeared around Japan and the world; there have been several articles about other Riders that fight against strange creatures."

Kiriya swipes the screen again, which showed a ruined giant windmill tower.

"And there's this, a year ago a terrorist group that called themselves NEVER, had once launch an attack on a city called Fuuto and it so happens that it's leader claims to be a Kamen Rider himself, and it was said that the city's own Kamen Rider had defeated that leader." Kiriya said.

"Hmm, well I with all these, I guess I can believe it." Ikaruga said. "Do we know who these Riders really are?"

"No afraid we don't. These Riders are just as good hiding in the shadows like us ninjas, so their identities are unknown even to us." Kiriya told them.

"Really?" Ikaruga said in surprised.

"Man now I'm interested of meeting these guys." Katsuragi said.

"And since this Rider is in the city close to us, we need to determine if he's a threat or not." Kiriya told them, which made Asuka worried.

"But sensei!" Asuka exclaimed which made everyone look at her, before fake coughing a few times over her hand. "What if this Rider guy isn't all bad and just wants to be left alone?"

"Asuka what are you saying?" Kiriya asked.

"Well um…" Asuka tried to think of something.

"Listen I know you mean well. But this Rider in the city might be connected to something that is a danger to Japan or maybe to the world. This is why we have to insure that this Rider and others like him, is an ally or an enemy." Kiriya told his student.

Asuka sweat drops a little, before nodding.

"Alright after lessons today, you five will be investigating this Rider in our city. Am I clear?" Kiriya asked.

They nodded, Asuka also nodded but is now worried about Yuuma, since she and her class is going to be investigating him, and who knows what would happen if he's caught.

* * *

 **(Cue Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

 **(You count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO!) We start seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

 **(Instrumental) A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Yuuma as he soon catches it. He inserts the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Yuuma, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

 **(Inranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo {Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) We then see Yuuma wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, then changes to Asuka walking through a forest, and changes to Ankh was walking on a roof in the city. Yuuma placed his stick on the ground and relaxes while on the ground as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

 **(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai {Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) Yuuma relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Asuka notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm files around the screen again before showing the three Core Medals again.**

 **(Daijobu! Ashita wa itsudatte Blank!) The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear relax. Asuka runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Asuka tears it down to find Ankh gone.**

 **(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa!) Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Yuuma stares at him. Yuuma looks at the Medals in his hand as Asuka looks at him. Yuuma soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

" **Henshin!" Yuuma says before transforming.**

 **(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!) We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, then appearing on his Ride Vendor, and them him attacking. We then see him on the desert where he raises his arm out and several Medals burst out of the ground.**

 **(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!) OOO drives his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing on Yuuma's hand with a smile. We then see him transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

 **(Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!) We see the Hanzo students on one side of a Taka Cell Medal, and the Serpent Academy students on the other side of the Cell Medal, between them are Hanzo, Kiriya, and Suzune.**

 **(Life goes on! Honki dashite Tataku no Nara!) OOO gets his Tora claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike being followed by several Taka and Tako Candroids, the Tako Candroids then form a ramp that OOO drives on which made him fly to the air with the Taka Candroids. Asuka hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind, Ankh then made a somewhat sad face.**

 **(Maker ki shinai hazu!) We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets the Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground to the screen.**

* * *

(Meanwhile, at Hebijo)

An explosion was set off in the area of the area. Homura blocked an attack with Poseidon, with her six swords in hands, but was pushed back a few feet away, and her swords were chipped and cracked up.

After Homura stops, she glares at Poseidon, as her comrades were panting and were lightly wounded. Homura flinch as she felt her hands shocking in pain.

"Hmm, pathetic." Poseidon stated before putting his weapon on his shoulder. "I expected you 5, to be a more of a challenge than the other weaklings. But clearly I was wrong you're all just weak."

Homura gritted her teeth, as she glared at the Rider, before discarding her swords.

"Alright you bastard, you really done it now…" Homura growled, before reaching for her white handle sword on her back. "If you want a challenge than fine, I'll give you-!"

Just as Homura was to pull out the sword on her back, someone's hand grabs hers stopping Homura from pulling it out. Homura looks and saw someone wearing a samurai kabuto helmet with a mask, and was wearing matching armor, with a cloak on her shoulders, and have red eyes.

"That enough Homura." The armor figured said in a woman's voice.

"Suzune-sensei?!" Homura gasped.

"That's goes for the rest of you as well stand down." Suzune told the other 4.

The others slightly flinched, but obeyed her. Suzune soon set her eyes on Poseidon, who changes out of his armor.

"As for you, young man, care about telling me what you're here for, besides mostly destroying our school and injured most of our students?" Suzune asked.

"Hmph, if you must know, I only come here to speak with your leader. I wasn't allowed entry so I allow myself in; it's your students fault for fighting someone they can't beat." Poseidon told the armored woman.

"Why you…!" Homura growled at Poseidon.

"Homuro!" Suzune called Homura flinch and looks down on the ground. "So you only wished to speak with principle Dogen, is that why you come all the way here?"

"Yes, I here for a proposition for him." Poseidon stated.

"And what kind of proposition?" Suzune asked.

"Sorry but that's something I wished to speak with this Dogen alone. But I can tell once I am done, you have my word that once I leave here, you'll never see me again. Is that agreeable to you?" Poseidon asked.

Suzune thought about it, and soon made her decision.

"Alright, I'll take you to him." Suzune told Poseidon, which had surprised Homura and her four friends.

"Sensei, you can't be serious about this?!" Homura said.

"Calm down, Homura." Suzune told her. "This man here, had manage to not only find this place, but bested some of our students, not to mention to keep on guard with you 5."

Homura clicks her tongue as she looks on the ground.

"Poseidon was it?" Suzune said to the Greeed. "Follow me, to the principle's quarters."

Suzune turned around and walks a head, Poseidon soon follows. As they left, Homura looks at her slightly injured troubling hand, and slowly made a fist with it; feeling frustrated not settling the fight with Poseidon.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Asuka)

After class has ended the others went on to investigate the sightings where OOO has appeared, but Asuka was walking to her Aunt Chiyoko's restaurant since she has work today, as she was walking she can't help but feel worried about Yuuma.

"Hmm…Just what am I going to do? I kept Hino-kun's secret from the others, to keep him and Shingo's body safe, but now his under suspicion from us…" Asuka thought out loud, wondering on what to do to help Yuuma.

"Should I just tell him on what's going on? No that's not good he might think I'm crazy that ninjas are chasing him, and worse it will be exposer! Should I tell him that I'm a ninja? No that's even worse!" Asuka thought out loud, while rubbing her head with both of her hands. "Just what am I going to do, without Hino-kun keeping an eye on both this Ankh and Shingo's body; I have no way of knowing on what will happen to both of them. Not only that, Ankh needs Hino-kun to get more Medals, which is particle precious as blood to him, and without Ankh, Shingo as no way of surviving."

Asuka kept this up until she made it to Cous Coussier.

"Maybe I should think about it, before I meet with Hino-kun again." Asuka sighed before opening the door and went inside.

* * *

(Inside Cous Coussier)

When Asuka went inside, she saw the restaurant was decorated with feudal Edo Japan vibe, with some prop ninja weapons, and katana swords hanging on the walls, some dolls around the area, and some other props, even have a Japanese castle in the middle.

Chiyoko who had place Japanese dishes on a table with customers, is wearing a red ninja outfit, had saw Asuka come in.

"Hello, Asuka-chan! You're just in time." Chiyoko told her.

"Hello, Aunt Chiyoko." Asuka bowed her head. "Are we doing ninja theme today?"

"Nope, it's actual Edo Japan theme today." Chiyoko told her.

"Oh really?" Asuka chuckles.

This is normal in Chiyoko's restaurant everyday she changes the theme of the Cous Coussier into different themes around the world and holidays, pirates, Egypt, 4th of July, you name it.

"We even have a samurai, and here he comes now." Chiyoko said.

Yuuma how was wearing samurai clothing with a katana sword on his waist had walk out of the kitchen and saw Asuka.

"Asuka-chan…Hello there." Yuuma greeted her.

"Wait, why are you here?" Asuka asked surprised that Yuuma was here.

"He's been filling in for a while now, while you were busy at school." Chiyoko said before handing Yuuma a tray of water, with a menu. "Yuuma-kun, take this to table two."

"Yes, ma'am." Yuuma nodded.

"Yuuma-kun?" Asuka said.

Yuuma had place the tray on table two with customers.

"Here you go. The special for today is yon Old Edo lunch. Gozaru." Yuuma told them.

"Gozaru?" Asuka said.

* * *

(With the Greeeds in their hideout)

Uva in human form is walking on top of the bar table with a golf club in his hand, and then uses it to smash some bear bottles.

Kazari is reading some books and magazines, and throws the one he just finished and gone to the next one.

Mezool is seen blowing some bubbles, while walking down some stairs, and turned to Uva and Kazari, and saw that Gamel is gone.

"Gamel's missing." She said.

"Yeah." Kazari said before, he throws away his book and then put his hands behind his head. "He's helping me out with something."

"Helping? Gamel?" Mezool asked, before blowing out more bubbles. "You've got to be kidding…"

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

A man was seen running away from someone or something before he trip on some, and fallen on the ground, but saw who or whatever was still chasing him.

"I'll be killed…" He mutters as he soon got up and runs away. "Help! Someone help me!"

* * *

(Back with the Greeeds)

"All he ever does is whatever he wants." Mezool stated before blowing out more bubbles. "You could say he's the Greeed who's most loyal to his own desires."

"Your right…but that's fine. All he needs to do is whatever he wants."

* * *

The man is soon seen running up stairs, and gotten through a couple.

"Move it!" He told them as he kept running. "Oh no! Move! Move it! Move!"

The thing that was chasing still kept chase after him, as he kept running, until he trip and fallen on the ground, he gasped as he saw his pursuer got up with him, and soon kicks him which throws a…blue shoe to his head, and when it hit it was sent flying, and was caught by Gamel, who was eating a jar of sweet and treats.

"He got hit." The Greeed said.

The thing that was chasing the man was a woman, but not just any woman it was his wife.

"You useless husband!" She exclaimed. "You took money out of my purse again didn't you?!"

The husband soon got back up.

"Listen, you Oni-wife! What's wrong with letting me have a little?!" He exclaimed back.

"Why you…!" She took off her other shoe, which made the husband run. "Don't you, run away!"

She throws her shoes on his head, which made him fall on the ground.

"Takeshi!" She runs to him.

"He got hit again." Gamel said, as he was watching them, and before he pulled out his lollipop from his mouth. "That looks fun…Really fun!"

Gamel smiles as a coin slot appeared on his forehead, and insert one of his Cell Medals into it.

Gamel transformed into his Greeed Form, as a fully evolved Bison Yummy come out of him, before the Greeed turned back into human form, and continue eating his treats, as the Bison Yummy stood up.

* * *

(Back with the Greeeds)

"So how does letting Gamel do whatever he wants help?" Mezool asked her fellow Greeed, as she blows out bubbles.

Kazari puts down a book he was reading.

"It took quite a bit of planning..." Kazari pulls out a phone, and turned to Uva. "Uva, you should probably make your move now." Kazari throws the phone to Uva, who catches it.

"Alright, but just remember. I'm only doing this because I like this plan, not because I take orders from you." Uva told his fellow Greeed, as he throws a bottle of alcohol he was drinking to the floor and soon transformed into his Greeed Form, before jumping off the bar table, and soon leaves the hideout. **"Just watch."**

Kazari waved him goodbye as he watches him leave.

"Kazari, quite being mysterious, just what is your plan?" Mezool asked.

Kazari then stands up and walks to the bar table.

"We'll take our Core Medals back from Ankh. And then…destroy him." Kazari explained, with a smiles on his face.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Ankh)

Ankh was seen sitting on the edge of a tall building, while looking at a tablet given by Kougami, with an app that holds the record of the Core Medal he and the other Greeeds have so far.

"That about sums up the situation with the Core Medals." He said as he looks at the Core Medals in his possession. "I have 10."

He then swipes to the other Greeeds remaining Core Medals.

"Kazari and the others in total, have between 17 and 27. Other than those, there should be at least nine more left…But where are they?" Ankh wondered, before he puts down the tablet and brings out his phone, to look for information.

* * *

(With Poseidon)

Poseidon is seen in, Dougen's office, who can't be seen due to him hiding behind some curtains. He had explained things to the leader of Hebijo, about OOO, the Greeeds, and the power of the Core Medals.

To a normal person, they think that sort of story would be nonsense, but Dougen is a ninja, so he's willing to believe it.

"Well I have to say, that is indeed an interesting story. But even if it's true, why should I care?" Dougen asked.

"It's because, the first user, was able to achieve god like powers before he destroyed himself." Poseidon told him, which gotten Dougen's attention. "But I know you're strong enough to use fully harness the power of OOO. Imagine it, the power of OOO together with one of the super ninja scrolls."

"One of them?" Dougen said.

"That's right, in exchange of the power of OOO; I want either the Yin and Yang scrolls. How do those terms sound?" Poseidon asked.

Dougen thought about for a while, he doesn't like the idea of giving up either the Yin and Yang scrolls, but can't help but be curious about this OOO.

"Very well them, but I would like to see this OOO firstly, and if his powers peeks my interest, I'll give you one of the scrolls, but only after I have his power for my own. Are those terms okay, with you?" Dougen asked.

"Yes, they do," Poseidon nodded. "Well, with that done I will leave now, but don't worry we will meet again."

Poseidon soon leaves.

Suzune then appears near the curtains, and look at Dougen.

"Sir are you really sure about this? Giving up one of the super ninja scrolls?" She asked.

"Hmph…Please Suzune, you know me better than that. I want you to follow him, to see where he goes." Dougen told her.

"As you wish." Suzune bowed her head, before vanishing.

Dougen smiles, and can't help but wonder about, this OOO, Poseidon, and the Greeeds, of the power they all have.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma and Asuka)

Asuka was seen wearing a Edo style yukata, as she place a water cups on a table with customers, before picking up a tray with dirty used dishes, before walking to her Aunt Chiyoko, who was checking the decorations.

"So you brought Hino-kun, yourself?" Asuka asked.

"Yep, the other night I saw at the park on my way to the station after coming back from Fuuto…" She explained, before picking up two wooden totems and she and Asuka walks to the table in front of the kitchen. "And he said 'I live around here,' but by 'around here' he meant in that park!"

"Eh?! Really?!" Asuka gasped, as she heads into the kitchen.

"Yep…" Chiyoko nodded, before seeing the picture with Yuuma on it. "I knew that was him in that picture. Despite his young age, he's lived my ideal traveling lifestyle. Didn't you know, Asuka-chan?"

"Not at all!" Asuka said as she comes out of the kitchen. "I thought he was a bit strange, but I never thought…"

"And so, I thought about it, and-!" Chiyoko started, before she saw Yuuma changed out of his uniform, now in his casual wear, walking to out from the back.

"Chiyoko-san, since Asuka-chan come in, I'll be going." Yuuma said. "Thanks for helping me with my job search. See ya."

Yuuma was about to leave, until Chiyoko come in his way.

"H-Hold on a second, Yuuma-kun!" Chiyoko said. "How about it? I know I asked you already, but if you need to earn some more traveling money, why don't you work here full time? You can even live here."

"Eh?" Asuka gasped.

"If we clean that space in the spare room up, it should be fine, right?" Chiyoko asked, her niece.

"Yeah…" Asuka nodded, but then realizers it would be perfect, it can help her keep tabs on him, while asking the situation with Ankh. "Yes I totally agree! Plus it's starting to get cold at night too, so why don't you stay here?"

"Uh…Well I appreciate it but…" Yuuma started before bowing his head. "Sorry!"

Yuuma then leave to the exit, while Chiyoko follows him.

"Wait, at least let me give you, your pay." Chiyoko said, before Takeshi's wife comes inside.

"Takeshi!" She shouted as she looks around.

"Momoko-san?" Asuka said.

"Oh my, Momoko, it's been a while…Is something wrong?" Chiyoko asked.

"Chiyoko, have you seen my husband?" Momoko asked before she grabs her arms.

"Takeshi-kun?" Chiyoko asked, Momoko nodded. "Not lately…Why? What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I'll tell you later. If he shows up, don't let him leave! And if he has any money with him, take it! Please!" Momoko requested before she runs outside.

As she left, Chiyoko, Yuuma, and Asuka notices she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"She isn't wearing any shoes…" Yuuma said.

"Eh? Oh shoot, I should get her something to wear…" Chiyoko said, as she look and found a pair of sandals, she was about to go after Momoko after she pick them up, until more customers come inside.

"Hello!"

"Oh hello! How many?" Asuka asked.

"Four."

"Four, alright if you'll follow me." Asuka leads them to a table.

Chiyoko soon notices she had customers, and saw two that were about to leave, seeing how busy she was going to be Yuuma decided to help.

"Chiyoko-san, I'll take those to her." Yuuma said.

"Oh please do! And stop her from doing anything rash." Chiyoko told him, as she handed him the sandals. "Momoko gets mad easily, so…"

"Oh I got it." Yuuma nodded, before he left to chase after Momoko.

While Asuka watches him leave.

"Um…Aunt Chiyoko, can I take an earlier break after we're done with customers?" Asuka requested.

"Oh okay, sure no problem." Chiyoko nodded, while still can't help but wonder what is up with Takeshi, and Momoko.

* * *

Takeshi was seen still running away as he looks behind, to see if Momoko is still chasing him, before he stops to get some rest.

"Dammit, what is Momoko's problem?" Takeshi wondered, before he sits down, as he put his hand into his pocket. "All she does is nag…"

Takeshi pulled out some money out of his pocket.

"It's just a little money…" Takeshi stated, as he counted the money and soon saw a lottery store, and soon saw a prize is for 1 million yen, which made him smile as he decided to use the money for a ticket, before he stands up and walk to the store.

* * *

(In the Kougami Foundation)

Kougami along with, Goto and Satonaka, were watching a video of OOO in his battle in Gatakiriba Combo for the first time, while Kougami was preparing a cake.

"The Full green Core Medal Combo. Reviewing this footage makes it obvious how powerful the Core Medals are. And OOO used that power with ease!" Kougami said, before he put on fruit toppings on the cake. "It's splendid…Magnificently splendid! Therefore, I've decided to give him a present."

When Kougami was finished, he then looks to Satonaka.

"Satonaka-kun." Kougami got her attention, before he signals her to come to him.

Satonaka picks up a round closed white box and stands up, and walks to Kougami, and handed the box to him.

Kougami opens the box to look at what's inside, before he set it on top of the cake.

"Don't you think this cake is perfect for the occasion?" Kougami asked.

"I object!" Goto told Kougami. "OOO is working with one of the Greeed, we can't let him-!"

"Goto!" Kougami stops him. "Your job is simple to continue observation."

"But…!" Goto started, before Kougami turned around to face the window behind him. "President! You know reason I left the police force to join you, was to help save the world, not to…"

"Precisely! You're doing this to help save the world." Kougami stated, as Satonaka put a box cover over the cake, and handed the box to Goto.

"Here you go. Make sure it doesn't slide around in the box." Satonako told him

Reluctantly Godo grabs the box, before looking to Kougami, and soon heads to the exit.

* * *

(Back with Ankh)

Ankh was scrolling around, in a BlogSpot website, until he found one, that said, something about a green Medal, which gotten his attention.

"A green Medal?!" Ankh gasped, which also made him wonder. "Could it be a Core Medal…? I should check it out."

Ankh soon leaves in search to where the message said where the Medal should be.

* * *

(With the Greeeds)

"It's fine if you're going after Ankh, but do you think it'll be that easy?" Mezool asked Kazari. "After all, he has OOO's help."

"It'll be fine, as long as Gamel does his part." Kazari told her.

* * *

Everyone in a public area was doing their own business, before a purple pulse appeared out of nowhere, and then one of them have fallen on the ground with his shoe slips out of his foot and floats in the air, before falling on his head, and soon the same thing happen to everyone, with shoes flying all around hitting everyone.

Gamel was clapping as he was watching.

"Got'em!" He cheered, as the Bison Yummy roars behind and slams its fists to the ground, making another pulse wave.

This time random stuff comes, flying around, which made Gamel laugh in enjoyment watching this.

"It hit! Again! Go get'em!" Gamel ordered his Yummy, before it run in front of it's master, when the people saw it, they run away, before the Yummy created another pulse wave, which made more stuff flies to them.

"Hit them!" Gamel cheered.

* * *

Takeshi had bought several lottery tickets with the money he took from Momoko's purse, but almost all of them didn't have three matching numbers.

"Aww! What's up with this?!" Takeshi exclaimed as he was down to his last ticket. "This is the last one…Please! I'm begging you! Come on! Come on! Come on, come on…"

Takeshi scratches out two spots, which were two 7s, which made him hopeful.

"Could this be it…?" He wondered, before a hand slams by his, he looks and saw Momoko staring at him looking very mad.

"Momoko!" Takeshi jumps away.

"Takeshi, mind telling me, what you are doing?!" Momoko asked with her hands on her hips.

"W-Well…It's kind of obvious, isn't it?" Takeshi said, pointed to his lottery tickets. "You were being a pain, I so I went and got them myself. See, check it out?"

Yuuma soon come by, before Takeshi showed Momoko his recent scratch card.

"See? All I need is one more and I hit the jackpot." Takeshi told her.

"Why you…Baka!" Momoko punches Takeshi in the eye which left a mark, which made Yuuma gasped as he fallen on the ground. "Would you get a freaking clue already?!"

Momoko then grabs him on the shirt and started shacking him.

"How much more do you need to screw around before you're satisfied?!" Momoko asked him.

"Let me go, you Oni-wife!" Takeshi fights back trying to break free.

Yuuma run to them to stop their fighting.

"H-Hey, hang on, please no fighting." Yuuma said as he manages to push Momoko off her husband.

"Who're you?" Takeshi asked Yuuma.

"Oh, well Chiyoko-san asked me to…" Yuuma started.

"Look, I appreciate it, but this about our marriage, so could you mind your own business?" Momoko requested.

"Well okay…But for now, take these sandals." Yuuma handed the sandals to Momoko.

Which made her confused before she looks at her feet and saw she was wearing nothing but socks.

Then soon random stuff come falling down the sky as people were running away, as some of them were being hit.

Gamel was on top of a roof of a small building as he was watching what is happening, which is much to his amusement.

"I got one! I got'em again!" Gamel cheered in amusement.

The Bison Yummy, slams it's fists on the ground, and this time he levitated a couple of people in the air and made them slam into each other.

"Got them all!" Gamel cheered, as he chuckles.

* * *

Asuka had finish working with her aunt, and runs to find Yuuma, and soon found him talking with Momoko who is now wearing the sandals Yuuma gave her, and Takeshi, in hiding.

"Well for now, just try and talk about this calmly…" Yuuma told the married couple, before he bowed his head. "I'll be going now."

Yuuma then begins walking away, until Momoko and Takeshi started fighting again.

"Listen, you…!"

"Didn't you hear him?! Stop it!"

Yuuma sighed, before he turned and run back to them.

"Hang on, no fighting!" Yuuma said before he pulls back Momoko.

"You don't know how bad he is!" Momoko told Yuuma. "He just wanders around without getting a real job!"

Yuuma then let's go of her and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry…" Yuuma said.

"Why are you apologizing?!" Momoko asked/

"Oh well…" Yuuma said.

"Enough! I'm fed up with you! I just have to pay you back right?!" Takeshi shouted. "I'm gonna hit it big with this one, you'll see!"

"What're you babbling about?!" Momoko said, as Takeshi grabs his coin for scratching the lottery ticket, she was about to pounce on him, before Yuuma stops her by grabbing her shoulders. "You bought that with my money anyway! And there's no way you're going to win!"

"You just stand there and watch!" Takeshi told her, before he begins scratching on the last mark. "Big money! Big money!"

Gamel had overheard him.

"Big hits! More!" Gamel ordered his Yummy.

The Bison Yummy raises it's foot and stomps it to the ground making a pulse wave.

Yuuma felt the wave, which made him let go of Momoko as he looks around, and Asuka felt it as well, which made her look around too, as Takeshi fully scratches out the last number, revealing a third 7.

"I did it! I got it!" Takeshi cheered as he looks at it, which surprises Yuuma, Asuka and Momoko. "1 million yen!"

Then random stuff come flying in everywhere around, which made hit them a few times. Yuuma then saw a few people running away while screaming, and saw the Bison Yummy coming in.

"A Yummy…" Yuuma said, Momoko and Takeshi saw it, and were surprised and scared in the same time.

"What is that thing?" Momoko said.

"Momoko-san, for now, take your husband and get to safety." Yuuma told them, before he runs to the Yummy, and Asuka followed but stealthy in the shadows.

The Bison Yummy slams it's fist on the ground, which made several desks and drawers come flying out from a building. Yuuma grabs someone who was about to be hit, and gotten him out of the way.

Yuuma looks around at the mess and chaos it was making, and wondered what this is about, knowing Yummies regular behavior to feed off of someone's desire.

"Hang on a second, what's this got to do with desire?" Yuuma wonder.

The Bison Yummy turned to him, and slams it's fist on the ground, which made nearby billboards come off, revealing Gamel on a stairway.

"Hit him!" Gamel said, as the billboards, come flying to Yuuma, which he dodges.

"Guess there's no point in thinking about it…" Yuuma brought out the OOO Driver and puts it on, inserted the Core Medals, and scanned them.

"Henshin!" Yuuma said.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma transformed into OOO and charges at the Yummy and punches it on the back, and the two engage combat.

"Oh…It's OOO." Gamel said before he took a bite of a candy bar and transformed into his Greeed Form. **"What now…?"**

The Bison Yummy was about to ram it's head on OOO, who dodges it and let it ram on a pillar behind him, and OOO kicks the Yummy on the side, and dodges another attack from the Yummy, by running past it by it's side, behind the Yummy, and kicks the Yummy as it turned around.

Asuka was watching OOO's battle until she heard two familiar voices.

"I'm telling, I think those people were running away, around here."

"I hope that is true."

Asuka look and saw Ikaruga and Katsuragi come running in, and were about to OOO and the Yummy. Asuka hurried to them, and come in front of them.

"Asuka?!" They both said in the same time.

"Ikaruga! Katsu-nee! What are you two doing here?!" Asuka said before she turned them the other way, away from OOO's battle.

"Well shouldn't that be our question?" Ikaruga asked.

"W-Well, I come here because I heard a rumor…About that Kamen Rider! Yes!" Asuka said as she saw OOO, having his arms hold by the Yummy, until he manages to break free and punches the Yummy back.

"Really? That's weird because we saw a bunch of people running away from here, saying something about a monster." Katsuragi said.

"Oh you don't say…" Asuka said avoiding eye contact, as she saw OOO rolling on the ground, and the Bison Yummy was about to stomp on OOO, who dodges by rolling again.

Ikaruga and Katsuragi notices that she was looking past them, and look behind themselves but saw nothing, before turning back to Asuka.

"Okay Asuka I'll just ask, what's wrong with you lately?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yes I agree with Katsuragi, you've been acting very strangely even before we heard about this Kamen Rider today." Ikaruga stated.

"Oh really you don't say…" Asuka sweat drop, when she OOO and the Bison Yummy in arm locked for a while until they push each other back, and the Bison Yummy rams on OOO, taking him away from the area.

Seeing this chance Asuka yelled and pointed behind them, which made Ikaruga and Katsuragi look.

"I saw Kamen Rider run that way!" Asuka told them.

"Really?!" Katsuragi said.

"Then come on, we need to go after him!" Ikaruga said before she runs a head and Katsuragi followed.

"You guys go ahead, I'll still here and in case he comes back!" Asuka told them, they nodded as they run away, seeing they were now gone Asuka sighed in relief, before she heads to where the Yummy took OOO.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Ankh)

Ankh is in the area of a factory, where the Medal should be.

"This is where that guy said he found a Medal…" Ankh said, before he heads deeper inside looking around the area, until he hides when he found Uva sitting by the river front, but can't recognized due to him being in human form, this had made Ankh suspicious.

"Kind of suspicious…" Ankh said, he then brought out a Batta Candroid, flips it's lid, and the Candroid transformed into his hand, and then jumps away to where OOO is.

* * *

(Back with OOO)

Asuak was watching from afar, as OOO rolled on his shoulder, when he stood up he saw the Bison Yummy charging at him, and bashes it's head on the Rider, while the Batta Candroid got to the area.

The Bison Yummy charges at OOO again, who quickly got on the stair railing behind him and rolls on the Yummy's back, and gotten behind it and kicks it, but the Yummy counters by punching OOO, sending him rolling on the ground.

"Itai…" OOO mutters as he got back up, before the Batta Candroid hop on his shoulder.

" _Yuuma. Meet me at the abandoned factory by the river."_ Ankh told OOO through the Candroid.

* * *

(Back with Ankh)

"There's a human who claims to have a Core Medal. But it couldn't hurt to be cautious." Ankh said, with another Batta Candroid on his hand.

* * *

(Back with OOO)

"I can't right now! I'm in the middle of a Yummy battle!" OOO told Ankh, before he got hit by the Bison Yummy, making fallen down the stairs to the ground.

OOO got back up, but got hit a few times by the Yummy.

* * *

(Back with Ankh)

" _Medals later!"_ OOO said through the Batta Candroid.

"Is he fighting on his own again?" Ankh said, before the Candroid transformed back into it's can form.

Can't wait for OOO/Yuuma, Ankh walks to Uva, which made the insect Greeed put away his phone, and soon smirks as Ankh come closer to him.

* * *

(Back with OOO)

OOO punches the Bison Yummy two times, and then the Yummy counters by arm lariat, which sends OOO flying up the stairs, and rolls down as he fallen on them before he got back up.

"Why you-!" OOO charges at the Bison Yummy again for a punch, but the Yummy landed a punch first, sending OOO back flying up the stairs again.

 **"Good job! You can do it! Get him!"** Gamel cheered on his Yummy.

OOO was rolling down the stairs again, before he stops with the Yummy's legs in the way; the Yummy picks OOO up and uppercuts him.

* * *

(Back with Ankh)

"Hey…You're the one who said you picked up a Medal?" Ankh asked.

"Yeah." Uva said.

Ankh then come in front of Uva.

"In that case let me see it." Ankh told him, which made Uva chuckle.

"I guess you don't recognize me, do you?" Uva said, which Ankh confused. "It's me."

Uva stands up and transformed into his Greeed Form, which Ankh bring out his Greeed Arm, which Uva grabs, before the Greeed brought his arm close between their faces.

"I got it now…So the info about Medals being found here was bait to lure me out." Ankh concluded.

" **Don't think you're the only one who's learned new tricks."** Uva told Ankh. **"Without OOO to save you, you're now like a helpless infant!"**

Uva then throws Ankh behind him to a metal fence, before he landed on the ground, as Ankh had some bleed on the edge of his lip.

* * *

(Back with OOO)

OOO is seen rolling on the ground, before he stops and got up, and saw the Bison Yummy charging in, which manages to grab, but he was soon ram through three stone pillars, before the Yummy throws OOO away.

OOO soon got back up and jumps over the Yummy, when it charges at him, making it hit a metal pillar instead. OOO then charges at the Yummy from behind and grabs onto it, and throws the Yummy around hanging onto it's long thin bread, and stops and begins kicking the Yummy few times, until Gamel bashes OOO off his Yummy, sending flying to the ground.

OOO grunted in pain, when he saw Gamel standing side by side with his Bison Yummy.

" **Don't pick on my Yummy!"** Gamel warned OOO.

"This guy…He's must be a Greeed." OOO concluded.

"So that's a Greeed…" Asuka said she was watching them from on top a nearby stairway. "Like the one possessing Shingo's body."

OOO brought out his sword and charges at Gamel and the Bison Yummy, OOO slashes at Gamel, who blocks it with his forearm which had bounce off, OOO slashes the Greeed again, but Gamel blocks it as well, and punches. OOO charges again, but Gamel kept on punching him.

* * *

(Back with Ankh)

Uva grabs Ankh's Greeed arm and lifts him up on his feet.

" **I'm not done yet!"** Uva grabs Ankh's neck.

"P-Pretty clever…" Ankh mutters as he tries to break free. "But I can't imagine your bug brain could come up with something like this. It was Kazari, right? He laid it all out for you, didn't he Uva?"

" **You bastard!"** Uva exclaimed as he begins knee kicking Ankh a few times, and soon manages to pull him out of his body. **"Huh! I'm going to take all your Core Medals now…"**

Uva begins digging his claw into Ankh, making sparks around him, to dig the Metals out of him.

* * *

(Back with OOO)

OOO is seen falling to the ground from a path way. OOO grunted as he got back up, and Gamel and his Yummy on the edge where he had fallen.

 **"OOO fell down-!"** Gamel begin clapping until he and his Yummy got shot. **"That hurt…"**

They soon saw Goto riding a Ride Vendor shooting with his gun, making the Greeed and Yummy step back, before he stop by OOO.

Goto took off his helmet and got off the bike, Asuka wonder who he was as she was watching in the shadows.

"Goto-san!" OOO said as he stands up and wonder why he is here.

Goto walks to the back of his bike and bring out the cake box.

"Oh!" OOO knows what that box means as he walk closer to Goto. "Is this another present?"

"What do you mean 'another'? I'm not your delivery boy." Goto said before he opens the box revealing the cake, OOO was about to grab, but Goto move it away from his hands. "I still don't know if I should even give this to you…"

The Bison Yummy jumps and falling to them, OOO saw it coming.

"Look out!" OOO pushed Goto away and dodges the Yummy, and grabs and drags it away, the Yummy was about to ram at OOO, but the Rider dodges it, passing through.

OOO looks back at Goto.

"Goto-san, are you okay?" OOO asked.

Goto had his face on the cake, before he sits back up with frosting on his face, and a Medal stuck on his cheek, and OOO notice the Medal, before he runs to OOO.

"Why you…" Goto mutters as he was going to wipe the frosting off his face, until OOO stops him by grabbing his hand.

"Hang on! Pardon me…" OOO said, as he picks the Medal off his cheek, and he begins whipping it off. "Is this the present?"

When OOO cleans it off, he recognizes it as a Core Medal with a lion on it.

"Hey isn't this a Core Medal?!" OOO said. "Why?"

"I'd like to know myself. Why would he give you such a valuable resource…?" Goto said as he whips some of the frosting off his face.

OOO heard Gamel whining and saw he was coming down the stairs.

 **"I was having fun!"** Gamel whined, as the Bison Yummy come to it's master's side.

OOO whips and blows the frosting off the Lion Medal, and begins whipping it with his leg.

 **"Gonna smash both of you!"** Gamel told them.

"Well I should probably use this, either way." OOO said, as he took out his Taka Medal and insert the newly acquired Lion Medal and scanned it with the other Medals.

" **LION!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **(Cue: Regret Nothing by Shu Watanabe)**

OOO's head change shaped, shape like a lion with a yellow stone on his forehead and has blue lenses.

OOO's Lion Head begins to glow very brightly which made Asuka and Goto covered their eyes from the blindly light, which had blinded Gamel and the Bison Yummy.

 **"Whoa, too bright! My eyes…"** Gamel whined as he fallen on the stairs.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" OOO said before the light died down and as he touches his Lion Head, and turned to Goto. "Goto-san, give Kougami-san, my thanks."

OOO soon charges at the Bison Yummy leaving Goto.

"This is to protect the world…" Goto mumbles, before he smacks the cake in frustration.

OOO punches the Yummy as it was still blinded by OOO's Lion Head. The Yummy counter punches the Rider, who dodges it and punches the Yummy on it's back.

The Bison Yummy tried to look for OOO, who quietly walked behind the Yummy as it was turning.

"Over here~! OOO said, before he punches the Yummy on it's back again, sending it rolling on the ground.

The Bison Yummy soon got back up as it roars, and slams it's fists to the ground, making a car and a delivery truck, move to OOO.

OOO brought out his sword, and soon send an energy slash, at the two vehicles causing them to explode. When the explosion died down, he saw Gamel and the Yummy were now gone.

 **(End of song)**

"They got away." OOO said.

"Leave me alone!"

"Takeshi you baka!"

OOO looks and saw Momoko and Takeshi fighting again.

"What is the problem now?! This is a million yen ticket! One million!" Takeshi showed the ticket.

"Who cares?! Is that all you care about?!" Momoko asked. "Takeshi, you used to be so…But now you're so pathetic it makes me cry!"

Momoko begins punching on Takeshi.

"Really, they're still at it?" OOO said, as he walks to them and tilted his OOO Driver straight.

* * *

(Back with Ankh)

Uva continue digging into Ankh, before he throws him on a fence.

" **What's the matter Ankh? Come on!"** Uva said.

Ankh was going to fly away, but Uva manages to slash, which cause him to bleed out a few Cell Medals, and a Tora, Cheetah, and Batta Core Medals, before Ankh grabs onto a net before he could fall on the ground while he grunted in pain.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Current Core Medals:**

 **Taka x2**

 **Lion**

 **Tora**

 **Cheetah**

 **Batta**

 **Kamakiri**

 **Kuwagata**


	7. Chapter 7: Having No Greed, Decision

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Senran Kagura, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**

 **Chapter 7: Having No Greed, Decision, and Confession**

As the two married couples, Takeshi and Momoko continue to fight, Yuuma grabs Momoko's arms behind her, and pulled her back from her husband.

"Come on! Just calm down please!" Yuuma told her.

"Where the heck did you go!?" Takeshi exclaimed at Yuuma. "It's because you vanished that she's on her rampage again! Look, just keep holding her back, alright?"

Takeshi then turned to the lottery both to exchange his ticket for the prize money, but saw no one inside.

"Huh? Where'd they all go! Hey somebody! I won a million yen!" Takeshi called out.

Momoko manages to break from Yuuma's hold, and snatch the lottery ticket out of Takeshi's hand.

"You baka!" Momoko said as she runs away.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Takeshi exclaimed, as she runs away. "This is why I told you to hold her back!" He told Yuuma, before he chases after Momoko.

"Eh?!" Yuuma said before he follows the two.

Asuka had been watching them from afar and decided to follow them as well.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Ankh)

Ankh was going to fly away, but Uva manages to slash, which cause him to bleed out a few Cell Medals, and a Tora, Cheetah, and Batta Core Medals, before Ankh grabs onto a net before he could fall on the ground while he grunted in pain.

"The Core Medals!" Uva said as he saw them, and soon jump and catches the Core Medals, before he lands on the ground, and soon looks at his prizes. "Got them!"

Uva then closes his hand to absorb the Core Medals in him for safe keeping.

"Ankh! Stop holding out, and just cough them all…" Uva started before he turns around to where Ankh was, but soon saw he was gone. "Nani?!"

"Uva!" Ankh's voice was heard around the area without being seen. "You really should do something about that block-headed single-mindedness of yours!"

"You bastard! You spill those Medals out on purpose!" Uva concluded as he looks around for Ankh.

"Give my regards to Kazari, won't you? Bye now!" Ankh shouted.

"Wait, Ankh!" Uva called out, but Ankh didn't say anything, figuring that he was now gone, the insect Greeed decided to leave my jumping away.

Then a Batta Candroid jumps on a wall, and then to the ground, and jumps a few more times, before changing into it's can form. Then Ankh appeared out of hiding in his human host, falling on the ground.

Ankh sits up while growling in pain, with another Batta Candroid in hand, meaning he must of use the two Batta Candroids to trick Uva.

"Somehow got out of that one…" Ankh mutters.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma)

Momoko, runs to a bridge over a shallow river, with Takeshi and Yuuma chasing behind her.

"Hey, Momoko! Wait!" Takeshi told her, as he manages to catch her. "Hey, what're you doing?! That's my million yen!"

As the two were fighting again, Yuuma tried to pull Takeshi back, and Momoko manages to break, and runs to the edge of the bridge, and soon throws the lottery ticket to the river.

"Ah! Wait! No!" Takeshi exclaimed in despair, as the ticket fall on the water. "Hey! What in the hell are you trying to do…Jeez!"

Takeshi then runs off the bridge to head down the river to find the ticket.

"Momoko-san, should you really have done that?" Yuuma asked.

"It will be fine. Maybe it'll help him come to his senses." Momoko told him, before she turns around.

"Jeez, guess I have no choice." Takeshi decided to jump into the river.

Yuuma gasped after he saw what he did, while Asuka kept her distance while watching him.

* * *

 **(Cue Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

 **(You count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO!) We start seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

 **(Instrumental) A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Yuuma as he soon catches it. He inserts the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Yuuma, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

 **(Inranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo {Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) We then see Yuuma wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, then changes to Asuka walking through a forest, and changes to Ankh was walking on a roof in the city. Yuuma placed his stick on the ground and relaxes while on the ground as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

 **(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai {Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) Yuuma relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Asuka notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm files around the screen again before showing the three Core Medals again.**

 **(Daijobu! Ashita wa itsudatte Blank!) The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear relax. Asuka runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Asuka tears it down to find Ankh gone.**

 **(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa!) Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Yuuma stares at him. Yuuma looks at the Medals in his hand as Asuka looks at him. Yuuma soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

" **Henshin!" Yuuma says before transforming.**

 **(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!) We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, then appearing on his Ride Vendor, and them him attacking. We then see him on the desert where he raises his arm out and several Medals burst out of the ground.**

 **(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!) OOO drives his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing on Yuuma's hand with a smile. We then see him transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

 **(Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!) We see the Hanzo students on one side of a Taka Cell Medal, and the Serpent Academy students on the other side of the Cell Medal, between them are Hanzo, Kiriya, and Suzune.**

 **(Life goes on! Honki dashite Tataku no Nara!) OOO gets his Tora claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike being followed by several Taka and Tako Candroids, the Tako Candroids then form a ramp that OOO drives on which made him fly to the air with the Taka Candroids. Asuka hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind, Ankh then made a somewhat sad face.**

 **(Maker ki shinai hazu!) We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets the Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground to the screen.**

* * *

In the Greeed's hideout, Uva tossed Kazari to the ground.

" **Kazari!"** Uva picks Kazari up, and holds him on the head.

" **Wait, Uva! I don't know why you're so made? But don't take it out on me"** Kazari pleaded, before he manages to break free and throws Uva to a pile of garbage. **"You wouldn't have gotten any Medals back from Ankh if it wasn't for me!"**

" **And now I'm going to get them back from you!"** Uva said as he walks to Kazari. **"Give me my Core Medal!"**

Uva pins Kazari to a pillar in the room, and then the two, are now moving around the two in arms lock.

" **You really don't quit, do you!?"** Kazari stated.

Mezool had walk into the room and saw what her Greeed brothers were doing.

"Stop this at once!" Mezool ordered them, before she channels and splash water on them, which made them stop and soon lets go of each other.

"I was wondering what the shouting was about." They looked and saw Poseidon come in the hideout. "I was gone for only a few days and you two are already fighting. Pitiful."

" **Why you…!"** Uva growled at Poseidon.

"No he's right. It's really sad, the way that you two are squabbling over something so trivial." Mezool said as she sat down with her back against them. "Kazari, give Uva back his Core Medal, please."

" **Mezool! I haven't…"** Kazari started as he walks to Mezool, before Poseidon stops him by bringing his spear to his neck.

"Give it back now!" Mezool exclaimed, beginning to lose her temper.

"You should listen to what the lady. Or things will get ugly." Poseidon stated.

Kazari sighed as he looks down on the ground, before turning to Uva, and soon brought out one of his Kamakiri Core Medal.

" **You…So you did have it after all!"** Uva said as he raised his claw arm. **"Kisama…"**

"Uva! Restrain yourself!" Mezool order which made him stops, before turning to them. "Now, you give Kazari back his Medals."

Uva looks down and soon brought out Kazari's Core Medals that he gotten from Ankh.

Then Uva and Kazari tossed their Core Medals to each other in the same time, and absorbed the Medals into their bodies, which soon made their chest armor, appeared on them, and soon transformed into their human forms.

"What good boys you both are." Mezool said before she leaves.

"Oh, I see that you all had assumed human form while I was away." Poseidon said.

"Uva wasn't too happy about it, but we need these forms, if we are to blend in with humans, like you and Ankh." Kazari said.

"That reminds me, where is Gamel?" Poseidon asked.

"He's just out, having some fan." Kazari said.

"Is that so?" Poseidon said.

* * *

(Cour Coussier)

Asuka decided to head back to her Aunt Chiyoko's restaurant and told her about what had happen between Takeshi and Momoko.

"I see, so that's what happened." Chiyoko said. "No wonder Momoko looks so angry, and told me to take money from Takeshi if he had any."

"Yeah…" Asuka said. "Had this always happen between those two?"

"Well…Those two did have their ups and downs, but I guess this is different." Chiyoko said as she turned to a wall that had a few landscape photos hanging on it. "You see those landscape photos up there? Those are Takeshi's photographs."

"Wow really? So Takeshi-san is a photographer?" Asuka asked.

"Yep, he even won some fancy awards." Chiyoko told her niece. "But sadly, being so successful at such a young age had its downsides too…The work and money kept flowing in, and everyone kept on saying how great he was…Until eventually he just stopped taking photographs and he apparently started refusing any work he was offered."

* * *

(With Yuuma)

As Takeshi was still looking for his lottery ticket, Momoko told Yuuma the same story about him.

"Until finally, he just up and sell his tools of the trade." Momoko said.

"You mean his camera?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah, but the worst is, he just wasted all the money he'd saved up. Takeshi never used to be like this, though." Momoko said. "He wanted to take photographs, win awards, become recognized…He always used to be aflame with desire and passion…But the second he got a taste of luxury…He turned into this useless wreck."

Momoko then sits down on a boulder craved sit behind her.

"He used to really love photography…" Momoko said.

"I see…" Yuuma nodded in understanding, before turning to Momoko. "I can kind of understand how he feels, though."

"Eh?" Momoko wondered what he means.

"It's like after the summer vacation, you never really want to go back to school. And that's when your parents start telling you to study more, which makes you even less motivated…It's the same kind of thing, isn't it?" Yuuma said.

"Not really." Momoko stated.

"Huh?" Yuuma slightly tripped, as Takeshi tripped in the water.

"No, I think it's more like he's kinda stopped wanting anything anymore." Momoko stated.

"Wanting…huh?" Yuuma mutters as he nodded in understanding. "I doubt someone would stop wanting things that easily." He said as he turns back to Takeshi, who fall in the water again, and having trouble getting back up.

"Help! Help me!" Takeshi called out.

Yuuma heard him and immediately runs off the bridge to go down to the river, to help Takeshi, and Momoko soon leaves the area.

"Are you alright?!" Yuuma asked before he jumps down to the river, and runs to Takeshi, but Yuuma accidently fall into the water as well.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Ankh)

Ankh grunting in pain still badly injured with his one sided fight against Uva, as he fallen on a pipe then to the ground.

"I'm healing too slowly…This human's body might be done for…Guess it outlive its usefulness." Ankh said, before he detaches himself from his human body, and crawl/jumping leaving the area, and Shingo behind, as he is still in his coma.

Ankh made it to the other side of the bridge, but a group of kids playing rock, paper, scissors, had saw him.

"Hey, what's that thing?!" One of them said, before they slowly walk to the Greeed, and picks up some sticks.

"Ah, I know what that is! It's a snake!"

"A sna…snake?" Ankh said, as the kids begin poking him with their sticks. "Hey!" Ankh flew up. "I'm not a snake! Knock that off!"

They jumped backward in surprised, when Ankh spoke to them, but soon to be a bad move.

"Get it!" The kids then picks up a few rocks and throws them at Ankh.

"Ow!" Ankh then falls to the ground as the rocks hits him, and they kept at it. "Why you little brats… Ow! That hurts!"

"I guess I have to stick with him after all…" Ankh stated, before he manages to run and heads back to Shingo.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma)

Yuuma wearing nothing but his underwear and all wet, was starting a fire, for him and Takeshi who was also wearing nothing but his underwear, for warm and to dry his spare underwear.

Yuuma then made a spark, and he quickly stops and gently picks it up and throws it to a pile of wood, and soon started their camp fire.

"Whoa, you sure know your stuff." Takeshi said impressed by Yuuma's skill.

"Well, I've done a bit of traveling." Yuuma said, before standing up and turns to his spare underwear that is hanging on a tree branch. "Still, what a drag…My underwear for tomorrow is still soaked."

"Kind of flashy, aren't they? Not really my business though…" Takeshi stated.

"Well, I think you should always have nice-looking underwear." Yuuma stated. "Different brands might use the same material, but there are subtle differences…"

* * *

(Back with Ankh)

Ankh now back in his human host, with his back against the pipe, while looking at the damage of his Greeed arm.

"If I just had more Cell Medals…" Ankh mutters. "Guess I have no choice…"

Ankh brought out the Batta Can, and was about to activate, before having a flashback of Yuuma.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _The time Yuuma was holding the OOO Driver over the river._

" _Oh no, I can't hold it much longer!"_

" _ **Stop!"**_ _Ankh commanded._

 _That was when Yuuma stopped the act and went into a calm and cool attitude like nothing happened._

 _"Sure…but first move away from her." Yuuma proposed._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

' _If Yuuma sees me looking this weak…He'll just get even more controlling.'_ Ankh concluded before he puts the Batta Candroid away.

"For such an idiot, at times he can be pretty shrewd." Ankh said, as he started to fall asleep.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Kougami Foundation)

Kougami was looking at the setting sun, through the window of his CEO room, while Goto was behind and said.

"President…I really can't understand why you're doing this!"

"Why I'm helping OOO gather all the Core Medals?" Kougami said before he turns to Goto. "It's because, I simply think it will be incredibly fascinating."

"I'm not talking about your research…but if we are truly working to save the world…then I don't this Yuuma Hino has what it takes!" Goto stated, as Kougami walk past.

"Goto-kun, listen to me!" Kougami demanded as he walks to the piano in the room. "He has the power to transform into OOO. And that was the astonishing power that sealed the Greeed eight hundred years ago."

Kougami then opens the piano's keyboard, and started playing a musical note, and told the story of the first OOO from 800 years ago.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _The OOO from the past was seen walking down some stone stairs._

"Freely able to use the power of the Core Medals…He took the immeasurable power unleashed by the Medal Combos and used it as his own." Kougami said.

 _Facing OOO were the Greeeds, Kazari, Uva, Mezool, and Gamel, all in their complete forms, before they charge at OOO, and soon engage combat._

 _OOO easily predicted their attacks while dodging them and attacks the Greeeds. OOO uses his Tora Claws, and slashes the Greeeds._

 _OOO had change into his Gatakiriba Combo._

 _ **"KUWAGATA!"**_

 _ **"KAMAKIRI!"**_

 _ **"BATTA!"**_

 _ **"Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri, Ba! Gatakiriba!"**_

 _OOO uses his Kamakiri Swords, landed some slashes on the Greeeds._

 _OOO then changes into a different Full Combo, with the Lion, Tora, and Cheeta, Core Medals in his Driver._

" _ **LION!"**_

" _ **TORA!"**_

" _ **CHEETA!"**_

 _OOO uses his Cheeta legs speed, attacking the Greeeds one at a time, and soon stops, and uses his Lion head to make a blindly light around and damages the Greeeds hard enough it made them bleed out their Medals._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Yuuma Hino has performed accordingly to that role every time he has fought, so far." Kougami stated.

"He might be able to handle it now, but can he really keep it up?" Goto asked. "I can never even tell if he's serious or not, maybe instead of letting that freak civilian fight, I could be the one who-!"

Kougami stops him by slamming his hands on the keyboard, making a loud noise.

"Goto-kun," Kougami stands up and turned to Goto. "Maybe you should stop letting this 'freak civilian' rile you up so much. It's really not like you." He stated, before he walks away, leaving Got a little more frustrated.

* * *

(Late at night)

Yuuma brought his spare underwear over the fireplace along his and Takeshi's clothes, to quickly dry them.

"You've sure been to a lot of countries for someone so young." Takeshi said.

"Well, my grandpa loved traveling, and he took me to visit lots of places. It was his final request…'A man never knows when he's going to die…so make sure you always have a good pair of underwear on.'" Yuuma told him.

"When you say it like that, it makes underwear seem kind of cool." Takeshi said before he chuckles and sits down. "So you're in Japan to earn some more money to travel?"

"Well…More or less…" Yuuma said, before he remembers the girl that was crying.

Yuuma sits down by Takeshi.

"Guess you could say I'm taking a bit of a break." Yuuma told him

* * *

(Back to Cous Coussier)

It was now closing time for the restaurant, Chiyoko turn off the outdoor lights, and Asuka was sweeping the floor.

"It must be so nice…" Chiyoko said, before she picks up the picture with Yuuma on it. "Just traveling around the world, free as a bird with just the clothes on your back, it's all I've ever dreamed of."

"Hey, Asuka-chan." Chiyoko walks to her niece. "Don't you think it'd be fun if he came and worked with us? I know I've only just met him, but I really think he's a nice guy."

"Well…" Asuka thought about, and remembers Yuuma's words to her.

" _But if I don't reach out my hand when I can, the regret would make me wish I were dead. I reach out my hand because I don't want that. That's all."_

Asuka smiles.

"Yeah, I think so too." She said, before walking to Chiyoko. "I think Hino-kun's a nice guy as well."

"Right? That's what I was thinking, but thing is," Chiyoko walks and put the picture down where it was. "I think Yuuma-kun just won't give me a straight answer about working here. I think it might have something to do with you…" Chiyoko stated looking at Asuka. "…Something going on with you two?"

"Well…" Asuka said while tabbing her fingers.

"You two going out or something?" Chiyoko asked with a teasing face.

"No that's not it!" Asuka said with a blushed face.

"Oh I'm just kidding with you!" Chiyoko said.

"Muuu…" Asuka looks down with her face back to normal.

But still knows that Chiyoko's right that the reason Yuuma doesn't want to work here is because that he wanted to protect her from his problems and from Ankh. But she can't help but wonder sometimes if there's anything she could do to help.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma)

"I see…taking a break, huh." Takeshi nodded in understanding. "I guess that's what I'm doing too. Guess I'm just kinda fed up with it all. I just wanna kind of escape from life a bit y'know? And I finally got the recognition I wanted for my photographs, too. I know how you feel."

"You ever tried fried bean buns?" Yuuma asked before he stands up and walks to the river.

"Huh?" Takeshi said.

"They're these buns filled with bean curd…They're really delicious, and I love them, but…This one time I ate twenty of them at once…And then man, I never wanted to see one again." Yuuma stated before turning to Takeshi. "It's the same kind of thing, isn't it?"

"Nah, not really." Takeshi told him, which made Yuuma slightly tripped and made his foot fall on the water, before he pulls it out.

"No, I think it's more like…I've kinda stopped wanting anything anymore." Takeshi said as he lies down and looks at the night sky. "Once you lose that drive, you never get it back."

"Your wife said the same thing." Yuuma told him as he walks back to their camp fire, and made Takeshi turned to him.

"Eh?" Takeshi let out.

"I guess you really are husband and wife…" Yuuma said with a cheeky smile before folded his arms. "To be honest, though, I really don't think people give up on their desires that easily. I mean, I still love fried bean buns! I just can't forget how great it felt when I first tried one!"

Yuuma then notices that his spare underwear had slightly started to give off a small smoke of fire.

"Oh crap! They're burning!" Yuuma said as he picks them up and blow the fire out.

"That first feeling…" Takeshi said.

Yuuma stops blowing on his clothes before remembering something.

"Huh…Now that I think about it, what happened to Ankh?" Yuuma said.

* * *

(Back with Ankh)

Ankh had regain conscious, and was trying to force his Greeed arm to heal, but no success.

"Still no good…" Ankh mutters.

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

Gamel was seen walking while dragging his Bison Yummy on the ground.

" **So heavy…walk on your own!"** Gamel ordered his Yummy as he pull on it's arm, and the Bison Yummy then stands on it's feet and walks with it's master. **"Dummy…"**

" **My eyes still hurt bad…"** Gamel whined as he rubs his eyes still feeling the effect of OOO's Lion head's power. **"It's that meanie OOO's fault that they hurt so bad…OOO…stupid OOO…"** Gamel whined even louder before he stops and his Yummy bumps on him.

" **Wah! Mezool!"** Gamel cries for Mezool before he runs back to the hideout, leaving the Bison Yummy behind.

" **OOO made it hurt…It's OOO's fault…"** The Bison Yummy repeated his master's words.

* * *

(With Asuka)

After leaving the Cous Coussier, Asuka heads back to her school's dorm, but before she could fall asleep she decided to call everyone to the main room.

Katsuragi and Hibari was yawning, before rubbing their eyes.

"Man Asuka why did you call for us this late?" Katsuragi asked.

"I agree, especially since tomorrow is a Saturday." Ikaruga said.

"I'm really sorry about that but…" Asuka was a little hesitant, but soon shook it off, as she faces her friends with strong determination. "I have something I need to tell you all!"

The others blinked wondering what was going on, before Asuka started explaining.

* * *

(With Kougami)

Kougami is sited on a chair with a cup of wine in his hand.

"If you'll excuse me, then, president." Goto bowed before he leaves, and soon stops, when he Satonaka walking in with Yuuma behind her.

"President, you have a visitor." Satonaka said.

"Good evening." Yuuma said, before he saw Goto. "Ah, Goto-san! Thanks for bringin me that Lion Medal earlier."

Goto looks away from Yuuma, while Kougami stands up.

"Well, this is certainly an unexpected guest!" Kougami said. "How may I help you?"

"Well, I have a favor to ask." Yuuma told him, which made Kougami very interested.

* * *

(Next day)

Momoko is seen walking around town, while recalling Yuuma's words.

" _And that's when your parents start telling you to study more, which makes you even less motivated…"_

' _Maybe I nagged at him too much…I was probably just too worried because I wanted him to start taking pictures again…'_ Momoko thought.

* * *

Takeshi is also walking around town, while remember Yuuma's words.

" _Your wife said the same thing to me."_

' _I guess…she got on my ass to much because she's just worried about me.'_ Takeshi thought, before remembering another of Yuuma's words.

" _I just can't forget how great if felt when I first tried one…"_

' _I guess I forgot how it felt, back when I first started.'_ Takeshi thought.

Then Takeshi stops walking, as he found Momoko who also stop walking, when they saw each other.

"Takeshi…" Momoko said.

"Momoko…" Takeshi said.

Takeshi chuckles, while Momoko slaps him on his arm.

* * *

At a factory, some workers were seen carrying and moving stuffs. Then the Bison Yummy come in while snarling, before the Yummy slams it's fist on the ground making a plus wave, which sends the workers to the ground, and their to the air, and soon throws it on the workers which made some explosions, the workers avoided the Yummy's attack and soon begins to run away.

" **Stupid OOO!"** The Bison Yummy said looking around while waiting for OOO to show up.

* * *

(With Ankh)

Ankh opens his eyes as he felt the Bison Yummy's presence.

' _A Yummy? If I could just get some Medals from it…'_ Ankh thought, as he tries to move, but soon fallen on the ground, but he didn't stop as he crawls on the ground, and soon lifts his head and to his surprised he saw Yuuma sitting on the pipe, looking at him.

"I see you're doing _great_." Yuuma stated.

"Shut up! Leave me alone! Why are you here, anyway?" Ankh demanded to know.

Yuuma brought out some Cell Medals from his pants pocket.

"I took a little loan from Kougami-san. I thought something must have happened to you." Yuuma said.

"What's the catch?" Ankh asked.

"There isn't one." Yuuma shook his head.

"Like hell I'd believe that!" Ankh looks away.

"It's not like I can trust you to keep a bargain." Yuuma told the Greeed, before he stands on his feet, and walks to Ankh. "But, well… I don't really wanna die in the underwear I'm wearing today. And that's why I'm doing this."

Yuuma then drops the Cell Medals to Ankh's Greeed arm, Ankh absorbed the Medals at it fallen on him, and soon his Greeed arm healed.

Ankh then stands on his feet.

"I have no idea what you're babbling about…But you're definitely the useful idiot that I had you pegged as." Ankh stated.

Yuuma chuckles with a smirked on his face.

"I think you're pretty useful for a Greeed, actually." Yuuma stated.

Ankh clicks his tongue before he walks away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yuuma asked before he follows Ankh.

* * *

The Bison Yummy roars out calling out to OOO. **"OOO!"**

Yuuma and Ankh were seen riding on Ride Vendors to the Yummy, before they stopped.

The Bison Yummy soon saw them.

Yuuma took off his helmet, and got off his bike, and brought out his OOO Driver.

"So this is where you got to…" Yuuma said, before he puts on the Driver.

" **Get him!"** The Bison Yummy roars before it slams it's fist on the ground, which made a few objects on fire fly in the air heads to Yuuma.

Yuuma didn't fazed as he inserted two Medals into the Driver, and as Ankh drives in front of him and rums the fire objects away.

Ankh took off his helmet as he looks at the Yummy.

"One of Gamel's Yummies this time, huh? Those use up Medals in order to power their abilities." Ankh stated before he turns to Yuuma. "So there's no point in letting it run around any longer."

"Really? Well, that's good to know." Yuuma said, as he inserted the last Medal into his Driver, which Ankh clicks his tongue, as he brought out his O-Scanner and scanned the Medals.

"Henshin!" Yuuma then charges to the Bison Yummy as he begins to transformed, while Ankh got off his Ride Vendor.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma soon transformed into OOO.

"OOO!" The Bison Yummy roars, as it's fists on the ground, which made several stone pipes fly in the air.

OOO avoided them by jumping on them one at a time, before the pipes crashed into each other, and made OOO crash land on the ground.

"Ankh! Let's use that Combo we used before! Ankh?! OOO stated, while Ankh is seen walking on top of a pile of stone pipes.

"We can't use Full Combos so casually! Make do with this!" Ankh said as he brought out the Kamakiri Medal and throws it to OOO.

OOO catches the Medal, and inserts it into his Driver and rescanned his Medals.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"KAMAKIRI!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

A stone pipe was flying to OOO, who cuts it into pieces with his Kamakiri Swords, but the Bison Yummy punches on OOO, sending him rolling on the ground, before he recovers and got back on his feet.

OOO slashes at the Yummy, but it pushes it away and punches on OOO two times, pushing the Rider back. OOO slashes at the Bison Yummy again, but it blocks with it's forearms, and lands a punch on OOO, and then rams it's head on the Rider, and flips OOO over it's head behind the Yummy to the ground.

OOO quickly got back up.

"Yuuma! Change Medals!" Ankh recommended as he brought out the Cheetah Medal and was about to throw it him.

"Hang on!" OOO told him, before he ducks under a punch from the Yummy, and spins away, and brought out the Lion Medal from the Medal Container on his belt. "If I'm gonna change, I think this'll work better!" OOO said before showing the Medal to Ankh, which surprises him.

"Nani!?" Ankh gasped.

The Bison Yummy punches at OOO again, who saw it coming and uses his Batta Legs power to dodge it by jumping away a few feet.

OOO pulled out his Taka Medal and inserted the Lion Medal in his Driver, and rescanned it, before the Bison Yummy charges at OOO.

 **"LION!"**

 **"KAMAKIRI!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

OOO's head transformed into Lion, and it soon made it's bright light, which blinded the Yummy as it stop.

" **Too bright…! My eyes!"** The Bison Yummy whined as it covers it's eyes.

"You really are weak to the light, aren't you?" OOO thought out loud.

"Hey!" Ankh called out, making OOO turned to him. "Where'd you get that Medal!?"

"It's a present form Kougami-san!" OOO told him.

This had irritated Ankh, before he looks away.

"Him again!?" Ankh said, thinking that this may cost him some Medals.

"Hmhmhm!" OOO hummed, before turning back to the Bison Yummy. "Now then…We'd better deal with you quickly, right?"

OOO drew out his O-Scanner and scanned his Driver

" **SCANNING CHARGE!"**

Energy channels through his Kamakiri and Batta parts, before OOO jumps high in the air, and the Yummy looks up and saw OOO coming as he readies his Kamakiri Swords and his Lion Head made it's blindly light, blinding the Bison Yummy, as OOO was coming at him.

"Seiya!" OOO slashes through the Yummy with his Kamakiri Swords destroying the Yummy.

As the explosion died down, OOO saw just one Cell Medal falling to him, before he catches it.

"Well, this isn't gonna pay back that loan, is it?" OOO said as he showed the single Cell Medal and looks to Ankh.

The Greeed didn't answer before he walks away. OOO puts the Medal away and leaves as well.

Watching was Poseidon looking from a far on top of a building, and he was smiling.

"Good OOO…That's right only a matter of time before you use two Full Combos. Only then when you're ready to face me." Poseidon said, before he leaves.

* * *

(Later at Cour Coussier)

Chiyoko was in the kitchen cutting some vegetables, with Momoko looking at him. Yuuma, Asuka, and Takeshi were also in the restaurant.

"I'm glad Takeshi is ready to get back to photography." Chiyoko said.

"Thanks. Sorry for causing you so much trouble." Momoko walks to Asuka and handed her the slippers that Yuuma gave her yesterday. "Here."

"Thanks." Asuka grabs the slippers and puts them where their usually kept.

Takeshi chuckles.

"Well…Guess I should first start by buying a camera, don't I…" Takeshi said. "I've got a long road ahead of me…"

Momoko went to her purse, and brought out a camera and place it on the table, and it wasn't just any old camera it was Takeshi's camera.

"Huh!? What!?" Takeshi picks it up and checks it, as Momoko brought out more camera equipment. "This is mine!? Why do you…"

"I bought it back the moment you sold it." Momoko told him, as Asuka and Yuuma were watching them. "I hoped this day would come. Had to take a loan out, though."

"Momoko…" Takeshi mutters wasn't what to think, before Momoko punches him on the shoulder.

Chiyoko clasp as she exits the kitchen.

"Oh Momoko, you're such a great wife." Chiyoko said, before turning to Takeshi. "Make sure you pay her back, Takeshi."

"No, I was being unreasonable too. I only realized that thanks to Yuuma-kun." Momoko said, before turning to Yuuma, and so did the others.

"Me too. Thanks, kid."

"Oh…No, I didn't really do anything…" Yuuma stated as he stood up while rubbing his head. "Ah, wait, you mean about the underwear? Underwear?"

"What's that about?" Chiyoko chuckles as she walks to Yuuma. "But more importantly, about you working here…"

"Ah, right! Thanks for the part-time pay!" Yuuma said before he brought it out and bowed his head. "Seeya around!"

Yuuma leaves the restaurant in a hurry.

"Wait, Yuuma-kun! Jeez, what's with him…" Chiyoko said.

While Asuka thought about for a while.

* * *

Yuuma and Ankh were seen on in a park, with Yuuma lying on a stone bench, and Ankh on top of a tree and was looking at his tablet.

"Hey Ankh…I think humans really do need their desires." Yuuma said. "Even if they do cause us trouble…And give you guys, a free lunch."

"Well, I think I'll pass on your underwear-filled desires, if it's all the same." Ankh told him, as saw unknown area filled with '?" and the current number of Medals that he and the other Greeeds have.

Asuka was seen walking to them.

"Hino-kun…" Asuka called out.

"Asuka-chan!?" Yuuma then stands up and grabs onto Asuka's shoulders. "Not here! If you want to talk, we should really do it somewhere…"

He was going to bring her away from Ankh, but Asuka slips out and walks to Ankh.

"I knew it; you won't take the job at Cous Coussier because you don't want me to deal with him." Asuka concluded.

"Asuka-chan, you can't! He's not really…" Yuuma started as he was going to drag Asuka away from Ankh.

"I know you don't have to keep telling me!" Asuka said as she steps back from Yuuma. "That is why I'm doing this."

Asuka brought out a white ball in her hand and throws it at Ankh, which exploded in white smoke.

Ankh coughs a few times, as he fans it away, before he jumps down off the tree.

"Why you! That was some nerve…Eh…" Ankh started to feel light headed and dizzy. "You…what did you do to…"

Ankh falls on the ground unconscious.

"Ankh?! Asuka what did you just…" Yuuma started, before Asuka turns to him.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to explained, especially around in a public area!" Asuka told him, before she raises her hand and blows out white dust out of her hand on Yuuma's face.

This made Yuuma cough a few times as he fans it away.

"Asuka-chan!? What was that…for…" Yuuma said as he started to feel light headed, and losing conscious as well, before he had fallen on the floor.

While his vision becomes darker, Asuka knelt in front of his vision.

"I'm really sorry; I promise I'll make it up to you later." Asuka told him, as Yuuma's eyes closed.

* * *

Yuuma begins to regain conscious, but saw nothing but black even he eyes were, he soon realized that there is a black bag on his head, and is bound on a chair, the same is with Ankh as well who is next to him.

"What the…" Yuuma mutters.

"So this is him, the Kamen Rider." Ikaruga said, standing in front of Yuuma and Ankh, and standing next to her was Asuka, and her other classmates.

"You sure this is a good idea? What if we get in trouble for this?" Hibari asked.

"It will be fine Hibari. Just as long Kiriya-sensei doesn't find out." Yagyu told her.

"But what about you Ikaruga. Are you fine with this?" Katsuragi asked.

"I really don't want to resort to this. But if this Yuuma Hino does know more about these Greeeds and Yummies creatures, then we must listen to his side to this story, especially since this Ankh possesses the body, of Asuka's family member." Ikaruga said.

"Thanks Ikaruga-san." Asuka said.

"Alright, then let's get this over with." Katsuragi shrugged, before grabbing onto the bags that Yuuma and Ankh were wearing and pulled them off, as they fully regain conscious.

Yuuma saw Asuka and recognizes the other girls, and wonders what this is about.

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

Poseidon was in a dark alley waiting for someone, after he receives a message from Dark Decade. Hiding in the shadows was Suzune that was following for some time now.

Poseidon then senses someone coming and looks, as someone was walking in. Suzune saw it was man wearing silver armor and green eyes.

' _Is he another Rider like Poseidon and this OOO?'_ Suzune thought.

"Poseidon." Shadow Moon greeted his fellow Dark Rider.

"Shadow Moon. I was expecting the master." Poseidon said.

"He's busy with something and couldn't make it, which is why I am here." Shadow Moon said, before he looks to where Suzune at.

' _Did he spotted, me?'_ Suzune thought, before she felt intense pressure, which made her eyes shake, and soon realized it was coming from Shadow Moon.

"What is wrong?" Poseidon looks to where Shadow Moon was looking, and soon nothing, meaning Suzune had left the area.

"My apologies, it was just rat." Shadow Moon said, before turning back to Poseidon and raises his hand. "Now back to why I'm here. The Master wanted to bring this to you."

Poseidon brought his hand under Shadow Moon's, who places the gift on his hand, which was 5 Cell Medals.

"Why do I want with these? I already have thousands of these inside of me." Poseidon said.

"Take a closer look at them." Shadow Moon advised him.

Poseidon looks at the Cell Medals closer, and saw they each have a white jewel in them in the center.

"What the…" Poseidon said.

"These aren't ordinary Cell Medals. The Master had made these specially made for you." Shadow Moon told him.

"What makes them so special?" Poseidon asked.

"He wasn't sure himself. He didn't have the time to test them himself, which is why he told to give these to you, and said that your free to use them as you see fit." Shadow Moon explained.

"Hmm…" Poseidon hummed, before he throws the Special Cell Medals in the air, and soon catches them while absorbing them into his body for safe keeping. "Alright I'll humbly accept them then. Give the master my thanks for this gift of his."

"I'll be sure to tell him." Shadow Moon nodded, before a Grey Mirror appears behind and he turns and walks into it, before it disappears.

"Alright suppose I better leave as well." Poseidon said, as he leaves the alley.

Suzune was seen area far away from Shadow Moon and Poseidon, and was breathing in and out, and even with her mask sweat, can be seen falling on her face. Never in all her years as an Evil Ninja, had she felt such an intense presence before.

"Just who or what are these Riders?" Suzune wondered out loud, before she shook it off, and decided to head back to Hebijo to give her report.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Current Core Medals:**

 **Taka x2**

 **Lion**

 **Tora**

 **Cheetah**

 **Batta**

 **Kamakiri**

 **Kuwagata**


	8. Chapter 8: The Scorching Combo

**Hello to all you, Fanfic readers, and writers as well. This is DragonWarrior74 here, to wish you guys with a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Senran Kagura, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**

 **Chapter 8: The Bombs, the Past, & the Scorching Combo**

Yuuma looks around, and saw that he, Ankh, Asuka, and friends/classmates, and saw that he is in a dark room.

"Oi! Girl, where did you take us?!" Ankh exclaimed at Asuka, before he turns to Yuuma. "You should have let me, eliminated her when I had the chance, Yuuma!"

"Ankh just calm down, please. Just let me handle this." Yuuma told him, which made Ankh scoffed as he turn away from Yuuma. "Also Asuka-chan, where am I, why did you and your friends kidnap me and Ankh?"

"I'm really sorry about Yuuma-kun, but this was the best I can do to make sure that you won't get hurt." Asuka said with her hands clapped in front of her.

"Wait, don't tell me…" Yuuma slowly realized, before saying. "Are you and your friends; are members of a mafia gang?"

Asuka and her friends, slightly tripped, after he said that, and soon regain their balance.

"No, we aren't a part of some gang…" Asuka said, before she turns to Ikaruga, which was a signal if she should tell him that their ninjas and she nodded to Asuka, telling her that it is allowed, Asuka breaths in and out before looking at Yuuma. "Okay, the truth that me, and my friends…Are…"

Before she could finish, a smoke bomb exploded. It made them cough, as the girls' fans it away, but when the smoke fades away, Kiriya was now in the room, which shocks the girls.

"Kiriya-sensei?!" They said, before they gotten in front of Yuuma and Ankh from their teacher's sight.

"Kiriya?" Yuuma said, while blinking.

"Why are you here, sensei?" Ikaruga asked, while trying to keep her cool.

"Well that should be my line. I usually, come here, to work on the training equipment. So care to explained, why you five are here in a Sunday?" Kiriya asked, Yuuma recognizes his voice.

"W-Well you see…" Ikaruga started, while thinking of what to do now.

"Kiriry-san!" Yuuma called out, Kiriya blinked, and the girls flinched when he did. "Kiriya-san, is that you?!"

The girls blinked, when Yuuma said that, before they turned to him, and Kiriya got a good look between them, and saw Yuuma and Ankh.

"Yuuma?" Kiriya said while blinking, which made the girls blinked in confusion that their teacher knows Yuuma.

* * *

 **(Cue Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

 **(You count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO!) We start seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

 **(Instrumental) A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Yuuma as he soon catches it. He inserts the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Yuuma, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

 **(Inranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo {Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) We then see Yuuma wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, then changes to Asuka walking through a forest, and changes to Ankh was walking on a roof in the city. Yuuma placed his stick on the ground and relaxes while on the ground as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

 **(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai {Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) Yuuma relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Asuka notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm files around the screen again before showing the three Core Medals again.**

 **(Daijobu! Ashita wa itsudatte Blank!) The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear relax. Asuka runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Asuka tears it down to find Ankh gone.**

 **(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa!) Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Yuuma stares at him. Yuuma looks at the Medals in his hand as Asuka looks at him. Yuuma soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

" **Henshin!" Yuuma says before transforming.**

 **(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!) We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, then appearing on his Ride Vendor, and them him attacking. We then see him on the desert where he raises his arm out and several Medals burst out of the ground.**

 **(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!) OOO drives his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing on Yuuma's hand with a smile. We then see him transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

 **(Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!) We see the Hanzo students on one side of a Taka Cell Medal, and the Serpent Academy students on the other side of the Cell Medal, between them are Hanzo, Kiriya, and Suzune.**

 **(Life goes on! Honki dashite Tataku no Nara!) OOO gets his Tora claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike being followed by several Taka and Tako Candroids, the Tako Candroids then form a ramp that OOO drives on which made him fly to the air with the Taka Candroids. Asuka hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind, Ankh then made a somewhat sad face.**

 **(Maker ki shinai hazu!) We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets the Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground to the screen.**

* * *

Kiriya walks past the girls, before they move from his path. He soon brought out a kunai, and cuts Yuuma's ropes that was bounding him to the chair first.

"Well this is certainly a surprised. I didn't imagine I meet you again here." Kiriya said, before Yuuma stood up from his chair while massaging his wrists.

"Same with me too." Yuuma said, before he looks around in the room they were in. "Does that mean, I'm in one of those ninja schools you told me about?"

The girls blinked in surprised that Yuuma, knows about that.

"Yes that's right, we're in Hanzo Academy." Kiriya told him, before he turns to his students. "By the way girls, care to explained, on why Yuuma's here?"

"Wait hold up!" Katsuragi said before pointing to Kiriya and Yuuma. "Before we do that! How about you explained on how you know this guy, and how he knows about us ninjas?!"

"Yes, I want to know as well." Ikaruga said.

"Hmm…Well I think it's pretty obvious, Yuuma here already knows about the ninja world." Kirirya stated.

"Eh?!" The girls gasped.

"Maybe this is best that we explains things somewhere else, and you girls will explain first on why he's here." Kiriya told them, which they nodded.

"Hai, sensai." They said.

"Ahem!" Yuuma and Kiriya turns back to Ankh still bound to his chair. "Care to cut me lose too?"

"Yuuma, whose this?" Kiriya asked.

"His name is Ankh, also don't worry, Kiriya-san, he won't be any trouble, I'll make sure of it." Yuuma told him.

Kiriya sighed, before he folded his arms.

"Alright, fine. But I expect that you will explain things as well." Kiriya told him.

"Hai…" Yuuma said with his head slightly lowered.

* * *

Yuuma, Kiriya, and the girls, move to the main room of their classroom, now sited on the floor, first it was Yuuma that explained things.

About his meeting of Ankh, him as OOO that has been appearing around town, fighting the creatures he told Kiriya that are called the Greeeds and Yummys. Most people wouldn't believe it without seeing first, but Kiriya experience as a ninja, he was willing to believe it.

Then Asuka explains things next, on how he met Yuuma, Ankh, and saw Yuuma transformed as OOO, and saw firsthand of the Greeeds, and Yummies are capable of, and about how Ankh possesses her cousin Shingo's body.

Then yesterday last night, Asuka decided to tell the others about it, they were skeptical about it at first, but knowing Asuka isn't the kind of person to make these kinds of things up, they believe her. She told them that she wanted to help Yuuma somehow, and asked them if they're willing to help as well, which they told her that she didn't have to ask.

Ikaruga said, that they need to first determine if Yuuma isn't any kind of threat first, and had made a plan, since today was Sunday; they thought that Kiriya won't be around, so they decided to kidnap both Yuuma and Ankh, to tell them their status as ninjas, and to ask Yuuma if he is a danger or not.

"I see now…" Kiriya said as he nods in understanding. "I understand the situation here."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for keeping this a secret sensei." Asuka bows her head. "It's just that I wasn't sure, if Shingo's body won't be in any danger, from the ninja society, if he ever wakes up."

"Don't worry Asuka." Kiriya places his hand on her shoulder and gave her assure smile. "I understand that Shingo-kun is very important to you, so I'll make sure, that nothing happens when he's free from this Ankh."

"Thank you sensei…" Asuka said, with tears forming on the edge of her eyes.

"But still," Kiriya said, before looks to Yuuma. "Imagine my surprised to learn that you're this Kamen Rider that's been appearing around town, this past moth."

"Yeah well, imagine my surprised, to learn Asuka is a ninja, she seem like a regular girl to me." Yuuma said.

Asuka chuckles as she rubs the back of her head.

"Well you shouldn't judge a book by its covers, Yuuma. Especially towards us ninjas." Kiriya told him. "Also by the way, you said you've been a Rider for a while now, is that correct?"

"Yes," Yuuma nodded. "Why did you ask?"

"I want to ask, do you know any of the other Kamen Riders, and know how to contact them?" Kiriya asked.

"Well, like I said I've only been a Rider, for a month now, so I don't know any of the others, I only met this one Rider, during a deliver job to Fuuto, and help him, that was about it, he and I were just too busy to know each other better." Yuuma explained, while rubbing the back of his head.

"I see…" Kiriya nodded. "Well, I guess there's nothing to do about that."

"But I do think there's something that we all have in common." Yuuma said, getting everyone's attention except Ankh. "Is that, we always help people that are in trouble, no matter who they are, and what they did…Like how I always want to reach out my hand, if there is a hand reaching out for help. That's what I want to believe anyway."

"Well I have to say, that is a good saying there." Kiriya said.

"Also sensei," Ikaruga got his attention. "You still hadn't mention, on how you and Yuuma Hino, know each other."

"Well…" Kiriya eyed Yuuma, who looks a little sad for some reason after she said that. "It's confidential, but we met about a year ago, in a mission I was on."

"How confidential? I'm really curious about it." Katsuragi said, with a smile on her face.

"Katsuragi stop." Ikaruga told her, before she whispers to her ear. "If sensei said it's confidential, then it's probably something that was personal to Hino."

"I know, but I can't help but be curious." Katsuragi whispers back.

"Well save it okay, you shouldn't pry in someone's personal past." Ikaruga told her.

"Oh okay…" Katsuragi said with a pouting face.

"Well anyway, Yuuma-kun." Asuka got his attention. "Do you remember what I said, that you won't take the job at Cous Coussier because you don't want me to deal with him." She finished before she and Yuuma turns to Ankh, who was leaning on the wall.

"Yeah…" Yuuma mutters.

"Then you shouldn't worry about that." Asuka said, before she stood up, and then walks to Ankh.

"What do you want, girl?" Ankh asked, as she stares at him with a serious look in them, which annoys him, which made him scoffed. "You really are starting to annoy me!"

Ankh brought out his Greeed Arm, and attacks Asuka with it, Yuuma was about to go in and stop him. Asuka easily parried his attack, grabs Ankh's arm, and soon pin him to the ground.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, both of you. I am a ninja, so I can take care of myself." Asuka said, before she turns to Yuuma. "So please, work in my Aunt's restaurant. So that way I can keep an eye on him as well."

Yuuma sighed, before he made a smile and stood up, and walks to Asuka, before she let's go of Ankh.

"Alright, you win. I gladly work in Cous Coussier with you and Chiyoko-san." Yuuma said, before he reaches out for a handshake, which Asuka shakes, this made Ankh clicks his annoyance about this.

"So sensai," Asuka looks to Kiriya. "Can you please allow me to watch over both Yuuma and Ankh, please?"

"And allow me and the others to help as well." Ikaruga requested.

"Yeah I want to help too." Katsuragi said.

"Me too!" Hibari said.

"If Hibari is going to do it, then I want to assist as well." Yagyu said.

"Hmm…" Kiriya thought about it, and soon made his decision. "Alright, if you girls want to do this, then I'll allow it."

Some of them cheered, and some smiled, after he said that.

This made Ankh even more annoyed now, knowing that these people will be keeping their eyes on him.

* * *

(Next day)

After they're talk in Hanzo Academy, Asuka, brought Yuuma and Ankh to Cous Coussier, and soon talk to Chiyoko. Yuuma told her that he will accept the job, if it's still open for him; Chiyoko says that it is, and is happy to hear that he will accept the job.

Yuuma requested if Ankh will stay with him in the spare room, Chiyoko says that it's no problem.

The screen slowly moves to the doors of Cous Coussier, and slowly the doors open revealing three figures, who slowly turned around, revealing themselves as Chiyoko, Yuuma, and Asuka, then the lights turns, revealing that their wearing stars and blue and red strip, outfits.

Yuuma was wearing a suit with a red top hot, with a blue strip around it, with stars on it.

Asuka was wearing a blue and red kimono with stars on it, with the belt being white, with blue and red stars.

Chiyoko is wearing, a formal shirt that was blue, and a red skirt with white stars on it.

The decorations in the restaurant are based of the holyday.

"Happy 4th of July!" They said in the same time, as a welcoming the customers in.

"Happy 4th of July!" The customers said some wearing regular kimonos.

"Any customers who are wearing summer kimonos get a free special drink!" Chiyoko told them.

Yuuma and Asuka then fire confetti cannon, as another way to welcome them in.

Ankh is in the spare room, of Cous Coussier, lying on top of the bunk bed, while eating a Popsicle.

"This place is cramped…But at least I have somewhere to sleep now." Ankh said.

Then Asuka come into the room, and then she and Ankh turn to each other in the same time.

Asuka then grabs the Popsicle out of his hand.

"Hey!" Ankh exclaimed as Asuka for taking his meal.

"Shingo's body isn't going to heal if you don't eat anything but ice cream! Not to mention you'll probably give him diabetes too." Asuka told the Greeed, as he was about to take a bite of the Popsicle, before Asuka pulls it away. "Remember, I made it my personal mission of protecting his body while you're borrowing it."

Asuka then damps it into a glass jug of water. Asuka walks back to Ankh, and pulls him off the bed and drags him out of the room, by pulling his ear.

"Ow! Dammit, that hurts!" Ankh exclaimed as he was being drag. "Hey let me go!"

Back in the main room of the restaurant, some of the customers, cheers and slam their cups of the free special drink, before they begin drinking them.

Asuka walks to Ankh with a tray of real cook food for him, who was sited, by a table, before Asuka brought his food on the table.

"Here, eat this instead. Poultry is Shingo's favorite, so enjoy." Asuka told the Greeed before she left to attend to another customer.

"A…bird…" Ankh said, as his eye twitches as he stares at the cook bird, of not liking the idea of eating the cook bird, because of him being a bird Greeed.

"Looks like you can't stand up to Asuka-chan, Ankh." Yuuma said with a smug look on his face, before he walks to Ankh's side.

"Huh!" Ankh turns away from Yuuma. "Once I'm completely restored…" Ankh brought out his Greeed Arm. "She'll be the first thing I consume!"

Yuuma eyes widen when he saw his Greeed Arm, and saw he was about to give Asuka a piece of his mind, before he stood up, but Yuuma got in his way, and grabs his arm.

"Whoa, hang on a sec!" Yuuma told him.

"Let me go!" Ankh exclaimed.

"Cut it out!" Yuuma told him.

"Oh my!" They turned when Chiyoko walks to them, and looks at Ankh's arm examining it. "Ankh-chan, this thing is amazing."

"Chan?" Ankh said.

"I really wanted to go for professional looking stuff, so it's perfect." Chiyoko told the Greeed, as she places a red top hat on Ankh's head. "Come down to the restaurant whenever you want, okay? It'll be fine!"

Chiyoko then leaves the two men, to attend to other customers.

"Thanks." Yuuma told his boss, before Ankh grabs him on the neck.

"Hey! Care to explain why that woman treated me like I have special needs!" Ankh demanded.

"Oh…Well I had to tell Chiyoko-san about you." Yuuma told him, which made Ankh, wonders what he told Chiyoko about him. "I told her you're rude because you had such a bad upbringing, and that you're a young man from a foreign country, who was practically a shut in, and that's your origin."

"Are you mocking me?!" Ankh exclaimed at Yuuma.

"Just deal with it! It's more convenient for you to live here too, right?" Yuuma asked.

"Listen, Yuuma…" Ankh started, before a customer called to Yuuma.

"Excuse me!"

"Coming!" Yuuma said before he heads to the customer.

Ankh growls in anger, as he took his hat off and throws it to the ground. He then sits back down on the table, and reluctantly picks the cook bird up with his hand, and took a bite of it. As he was chewing, he looks up and to his surprised it was Satonaka wearing a kimono with a briefcase in her hand.

"Aren't you Kougami's…?" Ankh mutters sounding a little startled, before he puts his food down. "Why are you here?"

"Regarding the ten Cell Medals that were loaned to Yuuma Hino the other day…" Satonaka said while walking towards Ankh. "I've been told by Kougami-san to retrieve them."

"Huh…Fine, as soon as we beat the next Yummy." Ankh said.

"I understand…" Satonaka said, before she puts the brief case down, and did some calculations on her calculator. "But please note that there will be an applied daily interest of 10%."

This got Ankh's attention, having to choice, he reluctantly slams his Greeed Arm to the table, and place 10 Cell Medals on it.

Satonaka opens her brief case, and puts her calculator and the Cell Medals in it.

"Thank you for your cooperation, oh and before I go, here." Satonaka said, before she brought out a black case and handed to Ankh. "Kougami-san wanted me to give this to you, a present for your one month anniversary of your contract."

Ankh took the case out of her hand. It was color black, with a blue coming down in the middle, with a circle in the center.

"What is this?" Ankh asked, before he opens the case, and saw it has circle shape holders, that would hold the Medals.

"It's a specialized case that Kougami had commission to create, he name it the O Medal Holder. He figures now that you have more Core Medals, that you may have to found a way to keep a few of them safe, rather to keep all of them inside of you." Satonaka explained.

"Hmph…Well tell him, he won't expect any thanks from me for this." Ankh said before he close the Medal Holder.

"Will do, now with that done. If you'll excuse me." Satonaka said, before she leaves.

As she was gone, Ankh growls in pain, while mending to his Greeed Arm.

"These filthy, stinking humans…" Ankh mutters, as he tries to stand up, before he lost his footing and leans on a wall to support himself. "Dammit, I gave away too many Medals at once! I feel so weak…"

Ankh then heads to his room to rest.

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

Someone is seen placing some sort of device under a car, after he was done, he brought out a notebook, in it were the car's design, and other notes. As he was reading the device under the car begins to count down, then the man soon left in a hurry.

* * *

(Back at Cous Coussier)

Yuuma and Asuka, leads two customers to a different area of the room, and stand by their sides, standing in front of Chiyoko with a camera ready to take of picture of the,

"Say cheese!" Chiyoko told them, before she took the picture, and when it come out, she then gave it to the customers. "Here you go, something to remember the occasion."

"Thank you very much."

Then suddenly they all heard some sort of loud boom, and the room begins to shake a little, which made Yuuma grab onto Asuka's shoulders.

"What the? Was that an earthquake?" Chiyoko wonders.

Yuuma had an alarm look on his face as if he heard that kind of sound before, which Asuka notices.

"Yuuma-kun, what's wrong?" Asuka asked.

Yuuma didn't answers, as he heads to the door, and run outside, to the source of the boom.

* * *

Ikaruga, along with the Hanzo ninja students decided to Cous Coussier, to check in with Asuka, and Yuuma. But on their way there they soon heard the same boom that shook the restaurant, which made Katsuragi plug her ears with her fingers, and Hibari to cover her ears, with Yagyu holding on to her to protect her.

"Okay, what was that?" Katsuragi wonders, before she removes her fingers from her ears.

"I don't know but it sounded not too far from here." Ikaruga said.

Hibari then saw Yuuma running down to the street.

"Hey guys look!" Hibari told them before she pointed to Yuuma, which made them look and saw Yuuma.

"Hino? Where is he going?" Ikaruga said.

"I think he's heading to the source of that boom." Yagyu said.

"Yuuma-kun! Wait!" They soon saw Asuka following behind him.

"And it looks like Asuka is following him." Katsuragi said.

"Then we better go as well." Ikaruga said, before she follows Yuuma and Asuka, and soon the others follow as well.

* * *

They soon arrived at the source of the boom, and saw a group of people looking at the wreckage of what seem to be a blown up car.

Yuuma walks to it to have a closer look at it, and the girls followed behind him.

"Dang…" Katsuragi said.

"Was it some sort of accident?" Asuka wonders.

"If so I hope no one got hurt." Hibari said.

"No…" Yuuma mutters, which made the girls, turn to him. "That sound from before was…"

Yuuma then heard a digital ticking sound, under another car.

"We need to get everyone away from here." Yuuma stated, as the device was since under the car counts down to 9. "Everyone! Get away now! Hurry! You girls help too!"

Yuuma begins pushing the crowd away from the car, the girls wonder what was wrong with, but having no time to ask because of his expression, they decided to help to move the civilians away, as the device hits zero, then the car exploded, but was strange that the explosion was made out of water, but was strong enough to destroy the war, which sends everyone to the ground, as they got a little wet.

Yuuma soon got up but had a horrified look on his face, when he saw the destroyed car, before he notices that his clothes were wet.

"Water?" Yuuma said, before he grabs Asuka's shoulders. "Are you okay, Asuka-chan?"

Asuka nodded, and Yuuma looks to the other girls.

"You girls okay too?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…A-A-Achoo!" Katsuragi sneezed, before she shivers a little, of feeling the cold water of her soaked clothes.

"Oh no, I got all wet." Hibari said, as she felt that both her clothes and hair wet.

"What was that?" Asuka wonders.

"A bomb." Yuuma said, as he slow looks back at the car. "Someone planted a bomb here."

"Eh?" Asuka said sounding little scared as she looks around wondering if there are any more bombs around.

"Wait, how would you know that?" Ikaruga asked.

Yuuma didn't answer as he looks around the area, until he soon saw a man hiding behind a tree.

He had black hair with a white streak on the front, and black eyes under glasses, and is wearing a suit, and is strangely holding a doll wearing all white clothing that is sitting on his arm, have its eyes were looking up.

Yuuma wonders who that man is, and wonders if he was the one who planted bombs, before he saw the strange man looking at a Cell Medal in his hand, before he puts it away.

Yuuma was about to run up to that man to question him, before a Batta Candroid jumps onto his shoulder.

" _Yuuma, there's a Yummy nearby."_ Ankh said through the Candroid.

"Eh?" Yuuma said as he looks around.

" _I'm sending over a few Taka Cans, so follow their lead."_ Ankh said, before the Batta Candroid jumps off his shoulder.

Yuuma and the girls soon spotted the Taka Candroids that Ankh sent, before they head to the destination of the Yummy.

Yuuma turned back to where he spotted the strange man, but having not time to question him, decided to follow behind the Taka Candroids, to deal with the Yummy first.

"Yuuma-kun, wait!" Asuka soon follows behind him.

"Come on, everyone after them." Ikaruga said, as she follows as well, and soon the others as well.

"Come on?! Do we have to? Can't we get change first? Achoo!" Katsuragi said, before she sneezed.

As they left the strange man with the doll had watched them leave, and soon leaves as well.

As Yuuma and the girls was running, Poseidon had been watching them above a building, and soon follows them as well, by jumping to roof top to roof top, and something else was watching and following them as well in the shadows.

* * *

(With Ankh)

Ankh roughly lay down on his bed, and was still in pain after giving up the ten Cell Medals.

"Damn it! Dealing with that interest might have been a better idea…" Ankh mutters, as he begins to toss and turn.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma and the girls)

Yuuma and the girls followed the Taka Candroids, to a bridge of the city. They look around for the Yummy, and Yuuma saw it first, it had a shark's fin and is swimming in the ground like it was in water, which shocked the girls, before the Yummy jumps out from the ground revealing itself as the Same Yummy, heading to Yuuma and the girls, and they quickly got out of it's way.

"A Yummy?" Yuuma said.

"So that's a Yummy?" Ikaruga said, as she and the others kept their eyes on it.

Yuuma soon brought out the OOO-Driver and puts it on, and soon inserts the Core Medals, and scanned the Medals.

"Henshin!" Yuuma shouted.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma soon transformed into OOO, and Ikaruga, Katsuragi and Hibari, were surprised by his transformation, seeing it for the first time.

"Man I have to say that armor is pretty cool, and the song was not bad either…A-Achoo!" Katsuragi said, before she sneezed again.

"Hold it!" OOO soon jumps onto the Yummy's fin, as it soon drags OOO as it swims in the ground, as OOO tries to stop it and pulls it out. "Stop!"

OOO begins to lose his grip and rolls on the ground.

"He's a fast one!" OOO said as he stood back up.

The Same Yummy soon jumps out from the ground and fires balls of water at OOO, which sends him to the ground again, before the Yummy dives back into the ground.

"Yuuma-kun!" Asuka was about to go and help him.

"Stay back! Just let me do handle this!" OOO told her and the others, before he started have a realize nation about the Yummy's attack. "Isn't this…"

OOO remembers that huge water bomb explosion of that car, and sees the similarity of the two.

"It's similar…" OOO realized, before he saw in time to dodge the Same Yummy's attack, by rolling backwards, and parried a punch from the Yummy, and counters punches it to the ground, and soon jumps over it and picks the Same Yummy up, and kicks it two times, and punches it on the chest, before he parried a punch from the Yummy, and turns it around with him, and punches the Same Yummy away which also made spill out a small amout of Cell Medals.

The Same Yummy went into the ground to escape.

"Wait, hold it!" OOO said, before he brought out a Cell Medal and looks around for a nearby Ride Vendor. "Vending machine, vending machine…"

"Uhm…Yuuma-kun…" Asuka got his attention before she pointed to where the Yummy was, he look and saw that it was now gone.

"Oh no…" OOO sighed as he lowered his arm. "It got away…"

OOO walks to the Yummy's Cell Medals that it spilled out, and saw that there only four of them, before picks them up.

"This is all there is…?" OOO said, as he picks them up.

* * *

After the Yummy got away, and after OOO picks up the Cell Medals, Yuuma decided to head back to Cous Coussier, while the girls decided to head to Hanzo Academy to wash up in warm water and to dry their clothes.

Ankh was holding the four Cell Medals with his Greeed Arm.

"Well, this is better than nothing." Ankh said, before he absorbs the Medals, and as Yuuma sits on a nearby chair in the room. "So…Regarding the Yummy that escaped…it was definitely one of Mezool's.

"Mezool…You mean the one that builds a nest?" Yuuma said.

"Yeah, inside the nest, they grow by feeding on the desires of the human that spawned them." Ankh said, with him and Yuuma recalling the events of the Piranha Yummy. "I doubt there's only one this time, again. This'll be a chance to rack up some Cell Medals, when we find the lair."

"Unless we find the lair that means there'll just be more and more Yummies…If only we had some clue…" Yuuma stated before he concluded something. "That's it!"

Yuuma soon stands up and looks at Ankh.

"Something was bothering me." Yuuma told Ankh.

"What is it?" Ankh asked.

"The explosions that the Yummy caused and the one on the street earlier were similar." Yuuma answered, remember his fight against the Same Yummy, and the explosion of the car. "The feelings Yummies feed off of…it's the desire for stuff like food or material possessions right? But what if it was something like desiring to set off a bomb…"

"Yeah. A desire for destruction…That's a perfectly fine desire." Ankh said agreeing with the logic Yuuma had told him.

* * *

(In the Greeeds' hideout)

Uva is seen knocking some glass bottles down, while Mezool and Gamel were doing cat's cradle. Mezool senses one of her Yummies in the room, and she and Gamel turns to the Yummy that was swimming in the ceiling.

"Here it is." Mezool said. "Welcome home, my child. Now, let's all enjoy ourselves."

The Same Yummy drops out from the ceiling, as Mezool and Gamel transform into their Greeed forms, before the Yummy stood up and turn into a pile of Cell Medals.

Gamel picks up a handful of Cell Medals.

" **Time to eat!"** Gamel said, before he drops the Medals into his mouth, absorbing them, and started to glow. **"Feels good!"**

" **Really? I'm glad to hear it."** Mezool said, happy that Gamel is pleased, as Uva walks behind them. **"Where's Kazari, and Poseidon?"**

" **Who knows, they wandered off earlier."** Uva answered. **"I guess Kazari was probably shocked because OOO had another one of his Core Medals."**

" **Just imagine if he never came back…"** Mezool stated, as Gamel picks up a few more Cell Medals.

" **Why wouldn't he?"** Uva asked, wondering why she said that.

" **It's just a hunch."** Mezool told him.

* * *

(With Kazari)

Kazari in his human form is standing in the middle of town, wondering why OOO had another of his Core Medals.

' _Where did OOO get one of my Medals from?'_ Kazari thought. _'Especially considering it wasn't one he took from me…Something's strange here. Someone else must be involved with gathering the Medal, other than us…Then at that rate, before we're completely restored…We'll be finished.'_

* * *

(At Hanzo Academy)

The girls got done having a nice hot bath, and are now dressed in bath robes, and some wear towels warp around their heads to dry their hair.

"Man nothing beats a nice hot bath…" Katsuragi said as she dries her hair with a blow dryer.

"How am I doing Hibari?" Yagyu asked, as she dries Hibari's hair with a towel.

"It feels nice Yagyu-chan." Hibari said.

Ikaruga and Asuka were talking with Kiriya telling about the incident and the battle of OOO's against the Yummy.

"I see." Kiriya said. "I wonder if the two are connected in some way."

"Also sensei, when we got there, Hino somehow heard the bomb under the car, and soon realized what it was, almost as if he experience something like that before." Ikaruga told him.

"Not only that, there was a look in his face, something that somehow made him relive some sort of awful memory." Asuka said.

"Is that so…" Kiriya said.

"You know what that is about don't you sensei." Asuka said. "It has something to do on how you and Yuuma-kun first met do it."

"Yes I agree with Asuka. Sensei we're a part of his life now, and we need to learn more about him." Ikaruga said.

"Guess it can't be help now." Kiriya sighed, before he stood up.

"You see it happen around a year ago." Kiriya said, before he turns around, as he explains.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Yuuma was seen walking into a small village, in Africa._

"In one of Yuuma's travels, he stayed in a small village in Africa. He decided to stay for a while, to help the village, you see Yuuma is actually a son of a politician, so he used some of that resource to help the village expend." Kiriya explains.

 _Yuuma encounters a little girl, who walks in front of him, and gave him a half of an apple, which he gratefully accepts._

"But that's until, the village he was staying got in the middle in a cross fire of a civil war." Kiriya said.

 _Yuuma runs into the village as explosions happen around him, while searching for people that are in need of help. He then spotted the girl who gave him the apple, and soon befriended, was crying._

"He decided to help to evacuate the people, but he wasn't able to save all of them." Kiriya said.

 _Yuuma goes in to rescue her, he runs to her and reach out his hand, but was too late, as she got in a missile explosion, which blows him away. When he got up he soon saw that the girl was now gone, there was nothing left but a crater and her shoe that is covered by small amounts of her blood._

 _Seeing that, Yuuma fallen on his knees and soon screams in despair being unable to save that girl._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Yuuma found a bomb shelter and gone inside with the other villagers, they spent a few days but soon begin to run low on food and water, until one of the warlords of the civil war found them. They were about to kill the villages inside, until Yuuma gave himself up and told him about his status of a son of a politician and have a large amount of money. He told the warlord that he can have it if he leaves the villagers alone, he accepted he made his men take Yuuma away, but sadly he was no man of his word and killed the villagers anyway." Kiriya said which shocked and surprised the girls.

"Soon after that, Yuuma has now been captive for ransom, and the warlord told his father if he didn't pay, he'll kill Yuuma by sending him back in pieces. But Yuuma's father didn't have any intention to negotiate with terrorists, so he used his connections to hire a task force of ninjas to save him. I was a member of that very taskforce." Kiriya told them.

"So that's how the two of you met?" Asuka asked.

"Yes," Kiriya nodded. "We succeeded on our mission, and we turned in the warlord along with his men to the proper authorities, after that we escorted Yuuma to a place to meet up with his grandfather, and soon after that however, his father soon used the incident to further increase his public support for more political platform."

"What you got to be kidding me?!" Katsuragi exclaimed. "I mean his son just got kidnap for ransom, but that guy used that incident just to have more support? Glad I wasn't born as a child of politics."

"Well I don't blame you for being that way, me and the others in the taskforce felt the same way." Kiriya said. "But anyway, I think that Yuuma still feels regret of what happen, and still hadn't fully recovered from it. So I guess now that he is the power to save lives, he won't hesitate to keep risking his life for that very reason."

Asuka looks a little sadden after hearing the story, and felt sorry for Yuuma after hearing that.

' _I see…So that's why he's so willing to protect and save anyone, even if his risking his life.'_ Asuka thought.

* * *

(Later at night)

The man who planted the bombs under the cars, was now seen planting more bombs on the pillars of a bridge, and soon gone through his calculations of the bridge for his bombs explosion power, he soon pressed the button to start one of the bombs timer, he then got on his bicycle and peddles away.

Then in somewhere else, the Same Yummy nest was seen place in a high area, and one of them in its eggs begin to fully grow slowly, as the bomber's desire grows stronger.

* * *

(Next day)

At Cous Coussier, Yuuma and Chiyoko were putting the decorations from their Fourth of July theme in boxes, to store them away.

Then Asuka soon come inside.

"Oh Asuka-chan, your class is over already?" Chiyoko asked.

"There was another explosion, near my school!" Asuka told them, which made Yuuma's eyes widen.

* * *

Yuuma and Asuka soon arrived where the explosion happen, and it was the bridge pillars where the bomber placed and armed his bombs.

"I heard them say that it wasn't simultaneous, that they were set off in an order!" Asuka told Yuuma. "It was just like yesterday!"

Asuka then saw that he have the same look on his face from yesterday bombs.

"Kiriya-sensei told me and the others what happened with you a year ago, after what we told him yesterday, and I was worried when you have that look on your face. I'm sorry if I shouldn't have brought it up…" Asuka said.

"Eh? Oh no, it's okay! But man, you're pretty sharp! Just what I'd expect from a ninja." Yuuma said with a smile, before he loses that smile, and begins to look sadden. "I guess you could say I could tell from the sound, or the way the smoke was in the air or the pressure in your stomach…I guess I got it after that incident, using the first explosion to gather a crowd, and then setting another one off…When that village got in the middle of that civil war, I manage to get a few people to safety…But…"

A Same Yummy was seen swimming in a road, and soon jumps, which made a car and its driver turn his steering wheel and hit his brakes, but he crashed into a pole.

A Taka Candroid flies near to Yuuma, getting his attention, and knows why it was here.

"A Yummy!" Yuuma realized, before he looks back to the incident of the explosions. "It has to be related to these explosions!"

Yuuma then saw the man with the doll walking to the crowd, looking at where the explosions had happen, before he turns to his doll, and he and Yuuma spotted each other.

"It looks like he's caught on. This should be an interesting new development." He told his doll, before he leaves.

"It's him…The he must be…" Yuuma said, thinking if he was the one who did this and the one who spawned the Yummy and its nest.

He wanted to chase after him, but the Taka Candroid chirps to him, and flies to where the Yummy is. Yuuma decided that the Yummy is the current problem and decides to follow the Candroid.

Asuka watches him leave, before she turns back to the scene of where the explosions, while remember the words Yuuma told him.

" _But…But, as the fighting got worse, there were a few others that I couldn't save…"_

* * *

(With Yuuma)

Yuuma follows to the Taka Candroid found the Yummy, before it jumps out from the road and fires it's water bombs at him, which he manages to avoid some of them but a few manage to hit him, but he still kept going as he pulled out his OOO-Driver and puts it on.

" _I was so weak…and pathetic…"_

The Same Yummy charges at Yuuma, which he dodges as the Yummy went back into the road.

Yuuma inserts the Core Medals into his Driver.

" _And that girl, who was the first friend I made in that village…"_

Yuuma tilted his Driver and scanned the Medals.

"Henshin!" Yuuma declared, as he transformed and as the Same Yummy fires at him, which the energy symbols that appears around him, shields him from it's attacks.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma transformed into OOO, and soon charges at the Same Yummy, as it continues to fire at him.

" _I couldn't save her!"_

OOO jumps at the Yummy and punches it, making the Same Yummy to stumble back, before OOO charges at the Yummy again.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Asuka)

Asuka was seen walking in the street.

' _But even so…Even after something like that happened…Yuuma-kun still…'_ Asuka thought, before remember Yuuma's smiles, before she felt a skipped in her heart after remembering that.

"Or maybe it's because that happened…" Asuka mutters, before she heard and saw Ankh driving on a Ride Vender behind her, before he stops.

Ankh wanted to avoid her, by turning to a nearby tunnel to where OOO was, and Asuka soon decided to follow him.

* * *

(Back with OOO)

The Same Yummy and OOO was now under a bridge by a small river, as the Yummy rolls on the ground, before it quickly stood back up, before kicks the Yummy a few times, and then landed a punch followed with a kick.

The Same Yummy growls before it punches at OOO, which he parries and counter punches, the Yummy attacks again, but OOO parried it as well, and counter punches on the Yummy many times, before he throws in a kick which sends the Same Yummy to the ground.

But the Same Yummy begins to swim in the ground around, before it jumps and smacks in the same time, before dives back in the ground, and did the same attack, which sends OOO to the ground.

OOO got back up on one knee.

"It's too fast! I can't keep up!" OOO said, before he dodges another attack from the Yummy.

Ankh soon arrives at the scene, before OOO notices that he has arrived, as Ankh took off his helmet.

"Yuuma! What are you doing?!" Ankh exclaimed, before he brought out a Cheetah Medal. "Use this one!"

Ankh throws the Medal to OOO, which he catches.

"Don't yell at me, you're the one who showed up late!" OOO shouted back Ankh, as he stood up and removes his Batta Medal, and soon inserts the Cheetah Medal, before he dodges another attack from the Same Yummy, and soon scanned the Medals.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"CHEETAH!"**

After OOO's legs changed into Cheetah, he uses his Cheetah speed to catch up with the Same Yummy's fin and got in front of it, and used his Tora Claws, to slash the Yummy out from the ground into the air.

OOO was then fired at as explosions hit the water around him before he was punched into the river, as Asuka soon arrives at the scene to see what is happening.

"Yuuma-kun!" Asuka shouted in worried, as she saw what had happened.

OOO got up and saw the two Greeeds, Gamel and Mezool standing in front of him.

" **OOO, that Yummy is mine."** Mezool told him.

" **Yeah! It's Mezool's!"** Gamel said, before he smacks his fists together and charges at OOO, punching in the river again, before he picks him up, and punches him again.

"Not good…It's those two." Ankh said now worried about the situation.

"Yuuma…" Asuka said, she wants to help, but wasn't sure if she could handle one of Greeeds, after hearing how powerful they are, even though they have a small amount of their Core Medals.

Mezool then fires water bullets at OOO, which made small explosions around him, before he fallen into the water again.

Ankh separated from his body, and fly in front of OOO.

" **Yuuma! We need to withdraw!"** Ankh told OOO.

"Not yet!" OOO said, before he smacks Ankh away.

Mezool and Gamel slowly walk to OOO.

OOO brought out the Lion Medal.

"I can use the yellow Medal Combo with this, can't I?" OOO said.

" **Don't! I told you, Combos are too dangerous!"** Ankh told the Rider.

" **Ah! That's Kazari's Medal!"** Gamel told Mezool.

" **Do you honestly think you have what it takes to withstand a Full Combo?"** Mezool asked in a mocking tone.

OOO soon got back on his feet.

"I have to deal with them, and find the Yummy's nest!" OOO stated.

Ankh flicks his wrist, seeing that there's no other choice here.

" **Fine then…Just don't blame me if this goes badly."** Ankh told him.

OOO flicks the Lion Medal up in the air.

" **Is he seriously going to-?!"** Mezool said sounding a little scared right now, as Gamel was scratching his head with his finger.

OOO removes his Taka Medal, and soon catches the Lion Medal as it fallen to him, and inserts the Medal and scanned it with the other yellow Core Medals.

" **LION!"**

" **TORA!"**

" **CHEETAH!"**

" **La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tar!"**

OOO then transforms, with his Lion Head, with the Tora part, and the Cheetah legs.

This is the Latorartar Combo – The Scorching Combo.

As OOO transformed into the Full Yellow Medal Combo, he roars loudly, while giving off a blindly bright light around him and a strong heat wave, which was strong enough to dry up the river, which also made Asuka cover her eyes from the blinding light.

 **(Cue: Ride on Right time by Shu Watanabe)**

When the heat wave OOO was giving off, hits Mezool it made her spilled out four of her Core Medals into the air, Ankh saw them in time enough to catch them.

" **Looks like we made a decent gamble after all."** Ankh said, as he was holding two Unagi(Eel) Medals, and two Tako(Octopus) Medals.

Gamel gone to Mezool who was on the ground, before he kneels to her and helps her up.

" **Mezool! Mezool!"** Gamel said in worried of her

OOO's light died down as a lion's roar was heard. Mezool's armored legs breaks apart into Cell Medal, after she lost most of her Medals.

" **Gamel…Take me away from here…Hurry…"** Mezool ordered Gamel, as she loses conscious.

" **Okay!"** Gamel shouted, before he slams his fist to the ground which made a large hole, and he soon drags Mezool with him into the ground, as the river wash back up, covering the hole he made, as the Same Yummy jumps out of the water.

OOO brought out his Tora Claws, before he jumps at the Yummy, and catches it on the neck, and slams it to the ground. OOO then bring the Yummy back on it's feet, and begins slashing the Same Yummy on the chest with each of his claws before he lands a double stab, and lands a downward slash and slashes through the Yummy behind, and soon turns around, to slash it again sending rolling on the ground.

OOO then drew out his O-Scanner, and scanned his Core Medals.

" **SCANNING CHARGE!"**

Three energy rings appear in front of OOO, as the Same Yummy got back on it's feet. OOO moves through the rings in his Cheetah speed, channeling energy by passing through each ring.

"Seiya!" OOO doubles slashes the Yummy, destroying it.

 **(End of song)**

OOO begins panting, after the Yummy is destroyed.

"I did it!" OOO said, before he tilted his Driver straight to change back into Yuuma.

Yuuma was seen stumbling a little as he was walking, feeling the effects of using a Full Combo, and soon fallen on his knees and was about to fall to the ground, before Asuka runs up to him and catches before he can hit the ground.

"Asuka-chan…" Yuuma mutters tiredly.

"Don't worry I got you." Asuka said, before she helps him stand back up by landing him, her shoulders for support.

" **Idiot."** Ankh said as he flies to Yuuma. **"I warned you this would happen. I should have never let you carry the Medals yourself."**

Ankh flies to Yuuma's hand that was holding the Core Medals, and takes them out of his hand. Yuuma then spotted the man with the doll.

"That man…" Yuuma mutters.

" **Huh? What is it?"** Ankh said, before he and Asuka look to where he was looking and saw the man with the doll, looking at from afar.

"I think he's involved with the bombings…And…He might be the person that spawned the Yummy!" Yuuma stated.

"Nani?!" Asuka gasped, and Ankh is curious if what he said is ture.

The man soon walks to them, which made Asuka on guard if he was going to harm Yuuma.

" **It's not him."** Ankh told them.

"What but he-…" Yuuma mutters.

" **I can tell when a person has given birth to a Yummy. There's no doubt about it."** Ankh explained.

"He's correct." The man said while looking at his doll. "I am neither the cause of the Yummy, or the bombings. There's a certain gentlemen who loves bombs, you see…I'm currently observing him."

"Observing…?" Yuuma and Asuka said.

"And I was lucky to get a glimpse of OOO power as well. Even though I was a little disappointed I didn't get to see a power of a ninja." The man said.

"Nani?!" Asuka gasped, that this man knows that she is a ninja.

"Now, pardon me." He told them, before he turns around and leaves.

" **Hey, hold it!"** Ankh shouted to him, which made him stop. **"You seem to know a lot, but…Who exactly are you?"**

"Until their lives are complete, people do not amount to much. It is only once life has ended, that you can truly judge its nature." He told them, before he straightens out his doll's suit. "Let us hope that we will have a pleasant end, someday."

" **Huh?"** Ankh said, while being confused of what he told him and the others.

Yuuma and Asuka, were also wondering what he means as well.

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

A car was driving into the parking lot of a facility, and passing a sign, that says 'Kougami Biotech Laboratory owned by the Kougami Foundation'.

The car soon stops in by the front of the building, which had Ride Vendors, some in bike mode, and other in vendor mode, and soon walking out of the building, to the car, were a couplce the laboratory's scientists.

Coming out of the car was Satonaka, she soon opens the back doors, and soon pulls out a large tablet screen, which soon turns on revealing Kougami in his office.

" _Happy Birthday to the Kougami Biotech Laboratory!"_ Kougami cheered, before he fires confetti. "And let us also celebreat the tenth anniversary of our foundation's shining star, the brilliant Dr. Kiyoto Maki!"

The scientist moves aside, as the strange man with the doll walks past, with the nametag, with the Kiyoto Maki on it, before he stops in front of the scientists facing Kougami.

" _It was thanks to you that we were able to create the glorious Medal System!"_ Kougami said.

Maki turns to his doll.

"Thank you, sir." Maki told Kougami, who begins laughing and claps to Maki.

* * *

The bomber is seen sited on a chair, while writing down notes for his bombs while making more, and he is seen wearing a lab coat, and is in a water factory.

He was inserting wires while looking through a magnifying glass, when he was done; he moves it away, revealing a young man in his mid-20s, with black hair and eyes. He soon smiles as he looks at his work.

Unaware the Same Yummies nest was behind him, growing as his desire grows even stronger.

A bomb was seen underwater, counting down from 9:55.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Current Core Medals:**

 **Taka x2**

 **Lion**

 **Tora**

 **Cheetah**

 **Batta**

 **Kamakiri**

 **Kuwagata**

 **Unagi x2**

 **Tako x2**


	9. Chapter 9: Super Bike

**Hey guys, I notice that my OOO story has 92** **favorites and 87 followers. Hell yes to that, I'm really proud of myself about that.**

 **So to all of those who support and like my stories thank you!**

 **Now my next goal is to have this story, and or at least get two others of my stories to have least over 100 favorites and/or followers, and reviews as well.**

 **But anyway let's get one with the story, shall we.**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Senran Kagura, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**

 **Chapter 9: A Fist, an Experiment, and a Super Bike**

In the Kougami Biotech Laboratory, Kougami in a screen is watching all of the researches testing, the Vide Vendors, and manufacturing more of the Vendors, and Candroids.

" _Gentlemen! Today, the Kougami Biotech Laboratory, pride of our Foundation, celebrates its tenth anniversary! Happy Birthday!"_ Kougami said, before one the staff opens a box from several other boxes, inside of it is a birthday cake, made by Kougami, and others bring the other boxes of cakes to the other workers. _"This brilliant Medal System could not have been created without your superior intellects and ability…"_

In a different area of the building, the staff was seen manufacturing Tako Candroids.

"… _And furthermore, none of it would be possible without the help of the laboratory's very own chief, the wonderful Doctor Maki!"_ Kougami said, before one of the scientists picks one Tako Can, before it suddenly transformed out of his hand and flies away, and he soon followed, as the Candroid flies to the other Tako Cans that was in manufacturing, and soon all of them transformed and flies away.

" _I thank you. So let me once more wish you...A Happy Birthday!"_ Kougami shouted to them in joy.

* * *

Doctor Maki along with Satonaka, who was holding a screen with Kougami in it, are seen riding in an elevator going up, and around that elevator were hundreds of thousands of Ride Vendors.

"Was all of that necessary? For something like a ten year anniversary…" Maki told Kougami.

Kougami chuckles in amusement.

" _An event as grand as a birthday can never be over-celebrated, Doctor."_ Kougami stated. _"And today is also the day when you, with all your genius, gave credence to my plan."_

* * *

(With Kougami)

Kougami is seen facing a camera that was connected to a laptop on his desk, that was connecting to the tablet that Satonaka is carrying on her side, and Goto was in front of him.

Kougami then sits down on his chair.

"The plan to gather the Medals, and use them to create beyond-infinite power supply! However…"

* * *

(Back with Maki)

The elevator soon stops on the designated, Maki choose, before the doors opened.

" _Who is best suited to wield this unbelievable power?"_ Kougami asked. _"On this issue alone…I've yet to come to a satisfying decision."_

"There are, after all, so many possibilities." Maki stated.

* * *

(Back in Kougami's office)

" _We could, for instance, use a Greeed to do so…"_ Maki said, as Kougami leans back on his chair, and watch Maki walks out of the elevator. _"Or we would hire a few power ninjas to do the job…Or if we made a system to suppress the power of the Medals, then even a human could use them…"_

That last part, gotten Goto's attention.

"And then there's OOO…" Kougami mutters, before he stood up and shouted. "It has to be OOO, Doctor! More than Greeed, ninjas, or humanity, OOO is the one best suited to gather the Medals!"

* * *

(Back with Maki)

Maki is silent while looking at his doll, after Kougami had said that.

"Doctor, a response, if you please." Satonaka requested.

"I am, of course, in agreement. I've even been developing this new Candroid which I intended for OOO to make use of." Maki said, before he brought out a new Candroid, that colored yellow, with a tiger on it.

Maki then flips the switch for the Candroid, and soon transformed into a tiger with the Can part attach on the back, before it roars.

"Subarashī!" Kougami cheers, as he looks at the new Candroid. "Then today shall mark yet another beginning! How utterly splendid…" Kougami laughs, before he stops and told his assistant. "Well the, Satonaka-kun, let's return."

"Yes sir. Please excuse me." Satonako bows her head to the doctor, before she turns around and leaves.

When they were gone, Maki then turns to his doll and said.

"I have no interest in beginnings." He stated, before he leaves as well.

* * *

Maki had entered his own private research room, as opera music is heard playing inside. In the were blueprints, Cell Medals, and Candroids, and on one of the desks, was a doll size car and lab coats hanging be it, for his doll.

Maki walks to the radio that was playing the music, and soon turns it off. He then turns to a painting hanging in the room.

"If one is to celebrate anything, let it be endings." Maki said, before he turns to his doll. "The curtain-call. Now then. I must continue my observations."

Maki then moves to a certain green closed window. He then opens a small gap and looks through it.

He was spying on the host the Same Yummy and the nest had spawned from.

The host looks down, as one his bombs in the water, begins to count down to ten second, and then looks back to his notebook.

"If this works, then I can go to Phase 3 of my experiment…" He stated, before his bomb exploded and before a disk shape device floated under it, which cause three huge explosions in the water.

The host smile in joy as it was a success.

"Yes!" He said in joy, fueling more desire, to the Same Yummy nest, and as Maki continues to observe him.

* * *

 **(Cue Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

 **(You count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO!) We start seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

 **(Instrumental) A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Yuuma as he soon catches it. He inserts the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Yuuma, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

 **(Inranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo {Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) We then see Yuuma wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, then changes to Asuka walking through a forest, and changes to Ankh was walking on a roof in the city. Yuuma placed his stick on the ground and relaxes while on the ground as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

 **(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai {Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) Yuuma relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Asuka notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm files around the screen again before showing the three Core Medals again.**

 **(Daijobu! Ashita wa itsudatte Blank!) The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear relax. Asuka runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Asuka tears it down to find Ankh gone.**

 **(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa!) Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Yuuma stares at him. Yuuma looks at the Medals in his hand as Asuka looks at him. Yuuma soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

" **Henshin!" Yuuma says before transforming.**

 **(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!) We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, then appearing on his Ride Vendor, and them him attacking. We then see him on the desert where he raises his arm out and several Medals burst out of the ground.**

 **(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!) OOO drives his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing on Yuuma's hand with a smile. We then see him transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

 **(Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!) We see the Hanzo students on one side of a Taka Cell Medal, and the Serpent Academy students on the other side of the Cell Medal, between them are Hanzo, Kiriya, and Suzune.**

 **(Life goes on! Honki dashite Tataku no Nara!) OOO gets his Tora claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike being followed by several Taka and Tako Candroids, the Tako Candroids then form a ramp that OOO drives on which made him fly to the air with the Taka Candroids. Asuka hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind, Ankh then made a somewhat sad face.**

 **(Maker ki shinai hazu!) We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets the Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground to the screen.**

* * *

In the Greeeds hideout, Gamel is seen tending to the weaken Mezool, he then brought out one of his Core Medals to give to her.

" **Mezool, I'll give you some of my Core Medals!"** Gamel said. **"So please, get up!"**

" **Your cores won't work."** Uva stated.

" **Huh?"** Gamel said in confusion.

"His right," Poseidon said. "Even if you give her one or two of your Core Medals it won't restore her strength."

Mezool then sits up.

"Gamel, don't worry about me…My Yummies will keep on spawning…" Mezool assured Gamel, before she places her hand on his face.

" **OOO…Ankh…!"** Uva growls in frustration before he swings his golf club down on two glass bottles shattering them to pieces.

Poseidon looks away from the Greeeds, hiding the smile on his face, while remembering, OOO battle in the Latorartar Combo, watching in hiding.

' _Soon OOO it will be a matter of time until you're ready to face me.'_ Poseidon thought so eager to fight once he fully masters two of the Full Combos that he has.

* * *

(In Cous Coussier)

After the battle, Yuuma, Asuka, and Ankh head back to the restaurant. They are now in Yuuma's room, as Yuuma place an ice bag on his forehead, and while Asuka gets a wet cold towel and Ankh is seen placing a copy of the Unagi, and Tako Medals in the Medal Holder, before he closes it and turns to Yuuma.

"Yuuma." Ankh said, getting Yuuma's and Asuka's attention. "I'm not letting you carry the Core Medals anymore. You get all these reckless ideas, and use them too carelessly!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Ankh." Asuka said, before she tabs the wet towel on Yuuma's face. "If using a those Full Medal Combos things, tires you out this badly, then you should use them for bigger emergences only."

"Well just let me keep the ones that don't make a full combo…" Yuuma mutters.

A Taka Candroid, is flying to the window in the room, and tabs on it getting their attention.

"You figured out where he went!?" Yuuma asked.

"Hey, what's that doing here?" Ankh asked.

Yuuma then remembers the time after the battle against the Same Yummy; he opens a Taka Candroid, and letting fly in the sky.

"I had it follow that guy in the black suit. He seemed to know about the person setting the bombs, so…" Yuuma explains, before he stands up on his feet and heads to the door.

"Yuuma-kun wait! I'll go, you need to stay and rest, to get your strength back." Asuka told him.

"Sorry, but if there's going to be another bombing, there might be casualties this time." Yuuma said, before he leaves the room.

"Ha! I don't see the point." Ankh scoffed.

Asuka then looks to Ankh.

"Someone like you never would. Yuuma isn't the type of person who can't resist helping people." Asuka told the Greeed, before she remembers Yuuma past, and what he told her on what happened.

"Can't say I particularly care." Ankh said, before he jumps down to the floor. "But…I'll go anyway."

Ankh then walks to the window and opens it.

"He has surprising talent for finding Medals, after all." Ankh said, before he jumps down through the window.

"What a creep and hearing that stuff from Shingo's mouth just makes it worse. But I'm not going to let either of you two out of my sight." Asuka said, before she closes the window and leaves the room to follow Yuuma.

* * *

Goto riding on a Ride Vendor drives and stops in the front of the Kougami Biotech Laboratory.

Goto took off his helmet, and soon walks into the laboratory, while remembering Maki's words.

" _If we made a system to suppress the power of the Medals, then even a human could use them…"_

This made Goto hopeful, if he could use that very system to fight the Greeeds.

* * *

The host of the Same Yummies nest is seen warping the disk water bombs in bubble wrap, and puts them into his back bag.

"Time to start Phase 3." He said, before picks up his bag and leaves, as while one of the Same Yummies hatch from the nest, and lands on the floor.

"And that's the second." Maki said, as he saw the Yummy, and soon closes the window cover. "It seems that the more the person who births them indulges their desires…The more the Yummies spawn."

* * *

(Outside)

Yuuma is seen riding on a Ride Vendor, with Asuka on the bike seated behind him, are following the Taka Candroid, to where it followed Maki, before the host who was riding on a bicycle got in front of them, which made quickly hit the brakes.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Asuka shouted at him, but was left ignored.

They soon saw Ankh riding on a Vendor, driving down to them while passing the host, before Ankh looks at him, and soon stops by Yuuma and Asuka.

"You really do have a knack for this. That human is who the Yummies spawned from." Ankh told him, which really got Yuuma's and Asuka's attention before they took off their helmets. "And their lair is in that building."

Yuuma then turns back to the Taka Candroid.

"Taka-chan, Taka-chan! I'm really sorry! But I need you to follow that guy now, instead!" Yuuma told the Candroid, while pointing at the host who was still leaving!"

The Taka Candroid nodded, before it soon follows the Yummies host. Then a Same Yummy jumps out, and attack on Ankh, knocking him out of his body.

"Shingo!" Asuka gasped in worried, before she got off the bike, and runs to Shingo and the Same Yummy, and kicks at the Yummy who the letter dodges her, and soon checks on Shingo.

" **Looks like another one have appeared already."** Ankh said.

Yuuma then brought his hand out.

"Ankh, the Medals! And I need Cheetah for the legs!" Yuuma requested.

Ankh then brought out the, Taka, Tora, and Cheetah Medals.

"Don't order me around!" Ankh exclaimed, before he throws the Core Medals to Yuuma, before he catches them.

Yuuma then saw the Same Yummy retreats to alleyway, and he soon followed the Yummy to the other side, with his Driver now on, and saw it swimming away in the ground.

Yuuma then inserted the Core Medals into the Driver and scanned them.

"Henshin!" Yuuma declared.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"CHEETAH!"**

Yuuma transformed into OOO, and runs using Cheetah's speed to catch up with the Same Yummy and soon run past it, and OOO brought out his Tora Claws and stabs one of them into the ground, using the two to brake stop and turn to the Yummy, and slash the Same Yummy upward out of the ground and into the air.

"Alright!" OOO said, before he jumps and grabs onto the Same Yummy, and kicks rapidly on the Yummy, causing it to bleed out Cell Medals, before it exploded.

OOO landed back to the ground, as Cell Medals fallen around him, and he soon runs to the laboratory.

"Yuuma-kun, wait up!" Asuka said, as she tries to catch up, while carrying Shingo on her back.

* * *

Maki is watching security camera footage, if OOO entering the building through the parking lot entrance, which made him, stand up from his chair.

* * *

As OOO runs in the entrance, alarms soon starting to go off, which made him stop.

" _ **A state of emergency has been declared. A state of emergency has been declared. Sealing all exits. Would all members please evacuate swiftly."**_ A voice recording is heard, while the entrance closes in front of OOO.

Some of the researches made it to the entrance and soon saw the entrance was about to close in front of them.

Goto is seen running up the stairs, when he heard the voice recording and the alarms.

OOO checks the gate in front of him, and Asuka soon caught up with him.

"What's going on?" Asuka said, after hearing the alarm and announcement. "Did the nest hatch already?"

"I'm not sure…" OOO said.

"I'm terribly sorry to intrude…" They look and saw Maki behind them, while walking to them. "But would you mind holding off on your Yummy cleanup for a while? We're currently still observing their behavior."

"Observing their behavior? Who exactly are you!?" OOO demanded to know.

"We have this rather brilliant man named Tadano on our research staff, you see…But it seems he has a rather unnatural interest in explosives." Maki explained to them, which gotten their attention. "And it seems that caught the eyes of one of the Greeeds…"

While imaging Takao's encounter with Mezool.

"Once the Yummy lair was established, he immersed himself in his love of explosives, and was soon beginning to satiate his desires. And of course, he's still doing so." Maki told them.

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

Takao in seen in amusement park, and readying his explosives, in certain areas he have planned, one of them are in the building of the roller coaster, counting down.

"Now I'll detonate seven in a row!" Takao said while looking through his notes, and soon begins laugh, before he pressed the start button, to begin the bombs count down, and while his desire grows more, the Yummy nest feeds off of it, and grows, before two Same Yummies hatch out.

"Just how many Yummies will spawn from their nest…And how strong will they be?" Maki asked.

* * *

"This information will be very informative regarding our future Medal research-." Maki said.

"Now hold on! We're talking about bombs, here!" OOO said. "If he detonates them, just think how many people might be killed!?"

"That's right, if you know what was going on, why didn't you do anything?" Asuka asked.

"It is a necessary sacrifice for science." Maki told them. "And besides, in the same way a story is only complete once it's over…Some lives will find their conclusion sooner than others."

"That's crazy!" OOO said, before he walks to Maki to give him a piece of his mind, before he stops and realizes something. "Wait…'He's still doing so'? You mean there are more bombs!?"

Asuka's eyes widen upon realizing that as well.

"I imagine so. He seemed fairly concentrated on making them."

Figuring he haves no time to waste, he soon runs out of the parking lot, with Asuka following behind him.

* * *

OOO now change back to Yuuma was now outside, and runs to his Ride Vendor, while Maki is watching him through his lab top.

"It seems he's another philistine incapable of understanding…" Maki said, before he turns back to his doll. "…Just how precious the end is."

* * *

One of Takao's bombs, in seen counting down in one of the bathrooms of the amusement park while Takao waited for his bombs to go off, with a crazed grin on his face.

"I'm going to do this." Takao said, while looking at his notes. "I'll set the new record for serial detonations!"

* * *

Goto is seen entering one of the labs, and soon saw few of the scientists, and runs to them.

"What's going on here?!" Goto asked. "The entire place is in lockdown!"

"We don't know! But the only one who can release the lockdown and turn off the emergency mode is our chief, Professor Maki."

"But we can't find him anywhere!"

They soon heard growls and screaming. Goto and the scientists, and look and saw two Same Yummies, walking into the room they are in, and while one of them had attack one scientist.

The scientists step back, while Goto got in front of them, before he brought out a gun and aimed at the Yummies.

"Yummies, here?!" Goto said.

* * *

Takao is looking at his watch, which made him chuckle knowing that his bombs will go off soon, not noticing a Taka Candroid flying at him, and begins to poke at him, causing to stand up and tried to swat it away, while not noticing Yuuma, snatching his notebook out of his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Takao exclaimed, while trying to reach for his notebook, but Yuuma stops by holding him back with his other arm. "Those are my precious research notes!"

"Will you get a grip?!" Yuuma exclaimed at him. "Do you realize how many people your bombs will end up killing?!"

Yuuma then looks back to Takao's notebook.

"These are where the bombs are planted, huh…And they're set to go off at…15:00?!" Yuuma reads out loud, before he looks at Takao's watch, and saw that it is now 14:57! "I've only got three minutes!"

Yuuma then pushed Takao aside to the ground, and runs to the nearest bomb. Takao got up and shouted at Yuuma.

"Hey, give that back! They're my bombs! My bombs!" As he shouted two security guards walks behind him and heard him said bombs, before they run to Takao, as he was about to get, and soon grabs onto him.

"You! Hey, you, stop!" They soon begin to drag Takao away.

"My bombs! Those are my bombs!" Takao shouted in despair.

Yuuma continues to run, and is seen running to the roller coaster where the bombs are set.

"Yuuma-kun!" Yuuma looks and saw, Asuka along with her classmates running beside him.

"Minna?!" Yuuma gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to help. Isn't that obvious?" Katsuragi said.

"Asuka told us the situation. Although I prefer that we work in hiding, we're not going to stand by while there are innocents in danger." Ikaruga said.

"Alright, thanks! The bombs are on the roller coaster, and are planted on seven areas of the supports." Yuuma said.

"Alright best that we split up then. Asuka, you and Hino get the civilians to safety; me and the others will locate and disarm the bombs, and come and help after you're done." Ikaruga told her.

"Got it!" Asuka nodded.

When they run to the coaster they split up, with Yuuma and Asuka heading to the line, while the others move.

Yuuma and Asuka runs up to the front of the line of people.

"Get out of here! Someone's planted bombs!" Yuuma told them, which surprises, before he heads to the staff of the coaster. "You have to stop the coaster, now!"

"I can't! It's already set off!" They look and saw, coaster already going up, filled with people riding on it.

Having no time to argue or to force stop the coaster, Yuuma and Asuka then turns to the people.

"Get out of here! Now! Quickly!" Yuuma shouted to them, before he, and Asuka runs to the civilians.

"Listen to us! Please! You have to leave quickly!" Asuka shouted to them.

One of the bombs on the coaster's support, only have 40 seconds left.

Yuuma and Asuka are seen guiding the civilians away from the coaster.

"Run, now!" Yuuma told him.

"That's it! Also don't push at each other!" Asuka said.

After getting the civilians, away, Yuuma and Asuka then run back and around the roller coaster.

Yuuma then found one of the bombs, and disarm it by pulling on the wires to disconnect the bomb from the detonator.

Yuuma checks back to the notebook.

"Only 6 left!" Yuuma said, before he runs to the next bomb.

Yagyu and Hibari continue to run around the coaster, until they heard a ticking sound nearby.

"Yagyu-chan, there!" Hibari pointed at one of the bombs, and Yagyu quickly disarms it.

Katsuragi runs, while looking, before she stops when she found a bomb.

"There you are!" Katsuragi said, before she soon disarms it. "That's one down!"

Ikaruga then found one bomb, and soon disarms it.

"Only a few more left to go!" Ikaruga said, before she continues to look for the bombs.

Asuka soon found one bomb, and disarms, before she saw the people riding the roller coaster.

"Don't worry, we won't fail you!" Asuka swore to them, before she runs to look for the bombs.

Yuuma soon found another bomb and disarms it, he nodded, and he quickly looks at the notebook, and runs to where next bomb is.

' _If those bombs go off here…'_ Yuuma thought, before he remembers that girl he met and befriended in Africa, and soon remembers the day he failed to save her.

Yuuma had found another bomb, and soon disarmed it, and soon runs to the next bomb.

* * *

(Meanwhile back in the lab)

The scientists' and staff tries to get out of the lab, while being attack by the Same Yummies, and wherever they go more and more got in their way.

Goto is seen in a hallway, letting scientist and staff past him, as a Same Yummy walks to them. Goto took cover and fires his gun at the Yummy, it was enough to push it back, but not destroy it.

Goto then moves into the security room, and got in front of one of the computers, and looks at the camera footages on several screens, as he watch as some the scientist and other staff continues to be slaughtered by the Yummies, while others tried to escape.

Goto then took out a laptop out of his bag.

"I've got to find a way to get them out of here…" Goto mutters, as he hooks his laptop into the system, and tries to lift the lockdown, but one of the computer screens pop a window saying.

'ALERT! Unlawful Access'

Goto then begins to hack into the mainframe.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma)

Yuuma had reqroup with the Shinobi students of Hanzo saying they each disarmed a bomb and Yuuma counted that there's only one bomb left, as he runs to where the last one is.

"Just one more left!" Yuuma said, into a restroom where the last bomb is.

"A restroom? Really?" Katsuragi said, before she and the others entered.

Yuuma then enters the male's side, and soon saw the last bomb in the end of the room, and saw that it only has ten seconds left, and soon saw a child in the room.

"Get down!" Yuuma told them as he runs to the bomb

Asuka then grabs onto the boy and using her body to shield him away from the bomb to protect him from the explosion, with her eyes closed. Yagyu then shield herself and the others with her umbrella, as they embrace themselves for it.

Yuuma then jumps to the bomb, before it went down to three, and reach his hand, and quickly disarmed it in time, as it counting down to 1…and before Yuuma remembers the day he couldn't save that girl in Africa, as missiles exploded around her.

Running water from the overflowing sink is heard, falling onto the floor. Yuuma has his eyes tightly closes, before he slowly opened his eyes, and saw the bomb had stop in 1 second, and soon everyone else looks and saw the bomb hadn't exploded.

The girls sighed in relief that Yuuma manage to disarm the bomb in time.

Yuuma's hand begins to shake, before he grabs it with his other hand, and begins breath in and out a little rapidly, before he turns back to the boy and to his friends.

Yuuma then started to claim down, as he slowly stands up on his feet.

"Sorry for scaring you." Yuuma told the boy, before he brought out his boxers for him. "Here…Though I guess they're a bit large."

Katsuragi chuckles with her hand over her mouth, of Yuuma's flashy underwear.

"He carries something like around where he goes?" Katsuragi asked as she chuckles.

* * *

(Back to the Kougami Biotech Laboratory)

One of the scientists was attack by one Same Yummy, sending him to the ground. While the other Yummies one was holding up one on his neck lifting him up, and one that is pinning on of them and chokes him.

Some the scientists and staff runs to a sealed off door, and tries to force it opened, as a Same Yummy slowly walks to them.

* * *

Yuuma made it back to the entrance parking lot, and soon stops in front of the gate, and the others followed him on foot.

Yuuma took off his helmet, while Ankh stills an arm, flies to them, which slightly spook the girls, minus Asuka, who's already seen him as an arm already.

" **Yuuma! Where have you been!?"** Ankh exclaimed.

"Man it's freaky that he becomes an arm like that." Katsuragi said.

"Yes I concur." Ikaruga nodded.

" **The Yummies have finally…"** Ankh said, before they heard a door opened and they look and saw Maki exited out of that door.

"It seems you stopped Tadano's little experiment." Maki said while looking at his doll, and walking to them.

Yuuma got off his bike, as he stares at the scientist as he walks to him.

"Well, I still gained significant insight into the function of Yummies. So feel free to clean them up, if you're so inclined." Maki said before he stops in front of Yuuma. "Also there's something I'd like you to test, as OOO."

Maki then handed Yuuma the new Tora Candroid, and Yuuma looks at it.

" **You…I see, so you're one of Kougami's friends."** Ankh concluded.

"Is that how you know, that I'm a shinobi?" Asuka asked.

Maki didn't answer before he looks at his doll.

"If you equip that Candroid to your Vendor, it can release its true power." Maki explains, before he makes his leave. "I'm sure it'll be more effective. I'd like to hear your thoughts on it afterwards, that way my Medal…"

Yuuma speed walks to Maki, as he was a few feet away from the door, and Yuuma grabs onto his shoulder, and making turn face to face to him, before Yuuma punches but purposely missed in front of Maki's face, punching onto a metal box, which made a large dent in the door.

Maki was surprised by this, and is Ankh and the girls.

"Thank you for letting me, use this…But I never want to hear from you again." Yuuma warned him, before he slowly faces him. "Got it?"

"Dang…" Katsuragi whistles.

Then the doll on Maki's arm fall backwards off his arm, Maki saw his doll of his arm, and soon started to have a panic attack, by waving his arms around before he fallen on his knees, which slightly freak the girls out.

"C-Can't…Talk…" Maki mutters, before he picks up his doll and tries to place it back on his arm as he stands back up, and enters through the door.

"Man what a weirdo?" Katsuragi said.

"Yes…He was certainly a strange man." Ikaruga said.

" **Hmph…Yuuma!"** Ankh got his attention as he brought out the Core Medals, and throws them to him, before Yuuma caught them, with his Driver now on.

Yuuma inserted the Core Medals into his Driver, and scanned them.

"Henshin!" Yuuma shouted.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma transformed into OOO, after his transformation, he then raised the new Candroid, and flips it's switch, before it transformed on his hand, before the girls got a closer look of it.

"Oh it's so cute!" Hibari said.

"I wonder what it does." Katsuragi said.

"Well that man did say something about using it with the bike…" Asuka said.

The Tora Candroid jumps out of OOO's hand and lands on the front of the Ride Vendor, and roars. The Vendor's headlights light up, before the head opens up, and before the Candroid turns back into can mode and rolls down in front of the Vendor, before it's front wheel unfolded backward, and soon the Candroid enlarges in about the same size of it, and soon rolls into the front of the Vendor, and soon unfolded it parts, an, with claws in the front, and one part forming an animal's face, before it roars like an animal.

This is the Toride Vendor.

This surprised everyone after seeing the Candroid combine with the Ride Vendor.

The Toride Vendor then drives forward to the gate, before the gate opens.

"Hey, hold on! Come on, wait!" OOO said, before he follows behind the Vendor, as it smash through the bottom of the gate.

"Hey, don't just break things like that!" OOO told the now sentient Vendor, as it drives into the labs, and OOO soon followed it inside. "Come on, come back! Ankh, hurry up! Also Asuka-chan, you and the others help the people who were trapped in here!"

"You got it!" Asuka shouted and waving at him.

" **He really is such an idiot…"** Ankh said.

* * *

(With Goto)

Goto manages to open one of the exits, he then grabs onto a microphone.

"I've got the western exit open on B1F. Get everyone out, quickly!" Goto told everyone through the microphone.

Goto then saw one Same Yummy come into the room, and he soon drew out his gun, and fire at the Yummy.

* * *

The Toride Vendor smashes through the wall, and spins around, as OOO come out of the hole it made.

"Ah, the wall…" OOO mutters, before he saw the Vendor driving into the room, and attacks three Same Yummies.

"Hey wait!" OOO said, before he runs and jumps onto the Toride Vendor.

OOO tries to control the Vendor, but it resists the Rider, as the Vendor tries to shake him off.

"Hey, calm down, will you!" OOO told the Vendor, as it tries to shake him off.

Goto then arrives in the room and saw OOO, on the Toride Vendor, before he drives to him.

"Whoa! Get out of the way, Goto-san!" OOO told him, as the Vendor jumps at him, but for Goto to, got out of its way in time. "I'm sorry about this!"

The Toride Vendor then chases after the Same Yummies that are retreating.

"That idiot…" Goto stated.

OOO still tries to control the Toride Vendor, as it chases after several other Same Yummies.

"Just calm down will you!" OOO ordered the Vendor, as it now begins to jump, OOO tries to hold on until, and he was finally thrown off the Vendor, sending OOO rolling on the ground.

OOO sits back up, as Ankh flies by to him and Maki now calm down and had his doll sitting on his arm again, is walking behind him.

" **What are you doing?!"** Ankh exclaimed.

"You simply need to use the Yellow Combo." Maki told them, which gotten their attention.

" **Quiet, you! Combos have far too much power for him to handle…"** Ankh told Maki.

Maki looks as the Toride Vendor fights against the Same Yummies.

"That bike, the Toride Vendor will compensate. It'll absorb any surplus energy." Maki stated.

" **Nani?!"** Ankh gasped.

OOO then grabs onto the Greeed, and shakes and smack the Metals out of him.

"Ankh, gimme the Medals! Hurry, hurry!" OOO demanded before he begins to choke Ankh. "Give me the Medals!"

Eventually the Core Medals spilled out of Ankh, as they fallen on the ground, and OOO soon saw the Lion and Cheetah Medals, which made him let go of Ankh, who has fallen to the ground.

"There!" OOO said, before he pushes Ankh away from the Medals. "Move aside, please."

" **Yuuma…You…!"** Ankh growls at OOO, planning on making him pay for that.

OOO soon stands up, as he inserted the Yellow Core Medals in his Driver, before he jumps back onto the Toride Vendor. OOO soon drew out his O-Scanner, and scanned the Medals.

 **"LION!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"CHEETAH!"**

 **"La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tar!"**

When OOO transformed into the Latorartar Combo, the Toride Vendor begins to calm down, and stop moving.

 **(Cue: Ride on Right time by Shu Watanabe)**

When OOO transformed into the Full Combo, he notices that he was feeling fine now, and isn't feeling drained of stamina.

"Whoa, he's right…I feel totally fine!" OOO said, before he begins to drive forward with the Toride Vendor forward, chasing after the Same Yummies, with Maki observing him.

OOO chases the Same Yummies outside, armed with his sword with Cell Medals in it.

Some of the Same Yummies then fires at OOO, he dodges a few of them, but was still hit by a few of them, but OOO didn't stop chasing after them, before three of the Yummies jumps at OOO.

OOO jumps and stands on his bike, and soon scanned the Medals in his sword.

 **"TRIPPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"**

With his sword now enhanced with energy, OOO slashes through the three Same Yummies that was coming at, destroying them one at a time, and soon sits back down on his bike.

OOO then drives in front of the rest of the Same Yummies, and the Toride Vendor roars loudly enough to fire a shockwave at the Yummies, causing them to be thrown out of the ground and into the air.

OOO then lifts the feet of the Toride Vendor at the Yummies, and soon it fired large Medal shape energy disks at the Yummies, destroying them.

 **(End of song)**

The Toride Vendor roars in triumph, of their victory.

"Hell yes! Good boy, good boy…" OOO said while petting the Vendor's head.

Ankh then flies above the Cell Medals that were on the ground.

" **Well done! So many Medals…"** Ankh cheers as he gathers the Cell Medals.

* * *

(With Poseidon)

Poseidon was smirking as he was observing OOO's battle with Toride Vendor, and is excited now that OOO had used two Full Combos now.

"Soon, OOO, we will meet, and one day I will be your end." Poseidon said, before he leaves.

* * *

(With Maki)

Maki is in his room, with opera music playing on his radio while looking at the painting in his room.

"Using OOO as the vessel for the Medals…" Maki said, before he turns to his doll. "I wonder if that will truly lead us…" Maki then looks at a Cell Medal in his hand. "Lead the world…to a satisfying conclusion to its history."

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

Homura is seen on top of a rooftop, and soon walking to his side, was Haruka. They have spying on OOO, for a while now, under orders from Dougen.

Haruka is the girl, who caught Hibari who was about fall, weeks ago.

"Well Haruka, what do you think about this OOO guy?" Homura asked.

"The boy has spirit and is quite powerful. But in the same time he's quite naïve." Haruka said, while remember spying on OOO, through her puppets. "But…There's a certain angry in him that I found quite intriguing…"

Haruka then remembers that one time Yuuma punches and misses at Maki, and what mostly got her eye was the fire in his eyes, which cause Haruka to shake while holding her arms.

"Just one look of the intense fire of anger in his eyes…It sent a chill down my spine! Makes me want to break him and turned him into my own personal puppet!" Haruka said in glee.

"That so…?" Homura said while sweat dropping, before she turns away, and face the city. "But still though if he's anything like that Poseidon guy, we may have to be careful."

* * *

(Next day)

It was early in the morning, Asuka and woke Yuuma up, and brought him into, Hanzo Academy's ninja classroom.

"Asuka…" Yuuma yawned, as he and Asuka walks into the room. "Why did you bring me here, so early?"

"I'm sorry about that, but Kiriya-sensai said he wanted to talk to you." Asuka said.

Until a smoke bomb exploded, in the room, and when it died down, Kiriya is now in the room with them.

"Hello, Yuuma." Kiriya greeted him.

"H-Hello… (Coughs) Kiriya-san..." Yuuma greeted back while coughing and waving at him.

Soon the three of them were now sited in the room together.

"So what do you want to talk about with me?" Yuuma asked.

"Well yesterday, Asuka and I had a chat; about your new Full Combo, you call it. And it had come to my attention you need proper training, to better control and handle the power of those Medals. So I decided you'll be training here in Hanzo has a special student." Kiriya told them.

Yuuma and Asuka blinks a few times…

"EEEEEHHHHH!" Yuuma and Asuka gasped in that.

"You're serious?! Even though I'm not a ninja?!" Yuuma asked.

"Oh yes, and I did say special student." Kiriya nodded.

"B-But sensai is that even allowed? I mean sure, Yuuma-kun knows about the ninja world, but don't you think it's kind of risky of allowing him to train with us?" Asuka asked.

"I know it's a risky, but it's an even bigger risk for him, especially since Yuuma, doesn't have a lot proper control of his abilities as a Rider. So I decided this may be the best way for him to practice and train." Kiriya stated, before he turns to Yuuma. "But the choice is yours to make, so what you say Yuuma?"

Yuuma hums while rubbing his head and thinks about it. It's true that he needs to better handle a Full Medal Combo, especially if there's times when he won't have the used of the Toride Vendor, in certain situations.

"While…I guess I can give it a try." Yuuma said.

"Perfect," Kiriya said, before he stands up. "Then I'll get your uniform and transport papers ready then, and class will start after the weekend so don't be late."

Kiriya then used a smoke bomb, and when it died down, he was no longer in the room, as Yuuma and Asuka were coughing and waves some of the smoke away.

"I guess I'll be a student here, after the weekend." Yuuma said.

"Yeah I guess you are…" Asuka said, before she nervously chuckles. _'But I wonder who the others, or mostly Ikaruga-san will react to this?'_

* * *

(Later)

After leaving Hanzo Academy, Yuuma and Asuka heads back to Cous Coussier. Asuka then made him and Ankh lunches that were design as school lunches, because the restaurant's theme today is based around schools.

"Is it good?" Asuka asked, as the two of them were eating.

"Yeah, it's absolutely delicious!" Yuuma said, which made Asuka to slightly blushed, and looks down with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that…It's good to know." Asuka said.

"It's passable." Ankh told her, which made Asuka pout before she looks at the Greeed.

"I wasn't asking you!" Asuka exclaimed. "Also don't leave any scraps, got it?"

Then Chiyoko walks in wearing a teacher's outfit, and soon whip a teacher's flexible cane on the ground loudly, getting their attention.

Chiyoko then speed walks to Ankh, before she pushed her glasses up, and smile.

"Ankh-chan! Let's start with a greeting, shall we?" Chiyoko requested, acting like a teacher to Ankh.

"Get lost." Ankh told her, Yuuma stomps on his foot. "Ow!"

"No, no. It's 'Please leave me alone'." Chiyoko told him

"Huh?" Ankh said.

"Okay, repeat after me!" Chiyoko said in English. "Please leave me alone."

Ankh growls before he slams his spoon on the table and stands up.

"Just give it a rest already, will you!?" Ankh said, before he leaves to his room, and Chiyoko follows him.

"No, no, no, no!" Chiyoko said in English. "It's 'Can we please leave it at that'?"

Yuuma and Asuka smiles, while chuckling, of Ankh's predicament, with Chiyoko trying to discipline him, like a teacher.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **And I yes I know that this chapter is a little bit canon, but I'm happy about it, and it's best that I learn from the experience. Also I wanted to least show Maki and the Toride Vendor, in the story most of all.**

 **Also I'm planning on giving the Vendor more forms for each of OOO's Full Combos, in the future.**

 **Current Core Medals:**

 **Taka x2**

 **Lion**

 **Tora**

 **Cheetah**

 **Batta**

 **Kamakiri**

 **Kuwagata**

 **Unagi x2**

 **Tako x2**


	10. Chapter 10: The Harasser

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Senran Kagura, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**

 **Chapter 10: The Harasser, the Date, and Missing Family**

It was morning, Asuka had got up before her classmates did, and is seen running to Cous Coussier, to pick up Yuuma for his first day in Hanzo Academy.

She then made it the restaurant and heads inside.

Yuuma is seen, adjusting the tie for his uniform that Kiriya had gave him, but the uniform feels a little too uncomfortable for him.

"Man this uniform just doesn't feel right for me…" Yuuma mutters.

Yuuma then heard a knock on his door.

"Yuuma-kun, you ready?!" Asuka asked through the door.

"Yeah I am." Yuuma said, before he heads and opens the door, and leaves the room.

"Where's Ankh? Shouldn't he be in here?" Asuka asked, as she looks around the room.

"Yeah he said he doesn't want to be involved with you and the others at Hanzo, so he decided to wonder around town." Yuuma explains.

"That guy…" Asuka mutters, not liking the idea that Ankh is wondering around in her cousin's body.

"Don't worry Asuka-chan. I sent a Taka Can to keep an eye on him, just in case." Yuuma assured her.

"Hmm…Okay, if you say so." Asuka said, before she grabs onto his arm. "Now come on, we don't want to be late, especially on your first day."

Asuka then begins, to drag him out of the restaurant.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, just don't keep on dragging me." Yuuma told her.

* * *

As Yuuma and Asuka, were walking to Hanzo, Yuuma is still messing with his tie.

"Is something wrong with the tie?" Asuka asked.

"It's not just that…Is this uniform, I guess I'm just that used to my regular clothes." Yuuma said. "Well I just have to get use to this."

Then a car got in front of Yuuma and Asuka, before it stops. The car's door then opened, and coming out was Satonaka, holding a large cake box in her hands.

"Satonaka-san?" Yuuma blinked wondering why she's here, before he laid his eyes on the box in her hands, before she handed it on his hands. "Is this another present?"

"No just a cake this time." Satonaka said which made the two of them blinked, before she went back to the car and brought out a tablet with Kougami on it.

" _That's right, Yuuma-kun, happy birthday!"_ Kougami shouted.

"It's your birthday Yuuma-kun?" Asuka asked.

"No it's not. But this is Kougami's saying, that something special had happened." Yuuma answered, before he looks back at Kougami. "Isn't that right, Kougami-san?"

" _Yes indeed! I just received word that you'll be in enrolling in Hanzo Academy, even though you're not a ninja! That acquires a celebration!"_ Kougami told them.

"Wait how did you know about that?" Asuka asked in surprised that Kougami knows about that.

" _I have my ways. But back to what I was saying, you see a special day like this acquires a cake for this birth, so I made this cake for you and your friends!"_ Kougami said, before he fires confetti.

"Oh if that's the case, then thank you, I guess." Yuuma said.

" _Alright, best not to take much of your time. Have a good at school, and be sure to share the cake with the others."_ Kougami said, before Satonaka turns off the tablet, and puts it back in the car, and got inside as well, and drives away.

"Well that was odd…But anyway, best to keep on going." Asuka said, before she and Yuuma continues to walk to Hanzo.

"Yeah, that's true; I hope that everyone will like this cake." Yuuma said.

* * *

 **(Cue Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

 **(You count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO!) We start seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

 **(Instrumental) A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Yuuma as he soon catches it. He inserts the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Yuuma, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

 **(Inranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo {Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) We then see Yuuma wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, then changes to Asuka walking through a forest, and changes to Ankh was walking on a roof in the city. Yuuma placed his stick on the ground and relaxes while on the ground as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

 **(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai {Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) Yuuma relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Asuka notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm files around the screen again before showing the three Core Medals again.**

 **(Daijobu! Ashita wa itsudatte Blank!) The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear relax. Asuka runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Asuka tears it down to find Ankh gone.**

 **(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa!) Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Yuuma stares at him. Yuuma looks at the Medals in his hand as Asuka looks at him. Yuuma soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

" **Henshin!" Yuuma says before transforming.**

 **(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!) We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, then appearing on his Ride Vendor, and them him attacking. We then see him on the desert where he raises his arm out and several Medals burst out of the ground.**

 **(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!) OOO drives his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing on Yuuma's hand with a smile. We then see him transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

 **(Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!) We see the Hanzo students on one side of a Taka Cell Medal, and the Serpent Academy students on the other side of the Cell Medal, between them are Hanzo, Kiriya, and Suzune.**

 **(Life goes on! Honki dashite Tataku no Nara!) OOO gets his Tora claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike being followed by several Taka and Tako Candroids, the Tako Candroids then form a ramp that OOO drives on which made him fly to the air with the Taka Candroids. Asuka hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind, Ankh then made a somewhat sad face.**

 **(Maker ki shinai hazu!) We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets the Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground to the screen.**

* * *

After Kiriya's announcement to the other students of Hanzo Academy that Yuuma will be joining their class, to help train his powers as OOO, they were really surprised by this.

Ikaruga was against this idea, because of Yuuma's status as a, none ninja. But Kiriya told her, this will be the best way to learn what a Rider is capable of, not to mention if he doesn't have more proper training, he'll be a risk to not only himself but to others around him, and so Ikaruga reluctantly have to agree with it.

Yuuma and Asuka, had arrived in Hanzo Academy's ninja classroom, as they arrived inside, and they saw everyone else inside.

"Hello, everyone." Yuuma and Asuka greeted everyone in the classroom.

"Hey, Asuka." Katsuragi greeted, as she walks to them, and got in front of Yuuma. "And to you too, Yuuma."

Yuuma took a step back when she got a little too close.

"Yeah you too as well, Katsuragi-san." Yuuma said a little nervous.

"Come now don't be so formal, just call me Katsuragi, or just Katsu." Katsuragi told him.

"Oh okay, Katsu then?" Yuuma said, which made Katsuragi nodded.

"This is going to be really fun, that you'll be in our class from here on." Hibari said.

"Thanks Hibari-chan, I'm glad to hear that." Yuuma said, while rubbing his head, and before he shows the box in his hand. "Oh also, Kougami-san made a cake for us."

"Really? Yah I love sweets!" Hibari said.

Ikaruga slams on her hands on the table she was seated on, which made everyone except for Yagyu to flinched, before they set their eyes on her.

"You shouldn't be overly formal with him, especially since he is an outsider!" Ikaruga said, before she stands up, and walks to Yuuma. "Even if Kiriya-sensai, had allowed this, and that you two know each other that still doesn't change the fact, you don't belong here."

"Ikaruga please stop, I mean it's already too late, I mean sensai had allowed this." Asuka told her.

"Yeah you need to loosen up about that." Katsuragi said.

"Hey it's alright you two, and plus she's right." Yuuma assured them.

"But Yuuma-kun…" Asuka mutters.

"Don't worry about it I don't mind what she says." Yuuma then rubs the back of his head. "I wasn't exactly born into this whole ninja thing, like the rest of you are, so I don't have much to say, and plus it's just going to be temporary too."

"That's right, the only reason you are here, is to better train yourself with your powers, and once that is done, there's no reason for you to stay here." Ikaruga said, before she turns around. "Since you know that, there's nothing else that I have to say now."

Ikaruga then leaves the room.

"That Ikaruga…" Katsuragi mutters with a pouty face, before she trains to Yuuma with a wink and her hand in front of her face. "Sorry about Yuuma, Ikaruga maybe a little too uptight but she's not all that bad."

"Oh don't worry, Katsu, like I said before, I don't mind." Yuuma told her.

* * *

Kiriya had soon arrived, and had brought everyone in the gym, for the girls to do their training, and Yuuma was surprised and amazed by their insane training they were doing.

Now after they were done, it was now Yuuma's turn to train with some Core Medals. He is seen standing in front of Kiriya and the girls.

Yuuma had his OOO Driver on and soon brought out the Medal Holder that contains some of the Core Medals, and soon opens it and looks at them.

"Hmmm…Let's see here…" Yuuma thinks of what Medals to try out, before Katsurgai got to his side, and looks at the Medals.

"Man those Medals are really pretty, hard to believe they contain so much power." Katsuragi said.

"Yeah I know…" Yuuma nodded in agreement, before he brought out the Kuwagata Medal. "Hmm…I used this before for my first Full Combo, but I hadn't seen what it does yet, guess this is the best chance to learn."

He then brought out the Unagi and Tako Medals.

"And I think I'll test these ones out as well." Yuuma said, before he closes the Medal Holder and inserts the Medals into his Driver, with the Unagi in the middle and Tako in the left.

Katsuragi runs back to the others, as Yuuma tilted his Driver, and scanned the Medals.

"Henshin!" Yuuma said.

 **"KUWAGATA!"**

" **UNAGI!"**

" **TAKO!"**

Yuuma had transformed into OOO, with the Kuwagata Head, with Unagi as the chest and arms, part that is colored blue with white tubes that attach from the shoulders to the wrists and the Tako as the legs, that is a lighter shade of blue, that also have suction cups on them.

OOO was checking out the Unagi and Tako parts, while Kiriya hummed with his hand on his chin.

"Hmm…Those are interesting choices, is this your time using them?" Kiriya asked.

"Yeah with the Unagi and Tako, I did use the Kuwagata for my first time using a Full Combo, but I hadn't figure out what it does yet." OOO answered, as he touches the Kuwagata horns. "Now how does this one work? Maybe if I concentrate hard enough…"

OOO focuses, until suddenly green electricity shoot out of the horns around the Rider, which slightly surprises him and the others, before he made it stop.

"Whoa that was pretty cool." OOO said, before he looks at the Unagi arms. "Now to figure out what this one does."

OOO then focuses then the Unagi part, glows, and the tubes on his arms, become whips as he grabs the handles in his hands.

"Oh, so this part has whips." OOO said, before he twirls the whips around, which channel electricity around them as he did.

"Well if that's the case, let's see what it can do." Kiriya said before he pulls a lever, which made training dummies popped out of the floor around OOO.

OOO nodded, before he swings the Unagi Whips, at the training dummies, easily smashing through, and swings down one of them destroying a line of training dummies, before he swings them around in a spin destroying the rest of the dummies with ease.

The girls were amazed by this.

"Wow that's amazing…" Asuka sai.

"Yeah pretty badass." Katsuragi nodded in agreement.

OOO then puts away the Unagi Whips.

"That one can be pretty useful, if you're dealing with multiple enemies." Kiriya said.

"Yeah I agree." OOO nodded, before he looks at the Tako Legs. "And last but not least the Tako part."

OOO focuses and then the Tako Legs glowed, and then it became tentacles.

"Eh…" Some of the girls were slightly grossed out from the Tako Legs tentacle form, while OOO checks out the Tako Tentacles and wonders what these can do, but soon have an idea.

"Is it really that surprising?" Yagyu asked, getting their attention. "I mean it is base around a Tako, so it only makes sense that it can change into tentacles."

"Well when you put it like that, I guess it does make sense, but still though…" Asuka mutters.

"Yeah you guys!" They all look and saw, that OOO was gone. "I'm up here!"

They look up and saw, OOO sticking on the ceiling by using the Tako Tentacles, waving at them.

"This is pretty cool don't you think?" OOO asked, as he moves around the ceiling.

"I guess…But how can that one be useful?" Katsuragi wonders while scratching her finger on her head.

"That is a good question." Ikaruga wonders as well.

* * *

After testing out the Core Medals, they moved back to the main room, to take a break.

"Man I'm beat…" Katsurgai said while stretching her arms out as she and the others walk inside, before she set her eyes on the cake, Yuuma brought. "Hey Yuuma, why don't we open up and eat this cake that Kougami guy gave you?"

"Oh okay, sure I don't see why not." Yuuma said, before he walks to the box and opens it.

The others look and saw the words on the cake that says, 'Happy Birthday, to the union of OOO and the Students of Hanzo Academy'.

They soon cut up the cake, and they took a piece, and placed them on their own plates.

Hibari took a big bite, of her piece of cake with her fork.

"Hmm…This is so good!" Hibari said with a smile.

"With you on that," Katsuragi said in agreement with some cake in her mouth. "That old man Kougami, really knows how to make a cake."

"Yeah, during my meetings with him, he makes cakes like it's some sort of hobby." Yuuma said.

"Honestly, how can you be so won over by this?" Ikaruga asked, before she eats a piece of her cake, which made the others gave her skeptical looks.

"What?" Ikaruga said with a blushed one her face, before she made a few fakes coughs. "Okay I admit this cake is indeed good, but don't you think that Kougami is hiding something from you?"

"What do you mean?" Yuuma blinked.

"Think about it, first he gave you the equipment that will be useful to you in your battles against the Yummies and Greeeds, then he gave you one of those Core Medals that he somehow found, and not to mention, what he gets out of it, is the Cell Medals that you and Ankh will no doubt collect after your battles." Ikaruga explains. "Don't you think he has something planned, for all those Medals?"

"Hmm…" Yuuma hummed while thinking about it. "I guess, but I don't think Kougami-san is that bad of a person, I mean he done so much to help me out, when I first started out as OOO, and besides he helps me out, I help him out, it's a win, win situation, for the both of us."

"I swear," Ikaruga sighs, before she pokes out a piece of her cake. "You're sometimes too trust worthy, for your own good." She said before she brought the piece into her mouth.

"Yeah I agree…" Asuka chuckles, before she took a bite of her cake. "But this is Yuuma-kun, we're talking about, that's just who he is."

"Oh the way you said that, sounds like you may have a thing for him." Katsuragi said with a sly grin on her face, which made Asuka choke and cough a few times.

"N-No it isn't like that, Katsu-nee!" Asuka exclaimed a blushed face, which also made Katsuragi laughs.

"Well I don't blame for that," Katsuragi said, before she sets her eyes on Yuuma. "I mean despite how odd he is, his still pretty cute looking, and not to mention he has a good heart too. Hell I may fall for him, if I was that weak."

Then an idea popped in Katsuragi's head, before she made a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

(Later, at night)

After school, the girls decided to head back to school, while Yuuma stayed behind to take a bath in the bathing room.

"Hmmm…" Yuuma hummed as he stretches his arms as he was in the large bathtub, before he lowers them. "This is the life; it sure was nice for Kiriya-san saying that I can use this bath whenever the girls aren't around."

Yuuma then got out of the bathtub, and went to one of the shower heads, and then rubs shampoo on his head, before he garbs onto the shower head, and turns it to wash off the soap off his hair.

With his eyes close, Yuuma didn't notices that someone was behind him, before she whispers to his ear.

"Hey there, Yuuma…" A familiar voice said.

This made Yuuma flinched with his eyes opened widely. He then slowly turns his head behind him, and saw Katsuragi wearing nothing but a towel around her body behind him, which made his face turn red, as he was sweating bullets.

"K-K-Katsu…! What are you doing here? I thought you went back with others to your dorm…" Yuuma said.

"Well for starters, I told them that I forgotten something in the classroom, so I told them to go on ahead, but in truth…" Katsuragi then leans onto Yuuma, which made blushed even more being in this much contact with a beautiful girl. "I actually went to see you, and to learn more about you."

She then warped her arms around Yuuma's neck and on his shoulders. Yuuma tried his best to ignore the soft feeling of her smooth skin and large chest.

"R-Really? But can we talk about this later? Can you please leave and wait for me outside?" Yuuma pleaded.

"No way…" Katsuragi said in a whining tone.

"Come on! Can you just be a little reasonable…" Yuuma pleaded.

Katsuragi then smirks.

"Alright I'll leave in one condition." Katsuragi told him.

"Okay…What is it?" Yuuma asked.

"A date." Katsuragi stated.

"Eh?!" Yuuma gasped while blinking.

"Say that you'll go on a date with me. If you say that then I'll leave." Katsuragi said.

"B-But I hadn't gone on a date with a girl before…" Yuuma mutters.

"Really?" Katsuragi asked, Yuuma nodded, which made her laugh. "Hahaha! Oh wow, that's something, but if it makes you feel any better I hadn't gone out with a guy before. So what will you say, I'll only leave if you say yes. And you may don't want to know, what I'm going to do if you say no."

Yuuma thinks about the situation, he really isn't in any position to say no right now, and doesn't like the way she said when she told him if he say it.

"Alright fine…" Yuuma lowers his head in defeat. "I'll go on a date with you…"

Katsuragi grins, before she stands up, and leaves the room.

"Alright, it's going to be tomorrow, I'll text you on when and where to meet. Be sure not to be late." Katsuragi told him as she leaves.

Yuuma sighs in relief, that she's gone now, but still knows that he'll have to go on a date with her tomorrow, and he doesn't want to hurt her feelings after saying it.

Katsuragi giggles mischievous, as she put her clothes back on.

"Man that was so easy, his so fun to tease. Oh the things I have plan for him in the future." Katsuragi said.

* * *

(Next day)

Yuuma in his usually outfit, is seen waited at the park, on where Katsuragi told him to meet with her.

"Man I wonder what I got myself into…" Yuuma wonders out loud.

Then a familiar girl hugs Yuuma a little roughly, which made him to stumble a bit, but still stood on his feet, he then turns, and saw that it was Katsuragi wearing causal clothes.

She was wearing a shite shirt, under a blue shirt sleeve outer shirt, with brown shorts, and shoes.

"Hey there, I didn't keep you waiting did I?" Katsuragi asked.

"Oh no, I just arrived myself not too long ago, myself." Yuuma told her.

Katsuragi then let's go of him, but soon warped her arms around his, letting his arm pressed on the side of her chest, which made him to slightly blush feeling the softness of it.

"K-Katsu-?!" Yuuma said.

"Now then let's start our date!" Katsuragi declared, before she begins to run while dragging Yuuma with her.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Poseidon is seen on the roof edge of a tall building in a small area of the city, while looking at one of the Special Cell Medals that Shadow Moon gave him, in his hand.

"Shadow Moon gave me these Special Cell Medals, from the master and that he given me the task to test them, in whatever way I see fit." Poseidon said, before he looks over the people walking through the streets, and a familiar figure got his eye.

He focuses and saw that it was Yuuma, with Katsuragi still dragging him.

"OOO?" Poseidon said in surprised, before he grins. "I have to say, this is perfect timing to test the Special Cell Medals out."

Poseidon then looks around, for someone, for inserting the Special Cell Medal into.

"Now then for a host…" Poseidon said, before he saw a young girl with brown hair that reaches above her shoulders, and yellow eyes, and wears a yellow dress with white shoes, crying as she rubs her eyes, and walking. "She may do nicely."

Poseidon then jumps to building to building, to the girl before he quietly jumps behind the girl without her noticing him.

"W-Where's my mommy…!" She cries, before a slot appears behind her head, and Poseidon inserted the Special Cell Medal into her.

Then the Yummy spawns from her.

The Yummy is a humanoid blue colored whale, with the flippers as arms that were also bladed end with a saw tooth pattern, and its tail behind its back, and the head was base around of a whale's, with blue eyes.

This is the Whale Yummy.

The girl didn't notice though, as she continues to walk around town, then suddenly the Whale Yummy started to cry as well.

" **Mommy…! Where is my mommy?!"** The Whale Yummy cries before it begins to move.

"Now then let the test begin." Poseidon said.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Ankh)

Ankh was by the waterfront, going through his smartphone while eating a Popsicle, before he senses the Whale Yummy.

' _A Yummy…But something feels different about this one.'_ Ankh thought as he senses something different about this Yummy.

Ankh then looks around and found a Ride Vendor nearby, and walks to it.

"Well no matter, the reason best that I check out this Yummy and see what it does." Ankh said, as he finished his Popsicle, and puts away his phone.

He then inserted a Cell Medal into the Vendor, and pressed the button, and it soon transformed into bike mode, he then get on it, and rives to where the Yummy is.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma and Katsuragi)

On the first stop of Katsuragi's date with Yuuma, is to a swimsuit store, the reason for that is because she and the others are going to a training camp to an island in about two weeks, and that she needed a new swimsuit.

She soon found a swimsuit that got her eye, and brought Yuuma to the changing room area. Yuuma is waiting outside, as Katsuragi is changing into her swimsuit.

"Alright, I'm done!" Katsuragi said, before she opens the curtains.

She then posed, while wearing a two piece crimson bikini, with her hair tied up.

"Well what do you think?" Katsuragi said, before she saw the blushed, on his face. "Okay I'll take this!" She said, before she closes the curtain.

"Was I really that easy to read?" Yuuma wonders out loud.

* * *

Yuuma and Katsuragi leave the store, with Katsuragi still hugging onto his arm.

"Katsu can you please let go of me now please?" Yuuma requested, still feeling uncomfortable with his face a little red.

"Come on don't be so uptight, don't you like this feeling?" Katsuragi asked, while pressing his arm against the side of her chest.

Yuuma looks away.

"What feeling…?" Yuuma said, pretending to have no clue what she means.

Katsuragi chuckles, having fun teasing him like this; she then felt her stomach growling.

"Hmm…Now that I think about we hadn't lunch yet." Katsuragi said.

"Yeah good point I have been feeling a little hungry." Yuuma said.

Katsuragi then smelled something; she then follows the smell, and found a ramen stand, nearby. Then soon after, they decided to have lunch there, and Katsuraig had finished five bowls of ramen, and is now eating her sixth bowl.

Yuuma was still eating his one bowl, but didn't eat as he watches in awe, of how much Katsuragi is eating, and so was the ramen stands owner and chef.

"Man Katsu you sure know how to eat…" Yuuma said, before Katsuragi had finished eating a line noodles in her mouth.

"Yeah, sorry about that, not so lady like of me I guess." Katsuragi said, while rubbing the back of her head.

"No, I didn't mean that, everyone had a right to be who they are." Yuuma assured her.

"Glad to hear that." Katsuragi said with a grin on her face, before she drinks the ramen broth, and when she was finished she put the bowl down. "Another bowl!"

"O-Oh sure coming right up!" The owner said, before he gets her next bowl ready.

As he was cooking, he eyed on Yuuma and Katsuragi, who were chitchatting, and sometimes chuckling as well, he can't help but smile at them.

' _Ah…Youth, and such young love…'_ He thought in awe, as he just finished Katsuragi's next bowl and brought it to her. "Here you go!"

"Yeah!" Katsuragi cheers, before she claps her hand. "Itadakimasu!"

She soon begins eating her new bowl.

* * *

After eating four more bowls, Yuuma and Katsuragi leaves the ramen stand and then walks around town.

"Alright, now that we had our lunch, is there anywhere else you want to go?" Yuuma asked.

"Hmm…Let's see…" Katsuragi thinks about it, before an explosion was heard nearby, which surprised them. "What the?!"

They then saw, a few people running away from the explosion, and shouted…

"Monster!"

"A monster…? A Yummy!" Yuuma realizes, before he heads to where the explosion happened.

"Wait Yuuma!" Katsuragi said, before she follows behind while whining. "Man…And it just has to be in the middle of our date…"

* * *

The Whale Yummy attacks everywhere around it, as the people around the area run away from the Yummy, while some was on the ground wounded and/or with wreckage under them, as it was on a rampage.

Yuuma and Katsuragi then arrive and found the Yummy.

"So it was a Yummy." Yuuma said, before he brought out his Driver and puts it on, before he turns to Katsuragi. "Katsu you help the people get away from here."

"You got it!" Katsuragi nodded, before she runs and help the people that were on the ground.

Yuuma then brought out the Core Medals and inserted them into the Driver, and scanned them.

"Henshin!" Yuuma said, before he runs at the Yummy as he transformed.

" **TAKA!"**

" **TORA!"**

" **BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma transformed into OOO, and jumps at the Whale Yummy, and kicks it, making the Yummy to stumble back, as OOO landed on his feet and enters his combat pose.

" **You're not my mommy!"** The Whale Yummy exclaimed in a whining tone.

"Eh?" OOO tilted his head in confusion after the Yummy said that, and Katsuragi heard it say that as she was helping the people get away, which made her eyes to slightly widen, before she turns to the Yummy.

" **Where's my mommy?!"** The Whale Yummy shouted, before it charges at OOO.

The Whale Yummy slashes at OOO with its arms, and he dodges it, by jumping over it, and lands behind the Yummy, before he drew out his Tora Claws, and slashes the Whale Yummy on the back, causing stumble back, as OOO kept up his attack.

Watching OOO's battle in hiding was none other than Poseidon.

OOO was clashes his Tora Claws against the Whale Yummy's bladed arms, before they were weapons locked, which was OOO plan, before his Batta Legs glowed, before he pushed the Yummy's bladed arms away, and jumps and did a bicycle kick against the Yummy, sending it to the ground.

As the Whale Yummy stands up, Ankh then arrives, before he stops, and took off his helmet. Ankh looks at the Whale Yummy, and he saw it in person, he felt something off with that Yummy.

"This Yummy…As I thought something's off with it. Yuuma!" Ankh called out to OOO, which made him to slightly turn to him. "Be careful with that Yummy, it's somehow different from the others!"

"Different?" OOO wonders out loud, before he turns back to the Whale Yummy, as it got back up. "Well I don't get how, but that just means I have to beat it quickly."

OOO removes his Tora and Batta Medals, and soon brought out his Kamakiri, and Cheeta Medals, and inserts them into his Driver, and scanned them.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"KAMAKIRI!"**

 **"CHEETAH!"**

OOO's parts changes into their respective Medals, he then readies his Kamakiri Swords, before he runs at the Whale Yummy using his Cheetah Legs speed, and slashes past the Yummy, he then turns around and slashes the Yummy, and repeated the same process on every sides of the Whale Yummy.

"Not bad, I guess he's not as stupid as he looks." Ankh said.

"Finish that monster off, Yuuma!" Katsuragi cheers for him.

As OOO kept up his attack against the Whale Yummy, it begins to cry even more and more, while muttering.

" **Mommy…Mommy…Mommy!"** As the Whale Yummy cries, the Special Cell Medal inside of it, the crystal part begins to glow and electricity appears around it. **"I want my mommy!"**

The Whale Yummy roars, which sends a shockwave, that stop OOO from running as he tried to stood his ground, before the Yummy swings it's bladed arms, which sends an energy slash at OOO, before he dodges it by rolling under it, as the energy hits a wall behind him.

OOO looks at the hole the Yummy made, and saw that there's was just not one hole but four more holes, inside, as it gone into building to building.

"What the?" OOO, Katsuragi, Ankh, and Poseidon said in surprised as they look at the Whale Yummy, as electricity channels and a dark aura appear around its body.

"What the…How can a Yummy be this powerful?" Ankh said, in shocked.

"Well this is interesting…" Poseidon said, before he made a theory. "It seems that the Special Cell Medal can make the Yummy stronger, as the desire from the person it spawn from, no matter how small, becomes even more potent."

" **I…I WANT MY MOMMY!"** The Whale Yummy shouted, before it fires a pressure stream of water, from it's at OOO, which he manages to dodge in time, by running, before stopping.

"There it goes again, saying something about someone's mother." OOO said, before he comes to a realization. "Wait could the person that spawn the Yummy, is a child?"

When Katsuragi heard that Yummy said, mommy, her eyes slightly begin to shake, as she remembers an unpleasant memory.

OOO continues to dodge the Whale Yummy's water stream attacks, when he tries to charge the Yummy, it sends an energy shock wave, which made OOO stop running forward, before the Yummy fires at the Rider, which made him dodge.

"Damn it running isn't going to get me nowhere." OOO mutters in frustration, before he got an idea, and turns to Ankh. "Ankh, throw me the Unagi and Tako, please!"

"I see what you're planning…" Ankh said, before he brought out and opens the Medal Holder, and brought out the Unagi and Tako Medals, and throws them at OOO, which he catches, and soon inserts them into his Driver and rescanned the Driver.

" **TAKA!"**

" **UNAGI!"**

" **TAKO!"**

OOO's parts changes into their respective Medals, before the Whale Yummy fires it water attack on OOO, and he stood his ground, before his Tako Legs changes into their tentacle form, before the shot hit him, but when the water shoot passes through him, he used the Tako Tentacles to stick on the ground to stay on the ground.

OOO then readies Unagi's Whips.

"Seiya!" OOO then hurls the whips at the Whale Yummy, chasing it stop its attack, and sends it to the ground. "Alright time to finish this!"

"Not good, can't let the experiment end this soon." Poseidon said, before he brought out a handful of Cell Medals, and broken them in half, and throws them to the ground, between OOO and the Yummy.

"Eh?" OOO wonders what those broken Cell Medals were about.

Then the broken Cell Medals, grow into pre-evolve Yummies, which surprised OOO, Katsuragi, and even Ankh.

"What the, this is new." OOO said he saw the Whale Yummy retreating from the area.

"Wait!" OOO was about to chance after the Yummy, before some of the Waste Yummies got in his way, and the others surrounded him.

One of the Waste Yummies, attack at OOO, before he dodges and punches it away, and dodges another one's attack, and kicks it away.

"Don't get in my way!" OOO said, before he spins around and swinging his Unagi Whips at the Waste Yummies, destroying them all.

OOO looks around, and saw that the Whale Yummy was now gone.

"It got away." OOO said, before he changes back into Yuuma. "But still though, what was the deal with that Yummy?"

* * *

The Whale Yummy is seen walking down an alleyway, still crying as it walks, as the Special Cell Medal inside glow brighter and brighter, and with energy coming out of it, as it made more Cell Medals, and while the power of that Cell Medal come out of the Yummy.

" **Mommy…Mommy…"** The Whale Yummy mutters.

Unknown to the Yummy, is that Poseidon is watching from above on one of the buildings of the alleyway.

"I wonder, how stronger can you get, the more you feed off of the person you spawn from." Poseidon wonders out loud.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma)

After the battle, Yuuma had brought out a few Candroids and sends them to search for the Yummy, and then he, Katsuragi, and Ankh moves to a park in the city, thinking about the Yummy, before Yuuma said.

"Hey Ankh, you said that this Yummy was different from the others, right? How different though?" Yuuma asked.

"In truth I'm not sure myself, but I do know that it's not one of Mezool's even though it's aquatic base Yummy. It didn't seem like a Nest Yummy; you should know that one Nest Yummy alone is weaker compared to other Yummies, but with a large group of Nest Yummies, can be strong in numbers. Especially since this Yummy is stronger than one Nest Yummy. Also I sense some sort of strange power inside of that Yummy, something that makes it different from the others we encounter." Ankh explains.

"A strange power?" Yuuma said, before he remembers that time when the Whale Yummy suddenly became stronger. "But wait, you said this Yummy isn't one of Mezool's, even though it's aquatic base, then whose is it?"

"Like I said I'm not sure, I mean it could be one of Mezool's, don't forget that the Yummies, that we Greeeds can create, will be based out of animals that our Core Medals are based out of it." Ankh told him.

"So what you're saying is that now we have more questions than answers." Katsuragi said, before she sighs before she lowers her head. "Great, and now we're probably have to search for it."

"Yeah, but I think I have a good idea on who spawn the Yummy." Yuuma said, getting their attention.

"Really? Then who is it?" Ankh asked.

"Well this is mostly a guess, but the way this Yummy was behaving, is like a lost child looking for the parent." Yuuma said that last part made Katsuragi looks down while looking a little saddened. "So it might be possible that Yummy may have spawned from a lost child."

"So we're dealing with a brat host…!" Ankh growls not liking that theory, but can't help to sees that's a possibility. "Damn I hate to think that's what we're dealing with…"

"Maybe so to you, but if we find this host, we might be able to have a clue on who created this Yummy." Yuuma said, before he turns to Katsuragi, and he blinks seeing the look on her face. "Katsu, what's wrong?"

Katsuragi flinched, before she raises her head, and wipes her arm on her eyes, before she turns back to Yuuma with her usually smile.

"Nothing I'm alright!" She said with a grin. "But anyway, if we find this kid, we might be able to find a clue on who created that Yummy, right?"

"Y-Yeah that's right." Yuuma nodded.

"Okay then!" Katsuragi then stands up. "Then how about we find this kid!"

"Yeah, that would be the best course we can take, while the Candroids look for the Yummy." Yuuma said, before he turns to Ankh. "What about you Ankh, do you want to come."

"No way, don't get me wrong I want to learn more about this Yummy, more than anyone, but I rather not get involve if a human brat is involved. I'll search on my own way." Ankh said, before he turns, but before he brought out the Medal Holder, and handed it Yuuma. "But just in case, here, I'm willing to trust you with the Core Medals for now, it will be a pain for me, if you get serious injured."

"Oh okay…" Yuuma said a little surprised before he accepted the Medal Holder, and Ankh then leaves the area. "Well I guess we better go look for that Yummy's host."

Yuuma and Katsuragi then found a Ride Vendor, and they both ride on it together with Katsuragi riding behind, searching for the Yummy's host while driving down the street.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the Kougami Biotech Laboratory, Kougami had shown Maki, a video of OOO's battle against the Whale Yummy, on his computer screen, while in the video chat on it as well.

"Well this is certainly an interesting Yummy indeed." Maki said.

" _As I told you doctor, this Yummy is certainly different from the others we encounter thus far. BUT! It just makes me wonder on which Greeed has created this Yummy and how it become so POWERFUL! Than the regular ones."_ Kougami said.

Maki then turns to the doll on his arm.

"Maybe this isn't a regular Greeed's Yummy, maybe it's someone new entirely. A new player we hadn't foreseen yet." Maki stated.

" _Oh…Now that really has me even more curious!"_ Kougami said excited about that idea. _"The idea; of a mysterious someone entering the stage that we hadn't encountered yet, if that someone is connected with the Greeeds in some way, and if that someone is friend or foe…It is truly exciting! Don't you agree, doctor?!"_

"Maybe…" Maki said, before he turns to the painting in his room. _'But still though, to think there's someone out there, we hadn't foreseen. Just who though I wonder.'_

* * *

(Back with Yuuma)

Yuuma and Katsuragi were driving for a while now, looking for the Yummy or its host, but so far no luck with that.

As they Katsuragi then heard crying ahead of them, and then shook on Yuuma's shoulder.

"Stop the bike!" Katsuragi told him.

Yuuma wonders what was up, but having no time to argue, he then stops the bike, where she heard the crying, and he soon heard it as well.

Katsuragi got off and walks to who was crying, and Yuuma soon follows her. They then found the girl that spawned the Yummy, who was crying while she was seated on the ground.

"Where's my mommy?" She cries.

This made Yuuma and Katsuragi blinks, and having a good guess about this girl.

"Hey Yuuma, do you think?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yeah I think she is." Yuuma nodded. _'She could be the child that spawned the Yummy, but then again we can't be sure.'_

Katsuragi kneels down to the girl.

"Hey there, sweetie, can you tell us your name?" Katsuragi asked, but the girl didn't answer as she kept crying, which made Katsuragi rubs her head. "This is really a problem; we should try to firstly calm her down."

Yuuma thought about for a while, and soon had an idea, when he dropped his fist onto his other hand.

Yuuma then went back to the Ride Vendor, and changes it back into its Vendor Mode, and soon inserted a Cell Medal into, and pressed a button for a Candroid.

Yuuma then walks to the girl, and kneels down to her.

"Hey there," Yuuma manages to get her attention even she's still crying. "Do you want to see something cool?"

Yuuma then shows her a Tora Can, and it soon transformed in front of the girl's face, which surprises her, before the Candroid jumps to her, which made her brought out her hands for it to land on, and it roars at her and jumps on her hands, this made to slightly smile, and chuckle a little.

This made Yuuma and Katsuragi smile, before Yuuma asked her.

"Now then, what's your name?"

"I-It's Ann…" Ann mutters.

"Well then, Ann-chan care to tell us what's wrong?" Yuuma asked.

Ann looks sadden before she looks down.

"I got lost from my mommy…And I can't find her." Ann told them, this made Katsuragi remembers another unpleasant memory, before she shook her head, and told Ann.

"Is that so? Then about we go and help you find her?" Katsuragi told her.

"Yeah, good idea." Yuuma said in agreement.

"Really…? You'll really help me?" Ann said, and they both nodded, which made her happy.

* * *

After meeting Ann, Yuuma, and Katsuragi, walks with her throughout town to find her mother. As they walk around, they often asked Ann if there's familiar landmarks she recognizes, but she shook her head as she said no.

Then they heard Ann's stomach growling, they then found a crepe cart, and order crepes her and for themselves, eating them as they continue to look around town.

Then after a little while after, finishing their crepes, Ann gotten a little tired, Yuuma then picks her up and lets her sit on his shoulders, which made her to laugh a little being so high up, which made Yuuma and Katsuragi to laugh.

Then they found a small police station, and decided to bring Ann to their, and when they walk there, they found a woman, with brown hair and black eyes, wearing a white shirt with a yellow skirt with white shoes, talking with a police officer station there.

"Yes thank you officer." She then walks out, and Ann saw, her eyes widen.

"Mommy!" Ann called out, which made the woman's eyes to widen, before she turns to Ann.

"Ann?!" She gasped, before Ann runs to her mother, and she did the same, before they hugged each other. "I was so worried about you!"

"Miss you so much!" Ann cried in joy.

This made, Yuuma, and Katsuragi to smile, that Ann's with her mother again. Then Ann's mother, who was holding her daughter's hand, was talking with Yuuma, and Katsuragi.

"Thank you both so much for taking care of my daughter, I don't know how to repay you." She told them.

"Don't worry about ma'am; we were just happy to help." Yuuma assured her.

"Yeah he's right, besides, doing what's right is all the reward we need." Katsuragi said.

"But still thank you so much for this." Ann's mother told them.

"Yes, thank you so much, Onii-chan, Onee-chan!" Ann told them.

"You're welcome, Ann-chan." Yuuma said, before he pets on her head.

" **Mommy!"** They look and saw the Whale Yummy walking towards, but its eyes were mostly set on Ann's mother. **"I finally found you! Mommy!"**

Ann's mother hugs her daughter, as she and Ann were surprised to this monster, as the Yummy walks to them, before Yuuma and Katsuragi got in its way, which made the Whale Yummy growls in angry.

"Katsu, you get Ann-chan and her mother to safety, I handle the Yummy." Yuuma told her.

"You got it!" Katsuragi said, before she grabs onto Ann and her mother, and guides them to safety. "This way you two!"

Yuuma then puts on his Driver, and soon inserted the Core Medals, and scanned them.

"Henshin!" Yuuma shouted.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma transformed into OOO.

" **Don't you, get in my way!"** The Whale Yummy exclaimed, before it charges at OOO.

OOO brought out his sword and charges at the Whale Yummy as well.

As they got close to each other, the Whale Yummy slashes at OOO with its bladed arms, OOO manages to block in time with his sword, and pushed it away, and slashes on the Yummy's chest. The Whale Yummy, slashes at OOO, with its other arm, he saws in time to dodge by jumping backward, but before he could land to the ground, the Whale Yummy fires water at OOO, causing to fall to the ground.

When OOO was trying to get back up, he then saw, the Whale Yummy going to stomp its foot onto him, before he dodges by rolling backwards, and soon stands back on his feet. The Whale Yummy roars, before it fires water against OOO, which he manages to dodge by rolling on his shoulders, a few times, as the Yummy kept on attacking.

As he did his latest dodge, OOO then channels energy to his Batta Legs, and jumps at the Whale Yummy, lands an overhead slash, stunning the Yummy, before OOO slashes on its chest, followed with a kick sending it rolling on the ground.

OOO was still on guard, as the Whale Yummy slowly got back up, while muttering.

" **Mommy…Mommy…"** The Whale Yummy mutters as it got back up, as the Special Cell Medal glows brighter and brighter and creating more and more Cell Medals. **"I WANT MY MOMMY!"**

The Whale Yummy unleashes an energy shockwave, and then changes and grows into a new form, into a monstrous whale monster, in the size of a truck.

"Eh?!" OOO gasped, before he saw the Whale Yummy swinging its tail down at OOO, hitting him and sending him to the ground.

OOO got back up.

"Alright, might need an army for this one, and lucky for me." OOO then brought out the Kamakiri and Kuwagata Medals. "I am an army!"

OOO inserted the Core Medals into his Driver, and scanned them.

 **"KUWAGATA!"**

 **"KAMAKIRI!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri, Ba! Gatakiriba!"**

 **(Cue: Got To Keep It Real by Shu Watanabe)**

OOO changes into the Gatakiriba Combo, and soon created hundreds of copies of himself, and they soon charge against the Whale Yummy.

The Whale Yummy swings its tail at a group of the army of OOOs, but they manage to dodge, by jumping over it and slash on the Yummy's tail before they land on the ground.

The Whale Yummy roars in pain, before it fires water at the OOOs, five OOOs got in front of that water attack, and they shoot out electricity from their heads, clashing with the Yummy's attack, which cancels it out.

The original OOO drew out his Scanner and scans his Driver.

 **"SCANNING CHARGE!"**

Then OOO along with his copies jumps into the air, and heads straight to the Whale Yummy in kick positions.

"Seiya!" OOO and his copies shouted, as their kicks landed on the Whale Yummy before it exploded, and one OOO come out the explosion with his back turn against, as the Medals fall to the ground.

 **(End of song)**

The Special Cell Medal in the pile of other Medals, the crystal part is seen blinking a few times, before the light in it begins to fade away, and it soon turns to dust.

* * *

(Later)

The sun was beginning to set, after the battle, Yuuma, and Katsuragi says their goodbyes to Ann and to her mother.

They were now at the park, with Yuuma resting on a bench, while Katsuragi brought him a drink, from a vending machine nearby.

"Here you go." Katsuragi said, before she handed it to Yuuma.

"Thanks Katsu…" Yuuma said, before he grabs onto his drink, and opens, and soon drinks it. "That's nice…"

Katsuragi then sits down beside him, and drinks her own drink.

"So that's how tired you get, from using a Full Combo?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yeah it does that…But I think I'm handling it better, though I still feel worn out after using a Full Combo." Yuuma said. "Also I'm sorry, that our date didn't go out as you wanted it to be."

"Oh don't worry about, I say this is a very awesome date all things considering." Katsuragi said while waving her hand around, before she chuckles, and Yuuma soon chuckles as well.

They soon stop, and Yuuma decided to ask her something.

"Anyway, Katsu there's something I like to ask you." He stated.

"What is it?" Katsuragi asked.

"When we encounter the Yummy, you've been having this strange look on your face, almost looks like your side for some reason." Yuuma explains which made Katsuragi's jaw to slightly drop, before she made a frown. "Oh but if you don't want to, I'll understand, I guess I shouldn't pry on your past like that…"

"Alright…" Katsuragi said, which made Yuuma blinked. "I guess I'll tell you since it's you by the way and since we're alone…"

"Are you sure?" Yuuma asked, she nodded before she looks up.

"You know how we can enroll in a ninja academy like Hanzo right?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yeah, if I recall, you have to be born between at least to one or two ninjas as your parents, and/or if you come from a line of ninjas right?" Yuuma said.

"Yeah mostly…" Katsuragi said, before she looks down. "You see, both of my parents are ninjas…And they fulfilled a lot of missions that were to them by the higher ups."

"Really?" Yuuma said.

"Yeah…" Katsuragi nodded, before she remembers her childhood of that day.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _A child Katsuragi is seen playing with her pet dog, laughing happily, and soon waves at her parents._

"But despite that, I lived a happy and carefree life with them…Until…" Katsuragi said.

 _Then suddenly darks clouds covered the sky, and soon rain fallen from clouds and onto Katsuragi and her surrounding, and her happiness turns into sadness, as her parents were now, before she fallen on her knees and starting to cry._

"They failed on one important mission, and were told to give up their lives as punishment. To avoid getting me involve, they decided to become renegade shinobi and ran away while abandoning me…" Katsuragi explains.

 _Her younger self then found a letter from her parents, and then stands up and walks away._

"After that I thought and soon decided that if I become strong shinobi in order to atone for crimes, that maybe one day we'll be reunited again someday."

(End of flashback)

* * *

Yuuma was shocked to hear this, he never knew that the ninja world was this difficult to live in, and can't help but feel sorry, for Katsuragi.

"Katsu I…." Yuuma started, before Katsuragi started to laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry, for being all emotional and stuff. Don't worry about it, Yuuma, it was a long time ago, and I'm not that worried about my parents…And besides I don't even know if they're even…" Before she could finish, Yuuma sudden hugged her close, and brought her head to his chest. "Y-Yuuma what are you doing? I said its fine."

"Its okay, to let it out." Yuuma told her, which made her a little confuse. "I can slightly tell when someone is sad, and needs to let it out. So don't hold it in alright, I won't tell the others, it will be our little secret."

Katsuragi's eyes slightly widen, before she bit her lip, and tears begins to form on her eyes, and soon cried on Yuuuma's chest, as he was hugging her closely.

' _I guess encounter that Yummy must have cause her to remember all those painful memories. And she was trying push back and hold in the sadness.'_ Yuuma thought.

After a while of crying, Katsuragi had manage to stop, and manages to wipe away the last of her tears.

"Well do you feel any better?" Yuuma asked.

"Y-Yeah a little bit thanks…" Katsuragi said.

"It's no problem. Oh and also Katsu, I don't think you should give up that your parents are still out there." Yuuma told her, which made her blinked in confusion. "I mean the only reason you come this far, as a student of Hanzo, is because you still have hope that you'll be with them again. And besides you won't know until you actually see them or hear anything about what happened to them, at least that's what I think." Yuuma said with a smile, which made Katsuragi to slightly blushed, before she looks away.

"Yeah, yeah you're right, I shouldn't give up that they're still alive out there; because I'm going to be giving them a piece of my mind when I find them that's for sure!" Katsuragi said. "Thanks for the pep talk, I think I really needed that!"

"Glad to be of help Katsu." Yuuma said.

For some reason Katsuragi was feeling her heart beating rapidly.

* * *

(Later at night)

Yuuma drop Katsuragi off to her dorm, and heads inside, right before Asuka got out of the bath, and was by the door, and saw her coming inside.

"Oh Katsu-nee, welcome back. So how was your date with Yuuma-kun?" Asuka asked.

"It was fine and simple, nothing too exciting had happened." Katsuragi told her, as she took off her shoes and heads to her room. "Anyway I'm going to my room."

"Okay…" Asuka blinked before she tilted her head in confusion, and feels something off with Katsuragi. "Maybe I'm only imagining things."

Katsuragi made it to her room, and opens the door, entering her room, before she closes it behind her. When she closes, she leans her back against the door, with her face flustered, and her hand on her chest where her heart was, and feels it beating faster, and feels it in a flutter.

"What's going on what's this feeling…?" Katsuragi wonders, and slowly comes inside to a realization. "I-I am in love with Yuuma…"

This wasn't right for Katsuragi, she wanted to play and messed with him, but after what happened today, she may have fallen in love with Yuuma Hino.

"N-N-…" Katsuragi begins, outside Hibari and Yagyu were seen walking together in hallway while passing by her room until… "No way!"

They flinched when she heard Katsuragi screaming in her room. Worried if she's alright, they decided to slightly open her room and peak inside.

They soon saw Katsuragi, lying down on her bed, with her face on her pillow screaming on it, and while kicking her legs up and down.

Seeing that she needed to be alone, Hibari and Yagyu slowly closed the door without her knowing, as they fully closed it and pretend to not see anything.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Poseidon)

Poseidon is seen in alleyway, communicating with Dark Decade on his communicator, giving his report of his test with one of the Special Cell Medals.

" _Interesting…So the Special Cell Medal can make the Yummy stronger, as it feeds more of its host's desire."_ Dark Decade said in a fascinating tone.

"Yes it would appear to be the case." Poseidon told him.

" _And now I'm curious on what the rest can do if the Greeeds use those Medals, if that's a problem with you, Poseidon."_ Dark Decade told him.

"None at all, master," Poseidon shook his head, before he looks at the four other Special Cell Medals in his hand. "I am also very curious myself, on what would happen if the other Greeeds would use these."

"Glad to hear that, then continue, testing the Special Cell Medals, and give me a report after they have served their purpose." Dark Decade told him.

"As you wish my lord." Poseidon nodded, before Dark Decade ended the transmission.

Poseidon walks out of the alleyway, as he was walking; he looks back at the Special Cell Medals in his hand.

"Now then, time to see what would happen when the others used these." Poseidon said, before he absorbed them, as he walks into and disappears in the darkness.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Current Core Medals:**

 **Taka x2**

 **Lion**

 **Tora**

 **Cheetah**

 **Batta**

 **Kamakiri**

 **Kuwagata**

 **Unagi x2**

 **Tako x2**


	11. Chapter 11: The Sword

**Hey you guys, I just notice that my OOO story now has 112 favorites and 105 followers! Yes, big achievement number 3 for me, now my next achievement is to get two more of my other stories to have that many favorites and followers.**

 **So to all those who like and support my stories, thank you again.**

 **Also I just notice that this chapter is over 15,500 words, nice that's a new record for me.**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Senran Kagura, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**

 **Chapter 11: The Sword, the Siblings, and Family**

Yuuma is seen cleaning the tables of Cous Coussier, after the last costumers had left in their closing time.

Yuuma then saw Asuka leaning on the mop in her hands sighing and looking a little down, which got Yuuma curious before he walks to her.

"Is something wrong, Asuka-chan?" Yuuma asked.

"Oh it's nothing Yuuma-kun…" Asuka stated, but Yuuma wasn't convinced.

"I highly doubt that." Yuuma said. "You want to sit and talk about it?"

Asuka sighs before she sets the mop on the walls, before she sits down on a nearby chair.

"Yeah I could need someone to talk to." Asuka said, before Yuuma sits on a chair nearby to her.

"Well I'm all ears to listen." Yuuma told her.

"Okay…You know me and the others were out training early this morning, right?" Asuka asked Yuuma nodded. "We were training in summoning our animal spirits it's this technique we shinobi used to used our powerful attacks. While everyone else manages to summon their own spirits, I'm having trouble in summoning mine."

"I see…" Yuuma nodded in understanding. "Well isn't there anyone who can give you a bit of advice, like Kiriya-san, or maybe your parents?"

"Well sensei did say I need time to discover what my animal spirit is. But I hadn't asked my family about it, maybe I should." Asuka said.

"You should, I mean that's what family is for." Yuuma said.

"Yeah," Asuka nodded, before she stands up. "We should continue cleaning up the place. Because you know how my aunt can be."

"With you about that." Yuuma said before he stands back up to continue cleaning up the place.

Asuka watches him, before she looks down to the floor and grabs onto her arm.

"I'm really glad that you're here, Yuuma-kun." Asuka whispers, which Yuuma slightly heard before he looks back at her.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Yuuma asked.

Asuka slightly blushed before she raised her hands and shook her head.

"Oh no it's nothing let's just get back to work!" Asuka stated before she picks up the mop and begins cleaning the floors with it.

"Okay…" Yuuma blinked before he shrugged and continues cleaning the tables.

* * *

 **(Cue Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

 **(You count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO!) We start seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

 **(Instrumental) A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Yuuma as he soon catches it. He inserts the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Yuuma, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

 **(Inranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo {Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) We then see Yuuma wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, then changes to Asuka walking through a forest, and changes to Ankh was walking on a roof in the city. Yuuma placed his stick on the ground and relaxes while on the ground as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

 **(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai {Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) Yuuma relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Asuka notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm files around the screen again before showing the three Core Medals again.**

 **(Daijobu! Ashita wa itsudatte Blank!) The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear relax. Asuka runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Asuka tears it down to find Ankh gone.**

 **(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa!) Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Yuuma stares at him. Yuuma looks at the Medals in his hand as Asuka looks at him. Yuuma soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

" **Henshin!" Yuuma says before transforming.**

 **(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!) We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, then appearing on his Ride Vendor, and them him attacking. We then see him on the desert where he raises his arm out and several Medals burst out of the ground.**

 **(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!) OOO drives his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing on Yuuma's hand with a smile. We then see him transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

 **(Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!) We see the Hanzo students on one side of a Taka Cell Medal, and the Serpent Academy students on the other side of the Cell Medal, between them are Hanzo, Kiriya, and Suzune.**

 **(Life goes on! Honki dashite Tataku no Nara!) OOO gets his Tora claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike being followed by several Taka and Tako Candroids, the Tako Candroids then form a ramp that OOO drives on which made him fly to the air with the Taka Candroids. Asuka hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind, Ankh then made a somewhat sad face.**

 **(Maker ki shinai hazu!) We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets the Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground to the screen.**

* * *

After meeting up with each other, Yuuma and Asuka were seen walking together to Hanzo Academy.

"Yuuma~!" They heard a familiar voice, before that someone grabs onto Yuuma's arm, they soon saw that it was Katsuragi.

"Katsu?!" Yuuma said in surprised to see her here while trying his best to ignore the soft feeling on his arm.

"Katsu-Nee?! What are you doing here? And why are you hugging onto Yuuma-kun like that?" Asuka said while feeling a little bit jealous.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm walking to the school with you two." Katsuragi answered.

"B-But why though…?" Yuuma asked.

"Well…" Katsuragi said as she leans onto him some more, which cause Yuuma to blush. "It's just that I find it unfair that you get to spend more time with Asuka especially since you two both work in her aunt's place, so I decided this is the best way to spend more time with you!"

"B-But I…" Yuuma mutters.

"What's wrong, you don't like the idea?" Katsuragi asked.

While Asuka watches the two of them she felt some sort of tight feeling in her chest, before she grabs onto Yuuma's other arm.

"You shouldn't by clinging to Yuuma-kun like that, Katsu-nee!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Like you're one to talk, you're getting like clinging to him as well." Katsuragi said with a grin on her face, which made Asuka to slightly blush.

"I-It's like that! I'm just making sure that he's comfortable!" Asuka stated while subconsciously leaning onto Yuuma.

"Oh yeah?" Katsuragi said as she continues to lean onto Yuuma as well.

Soon sparks begins to clash between Asuka's and Katsuragi's eyes.

This situation has caused Yuuma to sweat drop as his face was slightly red.

"Hey listen how about we just get to school?" Yuuma told the two of them.

"Right!" Asuka and Katsuragi huffed while turning their faces away from each other and begin to walks to their school while dragging Yuuma.

"H-Hey, can you please let of my arms first!" Yuuma said but the two of didn't listen as they continue dragging Yuuma.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kazari is human form is seen walking out to the Greeed's hideout; when he walks outside he saw Poseidon outside with his back against the wall.

"About time you got here." Poseidon said before he got off the wall.

"You were waiting for me? What are you my mother?" Kazari joked.

"Very funny?" Poseidon said. "So are you going to be looking for any hosts for a Yummy?"

"Did you even have to ask?" Kazari asked before he walks by him.

"Wait," Poseidon got his attention which made Kazari stops walking. "Before you go, take this."

Poseidon throws something at Kazari which he caught; Kazari looks at it and saw that it was one of the Special Cell Medals in his hand.

"What's this?" Kazari asked as he looks at the Special Cell Medal in his hand.

"It's a gift from _associate_ of mine." Poseidon said.

"Really, what kind of associate?" Kazari asked.

"It doesn't matter. But anyway if you're planning on creating a Yummy I request that you used that Cell Medal in your hand." Poseidon told him.

"Hmmm…" Kazari hummed as he looks at the Special Cell Medal in his hand before he absorbs it into his body. "Alright I'll be sure to use it then, if I remember."

Kazari then leaves to look for a host to create a Yummy with. Poseidon smirks as he watches him leave.

"All according to plan." Poseidon said.

* * *

Ikaruga is seen walking to her shinobi class room, on her way when she turns she saw Yuuma having his arms being hugged by both Asuka and Katsuragi while the two of them were arguing with each other.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious that Yuuma likes my company more." Katsuragi stated.

"No I think he prefers mine more." Asuka stated.

"This is really something you two should really argue about?" Yuuma sighs.

Ikaruga narrow her eyes on them before she calls out to them.

"What are you three doing?" This caused them to flinch before they slowly turn around to see Ikaruga walking behind them.

"Ikaruga…Listen we can explain." Asuka said.

"Well save it, honestly I expect this kind of behavior from Katsuragi but from you Asuka. You should know how to properly behave yourself, both of you should." Ikaruga told them.

Then they let go of Yuuma's arms.

"You're right, I'm sorry…" Asuka said before she bows her head.

"Okay I'm sorry. Better now..." Katsuragi mutters with both her hands behind her head while pouting.

"Good now both of you head to class!" Ikaruga told them, which they obeyed when they leave and head to clash.

"Thanks Ikaruga," Yuuma said as he rubs his arm as he watches the two of them leaving, before he turns back to Ikaruga. "I was trying to convince them to let go of me for a while now."

"Well you shouldn't have thanked me, because you were the cause of their behavior." Ikaruga stated.

"Excuse me?" Yuuma blinked.

"Are you really that dense?" Ikaruga asked. "Then allow me to explain then, ever since you come into our lives things of been different and Asuka and Katsuragi have started to change because of you."

"Okay look, I'm sorry alright." Yuuma said with his hands raised up in front of him. "I wasn't sure what I did to make them act like this way. But I'm sorry regardless."

"Save your apologies," Ikaruga said before she leaves to the classroom before saying one last thing. "Outsider…"

Yuuma rubs the back of his neck as he watches her leave, before he follows behind her.

* * *

Yuuma and Ikaruga had entered the shinobi classroom of Hanzo Academy, and soon saw the other students staring at something in the room.

"What are you all staring at…?" Ikaruga asked as she and Yuuma walks to their side and saw what they were staring at.

It was a sushi stand that you usually see in restaurants or as a single stand outside.

"I know I'm the new guy here, but has that always been there?" Yuuma asked pointing at the sushi stand.

"No it hasn't…" Ikaruga said while shaking her head sideways. "Not that I'm aware of anyway."

"Wait…" Asuka said before she walks a bit closer to the stand. "Now that I think about it, this seems oddly familiar…"

"Tada!" Someone stands up behind the sushi stand.

He was an elderly man with long grey hair with a mustache and bread, and is wearing traditional Japanese clothes.

"Grandpa!" Asuka said in glee.

"Grandpa?" Her friends said while blinking.

"Well if it isn't my lovely granddaughter Asuka. I'm so happy to see you." Asuka's grandfather said before he and Asuka hugs each other.

"Wait a minute that voice…" Yuuma mutters.

"He just called Asuka granddaughter." Yagyu said.

"Wouldn't that make him…?" Ikaruga begins to realize who this elderly man is.

"Hanzo-san?" Yuuma said out let which made everyone in the room looks at him especially Asuka's grandfather now named Hanzo.

"Oh Yuuma my boy!" Hanzo said before he let's go of Asuka and walks to Yuuma.

Yuuma smiles when he fully saw him.

"It really is you!" Yuuma said before he and Hanzo hugs each other.

Then they grab onto each other's arms, Hanzo tabbed on his arms.

"It's been a long time. How have you been?" Hanzo asked.

"I've been doing well. Also so is grandpa." Yuuma told him.

"Well that's certainly good to hear." Hanzo said.

As they were talking with each other the girls have been watching with a curious look in their eyes.

"Wait a minute!" Asuka got Yuuma's and Hanzo's attention. "You two know each other?"

"Oh you didn't tell Asuka, that you know me Yuuma?" Hanzo asked.

"No sorry…I didn't know she was related to you." Yuuma said while rubbing the back of his head.

Hanzo sighs before he placed his hand over his face.

"I guess I should have expected this. But oh well, this is Yuuma I'm talking about." Hanzo said before he notices the curious looks on the other students' faces. "Oh that's right, I guess a few introductions are in order. But firstly I wanted to thank you all for being good friends with my granddaughter."

"He said it again…Then you're really the Hanzo-sama!" Ikaruga said before she bows her head to him.

Yuuma blinks on what's going on.

"The legendary shinobi…?" Katsuragi said while she pointed her shaking finger on Hanzo, while Hibari and Yagyu have shocked expressions on their faces.

"Legendary shinobi…?" Yuuma mutters while blinking, which Asuka heard.

"I'll explain later okay." Asuka whispers to him.

After that Hanzo had made and offered his family's famous Futomaki rolls, which they gratefully accept.

"Hmm…This is so good!" Hibari said while she was holding the Futomaki roll she took a bite out of in her hands.

"Yeah this is just as good Asuka's family's rolls." Katsuragi said with food in her mouth.

"Katsuragi you shouldn't talk with food in your mouth. At least show some manners in front of Hanzo-sama." Ikaruga told her.

"It's alright I don't mind, the fact that you're enjoying my food is enough for me." Hanzo assured her.

"But still why didn't you tell me earlier you were coming, grandpa?" Asuka asked.

"Well I wanted to surprise my precious granddaughter whom I missed for so long. And I wanted to meet with Yuuma as well." Hanzo said before he turns his eyes on Yuuma.

"Hmm…" Yuuma hummed while chewing his food in his mouth.

"Imagine my surprised when Kiriya told me you were a student here, and not to mention you're one of these famous Kamen Riders that appears mostly around Japan." Hanzo said.

Yuuma chuckles while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hahaha…Well I wouldn't call myself famous or anything I just wanted to do the right thing is all." Yuuma stated.

Hanzo smirks when Yuuma said that.

"You certainly have your grandfather's big heart." Hanzo stated.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Asuka got her grandfather's attention. "How do you and Yuuma-kun know each other?"

"Well it's a long story, but I'm a good friend of Yuuma's grandfather." Hanzo answered, which surprised the shinobi students of Hanzo before they turns their eyes on Yuuma.

"Is that really true?!" Katsuragi asked.

"Yeah, granddad told me that he and Hanzo-san were old drinking buddies." Yuuma nodded.

"That's right we met each other many years ago, in our favorite Izakaya we usually go to when we were young." Hanzo explains.

"This is too unbelievable to hear…" Ikaruga sighs as she shook her head. "It was amazing enough that you know Kiriya-sensai, but the fact that your own grandfather is a friend with the legendary shinobi is beyond amazing…"

"You keep mentioning that? Is Hanzo-san famous to you guys?" Yuuma asked.

"Don't be ridicules!" Ikaruga exclaimed before she stands up and brought her face really closed to Yuuma's. "He's more than just famous he is a living legend to us! He is a master of the hidden arts and known to all shinobi. He established a squad of operatives known as the Shinobi Unit in the First Division of the Cabinet's Secret Service! To recognize his accomplishments and to motivate the students to follow his example, Hanzō National Academy was named after him, as a way of respect that we all have for him!"

"I-I see…" Yuuma mutters while he sweats drops.

"Now, now, there's no reason to be so rough, just enjoy the food." Hanzo told them.

Ikaruga huffed while she turns away from Yuuma before she sits back down.

"Very well then." Ikaruga said before she continues eating.

"Oh and I almost forgot." Hanzo said before he turns to Asuka. "Also Asuka I heard you have some trouble summoning your animal spirit, correct?"

"Y-Yes…" Asuka said before she looks down.

"If that's the case I know something that will help, I can tell you what our family's animal spirit is." Hanzo stated which made Asuka look back up to her grandfather.

"R-Really?!" Asuka asked in surprised, which Hanzo nodded, and made Asuka excited and happy. "What is it?! Please tell me!"

"Very well then…Our family's animal spirit is…" Hanzo started which made Asuka even more excited and made her friends a little curious. "…The tree frog."

Asuka blinks a few times before she…

"Ehhhhh!" Asuka gasped before she asked. "Please tell me you're kidding grandpa?"

"No I'm afraid not." Hanzo answered.

Asuka then sets her head down on the table.

"Why does it have to be frogs of all things…?" Asuka mutters sounding depressed.

"What's up with Asuka?" Yuuma asked.

"She doesn't handle frogs that well." Katsuragi told him.

"Oh I see." Yuuma nodded in understanding now. "Well, everybody has something they can't stand. Like for me, I can't stand snakes."

"Really?" Katsuragi asked, Yuuma nodded, she then have an idea before she had a sinister chuckle. "That's really good to know then."

Yuuma blinks in wonder what she mean by that.

* * *

(Later)

After finishing their food, the others decided and told Asuka to help her overcome her fear of frogs.

Katsuragi is seen filling up a small quick set pool with water that has frogs in it.

"And…There." Katsuragi said before she stops filling the pool.

Asuka wearing a bath robe looks above the pool, and Yuuma soon looks above it as well.

"You sure this can work Katsu?" Yuuma asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm almost positive this will work." Katsuragi stated. "Now hurry up Asuka jump right in."

"A-Alright I'm doing it…" Asuka said before she reluctantly raised her foot above the pool of frogs and slowly lowers it to them. "You know what in second thought I'm not so sure about this…"

"Now come on, you won't be to summon your spirit animal thinking like that!" Katsuragi said before she pushed Asuka to the pool.

Asuka lost her footing on her other foot she tries to regain her balance, but was too late as she steps on the edge of the set up pool, which causes her to fall to the ground, and flipped the set up pool causing the water inside to spill everywhere and sent the frogs flying out.

"Asuka-chan!" Yuuma shouted before he runs and catches her before she could hit the ground but when he did they both fallen to the ground.

Yuuma slightly opens his eyes and soon felt something soft and round in his hand.

' _What is this feeling?'_ Yuuma thought before he squeezes what his hand was holding. _'It feels so big yet soft…?'_

He squeezes that soft feeling in his hand again which proves to be his greatest mistake…Asuka gasped with her face flushed before she made an embarrassed screams and slap Yuuma which was strong enough to send him flying away from her a few feet away.

"Oww…" Yuuma mutters as he sits back up, and soon saw Asuka's embarrassed red face with tears forming on the edge of her eyes and her arms covering her chest. Yuuma slightly blushed as he soon realizes where his hand was touching and squeezing before he looks at it.

"Asuka-chan I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…!" Yuuma said while waving his hand, before Katsuragi walks to his side and lowers herself to his level.

"Way to go there Yuuma, you certainly know a way to get what you want." Katsuragi said.

"Katsu! It's not like that!" Yuuma exclaimed.

Katsuragi then grabs onto his wrist.

"But…I do find it unfair that you get to do Asuka, so…" Katsuragi started before he moves his hand.

"Katsu what are you…Ah!" Yuuma gasped when Katsuragi placed his hand on her cleavage.

"Eh?!" Asuka said when she saw what she was doing.

"Hmm…It feels a little weird when someone else does me?" Katsuragi said before she makes his hand squeeze onto her cleavage. "But it doesn't feel all that bad either."

"K-K-Katsu what are you doing?!" Yuuma asked while trying to ignore the soft feeling his hand.

"What isn't it obvious? I said it wasn't fair that you did Asuka first, so I figured this is the best way to join in the action." Katsuragi said with a grin on her face. "Is there something wrong with that? I mean don't you like this feeling?"

"I-I-I…" Yuuma mutters looking away from Katsuragi.

"Katsu-nee, stop that already!" Asuka said before she grabs onto Katsuragi's wrist and removed her hold on Yuuma's wrist. "You shouldn't do something like that!"

"Why though? I mean just because you don't like it when I do you, doesn't mean I mind about it." Katsuragi said with a frown on her face.

"Well it's because it's indecent when you make a guy do something like that!" Asuka stated before she turns to Yuuma. "Don't you agree Yuuma-kun?!"

"Well I…" Yuuma started before Katsuragi hugs onto him.

"Come on Yuuma; don't tell me you didn't like the feeling of my girls. Do you?" Katsuragi asked with a pouting face.

"I well…" Yuuma mutters while avoiding eye contact, before he notices Asuka hugging onto him as well.

"You shouldn't corrupt him like that!" Asuka told her classmate.

"And you shouldn't that be demanding!" Katsuragi told her underclassman.

"Can you two please let go of me now?" Yuuma requested.

Ikaruga eyes were twitching what Asuka and Katsuragi are doing around her and the others, while Yagyu covered Hibari's eyes to prevent her from seeing what they are doing.

"Yagyu-chan what's going on? And what are they talking about?" Hibari asked.

"Nothing you should worry about, Hibari." Yagyu told her.

"You two…" Ikaruga mutters before she walks to them. "Stop this already! What did I say earlier, about doing these kinds of things?!"

As she walks Ikaruga a frog on the floor jumps to her and landed on her face, which made Ikaruga gasped when she saw it, she then tries to get the frog off of her as she was walking backwards until she steps on a small puddle of water she cause her to slip and fall backwards on the floor.

The others soon looks at Ikaruga when she fallen on the floor, before Katsuragi and Asuka let's go of Yuuma and the three of them stands back up.

"Ikaruga are you okay?" Asuka asked before she walks to check on her.

"Yes…I believe so…" Ikaruga said as she sits up, when she did the frog that was on her face fallen between her cleavage and another frog went under a skirt and move into somewhere, which her cry out.

"Oh no, Ikaruga!" Asuka said as she and others was going to help her before she turns to Yuuma. "You look away Yuuma-kun!"

"R-Right!" Yuuma said before he turns around away from Ikaruga and the others before they begin to help her.

* * *

In another room, Hanzo chuckles in an amusing tone as he listens on what's going on in the main room, before he laughs.

"Hahaha! Ah to be young, I can't help but feel a little jealous of Yuuma right now, I wished I was in his shoes right now." Hanzo said.

"Joking aside sir." Hanzo turns to Kiriya seated on the floor looking at him. "I believe you have something you wished to speak with me about."

"Oh right, sorry." Hanzo said before he made a few fake coughs. "Anyway I heard that the girls were attack by a puppet master last month, correct?"

"Yes that's true." Kiriya nodded. "And you must have information on who was behind it, don't you?"

"Sharp as ever I see." Hanzo said before he nods. "Yes indeed I do, I have reason to believe that Hebijo Academy must have been behind it."

"Hebijo eh?" Kiriya said before he placed his hand on his chain. "That was my suspicion as well; I heard they have a student who's a brilliant puppet master. But why would they do such an action though, they know that it would cause a war between our two factions so why risk it?"

"I'm still digging into it. But if I have to guess, I say it has something to do with the Yang scroll." Hanzo stated.

Kiriya narrows his eyes when he said, and has a feeling that he's right about that.

* * *

(Later)

After cleaning the room of the wet floor and the frogs, the students of Hanzo started to begin classes, and after classes while the shinobi students have left to the dorm, Yuuma stayed behind to sweep the floors with a broom.

"Sorry that you have to stay behind and clean up, Yuuma." Kiriya said as he straightens out his books in his hand.

"It's alright Kiriya-sa- I mean sensai, I'm used to do doing these sorts of things when I was doing multiple jobs." Yuuma told him.

Kiriya smirks before he asked Yuuma.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, are you used to this school yet?" Kiriya asked.

"Oh yeah I am." Yuuma said. "Plus I'm getting along with Asuka-chan and Katsu though she can be a little clingy. Hibari-chan and I get along very well as well, although Yagyu-chan seems to keep her and make Hibari-chan distance towards me. Ikaruga though…Well you I guess you figured that out already."

"Yes I did." Kiriya nodded. "I'm sorry for that, she tends to be strict sometimes, but she's a good person none the less. Just give her some time to get know you better, then I'm sure she'll warm up to you."

"Oh don't worry about its fine. I don't mind the way she treats me because she's sort of right about me, about being here." Yuuma told him.

Kiriya smirks before he said.

"That's just like you Yuuma." Kiriya said before he sets the books in his hands down to the table, then he heard his phone ringing and he soon answered it. "Hello? Asuka, what is it? What?! Alright I'll be right there."

Kiriya hangs up and soon puts away his phone.

"Kiriya-sensai, what's wrong?" Yuuma asked.

"It was Asuka. She told me, that she and Ikaruga were attack by another shinobi." Kiriya told him.

"Eh?" Yuuma said surprised to hear that.

* * *

After hearing what has happen from Asuka, Yuuma and Kiriya heads to their dorm, riding on Ride Vendors to get there.

They soon stop in front of the dorm, and soon got off the bikes and heads inside, where they found Hanzo already in the dorm before them, and Asuka have given them a proper explanation.

When she and Ikaruga were out going shopping, they were suddenly trapped inside a kekkai and soon found a shinobi inside wearing her shinobi suit and armed with a sword and crossbow.

Ikaruga fight against they were in even match, but it ended with Ikaruga's lost.

"My deepest apologies for what happen today." Ikaruga said before she bows her head to Hanzo and Kiriya.

"There's nothing for you to apologies for Ikaruga. It's not like you know something like that was going to happen." Kiriya told her.

"But still though I dishonored Hanzo Academy in my defeat, I beg of you please punish me for this." Ikaruga requested.

"That's not necessary really. I mean it's only one loss." Kiriya said with his hands up.

"It is necessary! Please give me whatever punishment you think of, and I'll gladly do it!" Ikaruga told them.

Kiriya sighs as he rubs the back of his head, Hanzo chuckles before he walks to Ikaruga.

"Okay then if you insist we should punish you for this. Then I know just the punishment you can do." Hanzo stated.

"You really do, Hanzo-sama?" Ikaruga asked Hanzo nodded. "Then please tell me what it is, and I'll gladly do it."

Even with his mustache anyone can tell that Hanzo was grinning under it.

* * *

In another room, Ikaruga is breathing in and out as she jumps up and down on something.

"How am I doing, Hanzo-sama?" Ikaruga asked.

"You're doing great…Yeah that's right there that's the spot." Hanzo said in glee, indicating that he was the one she was jumping up and down on.

"I never imagine someone like you would be so stiff." Ikaruga said.

When zoom out, it was seen that Ikaruga was giving Hanzo a back massage that he really enjoys. With her friends were watching as they were eating lunch.

"I wonder how that is consider, a punishment." Yuuma wonders as he was finished with his food and claps his hands together. "Thank you for this meal."

"Geez grandpa, if you wanted massage then I would have done it for you. I mean I've done it before a few times when I was a kid." Asuka said as she watches the two of them.

"Yeah you do…But Ikaruga here does a better job…" Hanzo stated.

"Alright that does it." Asuka said before she stands up and walks to them. "Please move aside, Ikaruga."

"A-Alright." Ikaruga nodded before she got off of Hanzo, and Asuka soon moves on top of him.

"Here you go!" Asuka said as she started to roughly massage her grandfather's back which was hard enough to make him cry out in pain. "You see aren't I doing a great job?"

' _Yeah I'm not sure Hanzo-san's expression says that.'_ Yuuma thought before his sweat drop as he watches the moment with granddaughter and grandfather.

Yuuma stands up.

"Well I'm going to head back to Cous Coussier." Yuuma said.

"Do you have to so soon?" Hibari asked. "Can't you stay with us a little longer?"

"I like to. But I need to make sure Ankh hasn't caused any trouble, while I was gone, I mean I am supposed to keep an eye on him." Yuuma told her.

"Alright…Then I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Hibari said.

"Yeah." Yuuma said before he pets on her head with Hibari chuckle, he then notice Yagyu giving him a dark glare at him, which made him sweat drop as he stops petting on her head, and Yagyu looks away from him.

"Well see you tomorrow." Yuuma said before he leaves the room. When was now out of the room he sighs in relief. "Man I wonder why Yagyu-chan was giving me that look for."

Yuuma then walks to the door that leads to outside, and when was about to turn to a different hallway, he accidently bumps into someone which sends that someone to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Yuuma said as he looks to whom he bump into.

It was a young man in his earlier 20s. He has long black hair, which covers most of his forehead do to his long bangs, and even going further, as to cover some of his eye, and going down to his nose. It also goes well down to his ears, nearly covering them up as well. And he seems to wear no shirt underneath his long white coat, which is blue collared, and is also constantly unzipped; he also wears white pants with black shoes.

For some reason he looks really nervous like he was going to have a panic attack, while Yuuma was wondering why he was looking so nervous.

"Hey is there something wrong?" Yuuma asked.

The man looks down to the floor.

' _This isn't good…I was hoping I wouldn't be caught this guy saw me…What am I going to do?!'_ The man thought as he was trying to think on what to do.

"Are you here to see someone?" Yuuma asked which made him blink before he looks back up to him. "If you're a friend of someone here I can go back to the room and get someone, if you can give me name?"

' _Is this guy for real? He doesn't seem that suspicious of me at the least…'_ He thought before he soon has an idea and soon stands back up.

"Yeah I'm fine. My name is Murasame…And I'm…Ikaruga's…Older brother." He said that with hesitation in his voice.

"Really?" Yuuma asked Murasame nodded. "Huh? Ikaruga didn't mention about having a brother before, but if you say so then I'll believe it."

"Y-You really do?" Murasame asked surprised to hear that.

"Well, given that you're her brother that means you're a shinobi like her deception must be a tool for you, but you don't seem like that bad of a person." Yuuma stated.

Murasame grins before Yuuma said.

"If you're here to see Ikaruga I can go get her for you." Yuuma told him.

"NO!" Murasame exclaimed before he covers his mouth while looking around to make sure no one else heard him. "I mean no, I'm not here to see her. I'm here to get something that belongs to me. You see Ikaruga took something of mine when she moved her on accident, so I'm here to take it back. And I didn't tell her because it will be a embarrassment for her."

"Oh I see now…" Yuuma nodded in somewhat understanding.

"But anyway," Murasame said before he placed his arm on Yuuma's shoulders, to make sure he doesn't leave his sight. "How about you lead me to her room? I don't know my way around this building so I could use a guide."

"Well I'm sorry to say but I don't know my way around either." Yuuma told him.

"It's fine! Let's just go!" Murasame growls as he begins to drag Yuuma as he begins walking down.

"A-Alright…But can you please don't be so rough." Yuuma requested.

* * *

After walking with Murasame around in the dorm, he and Yuuma were in front of one of his friends' rooms, and Murasame soon opens the door and the two of them enters inside.

Murasame grins as he looks around the room.

"No doubt about it, this is her room." Murasame said before he eyes looks to a box by the wall, and he then rushes to it and opens it and digs around in it looking for something.

"Hey are you sure you should do that?" Yuuma asked not liking what he was doing. "I mean you might be her brother, but that's no excuse to go through her things without her permission."

Murasame didn't listen as he found what he was looking for as he picks it up.

"Found it!" Murasame said.

Yuuma soon looks what he was holding and saw that it was Ikaruga's sword.

"Wait isn't that…" Yuuma started; before he could finish the door opens very loudly, which made him turns around and saw Ikaruga by the door. "Ikaruga!"

"Hino? What are you doing in my room…" Ikaruga said before she looks at the other person in the room.

Murasame chuckles before he turns to Ikaruga.

"It's been a long time." Murasame said.

"Murasame-niisama…" Ikaruga mutters.

"Nii-sama huh?" Murasame said as he stands up as he glares at Ikaruga in hatred and spite. "I don't recall giving an outsider like you permission to call me that…"

"Eh?" Yuuma blinked when he heard that. "Wait but you told me that that she is your sister. And why are you acting like this, I thought you just wanted get something that belong to you, that Ikaruga mistakenly brought with her."

"Are you really that gullible Hino? It was clear that he lied to you." Ikaruga told him.

"Really?" Yuuma asked. Ikaruga sighs on how he can be trick so easily.

"But anyway what are you doing with Hien? It entrusted to me by our father…" Ikaruga said before she covers her mouth to stop herself but Murasame heard it.

"There you go again with _our_ father." Murasame said. "He may have given up on me being a shinobi, but I stand the thought of an outsider like you wielding _my_ family's sword. If it weren't for you…If only you never existed Hien would have been mine."

Ikaruga lowers her hand from her mouth.

"I apologize if I upset you. But it still doesn't change the fact that Hien was entrusted to our family, if you're not going to give it back then I'll take it back." Ikaruga told her brother.

"Then come and try it then!" Murasame dared before he soon realized that Hien was now gone in his hands. "What the…?"

Ikaruga reappeared with Hien in her hand.

"Alright, if you want to play rough, that's fine by me!" Mursame said before he pulls out a chain sickle. "Let's go bitch, don't forget I made sixth place in the chain sickle tournament back in middle school!"

Murasame then throws the chain part of his weapon at Ikaruga which made her brought one of her arms in front, letting the chain wrapped around her arm.

"Hey come on, can we not fight about this? Can't we just sit down and talk?" Yuuma suggested.

"You stay out of this!" Ikaruga and Murasame exclaimed at Yuuma which made him flinched and raised both of his hands up.

"Now then…" Mursame said before he looks back at Ikaruga. "Let's see you try to get out of this."

Ikaruga then vanishes escaping from his chain sickle's hold on her.

"What the…?" Murasame said in shocked, not noticing Ikaruga moving behind him and grabs hold around his neck.

"Why you…?" Murasame growls as he tries to break from Ikaruga's hold on him.

"I'm sorry but this is for your own good, nii-sama." Ikaruga said before she vanishes again and reappears by a nearby lever on the wall and pushed it down, which opens a trap hole under Murasame's feet before he fallen into it.

"How many times, do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" Murasame shouted in angry as he falls into the hole. "I'll never acknowledge you!"

Murasame's screams echoes in the hole before he disappears in the darkness in the bottom of the hole.

Yuuma looks down in the hole.

"I hope he'll be alright." Yuuma said before he looks back at Ikaruga who was shedding a tear from her eye. "Ikaruga, are you alright?"

Ikaruga flinched when he said that, before she turns around away from Yuuma.

"I'm fine, can you please leave my room now…" Ikaruga told him.

"Ikaruga…" Yuuma said before he rubs the back of his head. "Look…If you want to talk about it, then I'll listen and maybe I can help-."

Before he could finish Ikaruga soon said.

"There's nothing that I can talk to you about!" She exclaimed stopping him from finished. "There's no way someone like you can understand what I'm going through! There's nothing you can possible say or do that will help!"

Yuuma was surprised when she said that to him, and soon saw her shaking a little, before he looks down the floor and turns to the door.

"You're right, I don't belong in your world so I guess there's nothing much I can say, or do that will make you feel better." Yuuma said before he heads to the door and opens it. "I'm sorry if I bothered you."

Yuuma soon leaves Ikaruga's room, and when he was gone Ikaruga fallen on the floor and soon was crying.

* * *

When Yuuma closed the door behind him and enters the hallway, he soon sighs. He then turns to the side and Hanzo who was by the door with his back against the wall.

"Hanzo-san?" Yuuma said surprised to see that he was here.

"I overheard what just happen." Hanzo said before he walks off the wall. "Do you want to go outside with me? I will explain about Ikaruga's troubles."

Yuuma thought about it, before he nodded to Hanzo.

* * *

Yuuma and Hanzo were seen outside of the dorm, and the legendary shinobi talks about Ikaruga.

"Eh? Ikaruga was adopted?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah," Hanzo nodded. "You see Ikaruga's adopted family come from a long line of powerful shinobis. But Murasame apparently didn't have what it takes to be one, so his father gave up on him, and adopted Ikaruga from a relative family of theirs to be the family heir. And thus Murasame resented Ikaruga ever since then."

"I just don't believe it. I mean how could one's parent; do such a thing, to their children." Yuuma said.

"Yes I do agree that it is indeed cruel, not to mention it is sometimes common in most other shinobi houses." Hanzo said before he placed a hand on Yuuma's shoulder. "And it might be the reason why she's so hostile towards you."

"What do you mean?" Yuuma asked.

"Well it's because, even if you two live in completely different worlds, you're both very similar in some ways but in the same time different as well. But Ikaruga refuses to see you as such, thus the reason for her hostility towards you." Hanzo stated.

"I guess so…" Yuuma said now figuring why Ikaruga is so hostile towards him.

"But that doesn't change the fact that there are some parents that still loves their children." Hanzo said getting Yuuma's attention.

"What do you mean?" Yuuma asked.

"I'm a close friend of their father, and he told me once on how proud he is about Murasame's success as a business man." Hanzo told him before he moves his hand away from Yuuma and walks on the street.

"Really?" Yuuma asked Hanzo nodded.

"Also don't worry about him returning, I'm going to find him and tell him the same thing. Hopefully that way he'll start to let go of his hatred." Hanzo told him.

"That's a relief." Yuuma sighs in relief.

"Anyway it's best that you head back and get some rest. Don't you agree?" Hanzo asked.

"Yeah, then I'll leave Murasame-san in your hands." Yuuma said.

Then Yuuma and Hanzo leave to their respective destinations.

* * *

Murasame found himself in the sewers, before he manages to stop himself by grabbing onto the nearby footing at the side, and soon found an open manhole cover and climbs up on the ladder to the surface.

"Damn that bitch…When I get my hands on her and take Hien back, I'm going to make her pay for it." Murasame said as he made to the surface above but soon found Hanzo standing above him while looking at him and eating a meat skewer. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm no one, just someone who was around the neighborhood." Hanzo said as he finished his skewer. "But anyway shouldn't you give this up and head back home already? I bet your family's worried about you; if you head back I'll keep what you did a secret."

"No I can't go back home yet, not until I get my sword back." Murasame told him, before Hanzo throws his skewer to the ground in front of him.

"I happen to be a friend of your dad's, he told me even though you didn't have what it takes to be a shinobi, he's very proud of your success in the business industry." Hanzo told him.

"What…? My dad really said that?" Murasame asked surprised to hear that and doesn't know what to think.

"Now with that done, best to head back and turned in for the night." Hanzo said before he walks away from Murasame leaving the area.

"Wait old man, just who are you?" Murasame asked as he watches him leave.

"Don't bother asking that, I'm no one important." Hanzo said as he leaves, and was soon gone from Murasame's sight.

Murasame looks down to ground, with Hanzo's words to him still fresh in his mind, and wonders if it's true or not.

"Don't listen to what that old man said to you." Someone behind Murasame told him, he then looks around and saw Kazari behind him. "He's just trying to get in the way of your dream."

Kazari then walks in front of him with Murasame looking at him.

"Who are you?" Murasame asked.

"Me? Well…" Kazari smirks before he stops in front of Murasame. "Let's just say that I'm someone that will help you get back what you most desire."

Kazari then brought out the Special Cell Medal that Poseidon gave him, and then a slot appears on Murasame's forehead.

"And that's by giving you the power to do so." Kazari said as he inserted the Special Cell Medal into the slot on Murasame.

Then Murasame's screams were heard in the night sky above them.

* * *

(Next day)

Class had ended in Hanzo Academy had left the school to do their own things.

Ikaruga didn't have anything to do today so she decided to head back to the dorm, while looking a still looking a little sad.

She was seen walking under a bridge by its support pillars.

"Hey…!" Ikaruga looks and saw Murasame in front of her a few feet away with his face slightly looking to the ground.

"Murasame-niisama…?" Ikaruga said in surprised to see him again here before she looks down to the ground and continues walking. "Look I told you before Hien was given to me by… _Our_ father, and you we can't risk exposer in a public area, so please don't do this here and now. If you excuse I have to go…"

Ikaruga walks past her adopted brother, and just as she was about walk further, Murasame grabs onto her arm.

"Look I just said-!" Ikaruga started before Murasame tightens his hold on his arm which was strong enough to cause her to flinch.

"Like I care…" Murasame mutters. "All I want is…My Hien!"

Murasame lifts up his head revealing the markings of a Parasite Type Yummy on his face and his eyes light up, indicating that there is a Yummy inside of him.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Yuuma is seen walking with a bag of eggs in his hand. Chiyoko had run out of eggs, and asked Yuuma if he could go and get some before he, her, and Asuka starts working, which he agrees to do.

As he was walking he soon heard a mechanical bird call, he looks and saw that it was Taka Candroid carrying a Batta Candroid before the Taka droid drops the Batta droid to Yuuma which he catches.

" _Yuuma I sense a Yummy."_ Ankh told him through the Batta Candroid.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised by this every time you sent the Candroids." Yuuma sighs.

" _Well anyway get your ass in gear! I'm those droids will lead to where the Yummy, so get to it!"_ Ankh ordered him.

"Alright, alright I get it." Yuuma said, before he heard a scream nearby which made him look and have an idea where the Yummy is now. "I think you didn't have to because I think I know where the Yummy is now."

Yuuma let's go of the Batta Candroid as he rushes to the source of the scream.

* * *

(Back with Ikaruga)

Ikaruga is pin to the wall with Murasame holding her neck with his hand, as he slowly chokes the life out of her.

"How do you like that?! Now whose the superior here?!" Murasame shouted in glee.

As Ikaruga was trying to break here from his grip she was thinking what was happening to Murasame.

' _What's going on…? Murasame-niisama was never this strong before…'_ Ikaruga soon realizes why he was like, remembering what Yuuma told her and the others about some Yummies that can infect and control people inside of their bodies. _'Wait could this be the work of a Yummy?'_

"Now then!" Murasame shouted before he tightens his hold on Ikaruga's neck. "Hand Hien over or else!"

Then someone grabs onto Murasame and got him off of Ikaruga as he moves him away from her, as he fallen on one knee and foot as she was coughing while mending her throat.

"Ikaruga! Are you alright?" She looks and saw that it was Yuuma that saved her.

"Hino? How are you here?" Ikaruga asked surprised to see him here.

"I was just around the area when I heard the scream!" Yuuma answered as he tries to keep his hold on the possess Murasame who was trying to break free. "And I guess it's safe to assume that a Yummy must be controlling Murasame-san!"

"That was also my suspicion as well." Ikaruga said as she stood up on her feet.

"If that's the case, you may have to bring out your sword in front of him!" Yuuma instructed her. "If you bring out what he most desire, and with me holding him like this the Yummy will get out!"

"Alright I'm on it!" Ikaruga said before she brought out her sword to Murasame.

"Hien! Give it to me!" Murasame demanded as he tries to reach for, and soon the Yummy inside of him is starting to come out of him reaching out to the sword.

"That's it just like that!" Yuuma said hoping nothing will go wrong.

Then a blur stuck Yuuma first sending him to the ground and freeing Murasame from his hold.

"Hino!" Ikaruga said before the same blur struck her forcing her to let go of Hien, as the sword of falling to the ground Murasame catches and holds it close.

Yuuma looks what hit them and saw that is Kazari in human form.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that…" Kazari said before he transformed into his Greeed Form. **"…OOO."**

"Kazari!" Yuuma said.

Ikaruga soon saw the Greeed as well.

"Kazari? So he's one of these Greeeds?" Ikaruga asked.

"Hien…Finally after so long…" Murasame said in joy in his voice as he looks at the sword in his hand.

"No…Give it back!" Ikaruga said as she was about to run towards to her adopted brother, Kazari stops her by grabbing her around the neck with his arm very tightly.

" **I don't think so."** Kazari said. Ikaruga tries to break back free but when she did the Greeed tightens his hold on her.

"Ikaruga!" Yuuma said before he brought out his Driver and was about to put it on.

" **Don't even think about it, OOO."** Kazari warns Yuuma as he pointed the claws on his other arm to Ikaruga's face. **"No sudden movements now, or else your friend's pretty face will have a scar or two on it."**

Yuuma glares at the Greeed, and having no choice to lower his Driver down and away from his waist.

" **That's a good boy. Now watch and enjoy the show."** Kazari said before he, Yuuma and Ikaruga looks back Murasame.

"Now to make sure you're mine forever." Murasame said.

Murasame brought the sword above his head, and opens his mouth, and bring Hien into his mouth swallowing it inch by inch, which slightly grossed Yuuma out, until finally Murasame swallowed Hien whole.

Inside of him the Special Cell Medal's jewel begins to glow and electricity come out of it, and appears out of Murasame's body, as he transformed into a fully evolved Yummy.

The Yummy is based around a panther and wears a black colored ninja's outfit with a black scarf, and Hien fused in his right arm replacing the hand.

This is the Panther Yummy.

"Nii-sama…" Ikaruga mutters.

The Panther Yummy looks at Ikaruga, and Kazari soon have an idea what his Yummy wanted before he let's go of Ikaruga.

Ikaruga then rushes to the Panther Yummy.

"Nii-sama, I humbly request that you hand Hien back to me." Ikaruga told the Yummy.

The Panther Yummy then swiftly grabs onto her neck, before she could react.

" **Why should I do that?"** The Panther Yummy asked, as he looks at the infused Hien in his arm. **"After Hien is my sword now and forever…And I have more power than you!"**

The Panther Yummy slaps Ikaruga to the ground, she was about to get back up pushed her down the ground.

"Ikaruga!" Yuuma was about to run to her to help, but Kazari grabs hold around his neck and under his arm.

" **Did you already forget about me?"** Kazari asked in a mocking tone.

" **Not so high and proud anymore are you?!"** The Panther Yummy said before he kicks Ikaruga hard enough to roll her on her back, and the Yummy soon stomps his foot on her chest pinning to the ground.

" **Because now I'm stronger than you, faster, powerful…Now my father will have to acknowledge…He'll see that I'm better than you…And then I'll make my dream come true!"** The Panther Yummy said, which got Yuuma's attention.

"Dream?" Yuuma muters wondering what he means. The Panther Yummy he stomps his foot again on Ikaruga which was strong enough to make her cry out in pain. "Ikaruga!"

" **This is just great, not only will I get a big pile of Cell Medals, but I'll get to kill you as you watch your friend being hurt in front of your eyes."** Kazari said, before he felt a slight pain on his back.

Kazari slowly turns around and saw Ankh behind him with his Greeed Arm inside the back of his body.

" **Ankh?!"** Kazari said before he let's go of Yuuma and jumps away from them.

"Tch…I couldn't get any Core Medals, but at least I manage get a few Cell Medals from you." Ankh said as he looks at his Greeed Arm before he looks back at Yuuma who was standing back up. "What are you waiting for Yuuma, deal with the Yummy already!"

"I got it alright!" Yuuma said, before he puts on his Driver.

Yuuma then inserted the Core Medals into his Driver and scanned them.

"Henshin!" Yuuma declared as he runs to both the Yummy and Ikaruga as he transforms.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma transformed into OOO.

As the Panther Yummy was about to stomp on Ikaruga again, but before he could OOO kicks the Yummy away from her.

"You alright, Ikaruga?" OOO asked, Ikaruga nodded while she was breathing in and out.

OOO then turns back at the Panther Yummy, and soon charges at the Yummy.

As OOO was coming closer at the Yummy, the Panther Yummy swings it's sword at OOO, which he dodges by jumping over his attack and as he lands behind the Panther Yummy OOO readies his Tora Claws and slashed the Panther Yummy.

The Panther Yummy counter attacks at OOO with his sword again, but OOO parried it with one of his Tora Claws and slashed him on the chest with the other set of Claws, followed with a double stab which sends the Yummy rolling backward on the ground before it stops and stands back up.

OOO then channels energy to his Batta Legs and jumps at the Panther Yummy for a bicycle kick at the Yummy, which he manage to parry and dodge by rolling to the side, before OOO lands on the ground.

When OOO turns to the Panther Yummy, as the Yummy landed a slash on OOO sending him to the ground, the Rider then saw the Yummy going to stomp on him and dodge in time by rolling to the side.

OOO soon stands back up on his feet as he brought out his own sword. OOO and the Panther Yummy swings their swords at each other, clashing them against each other in a sword locked before they pushed each other.

The Panther Yummy slashes at OOO again, the Rider blocks his attack with his sword and pushed his sword back and slashes on the Yummy's chest a few times, which made the Panther Yummy to stumble back a few feet before the Yummy fallen on one knee.

The Panther Yummy clicks he tongue not liking his chances, the Yummy brought out a smoke bomb in his other hand and throws it to the ground, making an explosion of smoke which blinded OOO and the other people in the area.

"Man what is it about ninjas with smokes bombs?" OOO wonders as he fans the smoke away and when it died down the Yummy was now gone. "The Yummy got away."

"Yeah, and Kazari retreated as well." Ankh said as he walks to OOO's side.

"Oh that's right, Ikaruga." OOO said, before he runs back to Ikaruga to check on her.

OOO knelt near Ikaruga and saw that she was unconscious.

"Okay she might hurt but she seems to be alright." OOO said before he gentle picks her up.

OOO then set's the unconscious Ikaruga on a pillar for her to rest, after Ankh done talking to someone on his phone.

"I called the girl, just like you ask; she'll be her to take to the hospital." Ankh told OOO.

"Alright, then we should probably hunt down the Yummy. It wouldn't have gone too far." OOO stated.

"I agree. I can still sense it; The Yummy's far but definitely not that far from here." Ankh told him.

"Good then chase after it." OOO said, before he grabs onto Ikaruga's shoulder. "Don't worry Ikaruga, I'll save Murasame and get your sword back, I promise you."

"Hurry up Yuuma!" OOO looks and saw Ankh already ahead of him.

"Ankh, don't just go on ahead of me!" OOO told him before he soon follows him.

As they left, Ikaruga slightly begins to open her eyes.

* * *

(Meanwhile with the Panther Yummy)

The Panther Yummy was walking down the streets, and when the people around the area saw the Yummy, they run away, as they run the Panther Yummy swings his sword two times unleashing energy slashes on nearby buildings, which made an explosion when they hit and destroyed parts of the building.

" **That's it…"** The Panther Yummy said in joy as he looks at Hien. **"That is my Hien…So powerful especially in my hands!"**

The Panther Yummy laughs very loudly, as he continues unleashing energy slashes around the area, as he did more Cell Medals begins to pile up inside of him, and the Special Cell Medal begins to glow brighter and brighter.

As the Panther Yummy continues to walk while causing destruction, he soon stops walking as he spots something that catches his eye, and saw that it was weapon shop filled with swords inside.

" **Swords…That's it I must have more swords…"** The Panther Yummy said as he walks to the weapon shop and as he did the Special Cell Medal inside of him begins to channel electricity around his body.

* * *

OOO and Ankh soon arrived at the weapons shop after following the trail of destruction that was left behind from the Panther Yummy.

"Ankh there it is!" OOO pointed out, and Ankh look and they both saw the Panther Yummy devouring more swords.

"The Yummy…" Ankh said before he senses something off about the Panther Yummy. "Yuuma, this Yummy is just like the other one that felt strange to me."

"Really?" OOO said.

After the Panther Yummy was finished eating the last of the swords, he slowly turns to OOO and Ankh, then has energy come out of the Yummy's body, it soon grow more bladed weapons around his body.

Three pair of claws appeared out of the knuckle of the Yummy's left hand, and grows more claws between the toes of his feet, then three pairs of kunai appeared on the sides of the Yummy's thigh, and then a katana appears on the Yummy's back.

"What the?" OOO said in surprised of the Panther Yummy's evolution.

"Bakana?! The Yummy somehow evolved?!" Ankh said in shock as well.

Looking at the three of them on top of a nearby building is Poseidon.

"Interesting so a Parasite Type Yummy powered by the Special Cell Medal, can evolved over time as it feeds on its host's desire." Poseidon said.

" **Swords…I must have more swords…"** The Panther Yummy said before he did a upward slash with Hien that unleash an energy slash at OOO and Ankh, which they manage to dodge in time.

"Well in any case we need to finish the Yummy, quick." OOO said before he turns to Ankh.

"Already ahead of you." Ankh said before he brought out the Cheetah Medal and throws it to OOO which he catches.

OOO was about to change Medals, until shuriken stars hits the Panther Yummy. Everyone looks and saw that it was Ikaruga who had thrown the shuriken.

"Ikaruga, what are you doing here? You should be resting." OOO told her.

"That has nothing to do with you Hino!" Ikaruga said before she begins walking to the Panther Yummy. "He is my brother, he has my sword, and thus it is my responsibility to stop him."

" **There you go again!"** The Panther Yummy said before he moves to Ikaruga in a fast speed and grabs on the neck and then he lifts her up. **"I've told over a hundred times, not to call me that…Especially since I'm more powerful than you!"**

The Panther Yummy throws Ikaruga to the ground, and kicks her away a few feet, which made her cough before she tries to sit up, and soon saw the Panther Yummy with Hien raised above his head and going to slash it down towards her, which made Ikaruga closes her eyes as it coming closer…

"Ikaruga!" OOO grabs onto her to shield her as he lets the Yummy's sword hit his back.

"Hino?" Ikaruga said in surprised.

" **Well aren't you a noble friend!"** The Panther Yummy exclaimed as he slashed on OOO's back multiple times.

"Yuuma, what are you doing?! Fight back!" Ankh demanded from OOO but he didn't listen as he still continues letting the Panther Yummy attack him, which made him click his tongue in annoyance. "Damn it! That good nature of his…"

"Hino just stop it! There's no reason for to do this!" Ikaruga told him.

"Don't worry…Because I have plenty of reason for this…" OOO mutters as he still feels the pain of the Panther Yummy's attack on his back.

' _He's letting himself get hurt all to protect me…Even though how I kept on treating him?'_ Ikaruga thought as she watches OOO still taking on the Yummy's attack on his back.

" **Will you just get out of my way already?!"** The Panther Yummy exclaimed as he raised Hien over his head again and was going to slashed at OOO again, but was kicked on the head by someone which sends the Yummy away.

OOO and Ikaruga look and saw that it was Katsuragi giving them a wink and a thumb up when they look at her.

"You two alright?" Katsuragi asked.

"Katsu!/Katsuragi?" OOO and Ikaruga said in the same time.

Katsuragi then looks back at the Panther Yummy who got back up his feet.

"You've got some nerve messing with my friends like that." Katsuragi said as she popped her knuckles.

OOO soon stands up and walks to her side.

"Be careful, Katsu. Ankh said that this Yummy is just like the other one we both encounter." OOO told her.

"Really?" Kasturagi hummed as she and OOO looks at the Panther Yummy who was growling at them, before she smirks and turns to OOO. "Well it wouldn't be much a challenge for the both of us, working together, am I right?"

OOO was surprised to hear that before he turns to Katsu, and soon smirks under his helmet and nodded to her.

"Right!" OOO said, before he and Katsuragi turn back to Yummy and soon charge together at the Yummy.

OOO was in the lead as he got closer to the Panther Yummy who the letter throws some kunai at the Rider, which me manage to slashed down with his Tora Claws, and when he got closer the Panther Yummy slashed Hien towards the Rider, but Katsuragi stops the Yummy's attack by kicking the arm-sword back and kicks the Yummy on the side of its head, and OOO slashed the Panther Yummy on the chest with one of his Tora Claws which made the Yummy to stumble back.

The Panther Yummy soon stops, and slashed at Katsuragi with the claws on his left arm, which OOO blocks with his Tora Claws, and Katsuragi jumps on his shoulder and lands a drop axe kick on the Yummy's head, before she lands on the ground, and then she and OOO double kicks the Panther Yummy sending the Yummy rolling backwards on the ground.

When the Panther Yummy stops and got back on one knee and foot, OOO and Katsuragi did a combat pose.

Ikaruga was surprised on how well those two are working together for the first time as she watches the two of them fight the Yummy.

Not liking his chances the Panther Yummy thrown another smoke bomb to the ground which made a smoke explosion.

"Déjà vu, again!" OOO said as he and Katsuragi fans the smoke away.

"Hey don't say it like that; at least Kiriya-sensai does it to make an entrance." Katsuragi told him.

When the smoke died down, they soon see the Panther Yummy already running away ahead of them.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away that easily." Katsuragi said as she was about chase after the Yummy, but OOO stops her by grabbing onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Katsu, I'll deal with the Yummy, you take care of Ikaruga." OOO told her.

"Oh…Alright fine." Katsuragi said as she nodded.

OOO then a head and replaced his Batta Medal his Cheetah Medal and rescanned his Driver.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"CHEETAH!"**

OOO legs transformed into its Cheetah Form, and he soon chases after the Panther Yummy in high speed.

When he was gone Katsuragi then runs up to check on Ikaruga who was sitting back up.

"Ikaruga, are you alright?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yes I think so…But the Yummy?" Ikaruga said before Katsuragi placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Yuuma's got it." Katsuragi assured her.

Ikaruga looks down to the ground.

"I just can't understand that man…" Ikaruga mutters, which got Katsuragi's attention. "Despite the fact on how I treated him, and he doesn't know me or my brother, but he keep insisting on helping me and him…Just why though it's not his business so why?"

"I think it's pretty obvious." Katsuragi got her attention when she looks back up to her. "It's because that's just who he is, it doesn't matter to him if it's his business or not, he's that willing to help anyone regardless who they are or what they did."

Ikaruga was left speechless when Katsuragi said, before she looks back to the ground in wondering.

* * *

As the Panther Yummy was running away, he soon heard someone behind him, which made the Yummy, turns his head around and saw OOO chasing behind him and soon moves in front of the Panther Yummy and slashed him on the chest with his Tora Claws.

"You're not getting away this time." OOO told the Panther Yummy.

The Panther Yummy growls at OOO before he throws six Kunai at OOO, which he dodges by moving in Cheetah's speed as he runs to the Yummy, and when he got close OOO released a barrage of kicks on the Yummy making it cry out in pain, before OOO made a summersault kicks on the Panther Yummy.

When he was in the air OOO grabs onto the Panther Yummy's shoulders, and begins to run on the Yummy, kicking the Panther Yummy's Cell Medals away making a hole on the Yummy, and OOO soon found Murasame inside of that hole still holding onto Hien in his hand, OOO soon grabs onto and pulls him out of the Yummy, pushing it away and OOO lands on the ground with Murasame who lands lying on the ground.

The Panther Yummy growls in pain before it run away from OOO yet again.

OOO was about to chase after it again, but soon saw Murasame getting on one hand and both of his knees while looking at Hien in his other hand, which made knelt down to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey are you alright?" OOO asked, Murasame didn't answer as he still continues looking at Hien, and OOO soon looks at the sword as well. "You know you should give that sword back to Ikaruga. It is hers after all."

"No it's not…" Murasame mutters as he tightens his hold on Hien. "Hien was supposed to be my sword, dammit!"

"Look I understand you're angry, but you shouldn't be mad at Ikaruga for something your father did." OOO told him, which made Murasame looks back at him revealing the tears forming on his eyes.

"THEN WHY SHOULDN'T I BE?! SHE STOLEN MY DREAM FROM ME!" Murasame exclaimed very loudly in front of OOO.

"You…" OOO mutters.

Murasame's tears then fallen down on his cheeks before he looks down to the ground.

"You know at first, I didn't care about my family's lineage, or about Hien…My dream was to be the greatest ninja of my generation, so great that my name will be forever remembered in history…But I was nothing but a failure, even my own father gave up on me, and that girl took both my dream and my sword…" Murasame said as he was crying and his tear drops fallen to the ground.

As OOO watches him cry feeling sorry for him, he then rubs the back of his head.

"Well I'm not gonna say that I understand, due to me being a part of your world, but I don't you think you should give up on yourself so easily." OOO told him, which made Murasame blinks before he looks back up at OOO. "So what that you didn't have what it takes to be a ninja, there's still must be a lot of other things that you can do, just pick one that you will be good at. And don't let what your father thinks about you bother you, just keep doing it because it's something that you can be proud of."

OOO soon stands up and chases after the Panther Yummy. While Murasame watches him leave he was thinking of what he told him.

"What I can be proud of…?" Murasame said in wonders.

* * *

As the Panther Yummy was running, OOO was chasing right behind the Yummy, and when he got closer, he soon removes his Cheetah Medal and inserts his Batta Medal into his Driver before he rescanned his Driver.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

As OOO changes back to his base form, he jumps over the Panther Yummy and drew out his sword and lands in front of the Yummy and clashes on the chest with his sword.

"Like I said before I'm not letting you get away again!" OOO told the Panther Yummy.

The Panther Yummy clicks its tongue, before he made a hand sign and pointed his finger to his left and right, which made small smoke explosions and when it died down it soon reveals two more copies of Panther Yummies.

"That's a little new." OOO said.

The three Panther Yummies then charged at OOO, the one in lead of the others attacks at OOO first using it's sword-arm, which OOO dodges in time, and soon found the second attacking him and he blocks it's attack with his own sword, and soon found the third one manage to slashed at OOO on the chest sending him rolling to the ground, before he soon stops and then got on one knee.

OOO soon stands up, before he saw two Panther Yummies attacking at him in the same with their swords he manage to dodge while slashing through the Yummies, OOO then saw the third slashing at him, which he manage to parry and counter attacks by spin slashing on the Yummy, as OOO spins he stops in front of the two Panther Yummies that was behind him.

OOO then inserted Cell Medals into his sword and soon scanned it with his O-Scanner.

 **"TRIPPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"**

OOO readies his sword as it channels with energy, and soon he and the two Panther Yummies charge at each other, and then attacks at each other, OOO lands the first hit as he slashes through the Yummies, when they hit they soon exploded being destroyed.

OOO turns back to the third and the original Panther Yummy, who the letter became afraid as he soon tries to run away.

"Not this time!" OOO said before he throws away his sword, and soon scanned his Driver.

 **"SCANNING CHARGE!"**

OOO then jumps to the air and heads straight towards the Panther Yummy for a kick.

"Seiya!" OOO then kicks through the Panther Yummy destroying it, before he lands back to the ground.

As the Panther Yummy's Cell Medals dropped to the ground, the Special Cell Medal that was on top of it soon turned to dust.

When OOO stands back, he heard footsteps behind, which made him turns around and saw Murasame still holding Hien in his hand as he looks at it.

Murasame then remembers the words that both Hanzo and OOO told him.

" _I happen to be a friend of your dad's, he told me even though you didn't have what it takes to be a shinobi, he's very proud of your success in the business industry."_

" _So what that you didn't have what it takes to be a ninja, there's still must be a lot of other things that you can do, just pick one that you will be good at. And don't let what your father thinks about you bother you, just keep doing it because it's something that you can be proud of."_

Murasame closed his eyes and he lets Hien go letting it fall to the ground, and soon he walks away leaving the area.

OOO then runs up and picks up Hien before he looks back at Murasame.

"You can go ahead and give that stupid sword back to her. I don't care about it anymore." Murasame told him as he leaves the area.

OOO smirks under his helmet before he changes back into Yuuma.

* * *

(Later)

After the battle, Yuuma met up with Ikaruga, Katsuragi, and Ankh, and Yuuma hands Hien back to Ikaruga.

"Here you go, Ikaruga." Yuuma said when he hands it back to her, which she accepted.

Ikaruga looks at Hien for a while, before she looks back at Yuuma, before she turns around and walk away leaving the area.

"Hey, Ikaruga! You could have at least give, him a thank you!" Katsuragi called out to Ikaruga but she didn't listen as she kept walking, which made Katsuragi clicks her tongue. "Geez, Ikaruga I know you don't like Yuuma but that's no reason to be so rude to him."

"It's alright Katsu, I don't mind it. Besides knowing that her and her brother will be alright it's all the thanks I need." Yuuma told her.

"Well if you say so but still though." Katsuragi said.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kazari in human form had been observing the progress of his Yummy in hiding, and was quite surprised on how powerful it had become despite the fact it lose to OOO, not to mention its ability to evolve was even more a surprised to the Greeed.

"Now that was an interesting Yummy." Kazari said before he comes up with a conclusion. "Could it have something to do with the Cell Medal that Poseidon gave me?"

Kazari then decided to leave the area to head back to the hideout.

"Just who on earth is he?" Kazari wonders out loud, even more curious about Poseidon than before.

* * *

(Next day)

After meeting up in their classroom, the shinobi students of Hanzo heads to the woods for outdoors training.

Ikaruga was in charge of overseeing every one's training, but was becoming a little harsh when she gives advice to everyone which gotten on Katsuragi's nerves as she and Ikaruga begins to argue with each other, until Asuka manage to calm things when she brought a large plate of futomaki rolls.

Ikaruga sits down alone afar from the others, she then smiles as her classmates smile and laugh with each other.

"Her cheerfulness made us forget that we were even fighting." Ikaruga said as she looks at Asuka. "Sometimes I wonder that she'll make a better class chairman than me, she has the power to bring people together with a smile."

"You have it too; you just have a lot on your plate right now." Ikaruga looks and saw Hanzo standing beside her.

"Hanzo-sama, I didn't know you were there." Ikaruga said.

Hanzo then knelt down to the ground.

"As much as I love Asuka, I'm horrified of her lack of skill. You are the only one who has the talent and patients needed to lead that unruly bunch." Hanzo told her.

"Well thank you sir, but I'm shaken up right now, that I'm not doing a very good job." Ikaruga stated.

"I have to get going, but would you do me a favor and keep an eye on Asuka for me." Hanzo requested.

"Also Ikaruga, you're doing a fantastic job as class chairman, and as the mother hen of this family." Hanzo told her.

"Family?" Ikaruga said.

"What else would you call? You five laugh together, cry together, and even get angry with one another, but in the end of the day you still love each other." Hanzo told her.

"I've never thought of it that way. You're absolutely right, we may not be blood but we're definitely a family. Thank you for point that out to me." Ikaruga said.

"It's no problem. Besides that means there's one less thing for me to worry about." Hanzo stated, which made Ikaruga looks back to him before he stands up on his feet and walks to Asuka and the others, and she soon have an idea.

Ikaruga brought Asuka, bringing her to a river that have a water fall to summon her spirit animal, but still couldn't bring it out. Until Asuka saw a frog jumping towards her, which had cause her to freak out as she fallen on her rear and the frog landed on her arm.

Ikaruga asked her why doesn't just simply push the frog away; Asuka told her that she doesn't want to risk hurting the frog. Ikaruga then told her that she's leaving before she told Asuka if she wants to get over her fear of frogs, she needs to at least try to touch it.

After watching Ikaruga leaving, Asuka looks back at the frog and thought about touching but couldn't find the courage to do it.

Asuka then saw a large boulder heading down towards her and the frog, and Asuka quickly reacted and jumps away while hugging onto the frog.

Asuka then heard clapping and saw Ikaruga had come back, and the upperclassmen told her that she thrown the boulder and pointed it out that it was a fake prop, and told her it was way to help her conquer her fear over frogs, when she pointed that she was hugging onto the frog.

Asuka realizes that she wasn't afraid of the frog anymore as she looks at when she picks it up with both her hands.

Soon after that Asuka changes into her shinobi uniform, and she soon summons her animal spirit and done her special attack.

After that she cheered along with her other friends that she finally summoned her animal spirit, as Ikaruga and Hanzo looks at her with smiles on their faces.

"See, what did I told you, you are indeed a great class chairman." Hanzo said. "But I have to ask, how did you know she was going to save the frog?"

"Well it wasn't that hard actually. She's a good person, so I know she can do it." Ikaruga said.

Hanzo chuckles when she said that.

"Well I can't argue with that. But don't forget," Hanzo said before he taps on her shoulder. "You owe thanks to another good person that save you and your brother."

"Yes I'm aware." Ikaruga nodded.

* * *

(Later)

After finished the rest of their training today, before students of Hanzo would head back to school, Ikaruga brought Katsuragi to the woods to ask her advice.

"Okay so we're here, so what do you want to talk about?" Katsuragi asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you…For advice to repay Hino." Ikaruga answered.

Katsuragi's eyes blink in surprised when she said that.

"Wait what?" Katsuragi asked in surprised.

"You heard what I said Katsuragi!" Ikaruga said.

"Yeah I do…I'm just a little surprised is all." Katsuragi said while waving her hands before, she stops and folds her arms. "Just why though?"

Ikaruga looks down while she pressed two of her fingers together.

"Well…I have been rather rude to him ever since he became a student in our school, but despite that he still risked his life to help me and my brother, so I figure that I owe him a debt for everything he did." Ikaruga said before she looks back up at Katsuragi. "But I don't have that much experience when it comes to men my age, so I wanted to ask you for advice since you gone on a date with him before. So please tell me on what should I do?"

Katsuragi hummed as she thinks about it. She can that Ikaruga might be developing feelings for Yuuma, if she does help her she might add another rival, but soon had an idea which made a teasing grin on her face.

"Alright, if you want my advice that badly, I'll tell you. But first lend me your ear." Katsuragi told her.

Ikaruga nodded before she lent her ear to Katsuragi. Katsuragi then begins whispering her advice to Ikaruga, she nods on the first part, but as Katsuragi had gone on she soon begins to blush redder and redder, until steam come out of her face.

"Should, I really do something like that?!" Ikaruga asked not liking what Katsuragi suggested.

"What, you're the one who asked me for advice." Katsuragi shrugged, before she leans forward. "Unless you're too chicken to do it, as a way of repaying someone you owe?"

Ikaruga closed her eyes before she looks down to the ground.

* * *

(With Yuuma)

Yuuma is seen in the baths of Hanzo Academy enjoying a nice long soak in the nice hot water.

"This is nice…But I sure hope Katsu won't sneak in here again." Yuuma said out loud.

He then heard a knock on the door, which made him, turns his head to it and saw a figure outside.

"Hino are you in there?" Ikaruga asked behind the door.

' _Oh it's just Ikaruga…'_ Yuuma thought as he sighs in relief, before he soon answered. "Yes I am. What is it?"

"I wanted to check in on you, to see how you're doing. Is the water alright?" Ikaruga asked.

"Yeah it's just perfect; also I'm fine, so no reason to worry." Yuuma told her.

"T-That's good to hear…" Ikaruga mutters before she gulped and grabs onto the door. "Also I'm coming in!"

"Oh I see…Eh?!" Yuuma gasped before he turns to the door and placed his hands between his legs, when he saw Ikaruga opening the door and was seen with her hair tied up, and wearing a two piece black bikini that has a tied up strap on the back. "I-Ikaruga what are you doing?"

"I'm here to wash your back…What is there something wrong with that?" Ikaruga asked

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…That's not totally necessary I can wash my own, but thank you though…" Yuuma told her.

"Absoutely not!" Ikaruga exclaimed which made Yuuma flinched. "You must let me do this please! It's the only way for me to redeem my honor as a shinobi!"

Yuuma thought about the situation he is in, and saw the look in her Ikaruga's face and eyes and knows that she won't take no for an answered. Yuuma lowers his head while sighing in defeat.

"Alright…" Yuuma sighs.

Yuuma is now seated in front of one of the shower heads, and Ikaruga was behind him as she rubs his back with a sponge filled with soap. Ikaruga soon stops for a moment before she looks down on her cleavage; she slightly blushed before she moves the sponge over it and squeeze the soap out of it letting run down on it, and soon hugs onto Yuuma and begins rubbing her cleavage on her back.

"Ikaruga what are you doing?" Yuuma asked with a blushed face before he turns to her.

"I heard from Katsuragi that men tend to like the feeling of a woman's chest…" Ikaruga answered.

' _From Katsu…Don't tell me…'_ Yuuma thought as he now figures why she was doing this, while imagining Katsuragi making a sinister with a bit of teasing laughter.

Ikaruga then stops rubbing her cleavage on her back but still have them on Yuuma's back.

"But more than that, I wanted to say thank you for all that you did, in saving my brother and brought Hien back to me." Ikaruga told him.

"Oh it's no problem really…" Yuuma said while trying to ignore the soft feeling on his back.

"And also I wanted to say that I apologize on how I have been treating you." Ikaruga said which made Yuuma blinked before he slightly turns his head to her. "It was hypocritical of me, to keep treating like an outsider given my background, so I'm sorry for that."

"No it's no problem; I mean you weren't totally wrong about it." Yuuma said.

"But despite that, you still risk your life on helping me, so thank you again, Hino." Ikaruga said.

"Well you're welcome…But I do have one request though." Yuuma said which got Ikaruga's attention. "You can call me Yuuma. I mean we are friends now."

Ikaruga was surprised to hear that, before she smiles.

"Alright then, Yuuma." Ikaruga said before she leans more onto her with the side of her head on his back.

' _Now that I think about it, I've never been in this much contact with a man my age before…He feels so strong and firm…'_ Ikaruga thought before she heard something in Yuuma and figures that it much be his heart. _'This must be his heart beat…'_

Ikaruga listens more closely to the beating sound of his heart, while not noticing the knot on her top bikini was starting to loosen up.

' _It feels so loud and strong…But in the same time it feels so calm and gentle.'_ Ikaruga thought.

After listening to his heart beat for a while, Ikaruga removes her head from his back, but soon saw something by her feet and soon saw that it was her bikini, which surprised her.

Ikaruga quietly gasped as she looks down to her chest, and soon found her now naked cleavage pressed against Yuuma's back, Ikaruga's pupils begin to move upward only leaving the white area of her eyes.

"Hey Ikaruga, I think it's best that we get out now…" Yuuma said as he was about to stand up, but Ikaruga stops him from moving.

"Don't move please!" Ikaruga screams in embarrassment.

Yuuma wonders what was wrong, before he soon saw her bikini on the ground as well.

"Ehhhhh?!" Yuuma gasped before he picks it up. "Ikaruga isn't this…"

Ikaruga soon saw that her bikini in his hand.

"Then that means…What I'm feeling right now is…" Yuuma mutters.

* * *

Ikaruga screams had reach outside of Hanzo Academy, followed by a lot of bashing and smashing sounds as well.

"Ikaruga just calm down, please!" Yuuma shouted and his screams reach to the night sky.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Current Core Medals:**

 **Taka x2**

 **Lion**

 **Tora**

 **Cheetah**

 **Batta**

 **Kamakiri**

 **Kuwagata**

 **Unagi x2**

 **Tako x2**


	12. Chapter 12: Haruka, Yomi, and Homura

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Senran Kagura, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**

 **Chapter 12: Haruka, Yomi, and Homura**

In the Kougami Foundation building, Kougami is in his office and on his desk, watching footage of OOO's most recent battle against the Panther Yummy and watching footage of the Killer Whale Yummy on his computer.

"Most interesting two Yummies that have receive a mysterious new power boost. Just who on earth could be responsible for this?" Kougami said finding all this interesting and exciting.

"Kougami-san," Kougami looks and saw his secretary Satonaka entering his office. "There's a visitor here who wishes to speak to you."

"Is that so? Bring him in then." Kougami said.

"He's already here actually." Satonaka said, before the said visitor walks in the room and stands in front of Kougami.

Seeing the visitor slightly surprised Kougami before he chuckles.

"Oh, oh, oh…Well this is certainly a surprised, what do I owe this visit from a living legend like yourself, Hanzo." Kougami said.

Standing in front of him was indeed the legendary shinobi Hanzo who had a serious look on his face, as he and Kougami stare each other down.

* * *

 **(Cue Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

 **(You count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO!) We start seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

 **(Instrumental) A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Yuuma as he soon catches it. He inserts the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Yuuma, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

 **(Inranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo {Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) We then see Yuuma wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, then changes to Asuka walking through a forest, and changes to Ankh was walking on a roof in the city. Yuuma placed his stick on the ground and relaxes while on the ground as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

 **(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai {Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) Yuuma relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Asuka notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm files around the screen again before showing the three Core Medals again.**

 **(Daijobu! Ashita wa itsudatte Blank!) The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear relax. Asuka runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Asuka tears it down to find Ankh gone.**

 **(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa!) Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Yuuma stares at him. Yuuma looks at the Medals in his hand as Asuka looks at him. Yuuma soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

" **Henshin!" Yuuma says before transforming.**

 **(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!) We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, then appearing on his Ride Vendor, and them him attacking. We then see him on the desert where he raises his arm out and several Medals burst out of the ground.**

 **(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!) OOO drives his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing on Yuuma's hand with a smile. We then see him transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

 **(Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!) We see the Hanzo students on one side of a Taka Cell Medal, and the Serpent Academy students on the other side of the Cell Medal, between them are Hanzo, Kiriya, and Suzune.**

 **(Life goes on! Honki dashite Tataku no Nara!) OOO gets his Tora claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike being followed by several Taka and Tako Candroids, the Tako Candroids then form a ramp that OOO drives on which made him fly to the air with the Taka Candroids. Asuka hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind, Ankh then made a somewhat sad face.**

 **(Maker ki shinai hazu!) We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets the Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground to the screen.**

* * *

After Hanzo and Kougami stare each other down, the legendary shinobi soon spook first.

"Nothing much, I just want to ask you a few questions if you don't mind, Kougami-san." Hanzo said.

"Do you? Well I don't mind ask right away!" Kougami said as he raised both his arms up before he folded them together and leans back on his chair.

"Alright then guess I'll start with this, on the day when Yuuma Hino become OOO." Hanzo said which had gotten Kougami's attention as he smirks. "You see I done some investigation when I arrived here, and what I found is that a museum own by your company was suddenly caught in an explosion and none of the investigators had found the cause of it, and it just so happen to be on the day where the Greeeds and Yummies first started to appear one after another. But you already knew that was going to happen, because you were keeping the Greeeds in their entomb state in that museum, well being fully aware they were going to be unleashed on that very day as well."

"Oh…" Kougami said before he leans his arms on his desk.

"Not only that, you were keeping your eyes on this Ankh knowing that he'll break off with the other Greeeds, and that he'll find someone to become this OOO that will help him collect the Medals and he soon found Yuuma who had just so happened to be working part time in that museum. And shortly after that you made contact with the two of them, giving them the weapons and equipment that will help them in their battles and in return for you is sixty percent of these Cell Medals they'll have to give you in helping them." Hanzo said. "So which means, that you have anticipated and plan for all of this even before the Greeeds will be unleashed, didn't you?"

This made Kougami laugh very loudly while clapping his hands.

"Omedetō~! You've figured it out!" Kougami said before he pointed two of his fingers at Hanzo. "I shouldn't expect anything less from the legendary _shinobi_ himself!"

"Well thank you, but I still have one more question. Just what are you planning Kougami? Just what do you hope to gain from all of this?" Hanzo asked.

Kougami clicks his tongue while swinging his finger sideways.

"I'm. Not. Telling." Kougami said before he placed his arms on his desk. "While it is impressive you've figured all of that out, I'm afraid I won't tell you the rest because all of this is my stage and I'm stage director. And I rather not give away too many spoilers."

Hanzo narrows his eyes on Kougami and seeing he won't give him all the answers easily he sighs.

"Find then, guess I'll leave it at that then."Hanzo said before he turns around and turns his head at Kougami. "But don't relax so soon, because I'll still be keeping my eye on you."

Hanzo soon leave and Satonaka then follows behind him. Kougami smirks as he watches the legendary shinobi leave his office.

* * *

When Hanzo left the Kougami Foundation, he then turns to the building looking at it.

"Kougami might be an arrogant man, but he has a mind of a maze and won't let anyone figure that maze out easily. And I still can't help but worry for what he has plans for all those Cell Medals he has." Hanzo said before he continues walking away further from the building.

"Guess all I have to do is to watch him, and see what other things will turn up." Hanzo said as he walks.

* * *

(Next day)

In the middle of the ocean is a boat, and on broad the boat is the Shinboi students of Hanzo Academy, along with their teacher Kiriya who was driving the boat.

Ikaruga is seen seated on a beach chair reading a book, and Asuka is looking at the gentle ocean seas. Katsuragi is seated on a table with Yagyu and Hibari playing a game of cards.

"And I win again!" Katsuragi said before she placed her winning hand on the table.

"Oh no not again…" Hibari said while looking a little scared.

"I'm sorry Hibari…" Yagyu mutters while looking down in shame.

"Alright, time for the losers punishment." Katsuragi said before she readies two of her fingers to click on their foreheads and brought it to Hibari's forehead first.

"Wait! I'll take Hibari's place twice, so just please…!" Yagyu pleaded

"It's alright Yagyu-chan, I'll handle it." Hibari assured her.

"You've heard the girl Yagu, so back off." Katsuragi said before she flicks her finger on Hibari's which was slightly strong enough to make Hibari to cutely cry out and placed her hands on her forehead.

"Ow…" Hibari mutters.

This made Yagyu flinch before she gritted her teeth, and turns back to Katsuragi who the letter flicks on her forehead which was strong enough to make her flinch before she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Don't think that I hadn't forgotten about you." Katsuragi said.

"Tsk…You fat blonde." Yagyu mutters, which Katsuragi manage to, hear when her eyes twitch.

"What did you just call me?" Katsuragi asked with her eyes narrowed, before she and Yagyu glares at each other.

"Please you two! Don't fight!" Hibari said trying to defuse this situation.

Katsuragi and Yagyu huffed while looking at away from each other before the two along with Hibari walks outside of the room to the back of the ship where Ikaruga and Asuka are on.

"But I have to say this is really a nice boat trip." Katsuragi said while she was looking at the ocean.

"Yeah it is. But I still wished that Yuuma-chan would have come with us." Hibari said.

"Yeah me too and he did say he would've like to come as well, but my aunt really need his help in the restaurant while I'm here for our training trip." Asuka told her.

"Oh boo…He could've at least said no to that." Katsuragi stated.

"Well that's true, but Yuuma owes a lot to Chiyoko-san. Don't forget she lets Yuuma live in her restaurant while he works there, and not to mention he's the kind of person who repays his debts." Ikaruga said.

Katsuragi made a teasing grin before she walks and leans her head at Ikaruga and whispers something towards her ear.

"You say that, but I bet you would've loved to show off your swimsuit to him at least." Katsuragi whispers, this made Ikaruga to blush before she hides her face with her book.

"I-I don't know what you mean by that?!" Ikaruga exclaimed with a little embarrassment in her voice, this made Katsuragi laugh.

Asuka slightly chuckles while she was watching Katsuragi and Ikaruga before she looks up at the open clear sky.

' _But still I wonder how Yuuma-kun's doing right now.'_ Asuka thought in wonder, before she felt and saw Katsuragi groping her cleavage.

"Just what are you thinking about, Asuka?" Katsuragi asked.

"I wasn't thinking of anything! Also Katsu-nee please stop that!" Asuka said.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Yuuma)

Inside the Cous Coussier, Yuuma is seen seated on one of the chairs wearing a Tengu costume, while Chiyoko who was in the kitchen checking the inventory, is wearing a shrine maiden's uniform with fox ears on her head, and there was a few yokai items in the restaurant.

It was a slow day for the restaurant as there were rarely any customers that have yet to visit.

"It sure is a slow day today…" Chiyoko sighs before she looks at Yuuma. "I'm really sorry, Yuuma-kun. If I knew it was going to be like this, then I would have let you go with Asuka-chan and her friends."

"Oh no, it's not a problem Chiyoko-san." Yuuma assured her.

Chiyoko smiles when she heard that before she checks in the inventory in the kitchen again.

"Well I for one enjoy the peace and quiet." Yuuma narrows his eyes when he turns and looks at Ankh who was seated on a different chair enjoying a Popsicle while going through a website on his phone. "Especially with that girl and her little friends gone, I can do anything I want now."

"Ankh you shouldn't say that about Asuka-chan and the others." Yuuma said, which made Ankh huffed as he still continues to eat his Popsicle.

Yuuma then heard the door opening which made him stands up and turns to the door to greet the one coming in.

"Hello." Yuuma said before he soon saw that it was Hanzo coming which surprises him.

"Hello there, Yuuma." Hanzo said while waving at Yuuma as he walks in the building.

"Hanzo-san? This is a surprised what are you doing here?" Yuuma asked.

"Well I come here to see a two certain people." Hanzo told him.

Yuuma blinks as he figures that he might be here to see Ankh, and couldn't figure out who this second person is.

"Yuuma-kun, who come in…?" Chiyoko asked as she walks out of the kitchen into the main room, and soon saw Hanzo which made her smile happily before she runs up to him. "Tou-chan!"

"Tou-chan?!" Yuuma said in surprised before he saw Chiyoko and Hanzo hugged each other.

"Oh my little Chiyoko, how have you been?" Hanzo asked before he and Chiyoko holds each other's arms.

"I've been doing well. But what are you doing here?" Chiyoko asked before she and Hanzo let's each other go.

"Well I was in the neighborhood, so I figure that I come to see how one of my lovely daughters, are doing." Hanzo stated while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh stop that you're flattering me too much. But still though I wished you've would have at least called first, I would have gone out to meet up with you." Chiyoko told him.

"Oh now you stop that. You know I can still take care of myself." Hanzo told her, before he and Chiyoko started to chuckle together.

"Well anyway I'll go ready some ice tea." Chiyoko said before she heads back to the kitchen.

Then soon Hanzo and Yuuma then set together on a table.

"I'm still surprised that Chiyoko-san is your second daughter." Yuuma said.

"Is it really? I mean Asuka is her aunt and I'm her grandfather, so it would have been obvious with most other people." Hanzo stated.

"Hmmm…I guess." Yuuma said, this made Hanzo sighs as he shook his head. "But anyway since Chiyoko-san is your daughter, does that mean she's a shinobi like you and Asuka-chan?"

Hanzo chuckles as he waved his hand.

"Oh no, Chiyoko gave all of that up years before Asuka was even born." Hanzo answered.

"Really? That's allowed?" Yuuma asked surprised to hear that.

"Most of the time, yeah," Hanzo said before he turns to Chiyoko who was making some tea in the kitchen. "When Chiyoko was in about Asuka's age she come up and told me that she doesn't want to become a ninja anymore. She said she wanted to make her own path rather than follow one that's already been decided for her. So I honor her request and gave her my blessing to do so, and now here we are in her very own restaurant."

"Well that's certainly nice to hear." Yuuma said with a smile on his face.

"But anyway onto the second reason I'm here." Hanzo said before he stands up and walks Yuuma looks and saw that he was walking towards Ankh before he stops by the Greeed and looks at him.

Ankh soon notices Hanzo gaze at him, as he turns to him.

"So you're this Ankh that I've heard about." Hanzo said.

"Yeah what about it, you old fart?" Ankh asked.

"Nothing it's just that I heard a great deal about you, from my granddaughter Asuka." Hanzo said which had gotten Ankh's attention.

"Oh so your that girl's grandfather." Ankh said before he stands up and got close to Hanzo. "Good I've been waiting for the chance to give her a piece of my mind. And I'll do that through you!"

Ankh then got readies and punches at Hanzo.

"Ankh I wouldn't do that…" Yuuma started, before he saw Hanzo easily parried Ankh's punch and grabs onto his wrist and throws him to the ground. "If I was you…"

Ankh was about to get back up, until Hanzo stops him by placing his leg on his neck and grabs and twist the Greeed's arm.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. I maybe old but it doesn't, mean that I'm weak." Hanzo said before he twisted Ankh's arm some more which made him grunt in pain.

"Okay Hanzo-san, I think he gets the message." Yuuma stated.

Hanzo then let's go of Ankh before he stands up, and Ankh stands back up as he rolls his shoulder.

"I know. I just wanted to give him a piece of my mind for messing with my family." Hanzo said. "Just remember the only reason that I've hadn't hurt you that much, is because that Shingo-kun still needs you in order to survive. Just remember that."

Ankh clicks his tongue before he leaves while saying.

"Whatever…" Ankh mutters as he leaves.

Chiyoko then walks out the kitchen holding a tray of ice tea in her hands, and saw that Ankh was leaving.

"Did something happen?" Chiyoko asked.

"Oh it was nothing, don't worry." Hanzo said with a cheery face.

* * *

As Ankh was walking down the hallway, his shoulder was still in pain even now he was still surprised on how skilled and strong Hanzo is despite his age.

' _Guess I shouldn't be surprised about that, since he's that girl's grandfather.'_ Ankh thought, before he remembers Asuka's other shinobi classmates.

When he learn about the existence of people who called themselves shinobi, and seeing what Asuka can do, he was curious about them. Sometimes he often tries to look up information on them but didn't find that much.

Ankh then remembers that Yuuma goes to their school where Asuka and her classmates go to train in.

' _Maybe I should consider going with Yuuma to this Hanzo Academy, if I want to learn more about these so called shinobi and how they operate.'_ Ankh thought before he walks into his room.

* * *

(Back Yuuma)

After having the ice tea Chiyoko made and she and Hanzo talk some more, Chiyoko went back into the kitchen to wash up the dishes they used to have the tea.

"Well best that I make my leave now." Hanzo said before he stands up. "Oh and before I forget, Yuuma there's something I may need to tell you."

"Really, okay what is it?" Yuuma asked.

"Do you remember the other day when Ikaruga was attacked by another shinobi?" Hanzo asked Yuuma nodded. "I have reason to believe that an Evil Shinobi might have been behind that."

"An Evil Shinobi?" Yuuma said a little surprised to hear the term evil.

"Yeah," Hanzo nodded. "You see Yuuma there is another path in the way of the Shinobi. You see unlike how Asuka and her friends who are training in a specially designated academy, and will soon take on missions that involve protection, espionage, and other various tasks of national interest, evil Shinobi are those who work behind the scenes, typically for corrupt businesses or politicians. They are trained at clandestine schools to mercilessly to perform any task at the client's request, no matter how illegal or dirty. Though sometimes a client's orders are absolute to them, evil Shinobi are generally so devious that it's not uncommon for them to turn on the client. In truth, they act only in their best interests."

"I have no idea…" Yuuma said in shock upon hearing this.

"I know, and I'm telling you this because you might have to be careful, because there's a good chance that you may have gotten their attention of you being a Kamen Rider." Hanzo told him.

"Alright I will." Yuuma nodded. "Thanks for telling me this."

Hanzo smiles before he patted on Yuuma's shoulder.

"It's my pleasure my boy." Hanzo said before he heads to the door, which Chiyoko soon saw.

"You're leaving already, Tou-chan?" Chiyoko asked.

"Yeah, sorry that I can't stay any longer, but I still have some other businesses to take care." Hanzo told her.

"Alright then, goodbye for now, but I hope to see you again soon." Chiyoko said while waving her father goodbye.

"Don't worry I will." Hanzo said while waving back to her before he exits the building.

Chiyoko smiles fondly before she blinks as she remembers something.

"Oh yeah I'll almost forgot, Yuuma-kun we're out of eggs, can you be a dear and go out to buy some?" Chiyoko requested.

"Okay it's no problem. Just let me change first." Yuuma said before he stands up and goes to his room to change out of his costume to his regular nomadic outfit.

* * *

Yuuma is seen walking down the streets to the nearby grocery store, holding a shopping bag in his hand. As Yuuma was walking down the street, he didn't notice that someone was hiding behind a turn corner in front of him and is watching him with a smile on her face.

Yuuma was about to turn to that very corner, the person that was watching him moves in front of them and purposely bumps into him, as they fallen to the ground together.

"Ow…" Yuuma said before he soon felt that his face had landed between two large soft mound objects, which cause him to blink before he soon saw that he landed in front of someone's cleavage.

Yuuma soon blushed before he looks up to that someone's face and it was Haruka who was smiling at him.

"My, aren't you a bold little boy." Haruka said.

Yuuma immediately got off her as he stands up and then he bows his head.

"I'm sorry it wasn't on purpose!" Yuuma said.

"Oh it's alright." Haruka said as she stands up and dusted her clothes. "It was also my fault for not paying more attention to where I was going."

"But still though I still feel like it was my fault to begin with, miss…" Yuuma said.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Haruka." Haruka introduced herself.

"Okay Haruka-san, I'm Yuuma Hino." Yuuma introduced himself as well.

"No need for the formalities, just call me Haruka." Haruka told him.

"Oh okay, Haruka then?" Yuuma asked.

"That's right; also will it be alright if I call you Yuuma-kun?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah sure that's fine with me." Yuuma said before he remembers what he needs to do. "Sorry but I need to go, I have an errand to do."

Yuuma then walks by her and walks down the street. Haruka watches him before she smiles and soon said.

"Alright then," Yuuma blinks before he looks and saw Haruka was following close to him. "Then I'll come with you, if that's alright?"

"Uh yeah sure, that's fine." Yuuma nodded.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Greeed's hideout)

Poseidon has called the Greeeds to gather in the main room.

"Well we're here Poseidon-Bōya, what do you want to talk about?" Mezool asked.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to give you, Uva, and Gamel something, consider it a gift from me." Poseidon said before he throws something to the three said Greeeds which they catch, and they soon looks and saw it a Special Cell Medal for each of them.

"What's this supposed to be?" Uva asked as he, Mezool, and Gamel examined the Special Cell Medals in their hands.

"He said that it's a gift from an ally of his." Kazari said as he looks at the Special Cell Medals in their hands.

"Really?" Mezool said. "And how did you know that?"

"Because I gave him one, and he already used his as well." Poseidon answered, which slightly surprised the three of them. "Anyway my ally had given me these gifts to help test them. I already saw what it can do for me and Kazari, so I'm curious on what it can do for you three."

Mezool, Uva, and Gamel look back at the Special Cell Medals in their hands before they absorbed them into their bodies.

"Alright fine if that's what you want. But I'm not doing this for you or for your so called ally; I'm doing this to get rid of OOO." Uva said before he leaves the hideout and heads outside.

"I don't mind." Poseidon said with a smirk as he watches Uva leaving the hideout.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma)

Yuuma and Haruka had soon arrived at the shopping center, and Haruka is pretty close to Yuuma's side.

"Ummm….Haruka can you please not be so close?" Yuuma requested before he moves away from her.

"Why though? Do you not like me?" Haruka asked with a pouting face before she moves closed to him again.

"No it's not that…" Yuuma said as he looks away from Haruka.

Something then gotten Haruka's eyes when she stopped walking and in the same time grabbing onto Yuuma's shirt to stop him as well, and made him turns to her.

"Haruka what's wrong?" Yuuma asked, Haruka pointed which made Yuuma look and saw an ice cream stand nearby which had given him a good idea. "Oh I see now."

Soon Yuuma had bought two soft serve ice creams for him and Haruka, and the two are now seated on a bench to eat them.

"Delicious, thanks for getting this for me, Yuuma-kun." Haruka said before she continues eating her ice cream.

"Sure no problem…" Yuuma mutters as he watches the exotic way Haruka was eating her ice cream.

Haruka licks her tongue up and down before she bites off the top part of it, and then she licks on the sides of it.

Yuuma can't help but continue watching and can't seem to look away. As he watches Haruka eating her ice cream, Yuuma didn't notice the ice cream in his hand was beginning to melt in his hand as the cream flows on his hand.

As Haruka had finished the last of her ice cream she soon saw that Yuuma's was beginning to melt on his hand.

"Oh no, Yuuma your ice cream's starting to melt." Haruka told him.

Yuuma then looks at his ice cream and saw that his ice cream is indeed melting.

"Oh no…" Yuuma said before he picks the cone upside down with his other hand.

Yuuma then begins to try shake off the melting ice cream off his hand, but it was pretty stuck on his hand.

"This is great…Do you have a napkin I can use?" Yuuma asked.

"Oh there's no need for that." Haruka stated before she grabs onto his hand. "It will be a shame to let all this still good ice cream go to waste."

"Eh? What do you mean by that…?" Yuuma started before he stops as Haruka begins licking the melted ice cream off his hand using her tongue. "H-Hey what are you doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm helping you get all this cream off you." Haruka said before she brought one of his fingers into his mouth to suck on it.

Yuuma slightly blushed while trying to ignore this feeling, before he looks away and when he did he soon saw some people looking at them while whispering to each other.

"Um…Haruka I think you may need to stop now. People are staring…" Yuuma whispers to her.

"Oh let them look, it's not like we're doing something inappropriate." Haruka said as she continues licking on his hand.

"Yeah I don't know about that…" Yuuma mutters.

"Oh don't worry, because I'm just about…" Haruka said as she finished licking the last of the cream on Yuuma's and was now done. "And there all done now."

"That's a relief…" Yuuma sighs as he looks at his hand.

Haruka then looks the groups of people that were watching them.

"Now there's nothing left for you to see now people. Move along now." Haruka told them as she flicks her hand forward.

Then soon the groups of people that were watching the two of them, then leaves the area.

"I'm sure glad that's done now…" Yuuma sighs in relief.

"I'm sorry Yuuma-kun; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Haruka said.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's all good." Yuuma said while waving both of his hands.

Haruka smiles before she gotten Yuuma's attention.

"Say Yuuma-kun, what do you think of me?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Yuuma asked.

"I want to hear your opinion of the kind of person that you think I am?" Haruka asked.

"Oh well I think you're a good person." Yuuma stated.

"That's good to hear but…" Haruka then placed her hand on Yuuma's cheek. "What if I was to say that I'm not a good person?"

"Eh?" Yuuma blinks when he heard that.

"What if I was to say, that I'm going to endanger everyone here on purpose, or worse that I hurt or killed everyone right here and now? What would you think of me if I do that? Would you hate me? Despise me? Well what do you say?" Haruka asked as she stares into Yuuma's eyes.

' _Now then my boy…Show me that fire in your eyes! Give me that chill that down my spine again! Show it to me! Show it to me!'_ Haruka demanded in her mind.

"Um…Why would I ever do that?" Yuuma asked which made Haruka blinks in surprised when he said that.

"What?" Haruka said.

"I mean you don't seem like the kind of person who would do those kinds of things and not to mention I can tell you're not a bad person either." Yuuma stated.

This surprised Haruka again, before she pouted and she removes his hand from his cheek.

"So you say..." Haruka said before she stands up and walks away. "I'm leaving now, goodbye."

"Oh okay, goodbye then." Yuuma said while waving her goodbye, before he remembers what he needs to do. "Oh right I almost forgot about the eggs."

Yuuma then turns around and heads to the supermarket, unknown to him is that Haruka was still eyeing on him as she walks away.

' _A darn shame, I was really looking forward of having that chill again. But oh well, I still learn a great deal about you my little Yuuma-kun.'_ Haruka thought with a sinister smirk on her face. _'I so can't wait to break that naïve spirit of yours, and turn you into my own personal puppet.'_

* * *

Yuuma had soon arrived at the supermarket. Yuuma looks around for the eggs as he was walking in the building.

"Now let's see here, eggs, eggs…" Yuuma mutters as he looks around and soon spotted the eggs.

"Oh there they are!" Yuuma soon walks to the eggs.

As Yuuma picks up a several boxes of eggs and buts them into the shopping bag, he soon heard his phone ringing before he brought it out and soon saw that he received a text message from Chiyoko.

'Sorry Yuuma-kun, but can you pick up some bean sprouts too, I just notice that we were out of those!' It says.

Yuuma then texted it back saying that it's no problem, before he puts his phone away and heads to the produce department.

When Yuuma arrived at the produce department and looks around for the bean sprouts, unknown to him is that someone was watching nearby.

Yuuma soon found the bean sprouts.

"There you are!" Yuuma said before he reaches his hand to the bean sprouts.

"Hold it right there!" A girl said as she grabs onto his wrist stopping his hand from reaching any further before the said girl pulls his hand back.

"Eh?" Yuuma blinks before he turns to the girl that was holding onto his wrist.

She is a sixteen year old girl, with long platinum blonde hair with a small green clip in it and has green eyes, and is wearing the same school uniform that Homura and Haruka wears.

"You can't just pick your bean sprouts so easily!" She told him.

"What…I'm sorry who are you?" Yuuma asked.

"Oh that's right how rude of me." She said before she let's go of Yuuma's wrist. "I'm Yomi it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Yuuma Hino." Yuuma introduced himself.

"Anyway Hino-san, you can't just pick the first bean sprouts you see. You need to pick them out carefully." Yomi said before she turns to the bean sprouts and looks at them very carefully and soon spotted some that caught her eyes.

"Here are some good ones!" Yomi said before she picks up the ones that gotten her eyes and brought them closed to Yuuma's face. "You see it's always important to check the color of it, because if you do you'll know if it's fresh or not!"

"Okay…Good to know…" Yuuma said before he picks the bean sprouts out of her hand and puts them into his bag. "Well thank you for that. I'll be on my way now."

Yuuma walks away from Yomi going to the checkout department.

"Hmm…" Yomi blinks before she soon follows him. "Hey wait a moment!"

* * *

After paying for the eggs and bean sprouts, Yuuma is now walking back to Cous Coussier and following behind him is Yomi. Then soon Yuuma stops and turns to Yomi which also made her stop walking as well.

"Umm…Yomi-chan, why are you following me?" Yuuma asked.

"Oh well I'm…" Yomi said trying to think of something before she comes up with something. "I'm not really following you, in fact I heard that there's this restaurant nearby, that I've been wanting to visit for a while. I think its name is Cous Coussier."

Yuuma blinked in surprised when she said that.

"Really, that's some coincidence because I work there." Yuuma said.

"Really?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah come on, we're almost there now." Yuuma told her before he walks ahead to the restaurant, and Yomi soon follows behind him.

Yuuma had made it back to Cous Coussier as he opens the door and walks inside.

"I'm back!" Yuuma calls out.

Chiyoko brought her head through the kitchen's opened window to greet Yuuma.

"Welcome back, Yuuma-kun. Did you bring back what I asked for?" Chiyoko asked.

"Yeah I did." Yuuma said before he and Yomi walks inside. "Also I brought a customer with me as well."

"Really?" Chiyoko said before she walks out the kitchen and soon saw Yomi. "Hello there, what's your name?"

"I'm Yomi. It's nice to meet you." Yomi said before she bows her head.

"Well then Yomi-chan, welcome to Cous Coussier. What would like to order?" Chiyoko asked.

"A bowl of bean sprouts!" Yomi said with sparkles in her eyes.

Yuuma and Chiyoko blink when she said that, Chiyoko then smiles before she nodded.

"Alright, coming right up!" Chiyoko said before she reaches her hand out to Yuuma. "The bag please, Yuuma-kun."

"Oh yeah, here you go." Yuuma said before he hands the shopping bag to Chiyoko which she grabs onto before she heads back into the kitchen.

"Well I guess I better dress back into my uniform then." Yuuma said before he heads to his room to change back into his tengu costume.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In a flower garden by a large house, a young woman with long black and green eyes and wearing a white dress with a blue green jacket is admiring all of the plants of flowers she had grown and took care by herself.

"Hello my lovelies how are you doing today?" She asked before she begins watering her flowers and plants.

She soon heard a sound of a bulldozer, which made her stop watering her garden and look and saw one bulldozer taking down some trees on a construction site, that was a far from her house but was still close enough to see.

"Oh dear again, all those poor trees, I swear I wish they would just stop all of that and leave all those poor plants alone." She said before she continues watering her garden.

"That's a good desire." She flinched before she turns and saw Uva nearby on her garden.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She asked a little suspicious about Uva.

"I'm just someone who will unleash that desire of yours." Uva said before he walks to the girl and brought out the Special Cell Medal.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean, but I think you must leave here…" She said before a slot appears on her forehead and Uva inserted the Special Cell Medal into the slot.

Then a White Yummy soon appears out of her, which scared her after seeing the Yummy before she fallen on the ground. The White Yummy then turns to the construction site and runs to that site.

Uva smiles as he watches the Yummy running, before he leaves as well.

* * *

(Back to Cous Coussier)

Yomi is seated by one of the tables, humming happily as she waits for her food. Yuuma now back in his tengu costume walks into the main room, and Chiyoko soon saw him.

"Good timing, Yuuma-kun." Chiyoko said getting his attention. "I just got your friend's order ready."

Chiyoko then placed Yomi's bowl of cook bean sprouts on the table in front of the kitchen.

"Alright I got it." Yuuma said before he picks up the bowl and walks to Yomi's table.

"Here you go." Yuuma said before he placed Yomi's order on her table.

Yomi eyes is sparkling as she looks at her bowl of bean sprouts, before she picks up a pair of chop sticks and soon begins eating her order.

"So good…" Yomi said while chewing her food, before she looks at Yuuma. "Hey Hino-san, what do you think about bean sprouts?"

"Me? Well I think their kind of good." Yuuma shrugged.

"You really think so?!" Yomi asked before she got close to Yuuma's face, which made him nod a few times.

"Yes!" Yuuma said.

"That's nice to hear." Yomi said before she continues eating. "Also do you think I can ask the owner for some take out after I'm done?"

"Yeah sure, but mind that I ask why though?" Yuuma asked.

"Well it's mostly for some poor kids that I know." Yomi said while looking a little sad. "Their families can't afford that much food for them, so I did the best I could by using the money I earn in my job to help keep them all well fed."

"Oh I see." Yuuma nodded in understanding. "I say that's a great thing you're doing. Because I also think that it's important to share food as well." Yuuma said which gotten Yomi's attention.

"What do you mean?" Yomi asked.

"Well I've travel most of the world, and I eaten all sorts of foods, and they were quite good as well. And in most of those places I eaten with a bunch a different people and for some reason the food tasted even better when we eat together. And there were a few places where I often share the food with some strangers and with that food will become even better." Yuuma said before he begins to rub the back of his head. "That's when I learn the importance of sharing food, because it will be even better if we all eat together."

This surprised Yomi as she felt a strange feeling in her heart after he said that.

Ankh then runs into the main room and heads to Yuuma and grabs onto his arm.

"Yuuma we need to go there's an _emergency_!" Ankh told him, which given Yuuma a good idea on what this emergency is, before Ankh drags Yuuma with him as they head to the door to head outside.

"Wait, Ankh! Sorry Chiyoko-san, but Ankh and I have something to do!" Yuuma calls out which made Chiyoko brought out her head from the kitchen as she watches the two of them.

"What do you mean?" Chiyoko asked before she saw Ankh closing the door as he and Yuuma left outside. "Hmm…I guess it must be something important. Oh well today's a slow day so I'll let this slide." She said before she moves back into the kitchen.

Yomi was looking at the door after she watches Yuuma and Ankh leaving the building.

' _Yuuma Hino, huh? He's certainly a strange man.'_ Yomi thought before she gets back to eating her bowl of bean sprouts.

* * *

The White Yummy that Uva created is seen holding a construction worker by the neck choking him, as his co-workers move back in fear, the Yummy soon let's go his neck and back handed slaps him away, before it sets its sights on the other workers which made them run away in fear.

The White Yummy soon spotted a cement mixer and soon walks to it and soon smashes it. The White Yummy soon saw a nearby bulldozer, and the Yummy soon picks it up very easily before throwing it to a nearby crane truck, and when the two trucks smashed into each other they exploded together.

As Cell Medals begins to pile inside of the White Yummy the Special Cell Medal begins to glow as electricity begins to channel around it, and the same electricity begins to come out of the Yummy itself before it soon evolves into its complete form.

The Yummy had transformed into a giant size monstrous yellow bee. It has yellow eyes, and has four wings on its back and has a razor sharp and long stinger.

This is the Hachi Yummy.

Soon the Hachi Yummy then begins to take flight.

Yuuma and Ankh soon arrives at the construction site riding on Ride Vendors before they stop, and soon saw the Hachi Yummy firing upon all the equipment using stinger missiles.

"Great timing!" Ankh cheers as he and Yuuma saw as the Hachi Yummy beginning to grow inch by inch after it had destroyed most of the equipment. "It already evolved meaning it has around over thousands of Cell Medals inside of it!"

"Now's not the time to be excited about that, Ankh!" Yuuma said before he got off his bike and brought his hand out to the Greeed. "The Core Medals please!"

"Can't you at least let me enjoy the moment?!" Ankh exclaimed before he brought the Core Medals and handed to Yuuma.

Yuuma puts on the OOO Driver and inserted the Core Medals into, before he turns back to the Hachi Yummy and was about to scanned them, but soon stops when he saw Homura standing a few feet in front of him staring right at him.

"You…" Yuuma said before he remembers and recognizes Homura.

The Hachi Yummy then fires on a building that was under construction, and some parts of it begins to fall and heads down to Homura which Yuuma saw.

"Look out!" Yuuma said before he runs to Homura.

Homura blinks wondering why he was running towards her, before she looks up and saw the falling debris heading towards her. She was about to dodge but Yuuma grabs onto her and moves her out of the way as they both fallen on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Yuuma asked as he and Homura sits back up.

"Yeah I am." Homura mutters before she turns to Yuuma. "You didn't have to do that. But thanks."

"No problem." Yuuma said before he heard the Hachi Yummy roaring as he turns to the Yummy before he turns back to Homura. "Wait here, alright."

Yuuma soon stands back up and face the Hachi Yummy, before he brought out his O-Scanner and scanned his Core Medals.

"Henshin!" Yuuma shouted before his transformation begins.

 **"TAKA!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"BATTA!"**

 **"TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma soon transformed into his OOO.

OOO then runs back to his Ride Vendor and got back on the bike and drives towards the Hachi Yummy, with Homura observing him.

* * *

As the Hachi Yummy begins destroying another building that was under construction, OOO drives towards it and soon flying by his side are hundreds of Tako Candroids before they fly ahead of OOO and form a rump to jump towards the Yummy, which OOO took as he used it as he drives on it to jump towards the Hachi Yummy.

As OOO was flying towards the Hachi Yummy OOO, the Rider then stands on his bike and brought out his Medajalibur, and when OOO was closed he slashed on the Hachi Yummy.

"Seiya!" OOO cries out as he slashes through the Hachi Yummy, before he sits back down on his back before he lands to the ground.

The Hachi Yummy tries out in pain before it turns back to OOO and soon saw that OOO's bike had landed on a grass field which was ruined by the Ride Vendor's wheels.

The Hachi Yummy roars as it glares at OOO. Inside the Special Cell Medal begins to glow brighter, which made the Hachi Yummy grow even larger into the size of a truck before it fires it's stingers at OOO.

OOO saws them in time as he drives away to dodge them, and OOO soon drives down the streets of the city, he soon saw the Hachi Yummy was following behind him as it flies after him.

The Hachi Yummy then fires it's stingers at OOO again, which he manages to barely dodge.

"Guess it's time to use this!" OOO said before he brought out the Tora Candroid before he pops the top and throws it in front of him.

OOO soon removes his Taka and Batta Medals, and replaced them for his Lion and Cheetah Medals and scanned them.

 **"LION!"**

 **"TORA!"**

 **"CHEETAH!"**

 **"La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tar!"**

 **(Cue: Ride on Right time by Shu Watanabe)**

As OOO changes into his Latorartar Combo, the Tora Candroid soon combines to form the Toride Vendor before it roars.

As the Hachi Yummy fires a stinger right behind OOO, he manage to dodge it time by jumping with his bike, and as he was in the air OOO turns the Toride Vendor to the Yummy and fire energy disks on the Hachi Yummy which temporarily stunned it.

When OOO lands on the road he then charges at the Hachi Yummy, and when OOO was closed enough he jumps with his Toride Vendor slashing the Yummy with the Vendor's claws, before OOO lands behind the Hachi Yummy.

The Hachi Yummy soon snaps out of its stunned state, before it turns to OOO and fires it's stingers at him. OOO drives towards the Yummy while dodging its stinger missiles.

OOO soon brought out his sword and inserted Cell Medals into it, and scanned the Medals.

 **"TRIPPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"**

As energy appears on OOO's Medajalibur, he soon jumps at the Hachi Yummy with his Toride Vendor, as OOO was heading towards the Yummy, it soon charges at the Rider. As OOO and the Hachi Yummy was charging at each other, OOO then jumps up and sets his feet on his bike.

When OOO and the Hachi Yummy got close to one another, they soon attack at each other, and OOO landed the first hit by slashing on the Yummy's face before the Hachi Yummy could even touch him. OOO then begins slashing straight through the Yummy on its bottom front all the way through its back.

"Seiya!" OOO shouted as he slashes straight through the Hachi Yummy.

Soon the Hachi Yummy exploded, as OOO and his Toride Vendor lands behind the explosion.

 **(End of song)**

When OOO turns to the Cell Medals that were falling to the ground, a certain Cell Medal falls on his face. He then picks it up and looks at it, and saw that it was the Special Cell Medal.

"What the…What kind of Medal is this?" OOO wonders as he examined the Special Cell Medal, before it soon turns to dust in his hand, which surprised him.

* * *

After OOO's battle against the Hachi Yummy, he then changes back into Yuuma, and have soon met up with Ankh and have given him his percent of the Cell Medals, which he soon absorbs into his body.

"Great job Yuuma." Ankh said after he was done absorbing the Cell Medals into him.

"You're welcome. But anyway Ankh, did you sense something strange about that Yummy?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah now that you mention it, I did sense something off about it. Just like those other two we encounter before." Ankh stated.

"I think I may have found out why." Yuuma said which gotten Ankh's attention.

"Nani?" Ankh said.

"After I destroyed the Yummy, I found this strange Cell Medal that has this large jewel in it, and then after I found it, it suddenly turned to dust right in front of me." Yuuma explains.

"A Cell Medal with a jewel?" Anhk said.

"What do you think it means?" Yuuma asked.

"I'm not sure myself. But I intend to find out." Ankh stated before he puts on his helmet and drives away leaving the area.

"Well I guess I better head back to Cous Coussier, before Chiyoko-san starts to get worried." Yuuma said as he was about to leave as well.

"Hey!" Yuuma blinks and turns and saw Homura nearby to him.

"You again?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah, me again." Homura said before she walks up closed to Yuuma. "Mind if I talk to you for a bit?"

"Oh sure…" Yuuma nodded.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Ankh)

As Ankh was driving down the streets, Poseidon was watching him on top of a building and he soon smirks.

Ankh soon senses Poseidon nearby before he stops and looks at the buildings but soon saw that Poseidon was now gone.

"What was that?" Ankh wonders out loud.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma)

Yuuma and Homura were walking together while talking as well. Homura wanted to know what that Yummy was and what his armor is about.

Yuuma didn't see the harm of telling especially since she saw him transformed into OOO, and soon explains when he requested her to keep this quiet, which she promised to do.

Yuuma soon told her about what he knows of the Greeeds and Yummies.

"Man that's some bizarre story there. Wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't seen it in person." Homura said.

"Yeah I know that feeling myself." Yuuma said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well don't worry about it. I know how to keep a secret or two." Homura said.

"That's good to hear, and it's Homura-chan right?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah, it is." Homura said. "Why you'd ask?"

"Oh nothing, it just sounds like a nice name to me." Yuuma shrugged.

"Well thanks for the compliment. But you better be careful or you might make your girlfriend jealous." Homura said before she chuckles.

"I don't have a girlfriend though…" Yuuma said as he scratches his cheek with his finger.

As they were walking they didn't notice that someone walking behind them, and bumps in between them.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." He said as he skillfully pulls something out of Yuuma's pocket which Homura saw before she grabs onto his wrist, and throws the pickpocket thief to the ground.

"Hey Homura-chan what are you doing?" Yuuma asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm stopping him." Homura said before she twisted his arm as she removes whatever he stolen out of his hand. "This guy had just stolen something off of you."

Homura then throws it to Yuuma. He then looks at it and checks his pocket and felt that it was empty.

"Oh this is mine!" Yuuma said before he unfolded it revealing that it was his tomorrow underwear. "Thanks for that, I almost lost my underwear for tomorrow."

' _He carries spare underwear around?'_ Homura thought as she sweats drops.

"Now then…" Homura said before she turns back to the thief; she then pulls out a small knife which the thief.

"Wait what are you doing?" He asked sounding scared right now.

"Isn't that obvious?" Homura asked before she pointed the knife at him, which causes him to scream in fear.

Yuuma then looks and soon saw that Homura was going to stab the thief as he screams, but Yuuma manage to stop her in time as he catches her wrist.

"What are you doing, Hino?" Homura asked.

"Well it should be obvious I'm stopping you from making a mistake!" Yuuma said before he grabs onto her other hand that was holding onto the thief and soon removes it. "Go, run now!"

The thief nodded as he quickly crawls out and got up and runs away.

Homura gritted her teeth before she breaks from Yuuma's hold on her.

"Why did you stop me?! Especially, since that man had just stolen from you?!" Homura asked.

"Even so, I wouldn't go that extreme for petty theft. And I help stop you from making a mistake." Yuuma stated.

"Help me? Why would you do something like that?" Homura asked.

"Because you're a good person." Yuuma answered which surprised Homura.

"A good person, why would you say that, you've just met me?" Homura told him.

"That's exactly the reason." Yuuma said which surprised her again. "It's because we met today that I know that you're a good person. And you did believe my story, so that's all the proof that I need."

Homura then looks down to the ground to hide her eyes before she clicks her tongue.

"Whatever…" Homura mutters before she leaves walking to the other direction, Yuuma was about to follow her.

"Don't you even dare to follow me; if you do I'll beat shit out of you!" Homura warned him, which made Yuuma stop before he raised both of his hands in front of him and nodded.

As Homura was walking Yuuma's words still echoes inside of her head, which made her remember a certain person in her past who she continues to despise this very day.

' _I'm a good person? Like you even mean that…You don't even know the first thing about me!'_ Homura thought before she looks up revealing the anger in her eyes.

Yuuma was rubbing the back of his head as he watches Homura leaving, and wonders if he did something to offend her.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…Hibari, Yagyu, and the Festival**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Current Core Medals:**

 **Taka x2**

 **Lion**

 **Tora**

 **Cheetah**

 **Batta**

 **Kamakiri**

 **Kuwagata**

 **Unagi x2**

 **Tako x2**


	13. Chapter 13: Hibari and Yagyu

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Senran Kagura, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**

 **Chapter 13: Hibari, Yagyu, and the Festival**

After leaving Yuuma, Homura is jumping to roof top to roof top to the meeting place she, Haruka, and Yomi had set up on after each of their encounter with Yuuma. The meeting place was the roof of a tall building as Homura lands on top if with Haruka and Yomi who had already arrived as well.

"Hello Homura," Yomi greeted her fellow Hebijo student.

"Hey," Homura said, sounding a little uninterested right now.

"So I guess your meeting with Yuuma-kun, didn't go that well?" Haruka asked.

"Something, like that…" Homura said, before she remembers Yuuma's words to her.

 _"Because you're a good person."_

" _It's because we met today that I know that you're a good person. And you did believe my story, so that's all the proof that I need."_

Remembering those words made Homura narrows her eyes and her hand formed into a tight fist.

"Well I think I had a great time with him." Yomi said.

"Me too, especially since I learn a great deal about him." Haruka said.

"You shouldn't forget that he's a potential enemy!" Homura exclaimed which made Haruka and Yomi to flinch. "Especially since he sided himself with Hanzo Academy. So you shouldn't forget whose side you're on."

"Yes I'm sorry…" Yomi said bowing her head, while Haruka is tapping her fingers together and was looking away from Homura.

Homura then turns away from Yomi and Haruka, and Yuuma's words are still fresh in her head.

' _Me a good person…? Yeah let's see if you can still say that once you see who I really am, and after I hurt you both physically and mentally.'_ Homura swore.

* * *

 **(Cue Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

 **(You count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO!) We start seeing the screen replaced with a rocky surface and the Taka Medal is on it followed by the Tora and Batta Medals. We then move to see OOO with a magnifier glass on him. As it goes on OOO, we see OOO with different parts. Finally, we see OOO in his default form posing behind the Tatoba symbol.**

 **(Instrumental) A Cell Medal is flipped through the air by Yuuma as he soon catches it. He inserts the Medal in the Ride Vendor before allowing it to transform into a bike. Yuuma, as OOO, drives the bike down the street as the title appears.**

 **(Inranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo {Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) We then see Yuuma wandering a desert carrying his underwear tied to a stick, then changes to Asuka walking through a forest, and changes to Ankh was walking on a roof in the city. Yuuma placed his stick on the ground and relaxes while on the ground as Ankh (As an arm) flies around the screen before showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals.**

 **(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai {Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the Medals: 1, 2 and 3}) Yuuma relaxes but gets up as he notices the Taka Medal and picks it up. Asuka notices the Tora Medal and picks it up while Ankh picks up the Batta Medal. The three stand back to back with their Medals as Ankh's arm files around the screen again before showing the three Core Medals again.**

 **(Daijobu! Ashita wa itsudatte Blank!) The Greeed are showing placing their colored sheets on the beach as they appear relax. Asuka runs after Ankh but a red curtain gets in between them. Asuka tears it down to find Ankh gone.**

 **(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa!) Ankh grabs a bunch of Cell Medals and looks at them while Yuuma stares at him. Yuuma looks at the Medals in his hand as Asuka looks at him. Yuuma soon uses the O-Scanner to scan the Taka, Tora, and Batta in his Driver.**

" **Henshin!" Yuuma says before transforming.**

 **(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! COME ON!) We see OOO posing, then appearing in this chapter, then appearing on his Ride Vendor, and them him attacking. We then see him on the desert where he raises his arm out and several Medals burst out of the ground.**

 **(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono!) OOO drives his bike and the next thing we see are the Tatoba Medals appearing on Yuuma's hand with a smile. We then see him transforming into OOO. We then get a close up on his helmet.**

 **(Mitasareru mono wo sagashite!) We see the Hanzo students on one side of a Taka Cell Medal, and the Serpent Academy students on the other side of the Cell Medal, between them are Hanzo, Kiriya, and Suzune.**

 **(Life goes on! Honki dashite Tataku no Nara!) OOO gets his Tora claws out before charging. We then see OOO driving his bike being followed by several Taka and Tako Candroids, the Tako Candroids then form a ramp that OOO drives on which made him fly to the air with the Taka Candroids. Asuka hugs the red curtain; hugging Ankh from behind, Ankh then made a somewhat sad face.**

 **(Maker ki shinai hazu!) We see the rest of the Greeed, including Poseidon, in front of their respective curtains. OOO gets the Medajalibur, charges it with three Cell Medals, and slashes the ground. As he slashed the ground, Medals burst from the ground and the song ends with the Tatoba Medals appearing from the ground to the screen.**

* * *

(Next day)

Yuuma, and Asuka is seen walking together to school. As they were walking Asuka had told Yuuma what had happened on the island she and the others were on.

"Eh? You girls were attack by evil shinobis?" Yuuma said a little surprised to hear that.

"Yeah it was a real surprised for us too when it happened. But don't worry we all come out of it okay." Asuka told him.

"That's good to hear." Yuuma said.

"By the way Yuuma-kun, there's something I want to ask." Asuka said before, she and then Yuuma turns to Ankh who was walking behind them. "Mind telling why he's following us?"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that Asuka-chan. Ankh said he wanted to learn more about you shinobis so he wanted to come with us, and you know he can't take no for answer." Yuuma told her, which made Asuka sighed when he said that.

"Well he already knows about our existence and he has been in our academy before so I don't see the harm in that." Asuka said.

"You do know that I can still hear you two, right?" Ankh asked.

Asuka ignores Ankh as she kept looking in front of her, and Yuuma sighs in worry on what the others will think about Ankh going to Hanzo Academy, especially Kiriya and Ikaruga.

* * *

(Hanzo Academy)

"I do not approve of that." Ikaruga told Yuuma while Asuka is a little worried and while Ankh was looking around room.

After the three of them arrived in Hanzo Academy's Shinobi classroom, the others were surprised to see Ankh with Yuuma and Asuka, and Yuuma told them about Ankh wanting to learn more about Shinobis.

"Yuuma you might be an acceptation here and you have gain our trust, but Ankh is still an unknown to us and not to mention he has selfish intentions of being here." Ikaruga told him.

"I know and I'm sorry about that okay. But Ankh can be stubborn in these kinds of things." Yuuma told her.

"I know that, but even so…" Ikaruga started.

"But nothing girl," Ankh said getting Ikaruga's attention before he and Ikaruga turns to each other. "I'm staying here to learn what I can, and that's final. I mean how would you feel if you were sealed away for 800 years in a tomb, waking up in a brand new world? So I want to keep learning on how humanity has change since then, especially on you shinobis."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Ikaruga said before she brought out a kunai. "So I'm going to give you this one chance to leave, now."

"Are you sure you want to threaten me?" Ankh asked before he brought out his phone and showed a blog spot and had a prepare post sign on it. "I may not know much about your society, but I do know this, that you people tend to work in the shadows and prefer to keep it that way. This message here has all the info I know especially on everyone else in this room, so if you won't give me what I want I reveal your organization to the world, and I bet your superiors won't like that."

This made the others in the room a little on edge after Ankh said that.

"Do you honestly expect anyone would believe that message?" Ikaruga asked sounding unfazed.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Ankh said with a victories smirk on his face.

Soon a smoke bomb exploded which everyone in the room to slightly cough as it died down revealing Kiriya.

"Kiriya-sensai?" Everyone except for Ankh said.

"That would be enough of that you two." Kiriya said before he turns to Ikaruga. "Especially you, Ikaruga."

"But sensai, you can't be serious?" Ikaruga said.

"Look I know you have good intentions, but you should that Ankh has the slight edge. I mean don't forget he learn a great deal about this time, for only a mere month after he and the other Greeeds had awaken." Kiriya told her, this made Ikaruga to put away her kunai as she looks down.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Ikaruga said before Kiriya taps on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Kiriya told her before he turns to Ankh who had put away the phone. "Also Ankh, what you really need is information about us shinobi, correct?"

"That's right, and it doesn't have to be that much. Any amount of info would be good enough." Ankh said.

Kiriya quickly thinks about it before he sighs.

"Alright fine, I'll grant you access to any none classified info, but that would be all. Is that agreeable to you?" Kiriya asked.

"Most certainly, where should we start?" Ankh asked with a victories smirk.

"To the archives room, just follow me." Kiriya said before he walks to a door and Ankh follows behind him. "Also girls your task today is to help Yuuma with his training." Kiriya told them before he and Ankh left the room.

"Yes sensei!" The girls told him as Kiriya and Ankh leaves the room.

"I'm really am sorry about Ankh Ikaruga." Yuuma said.

"No it's alright, but I think I now know how you must feel on dealing with him." Ikaruga sighs before she turns to Yuuma. "But anyway, we should work on your training and I just figure out on what to start with."

Yuuma blinks wondering what it will be.

* * *

Yuuma and the girls are now wearing their gym clothes; Yuuma and Ikaruga are standing the middle of the room facing each other holding a shinai in their hand, while the others were watching them in the side of the room.

"We're going to work on your swordsmanship." Ikaruga said while Yuuma was checking out his shinai. "Based on what I seen so far your skills aren't all that bad, but it still needs some work."

Ikaruga holds her shinai with both of her hands as she brought it in front of her.

"Now come and try to land a hit on me." Ikaruga told him.

"Oh right." Yuuma nodded before he readies his shinai.

Yuuma soon charges at Ikaruga and swings his shinai down at her, but Ikaruga easily dodges his attack by stepping to the side and smacks no a blind spot as they pass by each other.

"Itai…!" Yuuma mutters as he rubs on his side where Ikaruga landed her blow.

"You have too many openings. You need to make sure to not give your opponents the chance to find them, or at least make sure not to let them hit on your openings." Ikaruga told him.

"Okay…Don't make so much openings, or let anyone hit them." Yuuma nodded before he charges at Ikaruga again and slashes at her a few times, but she easily manages to dodge and parries his attacks.

Ikaruga then strikes on Yuuma's hand and his leg as they move past each other.

Katsuragi whistles, while the other girls were worried about Yuuma.

"Man Ikaruga really isn't holding back." Katsuragi said.

"Also it's important to make sure to read your opponent's movement and breathing, because those will be a key facture of predicting their moves." Ikaruga told him before she and Yuuma turns to each other as Yuuma was rubbing his hand on his leg. "Now try to use that against me."

Ikaruga soon charges at Yuuma and attacks at him with her shinai, Yuuma were able to parry her attacks. As he kept on parrying her attacks, Yuuma watches her movement and breathing.

' _Read your opponent's movement and breathing…And find an opening.'_ Yuuma said as he parries Ikaruga's attacks while looking for an opening and in her next attack he soon found it. _'Found it!'_

Yuuma blocks Ikaruga's attack and pushed her shinai back, and soon swings his shinai at Ikaruga's side, and just as his attack was about to hit she manage to dodge his attack in time which surprises Yuuma, before he saw her swinging her shinai at Yuuma, and he was able to blocks it in time, and their shinais were in sword lock.

"Damn I know Ikaruga's holding back, but Yuuma's managing to get her on edge." Katsuragi said.

"Yeah, it's really impressive." Asuka said in agreement.

' _It's surprising that he was to attempt and use what I told him so quickly.'_ Ikaruga thought a little surprised by this. _'He's certainly a fast learner.'_

"Don't think I'm done yet!" Yuuma said before he pushed Ikaruga's shinai away and swings his own shinai at her.

Ikaruga manage to block Yuuma's attack in time, and Yuuma manage to pushed her but Ikaruga still stood her ground despite that she was being pushed back, until Yuuma's foot flip forward which surprises him and Ikaruga as they both fallen on the floor together.

"Ow…" Yuuma said as he opens his eyes and saw that his face two large soft mound objects, having a strange sense of déjà vu, he soon saw that he was on top of Ikaruga with his head on her chest.

Yuuma blushed before he looks up and saw Ikaruga's fully blushed face, Yuuma soon sits up and moves away from Ikaruga before she sits up with her arms covering her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Ikaruga! I'm really am I didn't mean to!" Yuuma told her.

Ikaruga was quiet, while she still felt embarrassed on what had happen she felt a little happy for some reason.

' _Why do I feel like this?'_ Ikaruga wonders in thought.

"Yuuma-kun, I can't believe you!" Yuuma turns around and saw both Asuka and Katsuragi walking to him. "How can you do such a thing to Ikaruga-san?"

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't intentional!" Yuuma told them while waving his hands.

"Even so it was still indecent!" Asuka said.

"And it wasn't fair either!" Katsuragi said which made the others blinked as they turn to her.

"If you want to use a girl's chest as a pillow…" Katsuragi said before she grabs onto Yuuma's head and brought his face onto her chest. "Then why don't you use mind?"

This surprises Yuuma, Asuka, and Ikaruga as Yuuma struggles to break free from Katsuragi's hold.

"Katsu…I-I can't…breathe…!" Yuuma mutters as he struggles for air.

"Hmm…What was that? Did you say you like this?" Katsuragi said as she hugs Yuuma closer.

"Katsu-nee, that's enough!" Asuka said before she grabs onto Yuuma's arm and manages to pull Yuuma free from Katsuragi's hold. "Didn't you see you were suffocating him?"

"No I mean he didn't say anything." Katsuragi said while rubbing the back of her head, and while Yuuma was breathing in air.

"That was because he couldn't talk due to you having his face on your chest!" Ikaruga said as she walks to them.

"Oh you're not jealous are you, Ikaruga?" Katsuragi asked with a sly look on her face, which made Ikaruga to slightly blushed.

"N-No of course!" Ikaruga exclaimed. "And besides I told you before that kind of behavior; is indecent!"

"Alright, alright, fine I'm sorry about that." Katsuragi said while waving her hand before she got an idea.

"Then how about if I do…This!" Katsuragi said before she runs up to Yuuma and hugs close to him letting his cleavage pressing against his chest, which causes Yuuma to blushed while trying his best to ignore that feeling.

This surprises Asuka and Ikaruga when they saw what Katsuragi is doing.

"K-K-Katsu what are you doing?!" Yuuma said.

"Don't you see I'm just showing my affection…? Do you not like this feeling?" Katsuragi asked.

"T-That's not the issue!" Yuuma said, Ikaruga narrows her eyes before she runs up to the two of them.

"Alright, Katsuragi that's enough!" Ikaruga said as she grabs hold of Yuuma's arm. "Cease this behavior at once!"

Yuuma blinks a few times when he felt something soft on his arm, and he soon saw that Ikaruga's cleavage was pressed on his arm. Yuuma was about to say something, until he felt and soon saw that Asuka was holding onto his other arm.

"Yeah I agree! Let go of Yuuma-kun right now!" Asuka exclaimed.

Yuuma soon saw that Asuka's own cleavage pressed on his arm, which surprises him as he blushed once again.

"Um…Girls can't we just talk about this?" Yuuma asked trying to defuse this situation, but they didn't listen when they say.

"No way…" Katsuragi said before she pulls Yuuma closer.

"Let go of him now!" Asuka said as she pulls on Yuuma's arm.

"I'm warning you Katsuragi stop this at once!" Ikaruga said as she pulls on Yuuma's arm as well.

"Itai…!" Yuuma winced as they were pulling on him very roughly. "Girls! Can you please stop pulling on me?!"

Hibari blinks in confusion of what's going on, while Yagyu have a narrow look in her eyes as they were mostly set on Yuuma.

' _So even Ikaruga has fallen for his spell, I must make sure to not let Hibari be infected by him.'_ Yagyu thought as she watches Yuuma being pulled on by Asuka, Katsuragi, and Ikaruga.

* * *

After Asuka, Ikaruga, and Katsuragi were now done pulling on Yuuma, he is walking in the hallway while rolling his shoulders.

"Man those girls sure are stronger than they look…" Yuuma mutters.

"Oh Yuuma-chan!" Yuuma looks and saw Hibari running to him while waving.

"Oh Hibari-chan," Yuuma said before Hibari stops in front of him, and he soon saw Yagyu walking behind her as well. "Oh hello Yagyu-chan, I didn't see you there."

Yagyu didn't say anything as she glares at him, which made Yuuma sweat drop wondering why she was looking at him like that.

"Yuuma-chan," Hibari said getting Yuuma's attention. "Me, and Yagyu-chan are planning on going to my favorite bakery shop. Would you like to come with us?"

"Oh sure I don't mind." Yuuma nodded, before he notice that Yagyu was giving him a dark glare which made him slightly flinched.

"Is something wrong?" Hibari asked in confusion.

"Oh no it's nothing…Anyway should we get going?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah of course!" Hibari nodded before she walks ahead of them, and Yuuma and Yagyu follows behind her and Yuuma still notice that Yagyu was still glaring at him which was making a little uncomfortable.

' _Did I do something that made her hate me or something?'_ Yuuma thought in wonder, and wonders how long she was going to glare at him.

* * *

(Later)

After Yuuma and Asuka had finished cleaning up Cous Coussier getting it ready for today's customers, Yuuma then made an exhausted sigh as he leans onto his broom.

"Is something wrong Yuuma-kun?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah there is…say Asuka-chan do you think Yagyu-chan hates me for some reason?" Yuuma asked which Asuka blinked in surprised.

"No I don't think so. Why would you think that?" Asuka asked.

"Well when me, her, and Hibari gone out together she was glaring at me the entire time." Yuuma said while remembering when the three of them walking together Yagyu was glaring at them, and when they gotten their treats from the bakery she was still glaring at him, which made him uncomfortable the entire time.

"Oh I see now…" Asuka said nodding in understating. "Well Yagyu-chan tends to be a little overprotective for Hibari-chan, and she can often be a little antisocial, but she's a good girl. She just needs to get to know you a little better."

"I know that but still…I sometimes wonder if she's going to keep being hostile towards me." Yuuma said in worried.

Asuka was also a little worried as well, and wonders if she's able to help Yuuma to get along with Yagyu. She then tries to think of something that would help, and soon had an idea when she slams her fist onto her other hand.

"Oh wait, Yuuma-kun! I think I know the perfect plan to help you get along with Yagyu-chan better!" Asuka said getting Yuuma's attention.

"Really? What is it?" Yuuma asked a little curious, as Asuka smiles before she started to explained the plan.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Maki is inside his laboratory, going through footage of OOO's battle against the three Special Yummies. He soon spotted a man wearing a hood in one of the videos of OOO and one of the Special Yummies, and was it was Poseidon.

Maki then gone through the other two footages and soon spotted Poseidon in each of them watching over OOO and the Special Yummies.

"So he must be the one who's connected to those strange Yummies that have been appearing as of late." Maki said before he turns to his doll. "Just who is he I wonder?"

" **I could tell you."** Maki blinks before he turns and saw Kazari in his lab.

"You…You're one of the Greeeds. What are you doing here?" Maki asked and didn't sound afraid despite being in the Greeed's presence.

" **Relax I'm not here to hurt you."** Kazari told him before he changes into his human form. "I'm only here to talk. From what I understand you're the one who've made OOO his equipment, but I want to know why?"

"It's just something I want to do." Maki stated as he turns back to his doll. "I'm only helping OOO to research him, and the Greeeds, to help further my own goal."

"Really?" Kazari asked a little surprised before he smiles. "Tell you what how about you and I make a deal. If I help you in your research, how about you help me in ways that will help me get my Medals back? Sounds like a deal?"

Maki thinks about it.

"It does but I'm not sure if I can trust you. But if you can prove to be useful in my research then perhaps we can talk." Maki said before he picks up a phone and throws it to Kazari who catches it. "Keep that so you and I can contact each other."

"Okay then guess I'll make my leave now." Kazari said before he leaves the room.

After he was gone, Maki looks back to his doll.

"It would appear that I made a very useful test subject, don't you think so?" Maki asked.

* * *

(Next day)

Yuuma is seen waiting at the park, for Yagyu and Hibari, he then remembers the plan Asuka had told him yesterday.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Eh?! You want me to take both Hibari-chan, and Yagyu-chan in a date?!" Yuuma gasped when Asuka told her the plan._

" _Yes that's right." Asuka nodded. "You see there's this festival that the amusement park holds once every summer. So I think that's the perfect way to help you bond with Yagyu-chan, and when she sees how nice you are to her and Hibari-chan she might warm up to you."_

 _Yuuma then started to think about it, going on a date with two young girls sounds a little wrong to him, but it won't technically be a date because the three of them are going together._

" _Hmm…alright I guess that sounds like a plan." Yuuma said, before he asked when more thing. "Just when will it start?"_

" _Oh well it's going to start tomorrow in the afternoon, and lucky for us it's going to be on the weekend." Asuka said. "Don't worry about it, just leave the planning to me."_

 _(End of flashback)_

After that Asuka manage to found three tickets for him, Hibari, and Yagyu will used for the festival today which she had given to Yuuma. Then Yuuma had offered Hibari and Yagyu an invite to go to the festival with him, and Hibari excitedly accepts because she likes festival, and Yagyu accepts only to make sure that Hibari is safe.

"Well here's hoping that this plan will work." Yuuma said.

"Yuuma-chan!" Yuuma looks and saw Hibari running up to him while waving, and saw Yagyu simply walking behind her, before they stop to him.

"Hey you two." Yuuma greeted the two girls.

"We didn't keep you waiting did we?" Hibari asked.

"Oh no you didn't, I just get here myself." Yuuma told her, and Hibari smiles about that, and Yuuma soon noticed that Yagyu was giving him the same dark glare from yesterday.

Yuuma sweat drop when she was giving him that look, before he looks away.

"But anyway we should get going now." Yuuma suggested before he walks ahead.

"Okay!" Hibari nodded before she grabs onto Yagyu's hand. "Let's go Yagyu-chan."

"Oh of course, Hibari." Yagyu nodded with a cheerful smile before she and Hibari follows Yuuma.

As they were walking together, Yuuma still notices that Yagyu was still giving the dark glare while Hibari wasn't looking; this made Yuuma a little worried about this plan.

' _Oh man…I sure hope this turns out well…'_ Yuuma thought.

Unknown to them is that Asuka, Ikaruga, and Katsuragi were spying on them from afar wearing casual clothes, and sunglasses and pieces of cloths tied around their heads for disguises so they wouldn't be recognized.

"Oh no, I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea…" Asuka said out loud.

"I say, I mean do you see the look Yagyu is giving him?" Katsuragi asked before she turns to Asuka. "But more importantly I'm surprised you even let Yuuma go along with this."

"What are you talking about, Katsu-nee?" Asuka asked sounding a little confused.

"Oh come on, don't play dumb with me." Katsuragi said with a teasing smile before she wraps her arm around Asuka's neck. "Don't tell me that you're not a least bit jealous of Yuuma going out with those two?"

Asuka slightly blushed when Katsuragi said that before she throws her arm off of her.

"No of course!" Asuka exclaimed. "I mean this was my plan to begin with. And not to mention I only see Yuuma-kun as a friend."

"Oh really?" Katsuragi said not sounding convince.

"I'm serious!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Will you two keep it down?!" Ikaruga told them which Asuka and Katsuragi to flinch. "Don't forget we're shinobis, we need to be quiet as we're following them! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes…" Asuka and Katsuragi nodded.

"Good." Ikaruga said before she sighs, and soon turns back to Yuuma, Hibari, and Yagyu, and for some reason Ikaruga had a jealous look on her face and has this strange feeling in her chest.

"Honestly though," The three of them turns and saw Ankh nearby leaning a tree while going through his phone. "Do I really need to be here as well?"

"Of course, I mean do you honestly think I'll leave you alone." Asuka said, which made Ankh clicks his tongue in annoyance.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the amusement park everyone around was enjoying the fun rides, and enjoying the good food for the festival, and a certain Greeed was enjoying some yakisoba as he looks at it, and that Greeed is Gamel before he start to eat the yakisoba and eats the rest in his paper bowl.

"Yummy…" Gamel said as he enjoys the taste.

"Hurry up you two!" Gamel looks and saw Hibari waving at her friends, and soon saw that it was Yagyu and Yuuma.

"OOO…?" Gamel said a little surprised to see him here.

"Come on, I really want to try those new crepes before they sell out!" Hibari said before she runs ahead and Yuuma and Yagyu quickly follows behind her.

"Okay we get it, Hibari-chan." Yuuma said as he chuckles.

As Gamel watches them leave he soon remembers that Yuuma has most of Mezool's Core Medals, and soon begins to have a plan.

"If I take back…Mezool's Medals…then she'll be happy…and she'll praise me!" Gamel said sounding excited about that last part.

Gamel soon brought out the Special Cell Medal that Poseidon gave him, and then a coin slot appears on Gamel's forehead before he inserted the Special Cell Medal into himself.

As the Special Cell Medal was entering Gamel's body it soon begins to glow as it finds its way towards his Core Medals, then something strange as happened as the Special Cell Medal begins to channel electricity between itself and to Gamel's Core Medals, as this was happening Gamel was roaring in pain as he fallen on all fours.

Soon the Special Cell Medal had dragged three of Gamel's Core Medals before together the Medals begin to create a Yummy, as it begins to emerge out of Gamel's body before it changes into its evolved form.

As Gamel was breathing in and out he then turns to his Yummy and was confused on how it turned out.

"You…" Gamel mutters before his Yummy turns to him.

* * *

(Back with Yuuma and the others)

Yuuma, Hibari, and Yagyu had found the crepe stand where they were selling the new types of crepes that they heard about when they entered the park.

They soon ordered crepes for each of them; Yuuma ordered the mix citrus fruit one, Hibari ordered the strawberry with vanilla cream, and Yagyu ordered the banana chocolate cilantro.

Hibari soon takes a bite of her crepe, and slowly enjoys the sweet and tasty flavors.

"Hmm…so good." Hibari said, as Yuuma took a bite of his own crepe.

"Yeah these crepes are not bad." Yuuma said.

Yagyu didn't say anything as she eats her own crepe. Hibari then looks and saw Yuuma enjoying his crepe and soon looks down on her own before she had a idea.

"Hey, Yuuma-chan!" Hibari said getting Yuuma's attention when he turns to her and brought her crepe in front of his face. "Here, you try my crepe, and I'll try yours."

This getting Yagyu's attention as she sets her eye on Yuuma and Hibari, before Yuuma chuckles.

"Alright I'll do it." Yuuma said before he was going to take a bite of Hibari's crepe.

When Yuuma was about inches away, Yagyu brought her crepe in his way as he bites on to it, which made Yuuma opens his eyes as he saw Yagyu and her crepe right in front of his face.

Yuuma blinks in confusion before he moves away from Yagyu's crepe, and Yagyu soon takes a bite of both Hibari's and Yuuma's crepes.

"They're both good." Yagyu told the both of them.

"Okay…" Yuuma and Hibari mutters as they blink in confusion.

* * *

After they finished their crepes they soon begin to walk around, looking at the game stands until something got Hibari's eyes when she stops walking, and Yuuma and Yagyu did the same.

They soon look and saw that Hibari was staring at ring toss game, and saw that one of the big prizes was a large stuff pink bunny. Knowing that she like to have it they soon entered the game to try to win it.

Yuuma and Yagyu had received three pairs of rings, and to get the pink bunny stuff animal, they need to toss the rings to one certain pink bottle that was in the third row of bottles, the third row being the furthest.

Yuuma and Yagyu soon found the pink bottle was in the center of the row of bottles that around the others.

Yuuma gone first and throws his rings, the first two manage to land on the pink bottle safely, and Yuuma carefully aims his last ring and throws it and it spins around the bottle's top, which made Yuuma hopeful that it was going to land successfully on top, but the ring then spins off of the bottle as it lands to the ground.

"Ah man…Sorry Hibari-chan." Yuuma sighs as he rubs the back of his head.

"Oh don't worry its fine." Hibari assured him.

"Ahem…" Yagyu calls out which made Yuuma and Hibari turns to her, as she got ready to throw her rings.

Yagyu then throws all three of her rings in the same time and in a straight line and they all land perfectly on the pink bottle, this amaze not only Yuuma and Hibari, but to everyone around them.

"We're you go…" One of the workers of the ring toss game hands Yagyu the stuff pink bunny.

Yagyu then turns to Hibari and hands her the stuff animal.

"Here you go, Hibari." Yagyu said with a loving smile.

Hibari smiles brightly before she grabs the stuff bunny and hugs it tightly.

"Thank you, Yagyu-chan!" Hibari told Yagyu.

Yuuma smiles that Yagyu was able to get Hibari the stuffed animal, but soon notices that Yagyu was giving him the dark look again with a small smug smile on her face, which made him sweat drop.

Asuka, Katsuragi, and Ikaruga were watching them and they were a little more worried about Yuuma.

"Come on, Yuuma…you can do better than that." Katsuragi stated.

"Don't give up…" Asuka quietly told him.

Ankh was standing in front of a nearby ice cream stand enjoying a Popsicle.

* * *

They soon continue back to walking around the amusement park, looking around and while Hibari was still hugging onto her stuffed rabbit.

Yuuma still notices the dark glare Yagyu is giving him, which made him slightly look away and asked.

"Say do you girls want to go on a ride next?" Yuuma asked, which made Hibari turns around at him and made Yagyu replaces her dark glare with a happy smile.

"Yeah I love rides!" Hibari said excited about that idea.

"Okay, then how about you choose the first ride." Yuuma suggested.

Hibari nodded before she looks around a few times, until a ride got her eye and she soon pointed her finger at that ride.

"That one over there!" Hibari requested.

Yuuma and Yagyu look and to their surprised she was pointing at the drop tower ride as it was going up before it soon free falls down.

"That one…are you really sure, Hibari-chan?" Yuuma asked.

"I am!" Hibari nodded before she runs to the double shot first. "Come on let's go!"

"Well I did tell her to pick the first ride, no use talking out of this." Yuuma said before he turns to Yagyu. "Come on Yagyu-chan…?"

Yuuma soon saw Yagyu had become a little pale and was sweating rapidly.

"Yagyu-chan, are you okay?" Yuuma asked a little worried.

Yagyu flinched before she shook her head.

"O-Of course I am! Anyway let's go we don't want to keep Hibari waiting!" Yagyu said before she follows Hibari.

"Okay if you say so…" Yuuma said before he follows her as well.

* * *

The three of them soon arrived at the drop tower ride and after waiting at line for a while, Yuuma, Hibari, and Yagyu were now seated on the ride, with Yagyu seating between Yuuma and Hibari, and she was looking really nervous about this, while Hibari was really excited about this and Yuuma didn't look all that scared.

Soon the drop tower begins to raise up, which made Yagyu tightens her hold of her harness, while Hibari made an excited chuckle and Yuuma looks somewhat nervous about this.

"Jeez...we're really going high up." Yuuma said before he turns to Hibari and Yagyu. "You two really not scared?"

"Not at all, this is really exciting don't you agree, Yagu-chan?" Hibari asked.

"Hmmhmm…" Yagyu nodded.

"Okay if you say so." Yuuma said.

Then the drop tower finally reaches the top, and after a minute it soon free falls down. Hibari made a cheerful and excited scream, while Yuuma made a fearful scream, and Yagyu didn't scream as her fully turns blue and her eye soon turned white.

Soon after like 10 seconds of free falling down, the ride soon stops back to the ground. Yuuma made a sigh of relief and Hibari still had her happy smile.

"That was fun! Don't you think so too, Yuuma-chan?" Hibari asked.

"Well I'm not sure I had that much fun as you…but it sure was exciting…" Yuuma mutters while sounding a little tired.

"What about you Yagyu-chan…?" Hibari asked before she saw that Yagyu wasn't responding as her face was fully blue and her eye was still white. "Yagyu-chan?"

Yuuma then turns to Yagyu as well and notices that something was wrong with her.

"Yagyu-chan what's wrong?" Yuuma said a little worried.

When their harnesses become undone Yagyu immediately falls to the ground.

"Yagyu-chan!" Yuuma and Hibari shouted in worry before they got off their seats to check on her, and she wasn't responsive.

Asuka, Katsuragi, and Ikaruga who were nearby looks a little worried as well for what has happened to Yagyu, while Ankh didn't care as he was going through his phone.

* * *

Yagyu was starting to slightly wake up, and saw that someone is carrying her from the back. She then saw Hibari's head in front of her face.

' _Is that Hibari…? Is she carrying me?'_ Yagyu thought before she started to move her hands, and soon learns that it wasn't Hibari carrying due to the hard muscles and the felt chest. _'Wait that isn't Hibari…Whose carrying me…?'_

Yagyu's eyes soon begin to close as she fallen asleep.

* * *

Yagyu is now seen resting on a bench as she begins to wake up, and the first thing she saw was Hibari staring at right her with a smile of relief.

"Yagyu-chan, you're wake!" Hibari said in relief.

"Hibari…" Yagyu mutters before she slowly sits back up. "What happen?"

"You passed out after we took that ride." Hibari replied.

"Oh I did…sorry about that…" Yagyu mutters before she looks around and saw that Yuuma wasn't around. "Where's Hino?"

"He's out getting a drink for you when you wake up." Hibari told her before she sits beside Yagyu.

"I see…but still I couldn't believe he would leave two girls out here, while I was unconscious, the nerve of him." Yagyu said.

"It isn't like that Yagyu-chan." Hibari told her, which made Yagyu blinked in confusion. "When you passed out, Yuuma-chan carried you all the way here."

"Really?" Yagyu asked before she remembers someone carrying it and realizes that it was Yuuma who did that.

"Yeah and when he lied you here, I was crying because it was my fault that you fall asleep because I made you ride on that tower, he helped cheer me up." Hibari said before she remembers crying for what to Yagyu, and Yuuma petted her on the head saying that it wasn't her fault and that Yagyu won't blame her for what happened.

This made Yagyu blinks is wonder before she looks down to the ground, while thinking that she might be wrong about Yuuma.

"Also Yagyu-chan," Hibari gotten her attention as she turns to her. "You're not mad at me because I made you ride on that tower, are you?"

Yagyu smiles before she petted Hibari on the head.

"Don't ever say that. I would never be mad at you." Yagyu assured her, which made Hibari chuckles in relief and happiness.

They soon heard an explosion which made them stand up and looks and saw that it was nearby to them, and soon saw people running away from where that explosion was.

"What the…?" Yagyu said in surprised before she grabs onto one of the people who were running away. "What happen?!"

"M-Monster!" He screams before he broke free.

What he said made Yagyu and Hibari blink in realization knowing what that monster is.

"You don't it's those Yummies or Greeeds that Yuuma-chan told us about?" Hibari asked.

"Either way we should go and check to see if he needs help." Yagyu stated and Hibari nodded in agreement before they run to the source of that explosion.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier)

"Here you go!" Yuuma was standing in front of a drink stand and one of the workers handed him a try of drinks for him, Hibari, and Yagyu which he gratefully accepted.

"Thank you." Yuuma told her before he leaves and heads back to Hibari and Yagyu. "I sure hope that Yagyu-chan had woken up already."

"OOO!" Yuuma blinks before he turns and saw a multiple times hurling towards him, which forced Yuuma to drop the drinks and rolls out of their line of fire.

Yuuma soon looks and to his surprised it was Yummy that was far different than the others he encounters.

When the Yummy was in full view, it had a human sized head based around a rhino with a razor sharp horn with red eyes, has a gorilla's chest with the arms of one with silver armor chest plate with gauntlets, and has the legs of an elephant with silver armored knee pads.

This is the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy.

"A Yummy…?" Yuuma said before he stands up, and he soon saw Gamel in his Greeed Form but was missing his leg armor walking to his Yummy's side. "Gamel!"

" **There he is…! Beat up OOO…!"** Gamel ordered his Yummy and it nodded before it slowly walks to Yuuma.

Yuuma soon brought out and put on his Driver, he then inserted his Core Medals into his Driver and scanned them.

"Henshin!" Yuuma shouted.

 **TAKA!**

 **TORA!**

 **BATTA!**

 **TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!**

Yuuma soon transformed into OOO and soon brought out his sword, before he charges at the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy.

Asuka, Katsuragi, Ikaruga and Ankh soon arrived after hearing the commotion and soon saw OOO battling against the Yummy.

"A Yummy…But how…?" Asuka said before she realizes something before she turns to Ankh. "Ankh did you know about this, and didn't tell us?!"

"Of course I did. You should know I want my Yummies to fill up, but I soon figured it was one of Gamel's so didn't want to bother with it." Ankh coldly replied.

"You…!" Asuka growls at Ankh.

"There's no time for this, Asuka!" Ikaruga told her. "For now we should let Yuuma handle the Yummy and help get these people out of here."

"R-Right!" Asuka nodded and Katsuragi nodded as well before they split up to help evacuate the civilians.

"Guess I better help out Yuuma then." Ankh mutters in annoyance before he walks to OOO but soon stops when he gotten a good look at the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy. "That Yummy…Something's definitely not right with that one."

Ankh then notices that Gamel's was missing his leg armor which means that he lost most of his Core Medals, but Ankh wonders how before he sets his eyes on the Yummy and soon made a conclusion.

"Wait; don't tell me that it took…" Ankh wonders before he continues walking to OOO and the Yummy.

OOO jumps over the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy and lands behind the Yummy and slashes it on the back with his sword.

The Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy growls in angry before it turns around and faces OOO, the Yummy then kicks one of its legs backwards before it charges at OOO and attacks with its horn, OOO tries to block it but was soon overpowered as the Yummy lifts him up and throws OOO away before he crashed onto the ground.

OOO soon stands back up, before the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy lifts one of its feet up and slams it to the ground making a shockwave and sends it to OOO which a gravity pulse that sends flying in the air and was falling to the Yummy, and when OOO was close enough the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy punches OOO away before he crashed on the ground yet again.

"Man how strong in this Yummy?" OOO wonders out loud as he sits back up.

"Yuuma, be on your guard!" OOO blink before he turns and saw Ankh nearby looking at the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy. "This isn't a ordinary Yummy."

"Ankh? Why are you here?" OOO asked a little surprised that he's here already.

"Don't ask pointless questions!" Ankh said before he brought out the Unagi and Tako Medals. "Here used theses!"

Ankh throws the Core Medals to OOO and he catches them before he stands back up.

"Alright I got." OOO said before he changes Core Medals and rescanned his Driver.

 **TAKA!**

 **UNAGI!**

 **TAKO!**

OOO's parts changes into his Unagi arms and Tako legs. OOO soon drew out his Unagi Whips and swings them at the walking Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy causing the Yummy to stop walking before OOO continues to swings onto the Yummy causing it damage, before it finally had enough and charges at OOO using its horn to throw him again.

OOO got ready for that and changes his Tako Legs into their tentacle form, and used them to stick on the ground as the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy slams onto OOO but couldn't lift him off the ground due to OOO's Tako Legs suction cup strength still sticking on the ground.

OOO then grabs onto the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy's head and throws the Yummy up in the air, and OOO soon throws his Unagi Whips at the Yummy and tied them around its body.

"Seiya!" OOO shouted as he throws the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy straight onto the ground.

As OOO retracted his Unagi Whips the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy slowly got back up then the Special Cell Medal inside of its body begins to glow as electricity begins to channel between it and the three Core Medals it had took from Gamel.

Then when the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy got back on its feet it soon begin to fire electricity out of its body and around the area, OOO dodges a few that was coming at him.

"Yuuma-chan!" OOO looks and saw Hibari and Yagyu nearby.

"You two?!" OOO said before he saw one bolt of electricity heading towards, when Yagyu saw this she immediately grabs onto Hibari out to shield her from the attack, and OOO quickly runs to the two of them. "Look out!"

OOO soon gotten in front Yagyu and Hibari and took the hit of the electricity bolt, which had surprised Yagyu.

"Hino?!" Yagyu said in surprised that he had protected her and Hibari.

Soon sparks of electricity appears around OOO's body as he was screaming in pain, and then the Unagi and Tako parts and Medals begin to blink before the said Core Medals forced ejected out of his Driver as OOO reverted back into Yuuma as he fallen on one knee.

"Yuuma-chan!" Hibari said before she runs to check on him.

Ankh and Gamel soon saw the Unagi and Tako Medals, Ankh soon changes into his Arm form as he flies out of his body and heads towards the Medals and Gamel soon jumps at the Medals as well, and the first one to catch them was Gamel as he swats Ankh as he catches the Medals.

"Oh no…" Yuuma mutters after seeing Gamel has the Unagi and Tako Medals.

 **"Damn it…!"** Ankh growls that Gamel has the Medals now.

" **I've gotten Mezool's Medals back…She'll praise me for it…"** Gamel said before he turns to his Yummy and walks to it. **"Now give me…my Medals back…"**

This confuses Yuuma, Ankh, Yagyu, and Hibari on what he's talking about, before the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy turns to master and soon told Gamel…

"No…" The Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy told him, which surprises everyone around especially Gamel that his Yummy won't listen to him. "I won't give them up…"

" **No…!"** Gamel exclaimed. **"You're my Yummy…! You're supposed to listen to me…!"**

"Not…anymore!" The Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy exclaimed before he punches Gamel away, and a silver aura appears around the Yummy's body. "These Medals are mine! And I am my own person!"

Ankh went back into his human body as he stands back up he had a shock look on his face on what he was seeing.

' _Impossible…A Yummy defying its Greeed's orders…?_ ' Ankh thought in surprised still not believing on what he's seeing.

" **How could you…!"** Gamel mutters as he sits up and was going to cry as he stands up before the Greeed finally started to cry. **"Mezool! Everyone's…being mean to me!"**

Gamel cries as he runs away leaving the area, everyone except for the Yummy sweat drops as they watch Gamel running away, while the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy laughs at his Greeed's pathetic attitude.

"Now with him gone…I'll go have some more fun!" The Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy shouted in glee before it begins running to another area.

"Wait…!" Yuuma said as he slightly struggles but manage to stand back up and chase after the Yummy before he fallen on his hands and knees.

"Yuuma-chan, don't force yourself you need rest!" Hibari told him.

"I can't…or else I'll be letting that Yummy hurt people, and I won't allow that to happen." Yuuma swore which surprises Yagyu even more on he's willing to sacrifice himself to protect people.

Yuuma stands back up and chases after the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy. Yagyu watches him and starting to become curious of him even more, she decided to follow much to Hibari's surprised.

"Yagyu-chan?" Hibari mutters before she follows after her and Yuuma. "Hey wait for me?"

Ankh scoffed in annoyance as he was about to follow them, but soon stops when he spotted someone, and it was Poseidon leaning his back against a pole, being curious about him Ankh was about to walk to him and ask him a few questions, but soon heard some explosions and screams which made him look away from Poseidon for a brief moment.

Ankh then turns back but soon saw that Poseidon was now gone. Ankh wanting to look for him but knows that he didn't have the time, before he runs after Yuuma and the others.

* * *

The Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy begins destroying everything in its way, he knocks down a lamp pole, smashes a nearby bench with its foot, and soon turns to a nearby food stand and soon pound its fist on its chest creating a pulse wave which levitated the stand up in the air before the stops pounding on its chest letting the stand crashed on the ground.

The Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy roars in joy and how much fun it's having destroying things around him. The Yummy was about to move to another area.

"Hold it!" The Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy looks and saw Yuuma along with Hibari, Yagyu, and Ankh had arrived.

Yuuma soon puts on his Driver and inserted the Core Medals into it.

"You better not lose anymore Medals again, Yuuma." Ankh warned him.

"I know…" Yuuma mutters in annoyance before he tilted his Driver and scanned the Medals. "Henshin!"

Yuuma charges at the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy as his transformation sequence commences.

 **TAKA!**

 **TORA!**

 **BATTA!**

 **TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!**

Yuuma soon transformed into OOO and jumps at the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy and lands a punch on it forcing the Yummy to stumble back.

"OOO…I don't have any interest with you anymore…" The Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy told him.

"Even so, I won't let you endanger any more people!" OOO swore before he brought out his Tora Claws and jumps at the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy and double slashes on the Yummy's chest, and after that the Yummy roars before it punches at OOO which he manage to dodge in time before he jumps away from the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy.

The Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy charge at OOO, and OOO soon brought out his sword and readies it as the Yummy come closer and closer and OOO landed an upward slash followed with a downward one sending the Yummy rolling on the ground.

As the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy got back up on one knee it soon turns its eyes on Hibari and Yagyu and it soon had an idea before the Yummy stands back on its feet.

The Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy then rose one of its feet and slams it to the ground creating a shockwave, OOO readies himself but soon felt the tumors weren't heading towards and he soon realizes that it must have heading towards Hibari and Yagyu as he turns to them.

"Hibari-chan! Yagyu-chan! Look out!" OOO said before he runs to them, and he made just in time to grab onto both of them, and OOO channels energy to his Batta Legs before he jumps away before an explosion appears beneath the ground they were on.

OOO and his friends, lands safely back on the ground.

"You two alright?" OOO asked.

"Yeah I think so…" Hibari mutters. "Thank you, Yuuma-chan…"

"Why would you…?" Yagyu asked.

OOO chuckles before he stands up.

"Because it's only natural to help someone in danger especially since you two are my friends." OOO told them, which further surprised Yagyu even more.

OOO soon turns back to the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy and walks towards it, and the Yummy gets ready for its next move.

"Yuuma!" Ankh calls out which OOO turned to him as he brought out the Lion, Kamakiri, and Cheetah Medals. "Used these!"

Ankh throws the Core Medals to OOO and he catches them and looks at them.

"Oh I see, thanks Ankh!" OOO said before he changes Core Medals and rescanned his Driver.

 **LION!**

 **KAMAKIRI!**

 **CHEETAH!**

OOO's parts changes into his Lion Head, Kamakiri Chest, and Cheetah Legs. OOO soon readies his Kamakiri Swords, and charges at the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy using his Cheetah Legs fast speed, the Yummy was about to counter attack but OOO used his Lion Head to make a bright light that blinded and temporary stuns the Yummy.

OOO then slash his Kamakiri Swords on the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy as he pass by the Yummy, OOO soon turns around and slashes on the Yummy's back, and soon begins slashing the Yummy around all of its sides, and every time the Yummy tries to counter attack OOO uses his Lion Head's blindingly light to keep stunning it to stops its attacks.

After being slashed upon by OOO about a hundred times, the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy soon fallen on its knees and OOO soon stops in front of the Yummy.

OOO then drew out his O-Scanner and scanned it through his Driver.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

Three energy rings appears between OOO and the Sai-Gorilla-Zou Yummy, and OOO's Lion Head give off a blindly light before he runs through each ring channeling energy through his Kamakiri Swords, and when he was closed enough OOO slashes through the Yummy with his Kamakiri Swords destroying the Yummy as he runs through the explosion before he stops.

OOO soon turns around and soon saw that a few Medals fall to the ground, and soon spotted a familiar looking one before he walks to the Medals and OOO soon saw the Special Cell Medal among them before he picks it up and looks at it.

"This Medal…?" OOO said in surprised as he recognizes this Medal from the one he found from the Hachi Yummy from before.

Ankh soon saw the Special Cell Medal in OOO's hand as he walks to him, and soon swipes the Medal out his hand and looks at it.

"This Medal…Yumma this is the same type of Medal you found from that Yummy a few days ago?" Ankh asked.

"Yeah it is." OOO nodded.

Ankh looks back at the Special Cell Medal, and wants to study it more but it soon disintegrated into dust in his hands.

"Damn it…I was hoping to study it some more." Ankh growls in frustration.

OOO then looks back at the Medals that was on the ground, and soon picks them up and looks at them but soon saw that they were Grey Core Medals, one with a Sai(rhino), Gorilla, and a Zou(elephant).

"These Medals…" OOO said before he changes back to Yuuma and soon turns to Ankh. "Ankh!"

Ankh turns back to Yuuma and saw the Core Medals in his hands.

Ankh was now looking at the grey Core Medals in his hands, as he, Yuuma, Yagyu, and Hibari looks at them.

"Yeah no doubt about it, these are definitely Gamel's Core Medals." Ankh said.

"But why would these be inside that Yummy?" Yuuma asked.

"Good question, but if I have to make a guess I say it had something to do with that strange Cell Medal." Ankh concluded before he remembers Poseidon which made him wonder if he was connected to that. _'Wait a minute could he be connected to that…?'_

"Ankh is something wrong?" Yuuma asked getting Ankh out of his train of thought.

"It's nothing." Ankh said before he brought out the Medal Holder and puts the Grey Core Medals into it before he closed it. "For now, I'll congratulate you on getting these Core Medals, but you need to do a better job of keeping them safe."

"I know…" Yuuma sighs.

Ankh soon leaves the area, and Yuuma, Hibari, and Yagyu watches him leave.

"That man...he cares about no one but himself doesn't he?" Yagyu said.

"Yeah but that's all the more reason I need to keep my eye on him." Yuuma said.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Greeed's hideout)

Gamel soon arrives back in the hideout crying, and when Mezool saw the state he was in she soon comfort him, and after Gamel calm down he soon shows Mezool her stolen Core Medals which was much to her surprise and delight, and told what happened.

Mezool was now holding her Core Medals in her hand before she absorbed them into her body, and it restored her leg armor parts.

" **Good boy, Gamel."** Mezool told him as she petted Gamel on the head which was much to his delight. **"And you said that your Yummy not only stolen your Core Medals but it also turned on you?"**

" **Yeah…and I'm still…confused on why he did that…"** Gamel said.

Mezool soon turns to Poseidon who was seated on the bar table playing with a Cell Medal in his hand.

" **Did you know that would happen, when Gamel uses those Medals that you gave us?"** Mezool asked in suspicion.

"Oh don't be melodramatic. Like I told you before I have no idea on how those Medals will react to each of you, so it's not like I know that was going to happen when Gamel uses his." Poseidon replied. "Also if my math is right, it means yours is the only one left now. So you might have to use that one wisely."

Poseidon soon leaves the room, as Mezool watches him leave. She then looks at her own Special Cell Medal and wonders what it can do when she uses it.

* * *

(Later, back with Yuuma, Hibari, and Yagyu)

After the whole Yummy ordeal the park was forced the cancel the festival midway, which was sort of disappointing to the people who were enjoying and understand why they did it.

Now Yuuma, Hibari, and Yagyu were seen walking back the Hanzo dorms before Yuuma would head back to Cous Coussier.

"Hey, I'm sorry that our day off wasn't that normal." Yuuma told them.

"Oh don't worry about it. It was still a lot of fun." Hibari assured him.

"Yeah it was…" Yagyu nodded before she stops walking, which made Yuuma and Hibari to stop as well before they turn to her.

"Also Hino…I…I want to apologize on how I've been treating." Yagyu said before she bows her head, which made Hibari blink in confusion.

Yuuma smiles before he rubs his hand on Yagyu's head which was much to her surprised before she looks back up to him.

"Oh don't worry about it. I mean after all I'm still like a stranger to you and to your world, so I didn't mind it one bit." Yuuma said before he removed his hand from her head.

Yagyu blink as she was left truly speechless on Yuuma's good nature, before she smiles.

"You're truly too kind for your own good." Yagyu said.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Yuuma chuckles as he rubs the back of his head.

Hibari soon smiles on how those two are getting along before she had an idea. She then grabs onto Yuuma's hand which gotten his attention.

"Hibari-cham what are you…?" Yuuma said but before he could finished Hibari grabs onto Yagyu's hand which was much to her surprised, before she made the both of them hold hands which surprised them yet again.

Hibari then grabs onto Yuuma's other hand and soon begins to drag Yuuma with her and Yuuma was forced to drag Yagyu along as well as they still hold hands.

"Come on let's go to the bakery shop, it still isn't night time yet so we might as well enjoy the rest of the day." Hibari told them.

"Okay I gotcha, but can you please stop dragging us." Yuuma requested, but Hibari didn't listen as she kept dragging them.

As Yagyu was being drag away, she looks at her hand that was being held by Yuuma's, this was the first time she held hands with a boy her age, and it felt nice and strong, and in the same time it felt worm and gentle too, which made her remember the time she was carried by Yuuma, she felt so warm and safe being carried by him.

Yagyu slightly blushed remembering that, before she looks down and tightens her hold on Yuuma's hand.

Unknown to them is that Asuka, Katsuragi, and Ikaruga were watching over them in hiding with a smile on their faces that Yagyu manage to get along with Yuuma better.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…The Rivalry, an Eel, and the Gravity Combo**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Current Core Medals:**

 **Taka x2**

 **Lion**

 **Tora**

 **Cheetah**

 **Batta**

 **Kamakiri**

 **Kuwagata**

 **Unagi**

 **Tako**

 **Sai**

 **Gorilla**

 **Zou**


End file.
